RILEY: The Series
by BlasterBoy
Summary: The Riley Finn you knew from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is gone. He's experienced loss that is unimaginable, and has changed. Meet up with Riley, Sam, Graham, the demon Intank, and a new girl named Salomie in the mysterious town of Laintan, Iowa.
1. Chapter 1

_RILEY: THE SERIES_

Season 1

Starring:

_Marc Blucas.....Riley Finn_

_Ivana Milicevic.....Sam Finn_

_Bailey Chase.....Graham Miller_

_Jason Dohring....Intank Welleee_

_And Allison Mack....Salomie Sullivan_

When Riley, Sam, and Graham move back to a small, Iowa town, they meet things they would never expect, spiraling their lives back to demon fighting. When a new ally is revealed to be a demon, an enemy will threaten the gang's existence, as well as the worlds.

**1.01 "Just The Beginning"**  
Release Date: 8/3/07

- When Riley, Sam, and Graham save a young girl from a vicious vampire, a deadly demon sends them back to an ally, that just happens to be a demon. Meanwhile, the young girl starts college in Laintan and meets her new friends....and enemies.

**1.02 "Unfinished Business"  
**Release Date: 9/4/07

- Calk and Dan, two rogue government officials, return to Laintan to, surprisingly, not come after Riley, but to come after Sam. As Sam faces a race against time, she must face the hardest decision of her life.....is every humans' life worth saving?

**1.03 "Breaking"**  
Release Date: 11/24/07

- When a young girl, tortured by a demon employer, asks for help, the gang has nothing to do but help her destroy an evil corporation. One problem: this corporation has top notch security. Meanwhile, the Salomie/John relationship takes a drastic turn for the worse.

**1.04 "What's To Come (Part 1)"  
**Release Date: 12/19/07

- A demon who has the power to make anyone relive their worst memories tortures members of the gang, and reveals some of the most shocking and disturbing truths from Intank and Riley. Also, Salomie digs deeper into the mystery surrounding her unknown rescuers.

**1.05 "Hasn't Even Begun (Part 2)"  
**Release Date: 2/3/08

- The two-parter comes to an epic close as Xad and Intank take one final stand. Riley has to relive the hardest days of his life....the days when he abandoned his old lover, which led to her eventual death. Salomie finally finds the secret behind the monster than attacked her and comes face to face with the darkness.

**1.06 "Returning The Call"  
**Release Date: 3/13/08

- As Salomie is brought into the group, Intank's worst nightmare, Neiki, whose sister he killed, comes back to haunt him, in a very solid form. Neiki goes on a rampage of killings to threaten Intank, and then shows he is not all talk when he kidnaps the newest member of the gang, and then decides to kill her.

**1.07 "Solitude"**  
Release Date: 7/10/08

- As a drug high witch starts ripping up Laintan, a torn up and tired Eliza must face her past once more as Nina comes back into her life and as her plan begins to unfold. Meanwhile, Sam uncovers the secret behind her family and a new mystery comes into play: What is I.S.?

**1.08 "Like Father, Like Son"**  
Release Date: 7/20/08

- When girls show up beaten to death near The Gold, Riley begins to suspect a killer is on the loose. Meanwhile, Salomie begins to investigate another series of murders with fellow reporter, Logan, who just happens to really like Salomie. Also, Jill and Chris get closer! Nina's plan and who she works for are finally starting to be revealed, but her plan does not take place in Laintan. She's going to.....

**1.09 "Sector 41"**  
Release Date: 8/11/08

- DALLAS! As Nina's plan comes to the surface, Eliza, Riley, and other new recruits come to Dallas to stop her, which leads to emotional turmoil, death, and depression. Meanwhile, Graham heads to Chicago to meet up with her sister and grieve their parents, which is cut short when the police believe they were murdered. At the same time, Sam has to fight three vicious demons on her own and Salomie must come to terms with her closest friend being gay.

**1.10 "A Little Trick" (Part I)**  
Release Date: 8/31/08

- Veno and Ian leave cryptic messages for Sam and Intank, leading them to a mysterious factory where they hope to find answers. Unfortunately for them, Neiki is one step ahead of them. Meanwhile, Salomie delves deeper into magic which leads her to death, destruction, and fear for everyone around her, including her friends. At the same time, Graham seeks revenge for his parent's death, and will do anything to get it, including destroying his relationship with Riley.

**1.11 "Changed" (2)**  
Release Date: 8/31/08

- With Riley now as a vampire, he meets up with an old enemy with a past and starts wreaking havoc on the town. Salomie must deal with the aftermath of her magic and must try and make it up to her friends.

**1.12 "Tailspin"**  
Release Date:8/31/08

- As Graham and Melissa try to solve a series of murders, they grow together.  
**  
1.13 "Damage" (Extended)**  
Release Date: 8/31/08

- In this special extended episode, Salomie meets a new girl who has a secret of her own and Michael and Sam get much closer. Neiki takes the danger level one step up and it all ends in two great tragedy's.  
**  
1.14 "Nightmares"**  
Release Date: 8/31/08

- Neiki's plan begins to unfold, and Intank's destiny seems to be coming into play.

**1.15 "Past Tense" (Season Finale)**  
Release Date: 8/31/08

- In this explosive season finale, the gang fights Neiki, Xad, and his army of vampires and tries to stop them from destroying the world. Also, Neiki strikes at the school, and Salomie's life gets a beating when a betrayal is revealed. Betrayal, death, and secrets. Three in one. All will be revealed.


	2. 101 Just The Beginning

Riley Season 1 Episode 1 Rewrite

This is the rewrite of the pilot episode of Riley. If you've read the first episode, read this too, it's SO much better! Hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Riley: Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer...

CUT TO:

INT – BOOKSTORE – DAY

Buffy reaches for a book but the book falls and lands on Riley's head.

Riley: Sorry, I've forgotten my manners in the concussion. My name's Riley.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – NIGHT

Riley, Graham, and Forest are walking through the forest with their guns.

Buffy: (V/O) They work for the Initiative.

CUT TO:

INT – INITIATIVE – DAY

Buffy sees the Initiative for the first time and the camera zooms out to show all of it.

Riley: (V/O) It's a government organization. We catch the demons.

Buffy: (V/O) And?

Riley: (V/O) And what?

Buffy: (V/O) What do they do with them?

CUT TO:

INT – INITIATIVE – DAY

Professor Walsh is looking at Adam, a cyborg.

Riley: (V/O) We don't ask.

CUT TO:

INT – INITIATIVE – DAY

Demons are flying everywhere and soldiers are fighting.

Man: (V/O) The Initiative itself will be filled with concrete. Burn it down, gentleman. Burn it down, and salt the earth.

CUT TO:

INT – DOUBLEMEAT PALACE – DAY

Buffy sees Riley over the counter.

Riley: Hi.

Buffy: Huh?

CUT TO:

EXT – MAGIC SHOP – NIGHT

Riley and Sam are flying away on a thin wire hanging from a helicopter.

CUT TO:

UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

There is just black.

Riley: (V/O) Now...

There is a flash of white and the screen turns into the next scene.

Riley: (V/O) We're here.

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – NIGHT

A girl with long, red hair is sitting a desk, typing. She is wearing a purple shirt and dark blue jeans.

Girl: Done!

The girl presses a key with her pointer finger. The girl stands up and turns off the computer. The girl walks to the door with a bunch of keys on a keychain. She opens the door, turns off the light, and shuts the door.

CUT TO:

EXT – PRESS – NIGHT

The girl locks the door with the key to the press and starts walking down the street. The street is dead silent and completely empty. She walks to a car and starts looking for a key in the keychain. She suddenly drops the keychain.

Girl: (aggravated) Crap.

The girl bends down to pick up the keychain but she sees a shadow behind her. The girl stands up and turns around.

Girl: Hello?

She then sees that the man has a demented face. It's a vampire! The girl screams. The girl tries to run away but the vamp grabs her and is not letting her go.

Girl: Somebody! Help me!

The vampire is suddenly pulled back and falls to the ground. Standing above the vampire is Riley.

Riley: Leave, ma'am!

The vamp jumps up, turns around, and punches Riley back. Sam is running to Riley and the vamp.

Sam: Riley!

Sam punches the vamp but the vamp easily dodges the punch. The vampire punches Sam back into Riley. Graham, who is standing at a streetlight, sees this.

Graham: Wait guys!

Graham begins to run toward them. Sam takes a stake out of her pocket and throws it, aiming at the heart. It hits the vamp in the arm and he laughs.

Vamp: (sarcastically) Great shot.

The vamp keeps on laughing. Suddenly, a stake flies at the vamp and goes into his heart. The vamp gasps and dusts. The camera reveals a young man. That man threw the stake that dusted the vamp. The young man has brown hair and is wearing jeans with a T-Shirt. Graham gets to them and stops. The girl has left.

Riley: Good job, guys.

Graham: Where'd the girl go?

Riley: It doesn't matter. She's safe now. Let's go.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

You see a huge room with a couch across from a TV in the middle of the room. There is a comfy, leather, chair next to the couch. Between the couch and the TV is a coffee table. There are cabinets everywhere with valuables and weapons. There is also a staircase and a few doors. Sitting on the couch, is the young man from the first scene. He is flipping through channels when Riley walks down the staircase and sees him.

Riley: (annoyed) What are you doing here?

Man: Because I want to! I help protect people with you so I get part of this house.

Riley: No, you don't.

Riley sits down on the leather chair.

Riley: You know you're not welcome here.

Man: I know. Do you think I care?

Riley looks even more annoyed than he was before.

Man: Wait! Shut up!

They see the news on and see something.

Riley: Turn it up.

The man turns up the volume and you see what's on TV.

Anchor: (on TV) Yesterday night, something extraordinary happened. At about 8:30 PM, a woman was seen being terrorized or mugged by a man next to her car. A group of people, three men and a woman, were seen saving this woman and then fleeing the scene. They are local heroes.

The man turns it down.

Riley: (sarcastic) That's just great.

Man: They better not figure out it's us.

Riley: If they do, publicity and we'll have to explain everything.

Man: Hello loony bin.

Riley: You better keep quiet, Intank!

Intank: I will, don't worry.

Sam walks down the stairs and she sees Intank.

Sam: Why is he here?

Riley: (to Sam) He let himself in.

Sam: He needs a bell. I need coffee.

Sam walks into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

Sam walks in and sees Graham sitting at the kitchen table.

Sam: When did you wake up?

Graham: Hour ago. I went on a run.

Sam: Oh. So, you saw Intank?

Graham: (confused) Intank's here? What!?

Sam: I'm taking that as a no.

Graham: What does he want?

Sam: I don't know. He wants to be annoying, maybe.

Graham looks sad.

Sam: Why are you down in the dumps?

Graham: Because I've realized why me and Riley are doing this.

Sam: Why?

Graham: To make up for working for an evil government organization.

Sam: You didn't know!

Graham: But it was, Sam. People lost their lives because of it. I almost lost Riley because of it.

Sam: But why are you sad? You're redeeming yourself, even though I don't think you have to. We forgive you guys!

Graham: I know you forgive us! The sad thing is, Riley will never forgive himself.

Sam realizes and they both sit and stand in silence.

CUT TO:

INT – BASEMENT - MORNING

There is a dark, musty basement. It is filled with dust and there is junk everywhere. A demon is there, holding up a girl by the neck. You see a man about ten feet away, dead. The demon is blue with sharp teeth and sharp nails. He has an outfit similar to the Ubervamp's outfit. He has a black spot on each of his hands. He is smiling while looking at the girl who is terrified. He electrocutes her with the lightning coming out of his hands, making a bigger black spot on his hand. His smile widens.

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea/REM begins playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael  
Topher Grace as Lain  
Liza Weil as Melissa  
Jared Padalecki as John  
Carlos Bernard as Bob  
Jewel Staite as Jill  
Roseanne Conner as Mrs. Tapon

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

NO ONE

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Re-Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)_

ACT 1

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – HALLWAY – DAY

The girl from the first scene is walking through the hallway with her books pilled up. She looks extremely confused. A boy, not looking at where he was going, slams into her and the girl drops all the books on the floor. The boy has brown hair that is not very long but longer than normal.

Girl: I'm so sorry!

The girl seems frightened when the boy, smiling, looks at her.

Boy: It's okay...Salomie.

The girl named Salomie looks over at the boy. She suddenly smiles.

Salomie: John!

They stand up, now with Salomie having her books.

Salomie: I didn't know you were going here.

They are giving wide smiles.

John: Well, I am.

Salomie: Well, see you around.

John walks away. A girl jumps next to Salomie. The girl has long, flowing dark brown hair. She's wearing Jeans and a yellow shirt.

Girl: Heya, Salomie!

Salomie: Hey Jill!

Jill: How is this school for you so far?

Salomie: Confusing.

Jill: Bore-fest?

Salomie: (in agreement) Bore-fest.

They laugh together.

Salomie: Well, I've got to go to class.

Jill: Then meet me in the Maline building after, okay?

Salomie: Okay!

Salomie begins walking away.

Jill: (calling after her) Throw a pumpkin at your professor for me! Chow!

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking down the street with Graham at her side.

Sam: Well, that was not the greatest.

Graham: I know. It was awkward.

Sam: The shouting.

Graham: The screaming.

Sam: Riley sure can scream.

Graham: Intank sure can...turn blue.

Sam: Very blue.

Beat.

Sam: Look. That will take up the time.

Sam and Graham walk to a store called "Bernie's Bookstore".

CUT TO:

INT – BERNIE'S BOOKSTORE – DAY

Sam and Graham are looking through all the books when Sam notices something on the shelf.

Sam: Graham, look here!

Sam pulls out a dusty book and Graham stares at it. The cover reads "Weapons".

Sam: (smiling) Want to get it?

Graham: If you insist.

They walk to the cashier together and slam the book on the counter.

Cashier: That will be $21.50.

Sam pulls out a twenty dollar bill and then looks at Graham.

Graham: Fine!

Graham grabs a dollar and two quarters from his pocket. Sam grabs them and gives them to the Cashier.

Cashier: Thank you.

Sam grabs the book and they both start walking out of the store.

CUT TO:

EXT – BERNIE'S BOOKSTORE – DAY

Graham: See ya soon, Sam!

Sam: See ya!

Graham starts walking away when Sam turns to see a man standing in front of her.

Man: Sorry. I almost ran into you.

Sam: (laughing) It's fine.

Man: (smiling) Cool.

Sam sees something he's holding.

Sam: What's that?

The man holds it up and it's a shirt that says "Coffee!"

Man: This is just my uniform.

Sam: (surprised) You work at the café?

Man: (smiling) Yeah.

Sam: I love that place! I go there every day. (leaning in closer; whispering) Perfect donuts.

They break apart from each other and the man laughs.

Man: Well, it's my break. I have about an hour off.

Sam: That's really awesome... (trying to find a name)

Man: Oh! I forgot; I'm Michael.

Michael shakes Sam's hand.

Sam: It's very nice to meet you, Michael.

Michael: Well, want to get a cup of coffee while I'm on break.

Sam thinks and smiles at him.

Sam: Sure, why not?

Michael: Cool! Let's go.

They start walking.

Sam: How old are you?

Michael: About twenty four. Turning to twenty four in two months.

Sam: Oh, happy early birthday!

Michael: Thanks. You?

Sam: About the same.

Michael: That's cool.

While they walk, there's an awkward silence.

Michael: Sorry...

Sam: What?

Michael: Sorry...about...the silence, and all.

Sam smiles.

Sam: It's fine.

Michael: Do you want a job?

Sam: What!?

Michael: Well, if you needed a job, I could ask my boss and see if he could give you a job.

Sam: (smiling widely) Oh, sure. That would be great.

Michael: Okay.

Sam: Thanks.

Michael: No problem.

Sam: Well, here we are. I gotta go to the bathroom. Grab us a table.

Michael: Okay.

Sam walks to the bathroom doors and stops right in front of it. She pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing a number.

Sam: Hey! Riley, I got a job! Yeah, at the café! I know, isn't it great? Okay, see you there. Bye. Love ya.

Sam hangs up and turns around and gasps. Michael is standing there.

Sam: (outraged) What the hell are you doing!?

Michael: (pointing to door) Bathroom.

Sam: (embarrassed) Oh, my bad.

Michael: Just asking, who's Riley?

Sam: Oh, Riley. Well, Riley's, um, my, um, husband.

Michael: (shocked) Oh!

Sam: (quickly) See you at the table.

Sam quickly ran to the table Michael was just at.

CUT TO:

INT – MOVIE THEATRE – DAY

A girl, around twenty four with a purple shirt and jeans, is sitting in a seat next to a guy, around twenty four wearing a red T-Shirt and jeans, sleeping in another seat. The movie is obviously a very overacted drama.

Woman: (in background; woman from movie) Don't leave me, Cedric!

Man: (in background; man from movie) I have to go, Olivia! Don't you see? If I don't, my father will never live free again.

Woman: (in background; woman from movie) NO! I won't let you!

They hear screams. The whole time, it just shows the sleeping, and snoring, man and the girl with a disgusted face on. Graham runs into the theatre. The girl looks to him and smiles. She waves at him. Graham smiles back and runs behind them. He hits both of their heads. The girl laughs, but the man jumps up.

Man: (tired; yawning) Where's the piglets?

Girl: Up your nose.

Man: (tired) Come back.

The man slouched back down in his chair and continued to snore.

Graham jumped over the seats and plopped down in one.

Girl: (quietly) Hello, Mr. Late Guy.

Graham: Sorry, Melissa. I lost track of time.

Melissa: (pointing to the man) Lain's been doing this the whole time.

Graham: And the movie?

Melissa: Oh, it generally sucks.

Graham: Ah.

Melissa: (imitating woman from movie) No, Cedric! No!

Graham giggles.

Man: (whispering; angry) Shut the hell up, up there!

Melissa: Sorry!

She screamed and the man turned around and gave her a nasty look.

Melissa: (whispering) Sorry?

The man turned around and Melissa looked kind of scared.

Melissa: A little scary, huh?

Graham: (laughing quietly) Just a little.

Melissa: He's a tad short of insane, I must say.

The man named Lain snored again.

Melissa: (hitting him) Shut up!

The man from before turned around, red in the face!

Man: (angry) SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU KIDS! YOU LITTLE –

The man moved and smashed his toe into his seat.

Man: (in pain) AH! SH –

CUT TO:

EXT – MOVIE THEATRE – DAY

Graham and Melissa ran out the door, dragging Lain, who was still half asleep.

Lain: (tired) What's happening? Where's my piglets?

Melissa: (mad) Wake up!

Melissa slapped Lain and he came to.

Lain: Hey! What was that for!

Melissa: (angry) That was for an hour and a half of snoring, drooling, and piglet talk!

Lain: (scared) Sorry.

Graham: Guys, calm down!

Melissa: That guy is scary! We had to get out of there, don't you agree?

Graham: Yes, I do. Now, let's calm –

Melissa: Good, because I didn't want to be alone on that.

Graham: Okay!

Melissa stopped and looked at Graham.

Graham: Let's see another movie.

Melissa: Nah, we'll talk again.

Graham: Well, if you try to –

Melissa: No, I'd talk.

Graham: (giving up) Okay.

Melissa: We might as well just get a bite.

Graham: Yes! We can talk, eat! Great idea!

Melissa: (confused) It wasn't that great.

Graham: Yes, it was! Let's go!

Melissa: Okay.

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

Riley is punching a punching bag, really concentrating. The camera zooms around the punching bag. Riley has his eyes fixed on the bag, not blinking. The door quickly opens, and at once, Riley pulls a gun from his pocket and shoots the punching bag off its hook. Intank was the one walking in. Riley grabs the loose bag now and throws it at Intank. The metal smashes into his nose and he begins to bleed.

Intank: Oh, that's just great! (under his breath) Bitch.

Riley: (while picking up the punching bag) Sorry. Oh, wait. No I'm not.

Riley looks at the bag.

Riley: Oh, great! Now it's broken!

Intank: But you don't care that you almost just broke my nose!

Intank was still holding, trying to stop the bleeding.

Riley: No, not really.

Intank: Well, then maybe I'll kick you out! Or maybe just kill ya!

Riley: Yeah, like I'd actually believe that.

Intank: I'm so much stronger than you.

Riley: Yes, but you don't kill, and in your words, defenseless humans.

Intank: You're not defenseless!

Intank points at the bag.

Intank: Whack it at me!

Riley: No, and hey, it's your words.

Riley shrugs.

Intank: Oh, shut up.

Intank stopped the bleeding.

Intank: So, you seem down. What's up, bitch?

Riley just throws a punch at Intank but he catches his fist.

Intank: That wasn't an answer, now, was it?

Riley, while Intank holds his other hand, tries punching Intank with the other hand but Intank catches it, twists both his arms, and then headbutts him. Riley walks back, looking dizzy.

Intank: Why didn't you answer me? (baby voice) Is wittle bitty Riwy scared to tell Intank what's wronggy-wonggy?

Riley lunges at Intank, but Intank simply moves away and Riley crashes into the wall. He turned around, looking quite evil.

Intank: Did I make you mad?

Riley jumps on a pile of mats. He jumps off while kicking Intank in the face.

Intank: Are you looking for a fight?

Riley: Maybe.

Intank: Alright, then.

Intank sprints at Riley and picks him up. He keeps running and slams into a wall, with Riley held in front of him, so Riley got the impact. When he gets back up, he takes a swing at Intank and he just ducks.

Intank: You can't win!

Intank punches Riley in his stomach.

Intank: I'm a demon! I –

Intank punches.

Intank: Can't –

Punch.

Intank: Lose!

Intank punches rapidly and Riley spits blood.

Intank: Ah!

Intank suddenly turns dark blue. Intank grabs Riley and throws him across the room. Luckily for him, he lands on a mat. Riley slowly looks up at Intank.

Riley: You're right, Intank. You are a monster.

Intank looks mad and just storms out of the room.

Riley: So much for going to The Gold tonight.

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – HALL - DAY

The girl from the first scene, who we know is named Salomie, is walking in the hallway with another girl, the girl named Jill.

Jill: This is awesome! I so love college!

Salomie: Jill, calm down.

Jill looks offended.

Jill: Calm down? Calm down!?

Salomie: Yeah, that's what I said.

Jill: (smiling; laughing) Shut up, Salomie!

Salomie: Jill, stop!

Jill: Why? Cheer up!

Salomie: I'm not down!

Jill: Look at your face!

Salomie: I've seen it, thanks.

Jill: Listen to me. Relax, chill, cool down, girl.

Salomie: I'm trying to relax and have fun without ripping off my T-Shirt and taking off my bra!

Jill: (acting sad) Without?

Salomie: Haha, Jill.

Jill: Come on.

Jill grabs Salomie's arm and starts dragging her across the hall.

Salomie: Hey – what?

Jill: I'm showing you two things.

Salomie: (rolling eyes) Great.

Jill lets go of Salomie at a map.

Salomie: (confused) What is this?

Jill: Well, it shows some cool tourist attractions. Like, here's Miami's beach.

Jill is pointing all around the poster they walked up to.

Jill: And look! There's Las Vegas!

Salomie: How is this supposed to cheer me up.

Jill: It will make you want to graduate faster because you realize how much Iowa really sucks!

Salomie bursts into laughter.

Jill: Oh, no, that's not all.

Salomie: (laughing) What's next, Jillarama?

Jill: See! There's some of my Salomie! Now, follow me!

Jill starts pulling Salomie's arm again. They stop and Jill points at a tall boy. The boy has brown hair and is wearing jeans with a white T-Shirt. He has a white/grey zip on sweatshirt on over his T-Shirt.

Jill: John. The Johninater. The Johnster.

Salomie had stopped laughing.

Salomie: I get it, Jill.

Jill: So many familiar faces, not to mention some of the hottest ones. And I know you think so.

Salomie: You're right, Jill. There are just so many familiar faces.

Salomie watches as a girl with black, long hair, is walking by them. She has a pink dress on and stops while walking by Salomie. She looks at them.

Girl: What the hell are you looking at?

Salomie: Nothing, your bitchiness.

Girl: (offended) How dare –

Jill: Piss off!

Girl: (mad; angry) Eh, ah, BAH!

The girl walks away, very pissed.

Jill: (giggling) Your bitchiness. Nice one.

Salomie: Susan deserves it.

Jill: Very, very.

Lady: (V/O) Hem, hem.

Jill and Salomie turn around and come face to face with a very tall and old woman. She is wearing a skirt and staring at Jill and Salomie with a big smile.

Lady: Hem, hem.

Salomie: (confused) Hello?

Lady: Oh, hello! Nice of you to see me here, finally.

She said all of this with a big, wide smile on her face.

Lady: Well, I certainly hope you two have been having a great first day, here at Laintan University. Hem, hem!

Salomie: (still confused) We are. Are you okay?

Jill: Pretty bad cough you got there.

Lady: Yes, sure, and how you folks would say it...whatever.

Salomie: Excuse me, but what do you want?

Lady: Now, that's a bit rude!

Jill: Well, you are just standing here, coughing at us!

Lady: Well, sorry to interrupt your "girl time", but are you two from room 34?

Salomie: Yeah.

Lady: Well, I found a toaster there.

Jill: (getting mad; sarcastic) Get out! You mean those savage toast makers? Scary things, those are.

Lady: They are not allowed!

Jill: Your face isn't allowed!

Everyone in the hall could hear them shouting now.

Beat.

Salomie: (confused) Wait, what?

Lady: (furious) AH! I AM CONFISCATING THE TOASTER, MISSY! IF YOU SMART TALK ME AGAIN, YOU'LL BE OUT BEFORE I CAN SAY 'OUT'!

Jill: (joking around) Pretty fast, then, huh?

Lady: YES, PRETTY FAST! YOU HORRIBLE GIRL! YOUR TOASTER IS MINE!

Everyone was staring in awe at this middle-aged woman blow her head off over a "your face" insult.

Lady: (soft; nice) Thought you should know.

The lady began to walk away and she pushes the crowd out of the way to get through. She stops in front of a boy who is staring at her with his mouth wide open.

Lady: Hem, hem.

The boy didn't move.

Lady: Excuse me, ma'am.

Boy: But I'm a boy –

The lady pushed him out of the way. She continues to walk on.

Lady: Yes, very nice. So be it. (in the distance) Freshman.

She walked out of view. A girl walks up to Salomie and Jill.

Girl: That's Mrs. Tapon or, as some call her, The Bitch Monster From Hell.

Salomie and Jill laugh. They start to walk away from the crowd.

CUT TO:

INT – CAFÉ – DAY

Sam and Michael are sitting at the table and they are laughing.

Michael: So, I dropped the entire blender on his toes, while it was making a smoothie!

Sam: (smiling; laughing) You're kidding!

Michael: (laughing) No, I'm not! He starts swearing at me and chasing me with a knife!

Sam gave a snort.

Sam: Really?

Michael: Yeah!

Sam: I can't wait to work here.

Michael: I know. Any stories from you?

Sam: (pretending to think) No, I don't think so.

Michael: Come on! You've got to have at least one!

Sam: Well, when I was about thirteen, I got a cat. It ran away and we found it in the attic, eating all of our old shoes.

Michael smiles and laughs.

Michael: See, I knew there was at least one.

Sam: Yeah, I guess.

Michael keeps smiling.

Sam: Thanks so much for an awesome time.

Michael: No, thank you. Your shift starts on Saturday.

Sam: Thanks for that, too!

Michael: No problem. Bye!

Sam starts walking away.

CUT TO:

INT – BAR/DANCE CLUB – DAY

Intank is standing at the bar. The whole place is empty. There is a balcony and a main floor. There are little tables all around.

Riley: (V/O) So, what'cha doing?

Intank turns to see Riley walking out of a room. He closes the door.

Riley: Nice training room you got there.

Intank: All the better to beat you up in.

Riley: Shut up.

Intank: Get out, now.

Riley: Can I come back tonight to The –

Intank: The Gold is a public place. Unfortunately, I can't just throw you out.

Riley: Okay. I hope you're a good bartender –

Intank: I'm also the owner of the damn place!

Riley: Sorry! I'll just go now.

Intank: Best idea you've had all day.

Riley walks to the door. Riley opens it and it slams shut when he walks out. Intank is staring at the door. Intank hears his cell phone ring, takes it out of his pocket, and answers it.

Intank: Hello, who is this?

Man: (V/O) Neiki.

Intank's face goes pale and Intank just stands there, not saying a thing, in awe.

Neiki: (V/O) Is it just me, or should there be a little reunion? Just a little one. No, wait, what am I saying? A big one, a very big one.

Intank: You –

Neiki: (V/O) Good job! You can say words now, good progress, I see.

Intank: How did you f-find m-me?

Neiki: (V/O; ignoring Intank's question) I've waited far too long! Vengeance is upon us, my dear friend, and you will bow in front of it...and then, die. Good day, my old and dear friend.

The person named Neiki hangs open, leaving Intank horrorstruck.

CUT TO:

EXT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – CAMPUS

Salomie is walking on a sidewalk with all her books when she comes across two girls talking. She overhears them.

Girl #1: I know, such a horrific death!

Girl #2: Weren't they electrified?

Girl #1: I think so.

Girl #2: Shakes you up, doesn't it?

Girl #1: Yeah, really does.

Salomie: Um, excuse me, what deaths?

Girl #1: Did we ask you to eavesdrop?

Girl #2: Don't mind her. In the town, a woman and a man were found dead, electrified, in their torn apart basement. Really horrific, really – Hey, where are you going!?

Salomie had started sprinting away, towards somewhere. Where she's going, the girls do not know.

Girl #1: Freaks. Towns full of 'em.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

A man is yelling at people all over the press when Salomie comes rushing in!

Salomie: Boss! Boss!

The man, or boss, turns to Salomie.

Man: What a pleasant surprise, Salomie.

Salomie: (breathless) I'm – desperate for – for an – article!

Man: Okay, I'll find you one.

Salomie: No! I need a big one! Has anyone taken the electric murder?

That's why she was running, to get the part.

Man: Um, yes, actually. I gave it to John.

The brown haired boy from the hallway walks next to them.

John: Did you say my name?

Man: I was just telling Salomie here about how you got that murder article.

John: Oh, well, she can have it.

Salomie: (shocked) What?

Man: John, what?

John: Salomie can have it, it's fine.

Man: Oh, well, okay. It's yours, Salomie.

Salomie: (beaming; shocked) Thank you so much!

Man: Thank your friend, here.

The boss walks away. John begins to walk away but Salomie stops him.

Salomie: Why did you do that?

John: Do what?

Salomie: Give me the article.

John: Well, I know you're not getting good articles, and you really need money, with your family situation and all. You need it more than me, at the moment.

Salomie: (smiling) Oh, thanks.

John: Anytime.

John begins to walk away. Salomie goes into thought for a moment.

Salomie: (confused; to herself) How does he know about me, my family, or my money?

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

CUT TO:

EXT – HILL – DAY/NIGHT

The sun is slowly going down.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY/NIGHT

Intank is cleaning up the bar when the door opens and someone walks in. It's Sam.

Intank: Why is that thing never locked?!

Intank begins walking towards Sam and the door.

Sam: Don't ask me.

Intank: (angry) What the hell do you want?!

Sam: Someone's angry.

Intank: No, duh!

Sam: Sorry.

Intank: What – do – you – want?

Sam: Have you heard the news?

Intank: What news?

Sam: Michael told me –

Intank: Michael?

Sam: A friend. So, Michael told me that two people were found dead, electrocuted, in their basement.

Intank: So?

Sam: So? This thing has 'demon' written all over it! On the scene of the crime, they found green blood! Is that normal?

Intank: No, but, this was all found out from a human that knows nothing of the supernatural?

Sam: Right.

Intank: Then he's making it up, of course.

Sam: No, he's not!

Intank: Even if he isn't, are you saying the people the demon killed were also demons?

Sam: What?

Intank: Why would they find demon blood if the demon did the killing. Plus, the demon electrocuted them, so, blood?

Sam: I don't know what is happening there, but it's demonic!

Intank: Sure, say it is, but, how does it fit together?

Sam: That's what we need to figure out!

Intank: How?

Sam: Pick up a book!

Intank: You, The Gold opens in an hour.

Sam: Who cares about your damn club when there's a horrible demon out there!?

Intank: Me, of course.

Sam: Open it after we find the demon and kill it.

Intank: Fine!

They walk out the door, this time; Intank makes sure to lock it.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Intank is lying down on the couch while Sam is looking through their bookshelves.

Sam: 'Index of Demons'? Sounds good.

Sam pulls out the book and sits on one of the big chairs. She opens the book and flips pages.

Intank: Find anything?

Sam: It's been one minute.

Intank: And?

Sam: That means I'm looking.

Intank: Okay....should I turn on the television?

Sam: No, help look!

Intank: Fine.

Intank stands up and gets another demon book out. The door opens and Riley walks in.

Riley: What's he doing here?

Sam: Research.

Riley: What research?

Intank: Sam thinks there's a demon in Laintan, killing people and then cutting himself before he leaves.

Riley: What?

Sam: Look for a demon that has green blood and electrocutes things.

Riley: (still confused) Okay.

Riley walks to the shelf and pulls out another book.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – NIGHT

John walks through the hall, to a door. He opens it and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John shuts the door and sits on his bed. On the other bed sits another boy with black hair. His hair is very short and his face looks emotionless.

Boy: Hey – I'm Bob.

John: Nice to meet you, Bob. I'm John.

Bob: That is really, really cool.

Bob has a remote in his hand and points it at a stereo in the room. Loud music starts coming out of it.

Bob: I like music.

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

A woman is sitting in a big chair in her dark house. She is knitting and she has the lights off, but she is getting light from the television that is on. She hears a noise and looks back. Nothing. She turns back to her knitting when the noise comes again. The woman is confused. Suddenly, a big, strange demon pops out from the darkness at her. It is the demon from the teaser. She screams while the demon uses its sharp nails to slash the woman in the cheek. She was now bleeding. The demon puts its hand on the woman's chest and she is suddenly shaking. The woman falls over, dead, and the demon gives a wide smile.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

They are all sitting in silence when the door opens. Graham walks in.

Graham: What are you guys doing?

Riley: There's a demon.

Sam: We don't know what it is.

Intank: Research.

Graham: Ah, I see.

Graham starts walking towards them.

Graham: So –

Intank: Oh my god! I found him!...or her.

Sam: Wait, what!?

Intank: The Slugger demon. Electrocutes its victims, likes dark, enclosed spaces.

Riley: So, he likes a dark place that's inside?

Sam: That's what I heard. Green blood?

Intank: Green blood.

Sam: Let me see that.

Sam grabs the book.

Sam: My god, it's a match!

Intank: I already told you that.

Sam: Yes!

Intank: (sarcastic) Yay, we're happy. That still doesn't answer two questions of mine.

Sam: Yes?

Intank: Well, why was the demon bleeding?

Sam: I don't know. We'll figure that out later.

Intank: And how do we find it?

Sam: I don't know, either. Well, we search?

Intank: Fine, but I need my axe.

Graham: Your axe?

Intank: Yes, my lucky axe. Graham, go get it.

Graham: Me?

Intank: Yeah, I found it, so I command you to get it.

Riley: Just get it, Graham.

Graham: Fine.

Intank: It's in my weapons trunk, training room.

Graham: K.

Intank: Also, the lights seemed a bit screwy. So, take a flashlight, just in case. Oh, and it's locked.

Intank takes a key out of his pocket and throws it at Graham.

Intank: You lose it, you die.

Riley: Here's a flashlight!

Riley throws Graham the flashlight.

Riley: Got it from the kitchen.

Graham: Okay, I'll be back as fast I can.

Intank: You better!

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

The Gold is completely empty and dark. The door opens and then it shuts. You can't see who it is. You hear the light switch being flicked up and down.

Graham: (V/O) Great, it's like Intank set this up!

The person, Graham, turns on his flashlight.

Graham: Training room.

Graham sees a door and walks to it.

Graham: Is this it?

He opens it and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley: So, where would the demon go next?

Sam: I don't know.

Intank: Somewhere where there's only a few or one person. It has to be dark. Like, lights off, but a few lights are okay, just, not big ones.

Sam: Okay, that still doesn't help us.

Intank: (realizing something) Yes, it does. If The Gold's lights are down, then –

Sam: Graham!

Intank: Exactly! This is great!

Riley: How? The demon's going after Graham!

Intank: Idiot! We set up a trap without knowing it! Come on, we need to be fast if we want to catch it!

Sam: It kills that quickly?

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – TRAINING ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is looking through a big case in the training room.

Graham: It's gotta be here somewhere. Aha!

Graham pulls out a nice, shinny, and big axe.

Graham: This better be his.

Graham starts walking towards the door when he hears noises outside the door. Graham slowly walks forward with the axe high in one hand, and the flashlight low in the other. Graham quickly flings open the door. He is staring at the demon.

Graham: Uh-oh.

The demon starts running at Graham. Graham drops the flashlight, but it's still on, so you can see. Graham swings his axe at the demon but it just jumps on top of it. The demon, while on the axe, kicks Graham back and then jumps off. The demon shows its nails and scratches Graham on the cheek. He is bleeding now. The demon grabs Graham by the neck and lifts him off the ground. He drops the axe. He can't breath and he's squirming around. Suddenly, the door to The Gold smashes open and Sam, Riley, and Intank are standing in the doorway with a sword, Intank, a crossbow, Riley, and a knife, Sam. The demon turns to stare at them but he still holds Graham up. Graham, while the demon's distracted, head butts the demon back. The demon drops Graham immediately. Sam, Intank, and Riley start running at the demon. The demon pushes Sam to the ground. Intank swings his sword but the demon just ducks and kicks him away. Riley grabs the demon's arm and then punches him the stomach. Riley lets go of the demon and punches him in the face. He goes to punch again but the demon grabs his arm. Riley tries punching with his other arm but the demon catches that also. The demon runs up Riley's body and then lets go of him while he jumps in the arm. He, while flipping in the air, kicks Riley in the face and Riley falls back. The demon lands on both his feet. The demon points his hand at the wall, where a picture lay. Lighting shoots out of his hand and smashes the picture on the wall.

Intank: No! That was worth some money!

Intank runs to the demon and punches him in the stomach. The demon goes flying behind the bar, smashing glasses on the bar. When he stands up, he cries something out in a weird scream.

Intank: What the hell?

Sam: That must be their call.

Graham: There's another one?

Riley: Seems like it.

Riley pulls a gun out of his pocket and starts shooting the demon but it doesn't really do anything.

Riley: (sarcastic) Great!

Another of the same demon is standing in the doorway. It cries the same that the other demon did. The demon at the bar does that again too.

Sam: I think they know each other.

Intank: I don't care.

Intank starts running at the demon in the doorway and Intank punches him onto the ground. The demon jumps up and slams his nails in Intank's stomach. Intank spits blood in the demon's face and they continue to fight with Intank bleeding. The demon at the bar shoots two streaks of lightning at Sam, Riley, and Graham. They jump out of the way and run to the demon. Riley starts shooting arrows at the demon. One hits him in the arm, where he was not protected. He let out another cry, this one from pain. Sam then throws her knife at the demon. It misses but the demon catches it and chucks it back at Sam. It hits her in the arm and she falls to the ground, screaming.

Sam: AH!

Riley: No, SAM!

Riley runs to Sam and holds her up, but he doesn't see the demon coming up behind them, or how the demon knocked Graham unconscious. The demon pulls Riley off Sam. He grabs the knife and yanks it out of Sam's arm and then slams it in Sam's stomach. She screams even louder.

Riley: NO!

Riley stands up and punches the demon repeatedly in the face. He grabs the knife out of the demon's hand and slams it into his face. The demon falls over, dead. The other demon that Intank was fighting is still alive, but not for long. Intank grabs his head and twists it. The demon falls down, dead. They all stare at the demons.

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM – NIGHT

Riley and Graham are waiting around.

Graham: She'll be fine, Riley.

Riley: (not convincing) Sure, sure she is.

Graham: Riley, you have to get used to this.

Riley: (angry) What? Used to my wife getting stabbed!?

Graham: Yes, actually.

Riley: WHAT!?

Graham: It's in our line of duty, Riley!

Riley: Whatever you say.

Graham: Hey! I'm your friend – trust me...please. She'll be fine.

Riley: Whatever.

Graham: The doctor told us to just go home. We can't see her tonight.

Riley: I don't care.

Graham: Come on, let's do something. Wanna go to The Gold?

Riley: Intank beat me up today – no thanks.

Graham: Hey, he's not too bad...for a demon.

Riley: He is bad because, like you said, he's a demon!

Graham: Good demon.

Riley: He's had demon friends – he's evil.

Graham: He's helped us, especially tonight.

Riley: So?

Graham: Just think about cutting him some slack.

Riley: Don't count on it.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

The Gold is big and crowded. The lights are flashing on and off. People are dancing to rock music. You see Graham and Riley sitting at a table. Graham is smiling and tapping his foot to the music. Riley, on the other hand, is frowning.

Graham: I'm going to go get some drinks.

Graham walks over to the bar, where Intank is.

Intank: Hey! Fixed the lights – see?

Graham: Yeah, cool! Two bears please.

Intank: Got ya!

Graham: Thanks about tonight.

Intank: It's what I do.

Intank hands Graham two drinks.

Graham: Thanks.

Graham walks back over to Riley with the drinks.

Graham: Hey – I'm gonna go dance.

Riley: Okay, you go do that.

Graham puts the drinks down and walks to the dance floor. He starts dancing when Melissa and Lain walk over.

Melissa: I didn't know you were coming here.

Graham: I didn't either!

They start dancing together. Salomie and Jill are on the balcony, staring down at everyone dancing.

Jill: Wanna dance down there?

Salomie: We were just jumping up and down a lot. I'm tired!

Jill: Fine! I'm going down there. See you!

Jill walks down to the dance floor and Salomie sees Jill walking into Bob. She sees them talking and while Bob is walking away, Jill is looking after him. Salomie smiles, silently. There is an overview shot of The Gold and everyone in it – Salomie on the balcony, Riley sitting down, Melissa and Lain and Graham dancing, Jill dancing, and Bob walking away.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 3

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE

**FEEDBACK**** IS GOOD!**

**TRIVIA**

- The original episode was 30 pages. This episode is 40 pages, exactly.

- A lot of these scenes are the same, only rewritten. But, about half are the same idea.

- A lot of things were changed. Way too much to mention, so, I'll just say there was a lot

- This episode saw the first ever label: "Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc." This will be on all episodes from now on, new and rewritten.

- The second through the tenth will be rewritten as well. Hopefully, each will only take about four - seven days. I will hope that's the case.


	3. 102 Unfinished Business

Riley Season 1 Episode 2 Rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Riley Season 1 Episode 2 Rewrite

Intank: (V/O) Previously on Riley The Series...

CUT TO:

EXT – PRESS – NIGHT

Salomie is lying on the floor, in shock, and Riley is fighting a vamp.

Riley: Get out of here, ma'am!

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Intank: (on phone) Who is this?

Man: (V/O) Neiki.

Intank looks horror struck.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

The demon pulls up a knife over Sam.

Riley: No!

The demon stabs Sam in the stomach.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

You just see people dancing.

Graham: (V/O) She'll be fine.

TEASER

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – DAY

The screen reads "Two Years Ago". Sam is sitting on a stub of a tree when Riley walks over.

Riley: Hey.

Sam doesn't answer, but then she finally looks up at him.

Sam: We need to go.

Riley: I hear ya.

They walk over to two men.

Sam: Lieutenant, we're leaving.

The men turn around and look at them.

Lieutenant: What?

Riley: Calk –

Lieutenant/Calk: That's Lieutenant to you!

Riley: Calk, we already quit!

Calk looks outraged.

Calk: (to other man) Dan, do something!

Dan: (scared) There's nothing I can do.

Calk: No! You're the head of the squad!

Riley: I'm sorry, but we can't –

Calk: No!

Dan: Come on, Riley –

Sam: No! He's had enough of being your damn lap dog!

Dan: He never was.

Sam: Sure he was! Feeding him those chemicals!

Calk: That was Walsh!

Sam: What about lying demons?

Calk and Dan go silent.

Sam: Making people lose their lives? People we knew, people we cared about? You're murderers.

Calk: We –

Sam: Sure, you didn't "kill" them, but you sure as hell set 'em up for it.

Dan: We didn't –

Sam: You damn well knew!

Riley: Sam!

Sam: No! I won't stop! (talking to Dan and Calk) You knew! You worked with them. Money. That's all you wanted. You are little, disgusting, greedy, idiotic murderers! I just want to get that through you're thick brain! You didn't tell those demons to kill us but you let them here. You deserve to go to hell.

Sam punches Calk.

Sam: B'bye.

Sam and Riley walk away.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Riley's eyes shoot open on his bed. Riley turned to look at the other side of the bed to find it empty. Sam must still be in the hospital. Riley sits up and looks at his bed stand. There is a picture of a girl. Riley frowns and gets out of the bed.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – MORNING

Riley walks out of his room, now with clothes on and starts walking downstairs. As he walks, there are flashes.

FLASH

Demons are flying everywhere.

END FLASH

He continues walking.

FLASH

A woman gets slashed in the throat.

END FLASH

Riley finishes walking down the stairs.

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea/REM begins playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael  
Topher Grace as Lain  
Liza Weil as Melissa  
Jared Padalecki as John  
Carlos Bernard as Bob  
Jewel Staite as Jill

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

Justin Hartley as Calk  
And Antonio Sabato Jr. as Dan

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Re-Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)_

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

Riley walks into the kitchen to see Graham, fully clothed, sitting at the kitchen table.

Graham: Hey, Ri. Have a good night sleep?

Riley: Eh – yeah.

Graham: (not really listening) That's good.

Graham has a newspaper up and is reading it.

Riley: No more "hero" crap stuff, right?

Graham: (grinning) Affirmative, captain.

Riley: (smiling) That's good.

Graham: There's something about government, though.

Riley: Hmm?

Graham: Well, some government guys find the security here is lacking –

Riley gives him a puzzled look.

Riley: (joking; laughing) Lacking? Talk about sucktastic!

Graham: Yeah, yeah, I know.

Riley: (giggling) Continue.

Riley walks over to the counter and pours himself some coffee that has already been made, obviously by Graham. Graham is sipping on a mug with coffee in it.

Graham: So, they come, right?

Riley: (walking back to table; sipping coffee) Right.

Riley sits down at the table.

Graham: They close Crazy Crash.

Riley: Insane, best restaurant in the town.

Graham: They say it's only temporary, that they only have to fix the security.

Riley: I don't believe it.

Graham: Neither do I.

Riley: Why not increase security in – I don't know – the bank!?

Graham: They think "the technology is very sophisticated and will keep intruders out".

While drinking his coffee, Riley laughs. Graham smiles and starts laughing.

Graham: Calm down, there. You wouldn't want coffee coming out of your nose.

Riley: (putting down mug) No, no. That would be bad, wouldn't it?

Graham: Maybe.

Riley: Well, not to change the subject, but, did you go to the hospital last night? I decided to not go yesterday, I thought –

Graham: Yes, I did, actually. And don't feel bad. You've gone every day and night except yesterday.

Riley: (defensively) I went there yesterday, just not at night!

Graham: I know! It's fine! One time in a week, it's fine.

Riley: Okay. So, how was she?

Graham: Asleep, as usual. She woke up for, maybe, five minutes before I left.

Riley: What did she say?

Graham: She said "hey" with her big smile.

Riley starts to smile a little.

Graham: She called me all those nicknames and seemed out of it. Then, she asked where you were.

Riley: (frowning) Oh.

Graham: I said, in her heart.

Riley looks up at him and smiles.

Riley: Thanks, bud.

Graham: Anytime.

There is silence for a moment.

Graham: Any "interesting" dreams about Sam last night?

Riley: (remembering dream) Oh...um...no.

Graham: (confused) I meant that in the inappropriate joke way.

Riley: (fake laughing) I knew that!

Graham: Um...okay.

Graham walks to the counter and puts his mug in the sink; he has finished.

Graham: Well, if you don't mind, I'm going out.

Riley: Okay.

Graham: And where will I find you?

Riley: Oh, um, probably the hospital.

Graham frowns.

Graham: Again?

Riley: I have to see her, Graham!

Graham: Okay, Riley, I get it! I'll probably see you there. Bye!

Graham walks out.

Riley: Bye.

CUT TO:

EXT – HOSPITAL – DAY

You see the outside of the hospital.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – DAY

People are walking all around. Riley walks across the room and walks into a room.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – DAY

Riley walks over to a hospital bed where Sam is lying. Sam smiles at him, weakly.

Sam: Hey, you.

Riley: Hey, honey.

Riley leans down next to her bed.

Riley: How're you feeling?

Sam: Just dandy.

Riley: Well, that's good to hear.

Sam: Where were you last night?

Riley: I was just tired, so, I didn't come. I hope that's alright.

Sam: It's jim-dandy!

Riley laughs and continues to stare at Sam.

Riley: I'll be right back, okay?

Sam: Yeah, and when you come back, TV awaits.

Riley: (grinning) Great!

Riley walks away to the doctor.

Riley: How's it?

Doctor: She's doing very well, actually. I say she'll be out in a few days time.

Riley: Really?

Doctor: Yes, sir, really.

Riley: That's great!

Doctor: Any other questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Riley: Yes, okay.

Riley walks over to the bed and sits down in a chair next to it. The TV is on now, and Sam is staring at him, grinning.

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – LECTURE HALL – DAY

People are sitting all around in chairs and an old, bald man is standing in the front. He is rather large and extremely short. He has a brown jacket on.

Old Man: What did you think of this chapter? Anyone? Anyone answering?

A young girl in the crowd's hand shoots up, but only hers.

Old Man: Yes, Susan!

Susan: (grinning) I thought it was beautiful, Professor Humphrey. The most moving thing I've ever read.

Professor Humphrey: Really? I thought it sucked.

Salomie, in one of the middle rows, almost chokes with laughter. And that laughter was loud. Next to her is Jill, now staring at her. Across the hall, she sees John, also staring at her. And, in the last row, sits Bob, alone.

Professor Humphrey: Is there something wrong, Ms. Sullivan?

Salomie: (holding off laughter) Um – no, I'm – fine!

Professor Humphrey: You right as hell are! I mean, look at your ass!

There is a flash, and Salomie realizes that the professor didn't really just say that. She imagined that line.

Professor Humphrey: Well, yes, that is good.

Professor Humphrey walks to a person in the front row.

Professor Humphrey: Opinion.

Boy: No.

Professor Humphrey: Just say it sucks.

Boy: It sucks?

Professor Humphrey: A+!

Jill: (excited) IT SUCKS!

Professor Humphrey: (confused) What?

Jill: The chapter – the book – it sucks.

Professor Humphrey: Oh, well...A+!

Around the room a chatter of "it sucks" goes around.

Professor Humphrey: Silence! (mumbling) I hate this book. Why did they give me this class? Ugh.

Susan: Um, Professor?

Professor Humphrey: (snapping) What!?

Susan: You don't seem like a really good teacher right now.

Professor Humphrey: What?

Jill: She's saying you suck.

Salomie: (to Jill) Jill, don't –

Professor Humphrey: (to Susan) Are you criticizing my way of teaching.

Susan: I don't see this as teaching at all.

John laughs and Susan gives a threatening look.

Susan: What was that for?

John: Nothing.

Bob: Does anybody have any tunes?

Professor Humphrey: Enough! Susan; shut the hell up! John; good laugh! Jill; thanks for the tip! Salomie; I could hear you. And Bob; in the back room.

Bob begins to walk to the back of the room with everyone looking surprised.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM – DAY

Jill: Crazy!

Salomie: I know, but awesome! A teacher telling Susan off!?

Jill: A teacher saying his course sucks!? Come on! That's awesome!

Salomie: Super-uber awesome!

Jill: Very uber awesome!

Salomie: And John's giggle! Great!

Jill: And Bob...so dreamy.

Salomie just stares at Jill.

Salomie: What?

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is walking through the hallway. She turns and runs in Susan.

Susan: What the hell!?

Salomie: (confused) Sorry.

Susan: Just get out of my way.

Susan pushes Salomie aside.

Salomie: Hey!

Susan: What?!

Salomie: Say you're sorry.

Susan laughs.

Susan: Do one thing to help yourself, Salomie. Don't cross me. Trust me; you don't want to cross me.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

Riley is sitting in a chair next to Sam, who is lying on a hospital bed. They are watching TV.

Sam: This is so unrealistic.

Riley: It's a cartoon, sweetie.

Sam: Yeah, but it's still unrealistic.

Riley: Whatever.

Sam starts to try and get up. Riley stands up and pushes her back down.

Riley: Woah, what're you doing, Sam?

Sam: I want to get up.

Riley: I can get whatever you want.

Sam: I can get up.

Riley: No!

Sam: I'm fine!

Riley: Sam, wait –

Sam: Get out of my way!

Sam pushes Riley aside and starts to sit up.

Riley: You will fall and die, and I'm not going to clean it up.

Sam stops and smiles at Riley.

Riley: That's what stops you, huh?

Sam: You are amazing.

Riley: You are a girl.

Sam: Correct.

Beat.

Riley: You know you're my girl.

Sam: Is and always will be.

Man: (V/O) Help! There's an attack!

Riley: Remember that always part.

Riley jumps up and runs to the door. He runs out.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – NIGHT

There is a demon, a darkish purple color. It is causing havoc.

Demon: You will all die!

Riley: Well, that generally tends to happen in this place.

Riley runs at the demon and the demon throws Riley across the room. Riley is moaning.

Sam: (V/O) Are you okay, honey?

Riley: (sarcasm) Yeah, I'm doing great!

The demon punches Riley in the face, making him bleed, and he runs off. Riley is leaning against a wall when he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

Riley: Graham, I need some backup, I think.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – NIGHT

You see the dark forest. You see something move and the camera zooms in drastically to show the demon running. There are a bunch of cuts drastically showing the demon running. Finally, it shows Riley jumping on the demon. They get back to their feet. Riley pulls out a gun and points it at the demon.

Riley: Take this, you idiotic little purple thing. And really, purple? I mean, purple!? Are demons rainbow colored now!?

The demon just cocks its head. Riley shoots multiple times, but the bullets just bounce off the demon.

Riley: Great.

The demon punches Riley to his knees. Riley stands back up and punches back. Riley gives a punch back but it's blocked. The demon swipes at his head, but he ducks. Riley jumps off the ground and kicks his feet. They both topple to the ground. Riley grabs the demon by the throat. The demon knees him into the sky. The demon gets up as Riley slams into the ground.

Graham: (V/O) Hey, scum!

The demon turns around to see Graham holding a zapping gun from Buffy Season 4. Graham is pointing it at the demon.

Graham: Let's see how you like this.

Graham pulls the trigger and the gun goes off. It hits the demon but bounces off. It hits Graham and he goes flying. He hits the ground, unconscious. Riley looks confused. The demon gives a very low, maniac laugh.

Riley: Well, that's rather unsettling.

The demon turns to Riley.

Demon: You're going down.

Riley: Not so much.

Riley pulls a grenade out of his pocket and pulls the pin out. He throws it at the demon's feet and starts running away. Riley stops and looks behind his back. The demon is staring at the grenade, confused.

Riley: You should pick it up!

The demon picks it up and cocks its head again.

Riley: Good job!

The grenade blows up and Riley runs to miss the blow. Riley looks behind to see the demon destroyed.

Riley: Yay?

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Graham and Riley are sitting on the couch.

Riley: So, you think the demon just happened to smash into the hospital?

Graham: Of course I do. What else could it be?

Riley: Someone or something coming after us!

Graham: Who wants to kill us?

Riley: I don't know. Demons don't really like us right now, you know.

Graham: I know, but pretty much all the demons are idiots! We've killed all the demons we've encountered.

Riley: We're known to be demon hunters. My guess is that they were after Sam, because she's weakest now. She's an easy target! Plus, that demon must be only the start; a minion. He's an idiot, there's no way he could plan this.

Graham: My point exactly. There's no way that demon could've done that!

Riley: That's why someone else is pulling the strings. Graham, I know it. While they just sit there in silence, the song "Move Away" by The Killers starts to play.

CUT TO:

INT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

The song keeps playing. You see the camera moving fast. The camera follows a vamp as he runs very fast. He looks backwards and stops. The camera circles around the vamp. A hand grabs the vamp and chokes the vamp. You don't see the person. Other vamps come from all around. It looks like this one person scared all these vampires. The camera shows the person. It's Intank. Intank throws the vamp he was choking to the ground. He grabs a stake out of his pocket and stakes the vamp. The song is still playing.

Vamp: Retreat!

Intank jumps on the vamp. They fall to the ground. Intank jumps up and kicks another vamp away. Intank punches another, and then dodges a punch from another vamp. Intank flings his right arm to hit a vamp and then falls to the ground on purpose, and landing only on his right hand. Intank, while standing on his hand, kicks a vamp away. Intank flips back up and elbows a vamp. He grabs his stake and stakes one. He dusts. He then stakes another and they dust. Riley appears behind a crypt, watching this. A vamp is right in front of him, not knowing he's here. Riley raises his sword up and decapitates the vamp. Intank does not notice. He's just killing all the vamps while the song continues to play. Graham jumps from behind a gravestone and tackles Intank. Above them, an arrow zooms past.

Intank: What the hell!?

Graham: I just saved your life!

Intank: Get off me, you ass!

Intank kicks Graham and sends him flying. Intank jumps up and continues killing. Intank stakes one more and there's only one left. It starts to run but Intank just flings the stake at the vamp. It lands right in its heart. It dusts. Intank just stares, emotionless. The song ends. Riley walks over to Graham and helps him up.

Graham: What the hell was that!?

Intank: Me killing demons.

Graham: You were like on a killing spree!

Intank: Hell, yeah.

Riley: What's up?! Why are you -?

Intank: "What's up"!?!? Idiot.

Riley: Just tell us!

Graham: Why aren't you at The Gold, huh?

Intank: Hired someone for the bar.

Riley: What's up!?!

Intank leans close to Riley.

Intank: None of your business.

Riley punches him.

Riley: What is it?

Intank looks offended.

Intank: One word: Neiki.

Riley: (confused) What?

Intank kicks Riley back into a tombstone.

Intank: Don't ask.

Intank starts walking away.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Graham and Riley are walking down the street.

Riley: I still want to know what's up with Intank.

Graham: I figured that from last night.

Riley: Yeah.

Graham: Well, I promised I'd meet up with Melissa and Lain.

Riley: Or just Melissa.

Graham: What?

Riley: I heard you on the phone. We have two phones you know. One downstairs, one in my room. Thought you'd learn by now.

Graham: Riley!

Riley: Hey, I was interested.

Graham: Whatever. Well, yeah, it's just Melissa.

Riley: (smiling) Have fun.

Graham: Wait, where are you going?

Riley: Well, the doctor said I could take Sam home tonight.

Graham: (excited) That's great! You should've told me! I'll get some stuff for her. See you guys tonight!

Riley: Bye.

Graham walks off. Riley looks to his left to see the press.

Riley: Always wondered 'bout that place.

Riley starts walking towards it.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie is sitting at her desk, typing.

Salomie: (to herself) Strange murder, that one. But it didn't happen again. What the hell happened?

Jill: (V/O) Salomie! Oh my god, Salomie!

Salomie turns to see Jill.

Salomie: (scared) Jill! What's wrong?

Jill gets to her desk.

Jill: What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, everything's great!

Salomie: Then, why are you yelling?

Jill: Because I got a job! I'm the bartender at The Gold! I met the manager, Intank, myself! What a hotty!

Salomie laughs.

Salomie: Well, that's great, Jill.

Jill: I know! Want to go rub it in Susan's face?

Salomie: After work.

Jill: Fine, but you'll be at The Gold tonight, right?

Salomie: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jill: Good. But, where that pink tutu I gave you.

Jill starts walking away.

Salomie: (calling after her) What?!

Jill: Just kidding.

As she reaches the door, Riley walks in. Riley walks past her as she stops, watching him as he walks. Riley stops in the middle, and Jill doesn't move. Salomie doesn't notice anything. The Man/Boss from the first episode walks to Riley.

Boss: Um, hello sir. Can I help you?

Riley: Oh, uh, no. Sorry, I just wanted to see how it all happened.

Boss: Oh, I'm sorry. We have tours on Mondays, please come back then.

Riley: Sorry.

Salomie finally looks up and just looks at Riley.

Salomie: Don't I know you?

Riley looks back at Salomie. Riley stares at her for a second.

Riley: No – no, I don't think so.

Salomie: (confused) Oh...my bad.

Riley walks out as Salomie just stares at him, knowing he's seen her somewhere before.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

You see the door. All the lights are off. The door opens and Sam and Riley walk in. Sam is smiling widely. Sam turns on the lights.

Graham: (V/O) Surprise!

Graham is standing in the middle of the room with his hands in the air. Sam laughs and runs to him. They hug.

Sam: (while hugging) I missed you!

Graham: Same here.

They break apart.

Graham: You got her back!

Sam: Yay!

Riley: (laughing; walking towards them) Yeah, yay me!

Sam: Well, to celebrate my escape from that hell hole, we're watching an action movie.

Graham: Lots of yays.

Sam: Lots and lots!

Beat.

Sam: What's wrong, honey?

Riley: Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you're back.

FLASH

The girl from the teaser.

END FLASH

You just close up on Riley's face.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam is running around in the living room.

Riley: (V/O) What are you doing?

Sam: Where the hell is my watch? Where'd you put it?

Riley: (V/O) Calm down!

Sam: I will not calm down until I get my watch!

The doorbell rings.

Sam: (aggravated) I'll get it.

Sam walks to the door and opens it. She sees Calk and Dan from the teaser standing in the doorway, both smiling.

Calk: Hello, Sam. How nice to see you.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Riley: (walking in) Who is it –?

Riley sees Calk and Dan.

Riley: You.

Calk: I take it that you remember us.

Sam: Get out of here. Now.

Calk: Now, now, don't be –

Sam kicks Calk but he blocks it and does a spinning kick at Sam. She falls back, onto the couch. Riley runs to him, but Dan punches Riley. Then, Calk kicks Riley across the room.

Calk: Calm down, kiddies!

Dan: We just want to talk!

Sam: (on the couch) About what?! About how you killed them?

Riley: How you killed her!

Sam: (to Riley; confused) What?

Calk giggles.

Calk: Sorry.

Sam: I'm gonna kill you.

Calk: That's what everyone says.

Riley: They ought to.

Calk: Now, let's all calm down, people.

Sam: Riley, could you throw me a gun?

Dan: Don't even think about it.

Dan points a gun at Sam and she stops. Riley charges at Dan but Calk goes in front. Calk knees Riley and then punches him into a wall.

Calk: I said, CALM DOWN!

Riley stares at them, gasping. Sam is frozen since Dan is pointing a gun at her.

Riley: What do you want? Why the hell have you come here? How did you -?

Dan: One question at a time!

Calk: What do I want? I need people for the government.

Riley: (laughing) You think I'm going with you?

Calk: Not you! We want her.

Calk points at Sam.

Sam: Me!? I'm not –

Dan pulls the trigger and it hits the wall right behind Sam.

Calk: Now, now, Dan. Don't get too aggravated!

Sam: I'm not going with you!

Calk: It looks like you don't have a choice.

Riley: It was you! You're the one who sent the demon to take me out of the way!

Calk: Exactly.

Sam looks mad and then jumps sideways. Dan shoots and misses.

Calk: Give it to me!

Calk grabs the gun and starts shooting. Sam reaches Riley and grabs him. Calk runs to them. Calk shoots at Sam but Sam and Riley fall to the ground first. Sam kicks Calk to the ground. He hits the ground and drops the gun. Sam, while on the ground, punches Calk. They all get up while Dan runs to them. Riley kicks Dan back. Riley punches but Dan ducks and then smashes his arm into Riley. Dan then knees Riley in the face. Riley falls back, to the ground. Dan walks to Riley and is about to kick Riley in the face. Riley ducks and the kick misses. Riley stands up and punches Dan in the stomach. He gasps and falls to the ground. Sam and Calk are fighting. Calk is obviously winning.

Calk: Sam, you have no choice!

Sam: Everyone has a choice.

Sam punches but Calk ducks. Calk kicks Sam back, and then he does a spinning kick. Sam is against the wall, standing up. Calk grabs Sam and throws her to the ground. Sam gets up, only to get punched again. Her nose is bleeding now, as are other parts of her body.

Calk: No...they really don't.

Riley goes behind Calk and is about to punch him. While staring forward, Calk just elbows Riley backwards. Calk picks up the gun and points it at him.

Calk: You're going to meet us tomorrow night at this location.

Calk tosses a piece of paper at Sam. Sam looks at it.

Calk: You're coming alone.

Sam: And if –

Calk: We'll kill all your friends, no matter if they came or not, slowly. And then, we'll slit your throat and let you choke on your on blood. Good day.

Calk starts walking away and a bleeding Dan follows. Riley starts running towards them but Calk, without stopping, points the gun back and shoots the wall. Riley stops, abruptly. Sam and Riley just stare.

FADE TO:

INT – THE GOLD - NIGHT

Graham: We need to do something!

Riley: I know!

Sam: No...you can't.

Riley: What are you talking about?

Sam: You can't do anything. I have to go.

Riley: Are you an idiot!? We can take them!

Sam: But you can't! You saw what they did before!

Graham: What are -?

Riley: This is different, Sam.

Sam: How!? How is this different?

Riley: They don't have demons.

Sam: Are you joking? Of course they do!

Riley: No, -

Sam: It's the government!

Riley: You believe them!? The government would never do that to us!

Sam: Would they? You know, I can't be sure anymore.

Graham: And I'm left in the dark.

Riley: These guys, Calk and Dan, they used to be in charge of our squad. They, um, made a deal with a bunch of demons. They paid them to steal something from one of us, and then give it to him. Sam overheard them. The demons came, and they killed almost everyone. Everything didn't go according to plan.

Graham: Do you know what they wanted?

Sam: No idea.

Graham: But you overheard them.

Sam: Only the deal part.

Graham: Oh.

Riley: They're not that good. We'll take them.

Sam: No! You don't get it! You can't do any damn thing!

Sam stands up and runs away, starting to cry.

Graham: I've never seen her this way.

Riley doesn't answer, and just looks after her.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Sam is lying on the bed, curled up and crying. The door opens, but Sam doesn't move. Riley just walks to her. He slowly sits down on the bed.

Riley: Sam –

Sam: Don't...don't make it harder.

Riley: Why do you have to leave? Why do you say this?

Sam: Because...you don't know everything.

Riley: I don't?

Sam: They called after they left. Told me something.

Riley: What is it?

Sam: Don't you get it? I can't!

Riley: Why?

Sam: Stop asking questions!

Sam starts crying more and Riley hugs her.

Riley: Shh...it's gonna be okay. You just have to tell me what's wrong.

Sam: They did something. They –

Riley: What's wrong?

Sam: I can't tell you. They'll kill you.

Riley: How'll they know?

Sam points to the wall.

Riley: Wha -?

Sam: Shh!

Riley slowly gets up and pulls a knife from his pocket. He walks to the wall and stares closely at it. He then, randomly, stabs the wall. Riley pulls it out of the wall and looks at Sam.

Riley: They bugged the house. But how?

Sam: We have to keep it down. There are cams in every room.

Riley: (walking) Okay.

Riley sits down at the bed.

Riley: What's up?

Sam: It's your neck.

Riley: My neck?

Sam: Yours, yes.

Riley: What's wrong with it?

Sam: They bugged you, Riley. With a push of a button, it'll kill you.

Riley: Are you --?

Sam: I'm sure.

Riley: How can you be?

Sam: Look.

Sam points at his neck.

Sam: Look closely.

Riley picks up a mirror and looks.

Riley: Can't we just...get rid of it?

Sam: Like, how you stabbed the wall? You'll be doing them a favor.

Sam starts crying again.

Sam: I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you.

Sam starts sobbing and Riley, shocked, puts her head in his arms. They just lye there, sobbing and comforting. The camera zooms out.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Intank is sitting on a tombstone, waiting. A hand touches Intank's shoulder, and he jumps. He takes the man by the neck. It's Riley, Intank sees this and let's go.

Intank: You again.

Riley: Yeah, me.

Intank: What the hell do you want!?

Riley: I need you to help me.

Intank: No way in hell!

Beat.

Intank: (noticing) What's wrong with you?

Riley: Sam's –

Intank's pocket beeps.

Intank: What?

Intank takes his cell phone out. It reads "New Text Message" on it.

Riley: Intank –

Intank: I need this! Bye!

Intank starts running.

Riley: (calling after) Sam's leaving!

Intank: (stopping) What?

Riley: (tearing up) She's leaving.

Intank: She –

Riley: She is!

Intank: Why?

Riley: Forced.

Intank: Aren't you gonna try and stop her?

Riley: Yeah, that's why I need you.

Intank just turns around and keeps running away.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

The screen reads "Tomorrow Night". Salomie is putting things in drawers. Its clothes. Jill is eating some Thai food.

Jill: Ya know, Thai food gets a bad rap.

Salomie: Amen. Best food around, I say.

Jill: (mouth full) I know! It's delicious!

Salomie: Why are we talking about Thai food?

Jill: Because it's magically delicious!

The door opens. John is there.

John: Hey, girls.

Salomie: There is a thing called knocking.

John: Ah, but that's much too cheesy.

Jill: (mouth full) Thai food?

John: No, I am actually here to ask you guys something?

Salomie: Yeah?

John: Do you guys wanna go out?

Jill: But I have Thai food.

John: Movie.

Salomie: Okay.

Jill: But, THAI FOOD!

Salomie: We'll meet you at the theatre in...an hour?

John: (smiling) Will do.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Calk and Dan are standing there.

Dan: When should she be here?

Calk: In about fifteen minutes.

Vampire: (V/O) Can I eat her then?

Calk and Dan look to the doorway and there is a gang of vampires. The one that spoke is obviously the leader.

Calk: What are you doing here, Poker?

Poker: You told me to come.

Calk: And wait outside!

Poker: What help would that be?

Calk: If the girl fights; if she runs. You can kill her if that happens!

Poker: And what happens if she doesn't?

Calk: Then, you don't.

Poker: I don't do these things for free. I'd need some sort of...(vamps out)...payment.

Calk: You're not getting her.

Dan: Don't worry –

Calk: (snapping) I do the talking!

Beat.

Calk: We have at least twenty live people in the cellar. You'll get your dinner.

Poker starts to grin. "Exitlude" by The Killers starts to play.

FADE TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_Aggressively  
We all defend the role we play_

Sam is walking down the dark street, slowly. It's empty and she's walking down the middle of it with tears streaking down her cheeks.

_Regrettably  
Time's come to send you on your way_

She keeps walking.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_We've seen it all  
Bonfires of trust  
Flash floods of pain_

Calk and Dan are standing there, waiting.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_It doesn't really matter  
Don't worry  
It'll all work out_

Riley walks down the stairs, sad.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

_No, it doesn't really matter  
Don't worry  
What it's all about_

You close up on Intank's sad face.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

We hope you enjoyed your stay

Sam keeps walking.

_It's good to have you with us  
Even if it's just for the day  
We hope you enjoyed your stay_

You close up on Sam.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_  
Outside the sun is shining  
Seems like heaven ain't far away_

Riley grabs a gun and stares at it.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

_It's good to have you with us  
Even if it's just for the day_

Graham is lying on his bed, sad.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

_Not words: Solo_

Calk is shooting at the wall, practicing him aim, probably.

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

The vampires are standing there.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_Not words: The words keep repeating, getting dimmer by the word_

Sam keeps walking.

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Sam walks till she gets to the door. She opens it, and walks in.

_Song ends_

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

You get a faraway shot of Dan and Calk, standing at the end of the warehouse. Sam is standing next to the door.

Calk: About damn time.

They all start walking towards the middle.

Sam: I'm here, aren't I?

Calk: You are, yes.

Sam: So, take of the chip.

Calk: On your husband? No. I need you to be my willing slave.

Sam: You sick bastard.

Calk: Heard that one a lot.

Sam: Why -?

Calk: Are you going to ask me why it was you? Why we don't want Riley?

Beat.

Calk: There's a simple answer. We never wanted Riley. We always wanted you. You were special.

Sam: Who wanted me? You or the government?

Calk: Both, actually.

Dan: You weren't just a person, Sam.

Calk: You were extraordinary

Sam: How? Why?

Calk: You have control. You have control over everything. Your uncle – you know who he is?

Sam: No, never known any of my relatives.

Calk: That's because they were all dead.

Dan: People who wanted to hide your secret killed them.

Calk: You have a family secret, and you don't know it. That, and you're a damn strong person. That's why after we get your secret, we might not kill you.

Sam: But, I don't know anything!

Calk: But your mouth does.

Sam: What?

Calk: Smile for us.

Sam: What - ?

Dan: Do it.

Sam forces a smile at them.

Calk: That tooth.

Sam: You mean the one that has ink on it, or something?

Dan: Yeah.

Sam: I got it when I was a baby. The dentists said it wouldn't be any harm, but they couldn't figure out what it was. Only my parents did. They died when I turned ten, though. Never had time to ask.

Calk: Do it.

Dan walks up to Sam.

Calk: Open wide.

Sam opens her mouth again, confused. Dan just rips the tooth from her mouth. Sam screams and Dan drops it in a paper bag, which he puts his pocket.

Calk: We'll send that to a lab when we're done here.

Sam: What the hell!?

Calk: Enough talking. Let's go.

The door smashes open and Riley, Intank, and Graham run in.

Dan: What the -?

Calk: Poker!

The vamps come in, as well. Sam looks bewildered and scared.

Sam: No!

Calk pulls a button out of his pocket. Sam's eyes widen.

Sam: Don't.

Calk: Too late!

Riley has the thing in his hand, you see.

Calk: How'd you?

Riley: I'll tell you later!

Calk pushes the button as Riley throws the thing right at Poker's head. It dusts him. They start fighting. Riley punches another vamp. Graham stakes a vamp, and it dusts. Graham then gets punched into a wall. Intank kicks the vamp across the room. Intank pulls out a stake and then stakes him without looking. Intank turns blue.

Intank: Demon time!

Sam then notices what she has to do. She punches a vamp and that vamp punches her and she falls back on Dan. She gets up and dodges a punch from Dan. She kicks him back and gets madder. She smashes a crate and picks up a sharp piece of wood.

Sam: You, bitch! You took my tooth!

Sam stabs Dan, killing him. He falls to the ground. Sam doesn't acknowledge this at all. Sam runs to Calk.

Calk: You! Where's Dan?

Sam: I killed him!

Sam swipes at Calk, but he jumps back.

Calk: You, what!?

Sam: Killed him! Pay attention!

Sam punches him, and they start fighting. Sam punches, but Calk ducks and kicks her back. Calk does a spinning kick on her. Sam punches him and then kicks him, but Calk moves out of the way. They continue fighting. Intank punches two vamps at once. Graham kicks one back as it punches him. Riley head butts one. Sam and Calk are still fighting. The fight is coming to an end. Sam trips Calk and he falls to the ground. Sam lifts up the wood and sticks it in Calk. He gasps and shouts in pain. She pushes down further until there is a crack. He stops moving and shouting. He was dead. Sam is staring at him, bewildered. Sam gets up and falls back to the wall, shocked. Intank stakes the last vamp and they all stare at Sam, Dan, and Calk. Sam looks at them and runs out of the warehouse. They watch her run.

FADE TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam is lying on the bed, scared. She is holding her legs to her stomach. She is crying, as well. She looks down at the bed, and you see the plastic bag with the tooth in it. The camera moves from the tooth to the drawer. On top of the drawer, you see a picture of Riley. The camera moves closer and you see a girl behind him.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT III

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE

**Feedback**** Is Good!**

**Trivia**

- This episode was exactly 40 pages, as well. The original was around 35.

- One huge, major change was the last scene. I used the song "Ironic" by Alanis Morissete, but it didn't fit at all. Also, Intank's character development was changed

- This is The Killer's episode, pretty much. I have recently got their new CD, "Sam's Town" and have fallen in love. Hence the two songs. One is emotional, other action!

- The next episode will be out soon (hopefully). I can't wait to hear from you guys!


	4. 103 Belonging

Riley Season 1 Episode 3 Rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Sam is sitting on their bed, in a ball. She is staring at a plastic bag containing her tooth with ink on it.

Sam: What the hell is it?

There is a load knock on the door.

Riley: (V/O) Sam! What have you been doing in there for days!? Please, let me in!

Sam: Everything's fine, sweety.

Riley: (V/O) Sam, let me in!

Sam: No, Riley. I'm okay.

All the noise stops and you just close up on Sam. She looks out of it: confused and sad. You see the door and it's shaking. Riley is obviously still pounding, but Sam poured him out. Sam puts her head down on the pillow and just lies there. You get a close up on her face.

FADE TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Michael is sitting at a table, sipping some coffee. Michael looks at his watch, impatiently.

Michael: (to self) Where is she?

A waitress walks over to Michael and puts another cup of coffee in front of him. She starts to walk away but Michael calls after her.

Michael: Hey!

She stops.

Waitress: (annoyed; snotty) Yes?

Michael: I didn't order another cup; I better not be paying for that.

Waitress: Of course you're not, that man over there already paid for it!

She walks away and Michael looks to where she was pointing. There is a bald man with a black leather jacket. Michael seems to know him. Michael, quickly, grabs his coffee and starts to walk away. He opens the door and turns but another man, bigger and with long brown hair is standing there. He is also wearing a black leather jacket. Michael turns and is face to face with the bald man.

Bald Man: (Irish accent) Hello.

Michael: Dude, I'm sorry.

Bald Man: Are you now?

Michael: Please.

Bald Man: Please, what? We haven't even done anything.

Michael: Well, you are standing rather menacingly.

Bald Man: Haha, a funny boy. Killer, we have a funny boy!

Killer/Long Haired Man: (sarcastically) Very funny boy.

Michael: Why's he called Killer?

Bald Man: Why do you think?

Killer: Charlie, get to the damn point.

Charlie/Bald Man: Okay, don't get mad, Killer.

Killer: I intend to.

Charlie: Save it for later, then!

Killer: Then speed the hell up!

Michael: Bye!

Killer grabs Michael by the shoulder and pushes him into the wall.

Killer: Don't you dare.

Charlie: We don't want to make a scene if we don't have to.

Killer lets go of Michael.

Michael: What do you want?

Charlie: You know what we want.

Michael: The money.

Charlie: Ding, ding. Tell him what he's one, Killer.

Killer: A one way ticket to hell...unless we get that money.

Michael: I'll get it to you.

Charlie: We better see you tonight at five, you know the place.

Michael: Okay.

Charlie: With the money.

Michael: I know.

Charlie: I know you know. I don't know if you know that we will, literally, kill you if you don't have the money. So, I highly recommend that you get it.

There is a close up on Michael's face.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

A young girl is running through an alley, looking back every second. She is breathing heavily. She turns a corner and runs into a man. He is black with a white shirt on, and jeans.

Man: Now, now, girl. It's all okay.

Girl: Please, don't hurt me.

Man: Hurt you? Now, why wouldn't I?

The girl looks shocked. The man grabs her neck and cracks it. She falls to the ground, dead.

Man: All part of the job, lady. All part of the job.

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea/REM begins playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael  
Topher Grace as Lain  
Liza Weil as Melissa  
Jared Padalecki as John  
Carlos Bernard as Bob  
Jewel Staite as Jill

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

Tracey Walter as Jeffery Anderson

Nicki Aycox as Eliza

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Re-Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)_

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – OFFICE – DAY

A man in a tux is sitting at his desk. The door flings open and two men in tuxes walk in front and the man from the teaser, now in a tux, is behind them. One of the two men in front flies above them randomly and you hear a flesh breaking noise. The two men don't seem to notice and just walk to his desk.

Man: (without looking up) You shoud've knocked.

Black Man: I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson: You should be, Jefferson! Do better next time.

Jefferson: I will, sir. I am here to tell you that the target has been terminated.

Mr. Anderson: Now, that's a little rude.

Jefferson: Excuse me, sir?

Mr. Anderson: She's not "the target", her name is Jamie. Treat people with respect.

Jefferson: But, sir, I killed her.

Mr. Anderson: More the reason to respect, her. Just look at Jessica. I killed her full family; I respect her greatly.

Jefferson: Yes, sir.

Mr. Anderson: Now, where is Jamie?

Jefferson: In the lab.

Mr. Anderson: Good. Tell everyone to leave it. I need to speak to her alone.

Jefferson: Yes, sir.

Jefferson and the other man start to walk out.

Mr. Anderson: Oh, and by the way, clean that mess up.

The camera zooms up to show the man that flew out of view a minute ago, impaled on the American flag.

CUT TO:

INT - CHURCH - NIGHT

It is very dark and a man is sitting on the floor of the church, praying.

Woman: (V/O) Is this it?

The man stands up and turns around to see a woman dressed in leather.

Man: Excuse me, ma'am?

Woman: I heard this was one nice place.

Man: Of worship.

Woman: Interesting. Is this a place of redemption, goodness?

Man: Of, course.

Woman: Then, why, tell me, is sinning everywhere?

Man: It isn't!

Woman: Oh, yes it is. It's just dressed up in fancy dresses. We are all sinners, and I'm just the sin.

Man: Um, -

Woman: This is a place where people are supposed to be saved.

The woman pulls out a knife and slits the man's throat.

Woman: Ironic, huh?

CUT TO:

EXT - FOREST - NIGHT

A man is running quickly through the forest. He looks behind him as he runs and then runs into something. You see a hand punch him to the ground. He looks up in terror. Sam is standing there with a gun pointed at his chest.

Sam: Where is it?

Man: I don't know what you're talking about!

Sam shoots the man in the arm and he screams.

Sam: (repeats) Where is it?

Man: I swear, I don't know!

Sam: The prophecy. You had it in English, now where is it?

Man: I don't --

Sam shoots the ground right next to the man.

Sam: Where is it?

Man: I sold it to a man.

Sam: What's his name?

Man: I don't know!

Sam: Excuse me?

Man: I'm telling the truth! He gave me the money, I gave him the prophecy! We didn't need to know names!

Sam: Where?

Man: The old warehouse on 55th Street.

Sam nods and then shoots the man in the heart. His back falls to the ground. He's dead. Sam walks away, emotionless.

CUT TO:

INT - MANSION - MORGUE - NIGHT

Mr. Anderson is standing above a dead body.

Mr. Anderson: Hello, Jamie. I came here to say goodbye to you, my love. I heard you weren't following the rules. You should never do that. You know I'll find you.

Mr. Anderson puts his hands through the dead body's, or Jamie's, hair.

Mr. Anderson: Listen, do what you're told. That's all I asked of you! And look what you do.

Mr. Anderson starts circling Jamie.

Mr. Anderson: I've always known you were stubborn - (pauses; smiles) Well, I mean, heard you were stubborn, because, you know, we never formally met.

The door opens and a girl is standing there, probably in her 20s. She has flowing blond hair and is very tall.

Girl: Um, sir --

Mr. Anderson: Call me Jeffery, Jessica. It's only fair. I mean, I do call you Jessica. Don't you find our names weird in this place? Jessica, Jeffery, Jefferson. Don't you find it....strange?

Jessica: Um, not especially, Jeffery.

Jeffery: Ah, okay. Now, what were you gonna say?

Jessica: Mr. Jonas is here.

Jeffery: (laughs) Another J name. Isn't this weird?

Jessica: Um, sure.

Jeffery: Okay, well, thank you.

Jessica is about to walk out when Jeffery starts talking to her.

Jeffery: Have you ever thought about dieing?

Jessica: What?

Jeffery: Dieing. Ever thought about it?

Jessica: I guess.

Jeffery: Think about it more. Cause you never know when it's gonna come.

Jessica is puzzled. Jeffery walks towards Jessica and the door.

Jeffery: Burn her.

Jessica: (confused) Who?

Jeffery: Jamie.

Jeffery walks out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – SAM/RILEY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sam is just lying on her bed, thinking, when the door opens. Sam immediately jumps up to close the door but Graham has already walked in. Sam quickly closes the door behind Graham.

Sam: Graham! Get out of here!

Graham: No.

Sam: Don't be a stubborn bitch. Now, get out.

Graham: Tell me what's going on.

Sam: Get the hell out of my room.

Graham: How about no?

Sam: Get out!

Graham: What's going on?

Sam: Get –

Graham grabs hold of Sam and gets in her face.

Graham: (quietly) What is going on?

Sam starts to cry.

Sam: My family is dead, Graham! And ya wanna know why!? Well, so do I!

Graham: What?

Sam: That's why they wanted me, Graham! Most families have a family secret. Well, mine is much bigger. My whole family is dead over it!

Graham: I don't understand –

Sam: I didn't expect you to! They're dead!

Sam starts crying.

Sam: I need to find out why!

Graham: Sam…..

Graham pulls Sam in and Sam starts crying in his arms.

Sam: Help me, Graham. Please…..

You get a far out shot of Graham and Sam crying in his arms.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – DAY

The woman from the church scene is walking down an alley with a red leather jacket and jeans on. She is smiling, evilly. She suddenly stops.

Woman: Jarlena.

Suddenly, another woman appears from the shadows.

Jarlena: Why, hello Eliza.

Eliza: Cut the small talk, bitch, and cut to the god damn chase. I killed the man, now where's my money?

Jarlena: Be patient.

Eliza: Okay.

Jarlena: So –

Eliza: 3…2…1

Eliza grabs Jarlena by the throat.

Eliza: Pay me…or die.

Jarlena: I need to get your money!

Eliza: Where?!

Jarlena: (gasping) A man named Jeffery Anderson.

Eliza: Okay, then let's get it.

Jarlena: It's not that simple.

Eliza squeezes her neck harder.

Eliza: Why!?

Jarlena: Because, he's a nasty guy.

Eliza: I'm an even nastier girl!

Jarlena: Doubt it!

Eliza: (pissed) Where is this guy?

Jarlena: 22nd Street, the big mansion.

Eliza: Ah, that rich one.

Jarlena: I'll get your money.

Eliza: No, it's fine.

Eliza lets go of Jarlena. Suddenly, Eliza grabs Jarlena and snaps her neck. She falls to the ground, dead.

Eliza: I got it covered.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

"La la" by Ashley Simpson plays in the background at the Gold.

Salomie and Jill are sitting at a table.

Jill: So….how did it go?

Salomie: What?

Jill: You know damn well what, girl! Your date with John.

Salomie: It wasn't a date.

Jill: (sarcastic) Yeah, you just went to a movie.

Salomie: As friends, mind you.

Jill: Who says mind you anymore? Get with the times, old lady!

Salomie: Excuse me.

Jill: You're excused.

Salomie: Well, thanks.

Salomie stands up and starts to walk away.

Jill: I didn't mean literally.

Salomie: (turning around) I know, I'm just getting a drink.

Salomie walks to the bar.

Intank is standing at the bar, serving drinks. Riley is sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. He takes a huge gulp and the drink is gone.

Intank: 'Nother one?

Riley: Hell yeah.

Intank: Gotcha.

Intank is pouring another beer for Riley.

Riley: She's always trusted me. But, now, she's not. She's leaving me to guess what her problem is.

Intank: (not caring) I'm interested in your situation.

Riley takes the drink from Intank's hand and gulps it down, again. It's empty.

Riley: Hit me.

Intank goes to grab more beer.

Riley: Ya know, it's like….I'm there, but I'm not. Ya know?

Intank: You're drunk. Ya know?

Riley: (drunk) True.

Intank: Want another beer?

Riley: Certainly, honey.

Intank: Just, stop talking.

Salomie walks to the bar.

Salomie: Two drinks.

Intank: Of?

Salomie: Whatever the hell you feel like giving me.

Intank: 'Kay.

Jill is sitting at the table, waiting for Salomie. Jill looks around and sees a man with blond hair.

Jill: Hello, Mr. Lover.

Jill stands up and walks over to the guy. She turns him around.

Jill: Hey! I think you're hot!

Man: Um…

Jill grabs the man and starts kissing him. The man pushes her away.

Man: What's wrong with you?

Jill: I'm crazy…for you!

Man: Get away from me.

John is standing around near Salomie's table. When she walks back to the table, she sees John and smiles.

Salomie: John!

John turns and sees her. He smiles too and walks towards her.

John: Hey, Salomie. Where've you been?

Salomie: Just here.

John: Well, that's good.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The doorbell rings and Sam runs down the stairs, looking sad and depressed. She opens the door to see the woman named Jessica from the scene before. Sam looks confused.

Jessica: I need help.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Everyone is in the living room now.

Jessica: He's just…..horrible.

Riley: Well, what do you want us to do?

Jessica: What the hell do you think, moron?

Riley: Excuse me?

Jessica: Kill him! Destroy him. Please, destroy his life.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Jessica and Riley are walking down the street.

Jessica: I'm sorry about how I yelled at you. You just want to help.

Riley: It's fine. It's obvious that this demon guy needs to be chopped to itty bitty pieces. We'll sure do it for ya.

Jessica: Well, thank you.

Riley: How did someone like you end of with this Anderson guy?

Jessica: My parents. They owed him some money. They couldn't pay it back.

FLASHBACK

Mr. Anderson walks into the house. You get the view from under the bed. Young Jessica must be under there.

Mr. Anderson: I've been trying to get my money. But, no. You refuse to pay me.

Woman: I'm sorry!

Mr. Anderson: Too bad. So sad.

Mr. Anderson pulls out a knife and the woman screams.

Jessica: (V/O) And he killed my mother…..and my father.

You see young Jessica's face as you hear screams.

Jessica: (V/O) He took me, and raised me. I hated him.

Mr. Anderson looks under the bed and young Jessica screams.

END FLASHBACK

Jessica: He killed my parents….he kidnapped me….he pretended to love me. I want him dead. I want payback.

Riley: And you'll get it.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie and John are kissing on the street. They break apart.

Salomie: We shouldn't be doing this.

John: Why?

Salomie: I told Jill I was in the bathroom.

John: So? Do you want to go there?

Salomie: Oh, um…..sure.

John and Salomie start walking while kissing until Salomie stops them.

Salomie: No…..we can't do this.

John: Of course we can.

Salomie: No, we really can't.

John: But why!?

Salomie: Bob is standing right next to us.

John: Oh.

They break apart and see Bob standing there.

Bob: Hey. Is Jill inside?

Salomie: Yeah.

Bob: Okay…..thanks.

Bob starts walking away. He stops and turns around.

Bob: By the way, get a room.

Bob starts walking away again.

Salomie and John look at one another again. They start kissing.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sam and Graham are in the room.

Sam: So, how are you going to help me?

Graham: I'll go with you.

Sam: To where?

Graham: The warehouse.

Sam: How did you –

Graham: I bugged you, Sam.

Sam: How dare –

Graham: It was needed under the circumstances.

Sam: I don't want the "it was needed" crap! You will never do that again! You hear me?

Graham: Sam –

Sam: Don't give me a lecture! Let's go.

Sam walks out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam and Graham are walking down the stairs, where Riley is.

Riley: We need to discuss how we're gonna get in this place.

Graham: Later.

Riley: No –

Sam: Shut the hell up, Riley. We have business to attend to.

Sam and Graham just walk out of the house, leaving Riley staring, shocked.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Jill is sitting at the table.

Jill: Diarrhea much?

Bob sits down across from Jill.

Bob: Hey.

Jill: Um….hey.

Bob: You do know that your friend is out there lip locking with my roommate, right?

Jill: (surprised) What?

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

A car pulls up to the warehouse. Sam and Graham get out and walk towards the warehouse.

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

The door opens and in comes Sam and Graham. They look around.

Graham: Anyone here?

Sam: Shut it.

Sam walks around and sees a crate in the corner of the warehouse. She runs to it.

Sam: (to Graham) Help me open this thing.

Graham runs over to Sam and helps her open the crate. Once it's open, Sam starts rummaging through it.

Graham: What are you looking for?

Sam: Anything. Anything at all.

Graham: What about this guy?

Sam: Later.

Sam hits something and her expression changes to anxiousness.

Graham: What is it?

Sam: I don't know.

Sam pulls the object out of the crate. It's a bomb! The timer is counting down from 17!

Graham: We need to get out!

Sam: There might be more clues!

Graham: Who the hell cares!?

Sam: Me.

Graham: Sam!

Graham throws Sam to the ground.

Graham: Let's go!

Graham and Sam run out of the warehouse.

EXT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Sam and Graham run out!

Graham: Get in the car! Now!

Graham and Sam get in. The car turns out. As they pull away, the warehouse explodes.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – NIGHT

Sam and Graham are in the car.

Sam: What the hell was that?

Graham: I'm not exactly sure.

Sam: A dead man told me that someone was there. Is he working to find the truth, too?

Graham: You mean was.

Sam: What?

Graham: You killed the man. He can't be working anymore.

Sam: Graham, he was selling children to demons!

Graham: But you killed him.

Sam: Shut up, Graham!

Graham: Sorry that I actually made you feel guilt, like a normal person.

Sam: Shut up!

Graham: No, you shut up, Sam. Don't go destroying lives because –

Sam: You have to shut the hell up or I will beat you to death.

Graham looks at Sam, pissed off.

Graham: No surprise there.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Riley: So, we were going to discuss our plans last night, but Sam and Graham so rudely left us. Soon, I'll think you're having an affair….in my house.

Sam: Riley –

The door opens and Intank walks in.

Intank: Hope I'm not too late for some ass kicking.

Riley: Not at all.

Intank: Well, good.

Jessica: Let's get the plan straight.

Graham: No, I don't want to go over it. I'm worried enough as it is. Let's just…..do it.

Riley: Okay, let's go.

CUT TO:

INT – JILL/SALOMIE'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Salomie walks in and sees Jill on the bed.

Jill: So, I heard there was some serious lip lockage last night.

Salomie: What?

Jill: You, John, lips.

Salomie: There was –

Jill: I get it….you were having a secret lover!

Salomie looks shocked.

Jill: Salomie, that is seriously sexy. Now you need an affair, too.

Salomie: What!?

Jill: I know, I know. It's not good, it's the bad girl thing. Who cares? It's ignored, no……it's expected.

Salomie: What?

Jill: Don't give me that face. You know you want to. Find that other sexy thing and give him what he dreams of.

Salomie: And I repeat: what?

Jill: Salomie, you're in denial. It's okay.

Salomie: It was one kiss. That's all.

Jill: Yes, a very, very, very long kiss. I'd know; I'm the one who waited.

Salomie: Jill, it's nothing –

Jill: Shh! No more talking! Save those lips for tonight when you're giving John his treatment.

Salomie: Jill, you're so weird.

Jill: Thank you.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Eliza is walking down the street when she walks into a shop.

CUT TO:

INT – SHOP – DAY

She walks to the counter.

Eliza: Bugsy!

A man walks out and looks at Eliza.

Bugsy: What?

Eliza: Give me a lift.

Bugsy: Where?

Eliza: The mansion.

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – DAY

A car pulls up to the gate. Jessica, Intank, Riley, Sam, and Graham walk out.

CUT TO:

EXT – YARD – DAY

Eliza is walking through someone's yard to get to the mansion. She smiles. You can see that she sees it.

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – DAY

They all walk to the gate.

Jessica: You folks ready?

Intank: Hell yeah.

Riley: Showtime.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Mr. Anderson is sitting at his desk doing paperwork when the door opens. It's Jefferson.

Jefferson: Sir, I need to talk to you.

Mr. Anderson: Ain't that what you're doing?

Jefferson: This is very important. I think –

You hear a huge thud.

Jefferson looks around.

Jefferson: What was that?

Mr. Anderson: Not sure.

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – GATE – DAY

The gang is trying to get over the gate. Graham just fell on his back and kicked the pole making a loud noise.

Jessica: Nice one, ass.

Graham: Hey!

Riley: She has a temper.

Jessica: Hey!

Sam: Shut up.

Sam starts walking to where she has to go.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

A doctor is walking by the hall. There is a vent on the wall. As the doctor walks by, the vent flies off the wall and smashes the doctor in the face. Sam jumps out of the vent. She grabs the doctor and bangs her head into the wall. She falls unconscious.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Intank and Graham are running down the hallway.

Graham: We need to go fast.

Intank: Hence the running, you numskull!

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – YARD – DAY

Riley is hiding and trying to get to one little shack.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Sam is now in the doctor's outfit and she starts walking down the hallway.

Jessica: (V/O) Psst! What do I do?

Jessica comes out of the vent now.

Sam: Stay there!

Jessica: No, I can't. I need to kill this bitch.

Sam: Ya know, you can't come out until Riley's done, and he hasn't given me the call yet!

Jessica: Oh, well. Let the cams see me! What the hell do I care?!

Sam: Get. Back. In. The. Vent.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – CAFETERIA – DAY

A huge room, a cafeteria, is full with demons of all shapes in sizes, as well as people. The doors open and Graham and Intank walk in, Intank being blue.

Graham: (whispering to Intank) Act evil-like.

Intank: Shut up, numskull. I am evil.

Graham: You wish.

Demon: (V/O) You!

Graham: Me?

Demon: Yeah, you! Where's my beef?

Graham: I'm not sure.

The demon punches Graham and others laugh. Graham starts fake laughing as well.

Demon: You're like a punching bag.

The demon punches Graham in the guy.

Demon: (giggling) That was a nice one.

The demon just walks away.

Intank: Nice one. You're a natural.

Graham: Shut up.

Intank: We need to go to the back and set up the bomb. C'mon.

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – SHACK – DAY

Riley is walking up to the shack. He pulls out a gun and kicks open the door. He sees the security cameras and all the guards, on the ground, dead. There is a huge chair in from of the cameras. The camera spins around to reveal Eliza sitting there.

Eliza: Hey. Where's Anderson?

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Jessica: No. I'm staying out here.

Sam: You're gonna get up killed.

Jessica: Too bad.

Sam: Get here, kid.

Jessica: I'm as old as you.

Sam: Who really gives a damn!? You're staying with me, or I will knock you unconscious.

Demon: You!

Sam turns around to see five demons running towards them. Sam is shocked, and Jessica starts running away. She turns a corner and just as Sam goes after her, the demon turns her around and punches her.

Sam: Crap.

CUT TO:

INT – SHACK – DAY

Riley: I don't know.

Eliza: I killed your little friends. I can do this to you, too. Now, tell me where your boss is.

Riley: He's not my boss.

Eliza: Don't try and fool me, you pathetic idiot!

Eliza stands up.

Eliza: I will kill you.

Riley: Try.

Eliza grabs Riley's shirt and throws him across the shack.

Eliza: Okay, why not.

Eliza walks over to Riley as he stands up.

Eliza: Don't try and mock me.

Eliza punches Riley. She then knees him in the gut.

Eliza: Where is Anderson?

Riley: I don't know!

Eliza: Where is he?!

Riley: I don't work for him!

Eliza: Then, why are you here?! Give me your lies!

Riley: Someone that works here wants revenge! She got me and my friends to come here and take out the place.

Eliza smiles.

Eliza: Oh. Is that right?

Riley: Yes.

Riley punches Eliza and kicks Eliza across the room. He grabs his cell phone from his pocket. He presses something. He puts it back in his pocket as Eliza gets up.

Eliza: You lying bastard!

Riley: I'm not lying.

Eliza: And that's why you kicked me across the room.

Riley: (scared) Eh……

Eliza: Die, bitch!

Eliza runs at Riley.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Sam is fighting the five demons, all by herself.

Sam punches one, and another punches her. She kicks one but it blocks and punches. Sam blocks but is hit by another kick, sending her to the ground. She jumps up and kicks one back. Another tries to punch her but she ducks. One knees her back. She punches but it grabs her hand and head butts her. Another punches her while she can't move. The demon throws her across the hallway on the ground. She smashes into the wall and falls to the ground. Something, her cell phone, from her pocket starts beeping. That must be the signal.

Sam: Wow, that helps, Riley!

A demon pulls her up and holds her neck.

Sam: Get off me!

Sam kicks it back.

Sam: God, I hate these things.

Another punches her. She punches it away. They're closing in on her.

Sam: Help….

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – KITCHEN – DAY

Intank and Graham are setting something up.

Intank: Not that wire! You'll blow us all up!

Graham: Keep it down, or they'll here us.

Intank: Oh, well.

Graham: Can you stop?

Intank: Can I? Yes. Will I? No.

Graham: You're blowing my concentration.

Intank: Well, she is hot.

Graham: So immature.

Intank: Oh, sorry, Mr. I'm-Great-Just-Cause.

Graham: What?

Intank punches Graham.

Intank: You almost blew us up again!

Graham: Stop punching me.

Intank: Why? It hurt?

Graham just mumbles.

Intank: I take that as a yes.

CUT TO:

INT – SHACK – DAY

Eliza punches Riley and then kicks him in the face. Riley punches and Eliza ducks. Riley kicks Eliza back and then punches her. Eliza grabs Riley by the head and throws him to the ground. Riley jumps up and kicks Eliza. Eliza grabs his foot and throws him to the ground again.

Eliza: You're pathetic. Work harder.

Riley jumps up, once more.

Riley: As you wish, your royal bitchiness.

Riley punches and Eliza ducks. Eliza does an uppercut on Riley and he falls back a little. Riley punches Eliza across the face and pushes her back. Eliza grabs a chair on the ground and smashes it on Riley's head.

Eliza: This is fun!

Riley jumps on one of the desks. Eliza jumps with him. Riley picks up a pen and uses it as a knife. He plunges it forward but Eliza catches it and snaps it in half. She does a roundhouse kick and Riley falls off the desk. He gets back up and is eye level with Eliza's foot. Eliza kicks Riley while she's on the desk and he falls back again. Eliza jumps off and punches Riley to the ground.

Eliza: Get up! This is no fun if you don't get up!

Riley: Why don't you come down?

Riley grabs Eliza's feet and pulls her to the ground. Riley punches her while they're on the ground. They get up, both holding each others neck. Riley is all bloodied up and is tired. Eliza looks like she's just getting started.

Eliza: Back on our feet again, are we?

Riley: Yeah.

Eliza: But, not for long.

Riley: What?

Eliza kicks Riley to the ground. He stays there.

Eliza: I won't kill you, just because you put up a good fight. I had fun. Catch ya later.

Riley: (whispering) Never.

Eliza: (laughing) Don't kid yourself.

Eliza starts walking away.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – ANDERSON'S OFFICE – DAY

Anderson is sitting at his desk, looking at paper work. His chair is a sliding chair on wheels. The door opens and Anderson looks up. The door closes. Standing in front of the door is Jessica, armed with a huge gun.

Anderson: Ah, Jessica. I knew it was you.

Jessica: What?

Anderson: I got news from Jefferson a few minutes ago. We had a break in…..and a mole. I knew it was you, Jessica.

Anderson grins.

Jessica: How?

Anderson: You don't need to be a genius to figure it out. I killed your family. You want to kill me. I got a little mad at Jefferson…..he's dead.

Jessica: Kinda figured.

Anderson: So, how did you get my guards gun?

Jessica: Your guards.

Anderson: They just handed it over?

Jessica: You don't know how much power anger brings out.

Anderson: You killed a person?

Jessica: Not a person.

Anderson: Well, some. I don't just hire demons here, Jessica. I mean, really, look at you.

Jessica: You didn't hire me, you kidnapped me!

Anderson: Well, what's the difference these days, anyways?

Jessica: I hate you.

Anderson: That's a strong –

Jessica: I hate you!

Anderson: Anger does bring out power.

Jessica: Damn straight.

Anderson: Maybe I shouldn't get you angry.

Jessica: Too late.

Anderson: For you, yes.

Jessica: What?

Anderson: You took out one guard, yes. Whoopie. Let's see you take on an army.

Jessica: I brought back up.

Anderson: What? Two or three people?

Jessica: Four.

Anderson: I figured you wouldn't be smart enough to be fully equipped. They'll be here in a minutes. Then, they'll kill you.

Jessica: Then let's make this fast.

Anderson: Yes, let's.

Jessica: One shot.

Anderson: What is this?

Jessica: One shot and you're dead.

Anderson: Do you think this'll bring back your parents?

Jessica: Head, heart, eyes.

Anderson: What is this, Jessy?

Jessica: PAYBACK!

Beat.

Anderson: That's what you want?

Jessica: I'm gonna get it.

Anderson: You don't know what payback is!

Jessica: Yeah, I do. Payback's a bitch.

Jessica shoots Anderson in the heart. The blast is so strong that it sends him, in his chair, out of the big window behind his desk. He plunges to his doom.

Jessica looks shocked and runs out of the room, with the gun.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Sam is gasping for air on the ground, with demons surrounding her. Jessica walks into the hall. The demons turn around and go at her. Jessica shoots all five demons, killing them.

Sam: Where were you!?

Sam slowly stands up.

Jessica: Doing the job.

Sam: You abandoned me!

Jessica: I killed Anderson.

Sam: Then, we can go.

Jessica: Yeah.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – KITCHEN – DAY

Graham: Done.

Intank: Good, now we can go.

Intank and Graham stand up and turn around to meet all the demons face to face.

Graham: Run.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley runs into the hallway, all bloody.

Sam: Riley! What happened to you?

Riley: A different time.

Sam: Okay.

Jessica: We need to go.

Riley: What about Graham and Intank?

Sam: They can come out on there own.

Doctor: (V/O) Hey!

They turn to see a doctor.

Doctor: What are you -- ? Sam? Is that –

Sam takes Jessica's gun and shoots him. He slouches to the floor.

Doctor: Sam?

Sam is shocked.

Sam: You know me!? How? What?

Doctor: I know you're secret.

The doctor dies.

Sam: Oh, no. Oh, god.

Riley: What is he -- ?

Intank: (V/O) RUN!

The group turns to see Graham and Intank running in the hall, followed by an army of demons.

Intank: Run!

They all start running towards an elevator at the end of the hall. Riley reaches it and presses the down button.

Riley: Come on!

The door opens and they all walk in, waiting for it to close. Graham presses the close button a lot of times.

Intank: They're getting closer.

Sam: Riley, they're gonna kill us.

Jessica: No, they're not.

Jessica jumps out of the elevator and head into the demons, slowing them down.

Riley: No!

The door starts closing and it leaves Jessica behind.

Riley: She's dead.

CUT TO:

EXT – MANSION – DAY

The gang is running away from the mansion. Suddenly, it explodes.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sam is sitting on her bed. Graham walks in.

Graham: Hey.

Sam: I killed someone…..again.

Graham: They were evil, again.

Sam: And Graham, he said he knew me. He knew the secret I'm so desperately searching for! And I killed him. He almost told me….but he died. And I could've stopped it.

Graham: Stop brooding.

Sam: I need to know this, Graham!

Graham: I know! And you'll find out. I promise you, you will find out. And you're gonna make the people that destroyed your life pay.

Sam: Payback. I mean, what is it? Is it worth anything? Payback? Is it?

Graham: It doesn't change anything, no.

Sam: Payback is so harsh and gruesome. Is that what Jessica did? Did she murder that man?

Graham: Demon, Sam. He's destroyed so many lives. What she did was not payback. It was justice.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

People are dancing at The Gold, just having fun. Intank's at the bar, and Riley is sitting there again.

Riley: Wasn't that fun?

Intank: So much. But, I didn't really get to kick some ass.

Riley: I got to.

Intank: No, correction: You got your ass kicked.

Riley: I did some kicking too.

Intank: Woos.

Riley: Hey, I can beat you up good!

Intank: I think I might die from laughter.

Riley: Shut it.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN/BOB'S DORM – NIGHT

John is studying at his desk when there is a knock at the door. John gets up and opens the door. It's Salomie, and John smiles.

John: Hey Salomie. I thought you'd never come. Come on in.

Salomie: No, this won't take long. I need to leave soon, so I'll just talk out here.

John: (confused) What's going on?

Salomie: I'm not sure.

John: Salomie, what's wrong?

Salomie: We haven't been going out long.

John: Yeah, we haven't. Only for like two days.

Salomie: Right, and, um, I don't know why I'm doing this.

John: Doing what?

Salomie: This. You and me. I don't have the time, the energy, the love.

John: Are you breaking up with me?

Salomie: I think so.

John: Why?

Salomie: I just….can't right now. It isn't the right time?

John: When will be the right time? Should we arrange a time when we make up and get back together?

Salomie: John, don't do this.

John: Why? Cause, this is ridiculous.

Salomie: Goodbye.

John: Salomie, get back here.

Salomie: I'm sorry….bye.

Salomie closes the door and walks away. John is shocked. You get a close up on his face.

FADE TO BLAC

END OF ACT III

END OF SHOW

ROLL CREDITS


	5. 104 What's To Come Part I

Riley Season 1 Episode 4 Rewrite "Memories Part 1"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

TEASER

CUT TO:

BLACK

Woman: (V/O) You think you know….what's to come….you haven't even begun…..

FADE TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Intank punches a vamp. Intank is blue right now and has a stake in his hand. The vamp punches back but Intank grabs his fist. Intank plunges the stake in the vamps heart. It dusts. Intank turns and sees Riley punching a vamp.

Intank: Duck.

Riley ducks as Intank throws the stake. It lands smack dab in the vamps heart and it dusts, as well.

Riley: Good throw.

Intank: I've had enough tonight.

Riley: Okay. I'm gonna make a few more sweeps, just to make sure.

Intank: Do whatever you want.

Intank walks away from Riley.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Intank is walking down the street, alone, quiet, and sad. You hear a noise that's like whispering and then cackling. You can tell it's in Intank's head. He stops and holds his head. He moans.

Intank: Get out of me!

People walking by him just stare.

Intank runs into an alley and slides down the wall.

FLASH TO WHITE

You see a woman throwing power at Intank.

END WHITE

Intank is in the alley again.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley is doing his last sweep. He's seen no vamps since Intank's left. He's bored. Suddenly, he hears a noise. He stops and turns around. Suddenly, a woman walks into the light. It's Eliza.

Eliza: Hey, it's you! You blew up the mansion before I could get my pay.

Riley: Oh, I'm so sorry about that.

Riley lifts up his crossbow and shoots. Eliza catches the arrow.

Eliza: Nice one. But, you were aiming for my leg. Move it up a little. Oh, and means of surprise is nice, as well.

Riley throws the crossbow to the ground and runs at Eliza. She just grabs him and throws him onto a tombstone.

Eliza: Get a grip. I'm not trying to kill you.

Riley: You're evil. You're a demon.

Eliza: Correct. Good job, numskull!

Riley punches Eliza. Eliza spins around and kicks Riley in the face.

Eliza: Calm down!

Riley punches at Eliza and she just ducks. Eliza grabs Riley and head butts him.

Riley: Okay! What do you want?

Eliza: Information. A demon's out for my head. If you find him and kill him, I'll forgive you for destroyed my paycheck.

Riley: No.

Eliza: (smiling) I'll kill ya, then.

You hear growling. Riley and Eliza turn around and see two or three demons.

Eliza: Those are his lackey's.

Riley: Wanna fight 'em yourself? Okay.

Eliza: No. You're staying.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by Great Big Sea/REM starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Michael Varton as Michael

Topher Grace as Lain

Liza Weil as Melissa

Jared Padelecki as John

Carlos Bernard as Bob

Jewel Staite as Jill

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer, written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

The demon's rush at Riley and Eliza. Riley tries to run, but one of the demons grabs Riley and throws him to the ground. Riley gets up and punches the demon.

Eliza: See, there? I knew you'd help!

Riley: I'm just saving my ass!

Eliza: Sure ya are.

Eliza kicks one of the demons in the face and the demon falls on its back. Eliza takes a knife from her pocket and stabs the demon in its heart. Riley punches the demon and it punches him back. He kicks but the demon blocks and throws him over a tombstone. As Riley gets up, there are flashes and he holds his head.

Eliza: This is a little fun.

Eliza takes the second demon and head butts it. She then knees it in the stomach and throws it into a mausoleum. She walks towards it with her knife. Riley is having trouble with his demon.

Riley: A little help would be appreciated.

Eliza: But, you're saving your ass. Not mine.

Eliza stabs her second demon in the face. She walks towards Riley fighting the last demon. Riley punches the demon and kicks it back. The demon kicks Riley in the gut and sends him flying back, onto the ground. Riley spits out blood and he has a bruise on his cheek. The demon walks closer and closer to Riley when suddenly; an arrow goes straight through the demon's throat. The demon falls to the ground, dead. Eliza shot the crossbow at the demon and killed it.

Eliza: Good thing you brought this crossbow.

Riley starts to get up.

Eliza: Yeah, these demons settled in town. They're bad news, I'm telling ya. They have some big master plan. I don't know what it is, don't really care. Thought I'd tell you, though.

Riley: I'm gonna –

Eliza: Kill me? I get it.

Riley looks at the ground. When he looks up, Eliza is sprinting away, into the darkness. Riley slowly walks towards his house.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley is sitting on the couch, and Sam is sitting on a chair across from him. Graham is sitting next to Riley on the couch.

Sam: Now that you're all cleaned up, what happened?

Riley: You remember Eliza? The demon from the mansion?

Sam: Yeah. Did you see her again?

Riley: Yeah. She said demons were after her, and then they came. She killed all three and then ran away.

Graham: That bitch.

Riley: But, guys. Something weird happened. I got these flashes in my head.

Sam: Of what?

Riley: Of my past.

Graham: Excuse me?

Riley: It was like I was reliving my past, but only for a second.

Sam: I don't see how –

Riley: I know! It sounds crazy, but it happened. Something was happening to me.

Graham: Are you sure you're not just going insane?

Riley: Graham, I'm not kidding! I really don't want to relive my past.

Sam: Maybe something you've never told me about was so horrible that you're reliving it cause you feel remorse.

Riley: I'm not a serial killer in pain, Sam.

Graham: Oh, well, many confuse you with one.

Riley: This is not funny!

Sam: Well, Ri, this sounds a bit insane to have been done by a demon. I mean, you could just be remembering.

Riley: Remembering is not vivid flashes and agonizing pain.

Sam: Sometimes, yeah. It is.

Riley: Something's going on, guys. And if you don't believe me, I don't care. I'll just prove you wrong and kill this thing myself. I'll manage.

Riley gets up and walks away.

Graham: Oops.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Many demons, the ones fighting Eliza and Riley, are running around. One is obviously the leader. He is taller and has red robes on.

Leader: Where is Balthar?

Demon: He was killed fighting Eliza, Lechli.

Lechli: Crap. I needed him to get a slave.

Demon: I have one, though.

Lechli: Oh, really? Where?

Demon: Right over there!

Lechli looks over to the corner and sees a man, beaten and tired.

Lechli: Good, good. Take him here and tear out his heart. This is the last part, right?

Demon: No, sir. We have to get a brain.

Lechli: Of course. And a worthy one, remember that!

Demon: Of course.

Lechli smiles as you hear ripping and the man screaming. The Demon places the heart on a table full with other body parts, all being connected together.

Lechli: Beautiful. And it will all be complete and everyone will cry and mourn and be sad….soon enough.

Lechli touched the heart.

Lechli: Get me a decent brain. I want this done, and I want it now.

Eliza: (V/O) Lechli, my dear old friend!

Lechli turns around to see Eliza standing there, smiling.

Eliza: How ya doing?

The demons rush at her.

Lechli: Don't!

The demons back off.

Lechli: Hello, Eliza. I expected you'd come here.

Eliza: Why's that? Cause I can't keep my hands off you?

Lechli: Because you have the guts.

Eliza: Oh, I'm flattered.

Lechli: You do know we want your head, right?

Eliza: I got the memo.

Lechli: Good.

Lechli pulls out a gun from his robe and shoots Eliza three times in the stomach. She gasps and her mouth hangs open. She looks at her wounds and then at Lechli, mad.

Eliza: (mad) What the hell was that!? You know I can't die by guns! Do you want to just make me feel pain!?

Lechli: That would be nice.

Eliza: I'm insulted.

Eliza starts walking towards Lechli.

Lechli: Wow, what a surprise.

Eliza gets to Lechli, grabs the gun, snatches it from his hand and brings it to his throat. The demons around them get ready to fight.

Eliza: I suggest you never do that again. Now, doesn't that sound fun?

Lechli: Not immensely.

Lechli pushes Eliza away, gets the gun back and kicks Eliza back.

Lechli: Tie her up.

Eliza: Oh, no!

Eliza turns to run but five demons are there. She kicks one back and punches one away. The other three tackle her to the ground. They're wrestling on the ground. Lechli walks over them and shoots Eliza again. He keeps shooting, hitting Eliza. One time he misses and shoots one of his demons, but only once.

Eliza: Help!

Lechli: No one's here to help you.

Lechli bends down and knocks Eliza out by smashing her over the head with his gun.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – INTANK'S ROOM – NIGHT

Intank walks in. The lights are all off. He turns them on and looks to the couch. He walks towards it. Suddenly, the lights turn off again. Intank stops but immediately falls to the ground, holding his head, screaming. Sharp cuts happen all around the room.

Voice: (V/O) You….killed….her….

Intank screams. Suddenly, he opens his eyes. The pain is gone. He stands up and looks around. He sees nothing.

Riley: (V/O) Intank.

Intank turns to Riley, who is standing in the doorway.

Intank: What the hell are you doing!?

Riley: I came for info.

Intank: Knock first.

Riley: The door was open.

Intank: Just ask the damn question!

Riley: You're a demon expert, being a demon and all.

Intank: Wow, you're actually learning this just now?

Riley: Is there a demon that sends flashes in your brain, making you feel a massive amount of pain?

Intank: (realizing he knows; covering up) You mean a demon who gives you migraines?

Riley: No, it's like….its like I almost relived my past.

Intank: Stop questioning me!

Riley: What?

Intank: Just get away! I don't know anything! Now, leave.

Intank pushes Riley out and slams the door shut. He locks it and looks terrified.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

Graham is having breakfast at the table when Riley sits down next to him.

Riley: Hey.

Graham: So, how went your little insane search for info on this non-existent demon?

Riley: Horrible. I went to Intank and he flipped out. He screamed and kicked me out.

Graham: You're surprised about this.

Riley: Well, no, but…he looked terrified, Graham. Terribly scared. I think he knows what I'm talking about. I think it's got him right in its clutches.

Graham: Wanna know my theory?

Riley: Sure.

Graham: You're insane. Get over it! Whatever you think, it's not real. You're just remembering everything that has happened to you.

Riley: No, you do not know what has happened to me. If you did, you'd know I would not want to relive it.

CUT TO:

EXT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Sam is sitting at a table when Michael sits across from her.

Sam: (smiling) Late again! I win.

Michael: (solemn) I need help, Sam.

Sam: About what?

Michael: Money.

Sam: What!?

Michael: Quiet down. I was betting, and if I don't give them the money, then….please, I need that money.

Sam: Michael, why did you do this?

Michael: I needed more money.

Sam: And now you just lost it!

Michael: Please, Sam. I need your help really, really badly.

Sam: You have to promise to never do this again.

Michael: I promise, Sam.

Sam: How much do you need?

Michael: Ten thousand dollars.

Sam: What?!

Michael: Please, Sam.

Sam: Okay, okay. Me and you will give them the money tomorrow at 9 P.M. Okay?

Michael: Okay.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Eliza is chained to a cave wall.

Eliza: Is this how you get your kicks!?

Lechli: A little.

Lechli walks up to Eliza.

Lechli: Don't worry, Xad will be coming soon. Now, be patient.

Eliza: Xad?

Lechli: Oh, you don't know him? You'll love him. I mean, you both are such bitches.

Eliza: Let me go.

Lechli: Shut her up.

A demon walks to Eliza and slaps her across the face.

Demon: Be quiet, pig!

Eliza: Excuse me?

Lechli: (laughing) This is so entertaining.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Riley is searching for something in the telephone book. Graham walks in.

Graham: What are you doing?

Riley: Looking for something.

Graham: I got that. It's the 'what' that I'm looking for.

Riley: A bar.

Graham: (sarcastic) Okay, but don't get too drunk.

Riley: A demon bar.

Graham: Get drunk with your best buddies?

Riley: Info, Graham! Info!

Graham: Oh, come on!

Riley: I need to find out. Intank wouldn't help me, so I do it myself.

Graham: Maybe there's nothing to it.

Riley: I've heard your lecture before. Now, get out of my way.

Riley pushes Graham away and walks to the door.

Graham: Riley, wait! I want to help.

Riley: I don't need any help.

Riley walks out of the house.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

A car parks on the side of the street. The door opens and out comes Riley. He looks at an old building with cracks all over. Riley walks over to the building and walks through the door. He sees another door and opens it. There are stairs. He walks down them only to come to another door at the end. He opens the door only to find a bar with red lights everywhere. There are also big screen TV's everywhere! They are all turned off. Riley looks around and looks confused. There are many tables as well. A man walks from outside the back room behind and the bar and is surprised and worried to see Riley.

Man: Get out of here! We're not open yet!

Riley: I know. I need information.

Man: You can't be here, buddy.

Riley: Give me info.

Man: How 'bout no? You listen to me. This is my property. You are trespassing. Now, get out of my damn bar and wait till it opens.

Riley: It's a demon bar.

Man: That's what you need info on.

Riley: Yep.

Man: Fine, then I'll help.

Riley: What's your name?

Man: I'd imagine you know. Somehow, you seem to know about my bar and my knowledge of demons. Are you telling me you don't even know my name?

Riley: I don't.

Man: Ian Dalche.

Ian walks into a back room and walks back out with a book.

Ian: What about this demon is so special?

Riley: It makes you relive your past.

Ian looks up at Riley, shocked.

Ian: Give it up. Just run away. Don't mess with this demon. He'll kill you.

Riley: I'll take my chances.

Ian: That bad of a past, huh?

Riley: Just tell me.

Ian: Xadlar Demon. A vicious, sadistic demon that is nicknamed Xad. He works for people, killing. Usually some kind of torture. Only high and mighty demons hire him.

Riley: (realizing) Eliza. Thank god.

Ian: What?

Riley: Nothing. Just tell me how to kill this thing!

Ian: You have to…..give it up. It's a normal kill but it'll never work! He'll kill you first!

Riley: (walking away) Thanks for the info.

Ian: Wait! You never told me your name.

Riley is walking out as he talks.

Riley: Don't need it.

Riley is out of the bar now.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie is lying on her bed, reading a book. Jill opens the door and walks in.

Salomie: (to Jill) Do you remember the night where I was attacked?

Jill: Outside the press?

Salomie: Yeah, that night.

Jill: I remember it. You came home terrified.

Salomie: Ever wondered who they were? Who the people were?

Jill: Not really, but if you meet them, I'd suggest you thank 'em.

Salomie: This isn't a joke, Jill. I need to find them.

Jill: Then find them. Embrace them.

Salomie: What?

Jill: Ignore that last part.

Salomie: Gladly.

CUT TO:

INT – CHURCH – NIGHT

Intank is standing there, looking at the cross.

Voice: (V/O) Coming for forgiveness?

Intank looks around. Suddenly he falls to the ground, holding his head.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – NIGHT

A girl around 25 is sitting at her desk in a suit when the door opens and another man, the same age, walks in.

Man: Jenny, my wonderful sister!

Jenny looks up at the man and smiles.

Jenny: You suck up, Neiki!

Neiki: What can I say? I love to suck up.

Jenny: I know that.

Neiki: So, you called me here?

Jenny: That I did.

Neiki: Well, I'm here.

Jenny: I also called Intank here.

Neiki: He'll be here in a second.

Jenny: Good.

Neiki: So, why'd ya call me here?

Jenny: You deserve more, Neiki.

Neiki: What?

Jenny: You and Intank.

A younger looking Intank walks into the room.

Jenny: You both deserve so much better.

Intank: What are you talking about?

Jenny: Demons are strong and powerful creatures. They are the ones that will prevail in the apocalypse. We will win and rule all. And you will be with us. You will help us win everything. You will be amazing.

Intank: Demons?

Jenny points her hands out and energy goes out of it. They go through Intank and Neiki. They both scream. They both fall to the ground. Intank gets up slowly, and he is blue. Suddenly, he turns back to normal colors. Neiki stands up and does the same thing, only now with red.

Jenny: Strong? Mighty? Right?

Neiki smiles at Jenny with delight.

Neiki: Sister…you are a goddess.

Jenny: Thank you, my brother.

Neiki: We can do whatever we want with these powers.

Jenny: Kill.

Intank: What!?

Neiki: Surely, sister. Good idea.

Intank: No! I will not go out and kill people!

Jenny: Then you must die yourself. Neiki….

Neiki looks to Intank and smiles.

Neiki: My pleasure.

Neiki punches Intank but Intank catches Neiki's fist.

Intank: Looks like I'm a faster learner.

Intank kicks Neiki across the room.

Jenny: (frustrated) Neiki, you were supposed to kill him!

Neiki: Sorry, I was a bit busy getting kicked across the room.

Jenny picks up a pen from her desk and whips it at Intank's chest. It jams into his chest and he flies back from the force, into the wall. Intank slides down the wall, to the floor. It leaves blood marks on the wall. Jenny smiles, as she thinks he's dead.

Jenny: Neiki, learn. Kill. Hunt.

END OF FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – CHURCH – NIGHT

Intank is panting on the floor.

Voice: (V/O) You got out of it, I see. But, you're not done. You're not even close, my friend.

A demon walks right next to Intank, looking down at him. He is black and scally. He is the Xaldor demon.

Xad: It hasn't begun, my friend.

Intank runs out the door and Xad begins to laugh.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Riley is walking down the street, looking down.

Intank runs out of the church and across the street.

Riley sees him.

Intank runs into the street as a car is driving by very fast. It slams into Intank and he is thrown across the street. People stop and run to Intank, as does Riley. The demon walks out of the church, smiling at Intank's unconscious body.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – NIGHT

It starts off right where the last flashback ended. Intank's eyes flash open. Jenny sees this and grabs a gun from his desk drawer. Intank gets up. Jenny tries shooting but Intank runs in circles, Jenny's firing following him. He jumps behind Neiki and grabs him as a shield. Four bullets go into Neiki's chest and Intank throws him across the room. Intank runs next to Jenny. Jenny brings up her gun and Intank grabs it, putting it to her throat.

Jenny: (laughing) You, idiot. You can't kill me. I'm so much older than you'll ever be.

Intank: Guess again.

Jenny takes Intank's arm down and kicks him into a wall. She laughs as Intank gets up. He lifts up the gun and keeps shooting Jenny in the stomach. She's shocked. Intank runs to Jenny to finish the job.

Neiki: God dammit, Intank! Step away from her.

Intank: I'm sorry, Neiki.

Intank pulls up Jenny's head and shoots a bullet through the bottom of her skull and up through it. Jenny falls to the ground, dead.

Neiki: No! You, bitch!

Intank: Sorry.

Intank walks away. Neiki grabs Intank's ankle and Intank looks down at him.

Neiki: I will kill you.

Intank: Good luck.

Intank kicks Neiki away and walks out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Intank is lying on the couch and he opens his eyes.

Intank: What the hell?

Riley, Sam, and Graham are all in the room.

Riley: You walked in front of a car and it ran you over.

Intank: Great.

Intank tries to sit up but Sam pushes him back down.

Sam: You were run over by a car! Lye down.

Intank: Guys, there's a demon. I –

Riley: Xadlor. I know.

Intank: How -- ?

Riley: He did it to me.

Intank: So, you know.

Riley: I know.

Graham: Wait, Riley's crazy obsession is real?

Sam: Looks like.

Intank: I need to find this demon and kill it, now.

Sam: Intank –

Intank: Get away!

Intank stands up and pushes Sam aside. He runs out the door.

Sam: What's his problem?

Riley: That's the thing – we don't know.

CUT TO:

INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT

Salomie and Jill walk in.

Jill: (whispering) Look, it's John.

Salomie: I see him.

Jill: Go for it all, then.

Salomie: You first.

Jill: What?

Salomie: Bob. Go find him.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Be that way.

Jill walks out and Salomie walks towards John. She sits down next to him.

Salomie: Hey.

John: (shocked) Oh, um….hi.

Beat.

John: Why are you here? You left me a few nights ago shocked and with a lame excuse not to be together!

Librarian: (V/O) Quiet down!

Salomie: John, I'm sorry.

John: Why'd ya do it?

Salomie: Cause it wasn't right.

John: Is now right? I mean, it was a few days ago!

Salomie: No, but I need to make things better. I want to be friends, John.

John: Don't you think you're just a little too late for that?

Salomie: No…I don't.

John: I still don't understand you.

Salomie: I can't do a relationship right now. I'm not ready for commitment.

John: That I can see. I assure you.

Salomie: I will be, soon. I promise.

John: (astonished) You think I'm just gonna wait till you're ready?

Salomie: John –

John: No! I'm not gonna wait around; I'm not going to let you tear out my heart again. I'm done with you.

Salomie: Please, John. Can we just be friends?

John: Get away.

Librarian: Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

John: I was just leaving, anyways.

John gets up and walks out, leaving Salomie sad and depressed.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Bob is walking down the street with Jill chasing after him. Jill stops him.

Jill: (panting) I've been chasing you for a few minutes!

Bob: Oh, sorry.

Jill: I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Gold.

Bob: I was going there now. They have a great band playing tonight.

Jill: Good dancing band?

Bob: I guess.

Jill: Then, maybe we could do just that.

Bob: Just what?

Jill: Ya know, dance.

Bob: Oh…okay. Sure.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Okay, let's go.

They walk off together.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Eliza is still chained up.

Lechli: Xad should be here any minute. Just you wait.

Eliza: I can't wait.

Lechli: That's what I thought.

The demon from the church walks into the cave.

Xad: Hello, hello.

Lechli: Xad! Nice to see you.

Xad: Not so nice to see you.

Lechli: I see you're the same. Once a bitch, always a bitch.

Xad: You're hysterical.

Xad puts his hand on Lechli's head and Lechli screams. Lechli punches him away and Xad laughs.

Xad: (laughing) You were beat down? By a girl!?

Eliza: Girls are pretty damn tough.

Xad turns to Eliza.

Xad: Is this the bitch you wanted killed?

Lechli: Killed eventually. For now, just torture.

Xad: Fun, fun, fun.

Eliza: Wow, you're the dumbest demon ever.

Xad: Spunky one.

Lechli: A bit annoying two.

Xad: Ah, so you must be dating.

Lechli: Just torture her already.

Xad: My pleasure.

Xad walks to Eliza, smiling. Xad puts his hands on Eliza's head and she screams.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

A car pulls up to the curb and Eliza walks out. She's very happy and nice.

Eliza: See you guys tomorrow!

Eliza turns around and a gust of gray clouds goes into Eliza's lungs. She gasps and her eyes flash red for a second. She then grins.

Eliza: This is better.

Eliza has been possessed. Eliza turns and twists the person's neck that walked right behind her.

Eliza: This will be fun.

END FLASHBACK

Xad: Boring past. Maybe we'll have to do it the old fashioned way.

Xad punches Eliza and smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking down the street and sees Michael. She walks to him.

Sam: Michael.

Michael: (smiling) Sam!

Sam: Michael, tonight.

Michael: I know. I needed to talk to you about it.

Sam: Why?

Michael: They want more.

Sam: What!?

Michael: They want more money.

Sam: Michael, I don't have more.

Michael: Please, Sam! I need it.

Sam: You better pay me back.

Michael: Sam, I swear I will.

Sam: Okay, thanks.

Michael: Tonight, okay?

Sam: Tonight.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – DAY

Lain, Melissa, and Graham are all watching a movie.

Melissa: The bitch got what was coming to her!

Lain: A little harsh, don't ya think?

Graham: No, just harsh enough.

Melissa: Exactly. Harsh = good.

Lain: (laughing) Nice logic.

Graham: Guys, stop! This is the good part.

Melissa: What happens here?

Lain: Well, the guy is all, "I'm gonna kick you're ass!" and the other guys all, "How can you do it while I'm kicking yours!" and then boom!

Melissa: Boom meaning?

Graham: Ass kicking.

Melissa: Ah, that surely explains all.

Lain: Sure as hell does.

Melissa: Best part in the movie?

Graham: Yep.

Melissa: Pathetic movie.

Lain: You got that right.

Graham: Positively.

Melissa: How have you guys been, anyways?

Lain: Jolly.

Graham: Amazing.

Melissa: Seriously, guys!

Lain: Same old.

Graham: Nothing has been going on, although cookie dough is good.

Lain: It's the new fad.

Graham: You don't say.

Melissa: Wow, you guys are seriously scaring me.

Graham: It's our job.

Lain: Responsibility.

Graham: No, duty.

Melissa: (laughing) Um…okay.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Nobody is in The Gold, but the lights are on. The door opens and Riley walks in.

Intank: (V/O) Get out! We're closed!

Riley: It's me.

Beat.

Intank: (V/O) Get out, even if we're not closed!

Riley: Intank, get out here.

Intank walks out of a room in the back and looks at Riley.

Intank: What do you want?

Riley: Help.

Intank: Help with what?

Riley: I need to stop this demon.

Intank: So do I. So, I'm gonna find it, and kill it.

Riley: We both have pretty bad pasts, I'm guessing. How're we gonna get close to it?

Intank: That's what I've been trying to figure out when you interrupted me.

Riley: Well, we can work together.

Intank: (laughing) Don't make me die by laughter.

Riley: Intank, come on.

Intank: Will you stay out of my way?

Riley: Not really, but I'll say I will.

Intank: Fine, then I'll push you out of my way.

Riley: So, we have a deal?

Intank: For now, but if we get pissed, I can hurt you.

Riley: I'd like to see you try.

Intank: Yeah, that would be funny. You in pain always is.

Riley: Okay, how're we going to do this?

Intank: I have some books, come on.

Riley: In The Gold?

Intank: What do you think the back room is?

Riley: What is it?

They walk to the door and Intank walks in, followed be Riley.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

It's a training room with weapons, books, mats, punching bags, and other things to train and research with.

Riley: This is amazing.

Intank: Good.

Riley: How'd you make all this?

Intank: Got everything I own, bought a few more stuff, and just made it.

Riley: You can do anything in here.

Intank: Stop praising and get straight to the chase.

Riley: Okay, what've you been looking up?

Intank: Charms, spells. Anything that can repel this guy.

Riley: Okay.

Intank: That's all you have to say? Help, god dammit!

Riley: Okay, okay.

Intank: That's still all you can say.

Riley: Surprise attack?

Intank: What?

Riley: We attack him from behind, or someone makes a diversion.

Intank: That would work, but only if we had one clear shot to kill.

Riley: I think we would. I went to this demon bartender, Ian something, and he said killing Xad was just like any other demon. We could just get a gun, crossbow, and knife, whatever.

Intank: Fine. You'll divert him, and I'll give him a good stake in the heart.

Riley: I need to be the bait?

Intank: Who do you think has the better shot at killing him?

Riley: Fine.

Intank: How do we get him?

Riley: Note?

Intank: Or we could just call him.

Riley: Like, scream? We don't know where he is, though.

Intank: So how would a letter work?

Riley: Just a patrol?

Intank: Whatever, but now.

Riley: He won't be out now.

Intank: You never know, and this needs to be over as soon as possible.

Riley: Fine.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking down the street when she sees Intank and Riley run into the woods. She, slowly, follows them.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Eliza is all bloody and almost dead.

Lechli: We done with her?

Xad: Not just yet.

Eliza: Get away from me, bitch.

Xad: Still got some talk in you?

Xad punches Eliza across the face.

Lechli: (to another demon) Where's that brain!?

Demon: We can't find a decent brain.

Lechli: What?!

Demon: We can't find one.

Lechli: (annoyed) Fine, tonight we'll take Eliza's for the machine.

Eliza: (overhearing) What?

Lechli: Mind your own business! Xad, get back to work.

Xad: Shut up.

Xad knees Eliza in the gut and she coughs blood. Xad smiles and giggles a little.

Xad: I'm gonna get some fresh air.

Lechli: Be back within an hour and don't leave the forest or else you'll be seen.

Xad: Stop being my mom.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

Xad is walking through the woods and Riley walks in front of Xad.

Riley: Hey.

Xad: Who are you?

Intank: (V/O) AH!

Intank jumps from behind and stabs Xad in the heart. He screams. Sam hears this and runs faster. She gets up to the spot where all the action is taking place.

Riley: Sam, what are you doing here?

Sam: Riley!

Xad: What was that for?

Xad punches Intank away, into a tree.

Riley: It didn't kill you.

Xad: Of course it didn't. A mere flesh wound is all.

Xad punches Riley and then kicks him to the ground, unconscious. Both Intank and Riley are unconscious.

Xad: Now for you, little lady.

Xad turns to Sam but she is already running away.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Riley opens his eyes and sees that him and Intank are chained to the wall, just like Eliza.

Xad: Welcome back, sleepy head.

Lechli: Good, they're awake.

Xad: I've gotten the pleasure to meet my friend Intank over here, but Riley? We haven't gotten the chance.

Lechli: Go for it.

Xad: Thank you.

Eliza looks at Riley, sympathetically.

Xad puts his hands on Riley's head and he squirms.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – BEDROOM – NIGHT

You see a caption on the bottom of the screen. It says "5 Years Ago". Riley is lying in bed. He looks like a teen, maybe 16 or 17. He is reading a magazine when he hears a knock. He puts it down and looks around to see a girl in the window, the girl in the picture on his desk. He smiles and opens the window.

Riley: Sara.

Sara: (smiling) Riley, hey.

Sara comes into the room. The camera pans over to present-day Riley and Xad watching the scene happen.

Xad: It all started with a girl. Remember this moment? Remember that happiness you felt, and how it all went away oh so quickly?

Riley is trying to stay calm. The camera pans back to the scene.

Riley: My parents made it perfectly clear that they hate you.

Sara: I don't care! Do you?

Riley: Of course not! I only care about you.

Sara smiles and they kiss.

Sara: We need to leave.

Riley: I was kind of thinking that.

Sara: We obviously can't stay here and get pushed around by our parents. It's not right.

Riley: I got my suitcase all packed and I made one for you.

Sara: (smiling) So caring and thoughtful.

Riley: Well, you know me.

Sara: I really, really do!

Sara and Riley kiss again.

Riley: Okay, let's go.

They grab their suitcases and open the door. Riley's parents are standing there.

Dad: You're not going anywhere, son.

Riley: You can't make me do anything.

Mom: Riley, just listen to your father.

Sara: Let's go, Riley.

Riley: Wait a minute.

Dad: You're not leaving.

Mom: Stay.

Riley: No! All my life I've listened to you, done all your idiotic requests! I'm leaving, I've had enough of this life and I want my own.

Dad: You can't do it, Riley.

Riley: I can.

The dad holds Riley.

Riley: Get your hands off of me!

Riley pushes his dad back.

Dad: You do NOT do that to your father!

Riley's dad smacks Riley over the face. Riley's mom gasps and so does Sara.

Riley: (looking at his father) Get out of my way, or I will move you.

Riley's dad and mother move and Riley and Sara run out of the room.

The camera moves back to Xad and Riley.

Xad: Amazing, yes? Great choice ya made there, kiddo.

Riley tries punching Xad but he goes through him.

Xad: We're not corporeal here. I rule you, Riley. You can't do anything.

Riley stares at Xad, in disbelief.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Xad smiles at Riley.

Xad: This is fun.

Lechli: Good for you.

Xad: Can I have more?

Lechli: As much as you want.

Xad: Fun, fun, fun.

Xad smiles as he places his hands on Riley's head once more.

Xad: Here we go again.

Xad closes his eyes and Riley screams.

FADE TO BLACK

TO BE CONTINUED….

ROLL CREDITS

END OF ACT III

END SHOW


	6. 105 Hasn't Even Begun Part II

Riley Season 1 Episode 5 Rewrite "Hasn't Even Begun (Part 2)"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Riley: (V/O) Previously on Riley….

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Eliza: Yeah, these demons settled in town. They're bad news, I'm telling ya. They have some big master plan. I don't know what it is, don't really care. Thought I'd tell you, though.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley: But, guys. Something weird happened. I got these flashes in my head.

Sam: Of what?

Riley: Of my past.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Lechli: Good, good. Take him here and tear out his heart. This is the last part, right?

Demon: No, sir. We have to get a brain.

Eliza: (V/O) Lechli, my dear old friend!

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Eliza: Help!

Lechli: No one's here to help you.

Lechli bends down and knocks Eliza out by smashing her over the head with his gun.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Michael: Quiet down. I was betting, and if I don't give them the money, then….please, I need that money.

Sam: Michael, why did you do this?

Michael: I needed more money.

Sam: How much do you need?

Michael: Ten thousand dollars.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Eliza is chained to a cave wall.

Eliza: Is this how you get your kicks!?

Lechli: A little.

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – DAY

Graham: (V/O) What are you looking for?

Riley: (V/O) A demon bar.

Man: Get out of here! We're not open yet!

Riley: I know. I need information.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Xad walks in, smiling.

Ian: (V/O) Xadlar Demon. A vicious, sadistic demon that is nicknamed Xad. He works for people, killing. Usually some kind of torture. Only high and mighty demons hire him.

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – NIGHT

Intank: (V/O) She made me into a monster.

Intank pulls up Jenny's head and shoots a bullet through the bottom of her skull and up through it. Jenny falls to the ground, dead.

CUT TO:

INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT

Salomie: Please, John. Can we just be friends?

John: Get away.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Riley: I need to stop this demon.

Intank: So do I. So, I'm gonna find it, and kill it.

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – DAY

Riley: (V/O) Well, we can work together.

Xad punches Riley and then kicks him to the ground, unconscious. Both Intank and Riley are unconscious.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Xad: Here we go again.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

BLACK

Woman: (V/O) You think you know….what's to come….it hasn't even begun.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam bursts in to find Graham on the couch.

Sam: Graham, get up.

Graham gets up abruptly.

Graham: What? What happened?

Sam: Get up.

Graham: I'm in the dark right now, Sam.

Sam: The demon took Intank and Riley.

Graham: What?!

Sam: They went looking for it and I sneaked behind them. The demon beat them pretty badly and took them. I ran away. I was a coward. Now, we need to save them.

Graham: Definitely.

Sam: Okay. Let's get ready.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Jill and Salomie are walking down the street.

Jill: So, where are we going, anyways?

Salomie: We're going to the police station.

Jill: Why? What for?

Salomie: I want to find out what happened.

Jill: When?

Salomie: The night I was saved.

Jill sighs.

Jill: This again? Haven't we done this enough?

Salomie: If you don't want to go, go to another shop.

Jill: (smiling) My pleasure.

Jill walks away from Salomie and into another store. Salomie continues walking.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN/BOB'S DORM ROOM – DAY

John is sitting on his bed with his laptop. There is a knock on the door and he opens it. A woman is standing there.

Woman: Hello. I'm Nina Baker, and I need your help.

John looks confused.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by Great Big Sea/REM starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Michael Varton as Michael

Topher Grace as Lain

Liza Weil as Melissa

Jared Padelecki as John

Carlos Bernard as Bob

Jewel Staite as Jill

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer, written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Eliza, Intank, and Riley are chained to the wall. Xad walks along all of them.

Xad: So sad. Pathetic, I must say. You're all bumbling idiots and it's hysterical. Stupid idiots with idiot nonsense brewing in their brains. Fun, like little butterflies, they fall. They all fall.

Eliza: Poetic, much?

Xad smiles at Eliza and walks in front of her.

Xad: Smart mouth.

Xad slaps Eliza across the face.

Xad: Oops.

Eliza smiles at Xad at uses her unchained feet to kick Xad to the ground.

Xad: (pissed) You god damn bitch! Chain her feet! I'll kill her!

The demon minions run to Eliza and hold her back as they chain her feet to the wall as well. Intank smiles and chuckles. Xad looks at Intank with anger.

Xad: You thought that was funny? I think this is funny!

Xad puts his hands on Intank's head and Intank screams.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Intank is hiding behind a building. Intank is breathing heavily and looks scared. Intank peeks back and sees if anyone is there. No one's there. He runs down the alley and, suddenly, a man shows up at the end of the alley. Intank's eyes widen and Intank is frozen there. The man runs to Intank and you can see that he's a vamp. Three more vamps follow behind him.

Intank: Holy crap.

Intank punches the first vamp but it does nothing to him. The vamp grabs hold of Intank and throws him into a wall.

Neiki: (V/O) You still haven't harnessed your powers. How funny.

The vamp holds Intank down as the three other vamps catch up. Neiki walks next to them and smiles.

Neiki: Hello, old friend.

Intank: Get away from me.

Neiki: No. You owe me something.

Intank: And what would that be?

Neiki: My sister's life! A life for a life is fair enough, don't ya think?

Intank: Not especially.

Neiki: Why? You guys are alike!

Intank: Yeah, except for the part where she's evil.

Neiki: She was a goddess!

Intank: She was a murderer!

Neiki: No, she sacrificed lives for the greater good!

Intank: Greater good?! What greater good?!

Neiki: She saved people!

Intank: Who?

Neiki: Respectable people!

Intank: Who!?

Beat.

Neiki: Kill him.

The vamps are about to bite into Intank when he turns blue and pushes them all off of him.

Neiki is shocked.

Intank: Sorry, Neiki. I'm not going.

Intank punches Neiki into the air and he breaks through a brick wall and falls to the ground.

Vamp: Get back here.

Intank is shocked at how much strength he used and he runs. He runs into another alley and sees a door. He opens it and walks in. He slams the door behind him.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Intank's eyes are widen and he is gasping.

Intank: (mad) You….you, bitch.

Xad: (smiling) Happy?

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

It is empty. Suddenly, the door flings open and Sam walks through, followed by Graham.

Graham: Why are we here?

Sam: You'll see.

Graham: Why was the door open?

Sam: Always is, everyone just suspects it isn't.

Graham: (smiling) Intank's an idiot.

Sam: No….

Sam opens the door to the training room and Graham sees it.

Sam: He really isn't.

Graham: What is this?

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

They walk in.

Sam: It's Intank's training room.

Graham: Why does he have one?

Sam just looks at Graham.

Graham: Okay, stupid question. But, why are we here?

Sam: Research, weapons, training. Whatever it takes.

Graham: Okay. Where's the stuff?

Sam: Weapons are in the big case. Go get some.

Graham: Got it.

Sam walks over to a punching bag.

Sam: Time to fight.

Sam starts punching the bag.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

People are walking around and Salomie walks in. She looks around and spots someone.

Salomie: (calling) Max!

An old man in a uniform turns and sees Salomie calling him. He smiles and walks to her.

Max: Salomie.

Salomie: How're you?

Max: I'm fine, thanks. You?

Salomie: Fine.

Max: So, what brings you here?

Salomie: I need a favor.

Max: That's not a surprise.

Salomie smiles.

Max: Shoot.

Salomie: Well, I need security tapes.

Max: Where?

Salomie: Outside the press.

Max: Okay.

Salomie and Max start walking.

Salomie: Has there been much crime?

Max: Not really. A few crappy idiots come in every now and then, saying they robbed someone. But, that's about it.

Salomie: They turn themselves in?

Max: Yeah.

Salomie: Well, that takes away the fun of your job.

Max: Hell yeah.

They walk into a room.

Max: What date?

Salomie: Um….the seventeenth of September, I'd say.

Max: Okay, let's see.

Max digs through some tapes.

Max: Here.

Max pulls out a tape and hands it to Salomie.

Salomie: Thanks so much!

Max: Give it back soon. I don't want people knowing I've given away some records.

Salomie: I promise, as soon as I'm done.

Max: Well, make yourself done soon.

Salomie: Will do.

Salomie walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Xad is standing next to Intank.

Xad: Are you tired yet?

Intank: Not really.

Xad: Okay, gotta change that.

FLASHBACK

INT – ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

Intank is in the building that he ran into and it is completely dark.

Neiki: (V/O) Tick, tock.

Intank turns and sees Intank standing on a level above him. The level is only on the sides and there are stairs there.

Intank: Neiki!

Intank runs to the stairs and he starts running up them.

Neiki starts running to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

Intank: Stop!

Neiki: Get away from me, bitch!

Intank gets to Neiki as he reaches the stairs that lead to the third floor. Intank grabs Neiki and throws him to the ground. Neiki gets up and punches Intank in the face. He then knees Intank. Intank kicks Neiki over the rail and he grabs hold of the rail from the first floor. Intank jumps down to the first floor while Neiki flips onto the floor. Neiki kicks Intank but Intank ducks and grabs hold of Neiki's leg.

Intank: Nice try.

Intank throws Neiki into the wall. Neiki punches Intank in the gut and then Intank punches Neiki across the face. Neiki knees Intank and Intank jumps back. Intank punches while Neiki ducks and does an uppercut on Intank.

Neiki: You thought you could kill Jenny and get away with it!?

Neiki grabs Intank and throws him through the floor of the next floor. He lands on the metal floor.

Neiki: (looking at Intank) You stupid bitch.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie walks in and pops the security tape into her TV. She sits down to watch.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Intank is on the second floor, dazed. Neiki jumps very high and lands on the second floor, standing next to Intank. Neiki grabs Intank by the throat and lifts him up.

Neiki: I can't believe –

Intank punches Neiki in the stomach and Intank's dropped. Intank gets up and punches Neiki across the face. Neiki grabs Intank's arm.

Neiki: You think you've got this won?

Neiki smashes Intank against the wall.

Neiki: Guess again.

Intank elbows Neiki back and he falls off the floor and to the ground. He is unconscious. Intank stares at the unconscious Neiki. The doors and windows burst open and many, many vamps run in. Intank jumps down to the ground floor and looks around to escape. Intank runs into the vamps and runs out. The vamps turn to chase him but they hear Neiki gaining conciseness.

Neiki: Let him be.

END FLASHBACK

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK

INT – HOTEL ROOM – MORNING

Young Riley and Sara are lying in a bed, asleep, when the phone rings. Riley answers it.

Riley: (tired) Thank you.

He hangs up.

Sara: (waking up; yawning) Who was that?

Riley: Wake up call.

Sara: What for?

Riley: Job hunting.

Sara: Oooh. Interesting.

Sara puts her arms around Riley.

Sara: What job?

Riley: Anything that pays.

Sara: Well, then, you've got a wide selection. Hard to narrow them down. Why don't I help?

Riley: No.

Sara: (confused) Why?

Riley: I don't need your help.

Riley gets out of bed and starts to get dressed.

Sara: (sad) I know, I just thought….

Riley: Thought what?

Sara: That you wanted my help.

Riley: I need to go.

Sara: (yelling) I ran away with you! What more do you want?

Riley turns to Sara.

Riley: Nothing! I'm just…scared.

Sara: You don't have to be.

Sara gets out of bed and walks to Riley.

Sara: I'm here for you. I always will be.

Sara puts her arms around Riley.

Sara: There's no reason to be scared.

Sara and Riley kiss. The camera moves over to show Xad and Riley watching it all happen. Riley watches, longingly.

Xad: You still want her.

Riley gulps.

Xad: You want to touch her. To feel her move in your arms gives you joy.

Riley starts to look mad and Xad recognizes it.

Xad: You can't hurt me.

Riley looks at Xad.

Riley: I can.

Xad: No. Only I can hurt you. Torture you. And you can do nothing but wait for it to be over, because, I promise it will. All good things happen, eventually.

Riley stares at Xad.

Xad: We should move on, shouldn't we?

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – DORM – DAY

Salomie is sitting in her room, watching the video. You can hear all the noises in the background. Salomie stops and pauses the tape.

She looks closely.

Salomie: Who are you?

You get a close up of the paused screen. It's a direct shot of Riley's face.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie walks up to a woman. The woman turns around and sees her.

Woman: You said you had a job.

Salomie hands her the photo of Riley.

Salomie: Tell me who this man is. Now.

The woman looks at the photo and then at Salomie.

Woman: Will do.

The woman walks away.

Salomie turns around and is face to face with John.

Salomie: (to herself) Crap.

Salomie turns to walk away but John pulls her back.

John: Salomie, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't –

Salomie: Yes, you had all the right, John. I'm sorry I just ended it. I didn't mean you had to wait for me, I just –

John: I know, Salomie.

Salomie looks up at John.

Salomie: But I'm still not ready. I won't be for a very long time, I think. I'm sorry, John. But, that's just the way it is. I hope –

John: We can be friends.

Salomie smiles.

John: No, not in any way can we be the best of friends, but friends.

Salomie: Friends are good.

John: And, if we just happen to feel –

Salomie: Don't get too ahead of yourself, bud.

John smiles back.

Salomie: Thank you….for understanding.

John: (smiling) Anytime.

John kisses Salomie on the lips and then walks away. Salomie is shocked and sad. She smiles a little and turns to walk away.

CUT TO:

EXT – STORE – DAY

Sam is shopping for clothes.

Sam: All this stuff is crap.

Man: (V/O) Can I help?

Sam looks over the man who asked. He is obviously hitting on her.

Sam: (shocked) Um, no thanks.

Sam goes back to shopping. The man moves closer to her so Sam turns around and looks him in the eye.

Sam: I have a husband, so back off.

The man looks at her and walks away.

Man: (V/O) Freak.

Sam turns back to shopping when she hears a loud crash and screaming. Sam runs to where the noise is heard. A demon, one of Lechli's demons, burst through the window and grabs a man. Everyone is screaming. Sam runs to the demon. Sam kicks the demon back.

Sam: Let go of him!

The demon punches Sam across the room and into a rack. She falls to the ground. By the time she looks up, the demon is already running. Sam gets up and starts running. She runs out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is chasing the demon across the street. Both the demon and Sam are pushing people out of their way. Sam jumps onto the demon's back and they fall to the ground. The demon lets go the man and he runs away. Sam and the demon get up. Sam kicks the demon but the demon grabs her foot. He swings her around and slams her into a tree. Sam punches the demon once and then tries again, but the demon ducks the second time. The demon punches her in the gut and she flies into the tree. She slumps to the ground, and goes unconscious. People are fleeing but the demon grabs a random man and runs away.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

The demon from the last scene bursts into the cave with the man, now dead. Lechli looks at the demon.

Lechli: This is not the man.

Demon: I know. A woman attacked me and stopped me from getting him. But, I got a replacement.

Riley: (V/O) I have a feeling that's my wife!

Lechli: Shut him up!

Xad punches Riley across the face.

Lechli: Fine, we'll use him. But, I'm very disappointed in you. And, failure cannot be tolerated here.

Lechli grabs a gun and shoots the demon, dead.

Lechli: Get the brain. Then it will be done.

Xad walks closer to Riley.

FADE TO:

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Riley is walking down the street, depressed, with his hands in his pockets. He hears a scream and runs towards the scream. He turns a corner a sees a vampire inching onto a girl.

Girl: Help!

Riley sees the vamps face and is disgusted.

Riley: What are you?

The vampire sees Riley and smiles.

Vampire: The consumer.

The vampire runs at Riley and bites into Riley's neck. His eyes widen as the girl screams and runs away. The vampire lets go of Riley and Riley slumps to the ground. You see present day Riley with Xad. The camera closes up and you see the bite marks on Riley's neck. The camera then pans back to the vampire and Riley. The vampire is suddenly filled with a tazer blast, and he falls to the ground. Behind him, is a few men in military suits. One of the men goes to Riley.

Man: Get a medic.

Riley gets up slowly.

Riley: What is --?

Man: Shh. Be quiet.

Riley: Who are you?

Tom: I'm Tom. Tom Mechanser.

Riley: I'm –

Tom: I know who you are. You're Riley Finn.

Riley: How do you know?

Tom: We've been following you.

Riley: Who is we!?

Tom: The Initiative. A government operation which you're joining.

Riley: What?

Tom: We've followed people since they were children. You're one of them. Come with me, Riley.

Riley: What if I don't want to?

Tom: Trust me…..you want to.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Xad's hands are on Riley's head. Suddenly, Intank smashes away from his chains and starts running. A demon tries to stop him but Intank smashes his fist into the demon. The demon flies away and Intank runs out of the cave.

Lechli: Let him go. He'll do no harm.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking around the street, looking for the demon when Intank runs out of the woods and slams into her.

Sam: Intank!

Intank: Sam! They have Riley and many demons and flashback dude and –

Sam: Shut up! I know! Where!?

Intank: In the cave.

Sam: We need to go soon. Me and Graham have been getting ready.

Intank: They'll trample us. We have to get more –

Sam: I know where to go.

Intank: What?

Sam: The last place Riley went. He went to this demon bar. That's where we're going.

CUT TO:

INT – DEMON BAR – DAY

The door to the stairs slams open and Sam, Graham, and Intank run down the stairs. Ian sees them as they enter the bar.

Ian: We're not –

Sam: Open yet. I get it. But, I need info.

Ian: I am not info man!

Sam: You are now. How do I kill a Xadler demon?

Ian: I already gave this to another man this week.

Ian realizes something.

Ian: He got him, didn't he? You want to save your little friend.

Sam: Answer the question.

Ian: Well, I told your friend. Normal kill. Stake, sword, gun, among other things.

Intank looks suspicious and the camera closes on him.

Intank: He's lying.

Ian looks at Intank with a straight face but then smiles. He starts laughing.

Ian: I'm sorry, I just can't keep a straight face!

Sam pulls Ian by the neck and smashes him into the wall.

Sam: What did you do!?

Ian: (mad) You think you scare me, little girl?

Ian pushes Sam away and punches her to the ground.

Ian: Guess again. I'm more powerful then any of you will ever be. I am strong. I am mighty.

Graham: You led him right to him.

Ian: I get paid, I do the job. I need some cash to open up shop. It just happened to be you boy toy.

Sam: Don't worry. Your little shop won't be open for long.

Ian: Is that a threat?

Sam: You bet your ass it's a threat.

Sam and the others walk out leaving Ian smiling.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Sam, Graham, and Intank are walking to The Gold. Sam suddenly stops.

Sam: Oh my god! I forgot something at the house! I'll meet up with you guys at the Gold.

Graham: Okay, be quick.

Sam: Will do.

Sam starts running off when she runs into Michael.

Sam: (shocked) Hey Michael, what are --?

Michael: You ready?

Sam: For?

Michael: You were gonna help me pay back these guys.

Sam: (realizing) Oh, yeah.

Michael: You're helping me, right?

Sam: (making up her mind) Yeah.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Jill is walking on the cold, dark street alone when she sees Bob. She runs to him.

Jill: Bob! Bob!

Bob turns around.

Jill: Hey! It's me; Jill.

Bob: Oh, hey. I'm, obviously, ya know, Bob.

Jill: Where ya going?

Bob: I'm just talking a stroll through the woods. I do it every night. Calms me down.

Jill: Sounds fun.

They enter the forest.

Jill: Have you ever felt….alone?

Bob: What?

Jill: I've just been thinking lately. I'm always alone.

Bob: How can such a hot person be alone?

Jill blushes.

Jill: Well, thanks. The thing is, -

A vampire jumps out from the shadows and Jill screams. The camera becomes disoriented and moves around everywhere. You just hear screams and then you see Bob and Jill fall down and roll down part of the woods. Jill and Bob hit a tree. Jill gets up and sees Bob bitten and now dead. Jill looks shocked.

Jill: Oh my god!

She looks back to where the vamp came from and runs to the street.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – PIER – DAY

Riley is waiting on the pier when Tom shows up.

Tom: You showed, Finn.

Riley: You told me I would.

Tom: Aren't I always right?

Riley: Always.

Tom: Well, we should be leaving. Onto the boat.

Riley: What boat?

Tom: (pointing to a boat) That boat.

Riley: But…..it's empty.

Tom: You mean it looks empty.

Riley: Oh.

Riley and Tom both board the ship. It starts to move. Riley looks sad.

Tom: What's wrong, buddo?

Riley: It's my girlfriend, Sara. I left her behind with no explanation.

Suddenly, Sara shows up on the pier.

Sara: RILEY!

Riley's eyes widen.

Tom: Be strong, man. This is for the greater good.

Riley: How did she know?

Tom: I thought it was only fair.

Riley: How could you!?

Sara: RILEY!

Sara starts bursting into tears. Riley looks at her and starts crying, too, as the boat sails away.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Sam and Michael are standing there, with the money. Suddenly, two figures appear from the shadows. They both have guns.

Man #1: Give me the money.

Sam slides over the briefcase with the money in it.

The second man opens it and looks at the money.

Man #2: It's all there, boss.

Man #1: Good. I'll go, and you clean up the job.

Man #2: Got it, boss.

The second man pulls out his gun and starts shooting. Sam grabs Michael and they hide behind a crate as things blow around them. Sam pushes the crate into the man as the first man is trying to leave. The second man is tripped, falls to the ground, and drops his gun. Sam picks it up as Man #1 is aiming towards Sam. Sam sees this and immediately shoots Man #1 in the arm, making him drop the gun.

Michael: Finish it, Sam.

Sam: No.

Michael: Finish it!

Sam: NO!

Michael takes the gun and shoots the first man repeatedly, till dead. Michael is stunned at what he did and drops the gun. At that moment, the second man gets up and picks up the gun Michael dropped. Sam kicks the gun out of his hand and punches him to the ground. He's unconscious.

Michael: What did I -?

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie walks down the hallway and opens her dorm door. She walks in and sees Jill on her bed, tears going down her face. Salomie runs over to her and sits next to her.

Salomie: Oh my god. What happened? What's wrong?

Jill: Dead. He's dead.

Jill is completely shocked and is at a loss of words.

Salomie: Who's dead? Jill? What is happening?

Jill: It all just happened. We talked. And he just went away.

Salomie: Who, Jill!?

Jill: The devil. He came. He came and he killed and came for me and he killed.

Salomie: What?

Jill: I'm evil. The devil came for me. I need to die.

Jill tries to get up but Salomie pushes her down.

Salomie: No Jill. You don't. Now just tell me, what was the devil like and who died?

Jill: His face. It was bumpy and his teeth were sharp as knives. He came for me and Bob.

Salomie's eyes widen.

Salomie: Bob. It was him. He died. And teeth?

Jill: He killed. We died. In the woods.

She begins to cry.

Jill: I had to leave him. I didn't want to but I had to leave him. I couldn't take with me. He stayed and just laid there.

Salomie: Shh. It's okay.

Salomie begins to cry as well.

Salomie: It's all gonna be okay.

Jill: He died in my arms.

Salomie: And that thing that killed him will die in mine. (to herself) All the evidence points to it. A vampire.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

You see Riley with Sam in agent uniforms. They are walking with other soldiers.

Sam: So, this demon, it has sharp nails?

Riley: Can grow them rapidly.

Sam: Wow, not good.

Riley: Strong too. It'll be a toughy.

Sam: Yes, but then we can have some alone time.

Sam smiles at him. They run into someone.

Sam: Man, move it.

The person turns around and reveals its Sara. Riley and Sara look surprised.

Sara: Riley.

Riley: Oh my god.

Sara: It's you. You jerk.

Sam: Hello?

Sara: You left me!

Riley: I didn't mean –

Sara: Shut up!

Sara slaps Riley.

Sara: How could you do this to me? You cause me so much pain!

Demons jump out at them. Their nails are sharp. Riley punches one. Sam kicks another. She takes out a knife and stabs one and scratches one across the neck. Sara does a flying kick and then punches the demon. It scratches her in the arm with its nails and then kicks her onto the ground. Other soldiers are fighting. One gets stabbed with the claws and some others do to. The demon is about to give the finishing blow to Sara when Riley kicks the demon in the stomach and snaps his neck. He helps Sara up and they fight side by side. She kicks kicked in the face as does Riley. One demon grabs Sam from the back and stabs her. She gasps. She falls. Riley runs to her aid but a demon slashes him across the cheek and stops him. Riley kicks him and then punches him in the stomach. He then knees him. The demon punches but Riley ducks and goes under his arms. He then takes out a knife and stabs him. He runs to Sam but another demon kicks him and he falls down again. The demon lifts him up by the neck. Riley stabs him in the face and he drops him. Sara is fighting for her life. She kicks one and then punches another. She is stabbed in the back by one and she turns around and punches him. She holds her stomach. She kicks another. She turns around quickly only to be slashed at the neck by one demon. She holds her neck and falls to the ground. Riley rushes to her side.

Riley: Oh my god.

Riley looks to Sam.

Riley: She's dead.

You see Riley and Xad standing near some huge trees. Xad smiles.

Xad: See, this is the part I was waiting for.

Xad's smile widens.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

Sam leads Michael to his bed and lies him there. Michael is shocked.

FADE TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Xad is smiling at Riley, evilly.

FADE TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Graham and Intank are walking towards the woods, with weapons.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Lechli: Okay. It's done.

You see a crude device made out of body parts with a switch on it.

Xad: That's awesome, boss. Now, can I rip this guy into shreds?

Lechli: Sure….whatever.

Intank and Graham bust into the cave.

Demon: Who are you?

Graham shoots a crossbow at the demon and he falls to the ground, dead.

Xad springs into action. A second later, Sam runs in and kicks Xad back.

Sam: Back off, you bastard!

Sam punches Xad but Xad catches it and throws Sam into the cave wall.

Intank goes to Riley and snaps him off the chains.

Riley: Thanks.

Intank just runs away. Lechli goes and turns a switch for the device he just put together. A ray of blue light goes off and Lechli screams. Lechli falls to the ground from the blast, dead. Everybody is thrown into the wall.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is walking on the street when she sees the huge blue light. She runs towards it.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Intank punches a demons head clean off and kicks another into a wall. Sam punches a demon and then is punched by the demon. Riley is running towards Xad. He turns him around and punches Xad. He tries again but Xad catches his fist and flings him into the wall. Xad lifts Riley up by the neck. Intank suddenly tackles Xad to the floor. Xad gets up and runs out of the cave. Intank follows fast while everyone is processing things.

CUT TO:

EXT – CAVE – NIGHT

Salomie is walking up to the cave when Xad runs out. Her eyes widen at the sight of him, but he slams into her and she falls onto a rock where no one can see her. Intank also runs past her. Riley, Graham, and Sam then follow behind them.

CUT TO:

INT – SCHOOL – NIGHT

It is all dark with only the moon light. Intank is walking slowly in the hallway. He suddenly kicks down a door and runs in. He turns around and Xad jumps at him and holds his head!

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Past Intank is looking at a tombstone, Jenny's tombstone.

Intank: I'm sorry Jenny.

You see Neiki standing behind him.

Neiki: You're sorry.

Intank turns around swiftly.

Neiki: But I thought it was her fault.

Intank: It was.

Neiki walks closer slowly.

Neiki: Then why are you so sorry.

Neiki circles him and Intank just looks down.

Neiki: Is it because...

Neiki stops.

Neiki: You care for her. We both do.

Intank: I do, but I needed to do the right thing.

Neiki: The right thing!? The right thing to do was kill my sister?!

Intank looks straight into Neiki's eyes.

Intank: Yes.

Neiki punches Intank. Neiki laughs.

Neiki: It isn't the right thing. But I will do the right thing. I'm gonna kill you.

Intank: Guess again.

Intank kicks but Neiki grabs his leg.

Neiki: I promised to kill you.

Neiki throws Intank onto another tombstone.

Neiki: I never break promises.

Neiki kicks Intank in the face as he gets up.

Neiki: Weakling.

Neiki punches Intank in the gut.

Neiki: Love always prevails.

Intank: But this isn't love. It's revenge.

Neiki: Same thing.

Neiki punches Intank again and then kicks him backwards. Intank doesn't seem to be even trying to fight back to Neiki.

Neiki: Weak! Why aren't you fighting?

Neiki kicks Intank in the face and then punches him. Then Intank punches back and does a spinning kick.

Intank: This isn't fighting?

Intank punches him and then kicks but Neiki blocks and then punches but Intank ducks. Intank kicks him and then jumps on his shoulders and then off behind him. He then elbows him backwards. Intank turns around towards Neiki. Neiki kicks but Intank grabs him foot. Neiki jumps up and kicks Intank in the face. Intank then drops Neiki.

Neiki: You see Intank, I got something you didn't.

Neiki turns red.

Neiki: I got more special powers.

Neiki punches Intank.

Neiki: She loves me better!

Neiki kicks him.

Neiki: She loves me better!

Neiki punches but as Neiki's punching, Intank turns blue and grabs the hand.

Intank: Yes, she definitely loves you better.

Intank throws Neiki onto the ground. Intank picks up Neiki by the neck.

Intank: Your sisters dead! Deal with it!

Intank throws Neiki onto Jenny's tombstone, smashing it.

CUT TO:

INT – SCHOOL – NIGHT

Xad lets go of Intank's head. Intank's eyes widen. Intank punches him but Xad blocks and then Xad kicks Intank and throws his against the chalk board.

Xad: What? Was that a little too much?

Xad knees him.

Xad: It usually is for wimps.

Xad punches him.

Xad: She deserved it, so don't feel bad!

Xad punches Intank down.

Xad: Now, how do you feel about that?

Intank: Angry.

Xad: Good. Now paint a picture in –

Intank punches Xad and kicks him in the stomach. He turns blue and kicks Xad again.

Xad: Ouch.

Intank kicks but Xad ducks. Xad punches and grabs Intank by the neck and moves him onto a wall, lifting him up.

Xad: Don't hurt Xad, he gets angry.

Xad throws Intank across the room. Intank is all bloody with bruises and cuts everywhere while Xad doesn't look too bad. Xad walks towards Intank.

Xad: You feel bad that you killed that vengeance demon. You shouldn't. It was the right thing. Although, I do always hate the right thing.

Xad grabs Intank's hair and pulls him to a desk. He smashes his head into the desk multiple times until the desk breaks. Xad moves to whisper to Intank.

Xad: Is that what it felt like when you snapped her neck.

Intank punches but Xad blocks.

Xad: Woah! This one's alive!

Intank punches again but Xad just ducks.

Xad: You can't win.

Xad kicks him across the room.

Xad: Just give up.

Riley, Sam, and Graham run into the room. Xad looks annoyed when they run in with their swords and knives.

Xad: Crap.

They run towards Xad. Xad punches Riley away. Sam swings her sword at Xad and he ducks and then pushes her away and they kicks Graham to the ground.

Xad: You guys are pitiful.

You hear Xad scream. Graham just stabbed Xad in the foot. Xad kicks Graham with the other foot. Xad takes the knife out of his foot.

Xad: You fool.

Xad lifts up Graham by the neck and is about to stab him when Sam tackles him. Xad is a little weak now by the stab. Sam kicks him and then punches him. Xad then punches her across the room. Riley gets up and picks up a sword. Riley runs at him with the sword. Riley punches him and scratches him across the cheek. Xad reaches for his head but Riley punches him again and kicks him.

Xad: A little mad, now are ya?

Riley: A little.

Riley kicks him and stabs him the arm. Xad screams in pain.

Xad: (angrily) What's with the limbs today?!

Xad knocks the sword out of Riley's hands. Then he punches his and knees him. He then punches him to the ground.

Xad: That's better.

Intank runs to him, looking tired. Intank punches him and grabs his neck. Intank throws him to the ground. Intank puts him up only to punch him again.

Intank: I hate you!

Xad: Why am I not surprise?

Intank kicks him onto the ground. Intank grabs a sword. Xad gets up only to get stabbed through the chest by Intank. Xad gasps. Xad punches Intank away and takes the sword out slowly. He spits blood. He drops the sword and runs. He runs out of the room and down the hall. They all get up. Intank grabs a crossbow. They all run into the hall, watching Xad run down. Sam begins to run but Intank holds her back. Sam is surprised.

Sam: Aren't we gonna kill him?

Xad is almost at the end of the hall and about to turn to exit. Intank just stares and then raises the crossbow slowly. He then suddenly shoots, the arrow moving as fast as lighting. Just as it is about to hit Xad he turns and it hits a billboard instead. Intank has no expression.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – MORNING

Salomie and Jill are there. An officer comes out and Salomie walks to him.

Salomie: Did you question her enough? She's so tired.

Officer: Yes, miss, we have.

Salomie: Thank you.

Officer: You two are free to go.

He walks away. Salomie then sees the officer from earlier and runs to him.

Salomie: Hey, you get the address of that guy?

Officer: Yeah. Here.

He hands her a piece of paper.

Salomie: Thanks. You're a life saved.

Officer: You owe me.

Salomie: Owe ya a million.

Salomie runs off.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – MORNING

Michael is sitting on his bed, in shock.

Sam opens the door and walks next to him.

Sam: The door was unlocked.

Michael: It's fine.

Sam: Yeah.

Michael: I didn't –

Sam: I know, Michael.

Michael: And –

Sam: I know.

Michael: But it all –

Sam: I know!

Sam hugs him.

Sam: I know. I really do.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Intank and Riley are in the living room, on opposite sides of it. They are both silent.

CUT TO:

INT – KITCHEN – DAY

Graham and Sam are there.

Graham: What do you think they saw?

Sam: Don't know. Riley wouldn't say.

Graham: And did you see Intank in the school?

Sam: Yes.

Graham: And to think Xad's still out there.

You hear the door open and Graham and Sam walk into the living room. Salomie is in the doorway. She walks fully in and slams the door behind her.

Sam: Hello? You are? What are you doing?

Salomie: I knew I'd find you sooner or later.

Graham: What?

Salomie: I'm the girl you saved from that vampire when you were on the news.

You see the gangs' faces. They're in shock.

Graham: How did -?

Salomie: I wasn't convinced at first, but then I went towards the light. They say that's never a good thing. I probably should've listened.

Riley: What?

Intank: Lechli's device.

Salomie: When I got there, a deranged human knocked me over. But then, I realized something. It wasn't a human. It was a demon. The thing that killed Bob, the thing that attacked me, it's all a demon. It just pushed me away. I'm useless according to everyone. You see, now I know about demons and monsters and everything that goes bump in the night. There's nothing left to hide. So stop trying.

The gang looks stumped.

Salomie: Questions? Comments?

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John is sitting on his bed, waiting for someone. The door opens and you see the legs of a woman walk in. The camera reveals that it is the woman from the teaser: Nina Baker.

John: (smiling) I thought you'd never come.

Nina: I promised.

John: That you did.

Nina: Well, yes.

John: Now, are you gonna tell me who the hell you are and what you want?

Nina: I'll tell you the latter part.

John: And the 'who you are' part?

Nina: All in good time.

Nina smiles, evilly.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT III

END OF EPISODE

ROLL CREDITS


	7. 106 Returning The Call

Riley Season 1 Episode 6 Rewrite "Returning The Call"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Salomie: (V/O) Previously on Riley…..

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Eliza: Yeah, these demons settled in town. They're bad news, I'm telling ya. They have some big master plan. I don't know what it is, don't really care. Thought I'd tell you, though.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley: But, guys. Something weird happened. I got these flashes in my head.

Sam: Of what?

Riley: Of my past.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Lechli: Good, good. Take him here and tear out his heart. This is the last part, right?

Demon: No, sir. We have to get a brain.

Eliza: (V/O) Lechli, my dear old friend!

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – DAY

Graham: (V/O) What are you looking for?

Riley: (V/O) A demon bar.

Man: Get out of here! We're not open yet!

Riley: I know. I need information.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Xad walks in, smiling.

Ian: (V/O) Xadlar Demon. A vicious, sadistic demon that is nicknamed Xad. He works for people, killing. Usually some kind of torture. Only high and mighty demons hire him.

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – NIGHT

Intank: (V/O) She made me into a monster.

Intank pulls up Jenny's head and shoots a bullet through the bottom of her skull and up through it. Jenny falls to the ground, dead.

CUT TO:

INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT

Salomie: Please, John. Can we just be friends?

John: Get away.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Riley: I need to stop this demon.

Intank: So do I. So, I'm gonna find it, and kill it.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – MORNING

Sara: (yelling) I ran away with you! What more do you want?

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Riley: Who are you?

Tom: I'm Tom. Tom Mechanser.

Riley: I'm –

Tom: I know who you are. You're Riley Finn.

Riley: How do you know?

Tom: We've been following you.

Riley: Who is we!?

Tom: The Initiative. A government operation which you're joining.

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – NIGHT

A vampire jumps out from the shadows and Jill screams. The camera becomes disoriented and moves around everywhere. You just hear screams and then you see Bob and Jill fall down and roll down part of the woods. Jill and Bob hit a tree. Jill gets up and sees Bob bitten and now dead. Jill looks shocked.

Jill: Oh my god!

She looks back to where the vamp came from and runs to the street.

CUT TO:

EXT – PIER – DAY

Sara starts bursting into tears. Riley looks at her and starts crying, too, as the boat sails away.

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – NIGHT

Riley: She's dead.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Salomie: When I got there, a deranged human knocked me over. But then, I realized something. It wasn't a human. It was a demon. The thing that killed Bob, the thing that attacked me, it's all a demon. It just pushed me away. I'm useless according to everyone. You see, now I know about demons and monsters and everything that goes bump in the night. There's nothing left to hide. So stop trying.

The gang looks stumped.

Salomie: Questions? Comments?

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

You see Salomie fall back onto the ground, looking shocked and scared. She has a stake in her hand, but does not know how to use it. The camera moves to show a vampire above her, smiling. The vampire is pushed away and it reveals Sam behind it. Sam extends her hand and Salomie grabs it. Sam pulls her up.

Salomie: Thanks.

Sam: It's not over yet.

Sam turns to the vamp who punches her back.

Salomie: So, how does thing die.

Sam: (out of breath) You had to ask now.

The vampire punches Sam once more.

Sam: Stake him, dammit!

Salomie: What?

The vampire turns to Salomie, whose eyes are wide open. The vampire's teeth show and extend even longer. Salomie pushes her arm with the stake to the vamp and it plunges through his skin. The vampire smiles and slides out the stake, snatching it from Salomie. Salomie is shocked. The vampire punches Salomie to the ground as well.

Sam: (while getting up) The heart! Stake him in the heart!

Salomie is just lying on the ground in shock. Sam kicks the vamp and then punches it, but the vampire pushes her into a tombstone. She gets up and punches but the vamp ducks. Sam plunges her stake at the vamp but the vamp darts away. Suddenly the vamp is hold still. It tries to escape but a person is holding him back: Intank.

Intank: Stake him already.

Sam stakes the vampire and it dusts.

Intank: Took you long enough.

Sam: I was showing the newbie the ropes.

Salomie: (getting up) Hey, it's my first vampire!

Intank: Not really.

Sam: We saved you from one.

Salomie: Yes, but I wasn't trying to kill it last time.

Intank: Whatever you say.

Salomie: (smiling) Give me a break, guys.

Sam: Why you smiling?

Salomie: Cause it's exciting! It's so weird, having a whole new world opened up to you. I mean, I never had a demon friend before!

Intank: (seriously) You still don't.

Sam: He's not very friendly in general.

Salomie: Got it.

They start walking.

Salomie: So, why didn't Graham and Riley come with?

Sam: They had some unfinished business to finish up.

Salomie: What exactly does that mean?

Sam and Intank just look at Salomie.

Salomie: Evil? Big nasty?

Intank: More like bartender nasty. He set us up.

Salomie: Ah. That's not good.

Sam: Well, that's why they're there. To kick his sorry little ass.

Salomie: Mama like.

Sam laughs but Intank just smiles at Salomie.

Salomie: What are you staring at?

Intank: Your sorry little ass.

Salomie: Was your first slaying like this?

Intank: I'm a demon. It came much more naturally.

Salomie: I meant Sam.

Sam: Well, no. I did have a bunch of military soldiers around me so I wasn't scared.

Salomie: (joking) I wasn't scared.

Intank: Very convincing. Work on that and you've got it down.

Sam: Well, what about you?

Salomie: Me?

Sam: You know all about us. We know you're a student at Laintan University. That's it. Who are you?

Salomie: (smiling) Well, I'm very complex.

Intank: Many layers to uncover, yes?

Salomie: Well, I have one best friend who rules. Her name's Jill and she's my best pal. I have another friend, sort of, a little.

Sam: What?

Salomie: John. He's um….interesting.

Sam: Boyfriend?

Salomie: Not so much.

Intank: Even though this is very interesting, I think I'm gonna go and let you, ya know, bond.

Intank walks away and Salomie just smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

You see Intank's cellphone on the bar when it starts vibrating. It stops and you hear someone leave a message.

Voice: (V/O) Intank, I'm back.

You see who it's from. It says Neiki.

Neiki: (V/O) I'm back.

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by REM/Great Big Sea starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Michael Varton as Michael

Topher Grace as Lain

Liza Weil as Melissa

Jared Padelecki as John

Carlos Bernard as Bob

Jewel Staite as Jill

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer, written by The Dark Ages (Kevin)._

_  
_ACT I

INT – DEMON BAR – NIGHT

The camera zooms past the entrance to show Riley holding onto Ian's neck and slamming him into the bar.

Ian: Dude, I'm sorry! The guy threatened me.

Graham is just standing next to Riley.

Graham: Yeah, you looked so sad for doing it when you talked to us.

Ian: He paid me.

Graham: And that makes it alright?

Ian: Yes!

Riley smashes him against the bar again.

Ian: You can't kill me. I'm human.

Riley throws Ian onto the ground.

Riley: I can throw you around a bit.

Ian: I'm sorry!

Riley picks him up again. Suddenly, Ian's eyes turn backwards just showing his white. Riley is confused and drops him. Ian's eyes turn back to normal and he gasps.

Ian: That is not good.

Riley: What? What just happened?

Graham: Don't ask me.

Ian: Your little friend. Your little friend is here.

Riley: What little friend?

Ian: Neiki.

Graham: Who's Neiki?

Ian: Don't ask me, I just see the stuff.

Riley: You see what stuff?

Ian: Why should I tell you? You were just –

Riley punches Ian.

Ian: I can see other stuff going on around here. I saw your guy, Neiki, come into town.

Riley: We don't know a Neiki.

Ian: The vision said ya did.

Riley: It told you?

Ian: When I see this stuff, I get this knowledge. It's a thing.

Graham: I thought you weren't a demon.

Ian: I'm not.

Riley: Then, you're lying.

Ian: I'm not, honest! Drugs. I used to get some from some demons. They're interesting drugs with some interesting side effects.

Graham: Did you try stopping with the drugs?

Ian: You think I still take those things? Once ya have 'em, ya have 'em.

Riley: Tell me more about Neiki.

Ian: I don't know anymore!

Riley: You must.

Ian: No, I don't!

Riley stares at Ian.

Ian: I'll call ya if I get another vision 'bout him.

Riley: You don't know who I am.

Ian: Riley Finn. Telephone number: 567-9347. It all comes with the visions, baby. Before you came, I saw you coming for info. I was ready for you. Plus, Xad told me all about you guys.

Riley: You better make me forget that or I'll kick your ass some more.

Ian: Don't worry. It's forgotten.

Riley: Contact us if you get another one.

Ian: Will do.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie and Sam are sitting on the couch.

Salomie: So, do you guys do this every night?

Sam: Most nights.

Salomie: Must be a drag.

Sam: Sometimes.

Salomie: Sometimes?

Sam: Well, tonight was fun.

Salomie: Fun!? I hate to see what miserable is like, then.

Sam: Training a newbie. Ya know, it's new.

Salomie: Hence the name. Plus, you guys didn't really train me. You kind of just stopped me from dying.

Sam: Well, that's a huge thing in fighting.

Salomie: (laughing) Yeah.

Beat.

Salomie: So, what's Intank's deal?

Sam: Keeps to himself.

Salomie: Didn't seem that way to me.

Sam: You're the first person he's opened up to. It's kind of amazing, actually. He never does that.

Salomie: You know me.

Salomie laughs.

Sam: I'm not kidding. You charmed him or made him feel comfortable or something.

Salomie: Well, I gotta go. Jill's waiting up for me. We're gonna watch some stupid reality show.

Sam: Well, have fun.

Salomie: (standing up) Thanks for everything, Sam.

Salomie puts on her coat and opens the door. Riley and Graham walk in and Salomie smiles.

Salomie: Hey. How was your 'business'?

Salomie winks and Riley and Graham stare at her, blankly.

Salomie: Well, see ya Sam.

Sam: Bye Salomie!

Salomie shuts the door behind her.

Riley: What's up with her?

Sam: A bit hyper.

Graham: Understandable.

Riley: More like scary.

Sam: She's cool, just you wait.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JILL/SALOMIE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie walks in and sees Jill on the bed.

Salomie: Hey, you.

Jill looks to Salomie, sad.

Jill: Hey.

Salomie: What's wrong?

Jill: What do you think?

Salomie: Still?

Jill: Salomie, he died in my –

Salomie: Shh! It's okay.

Jill starts to cry a bit.

Beat.

Salomie: Let's watch a movie.

Jill: Fine.

Salomie: What do you want?

Jill: Whatever.

Salomie: The Godfather it is!

Jill smiles and laughs as Salomie pops in the movie.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Nina and John are there, John on a chair and Nina standing up.

John: Okay, so tell.

Nina: Listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna say this once.

John: Ears are open.

Nina: I need a scroll.

John: (confused) What?

Nina: It's at the museum.

John: Wh --?

Nina: Do not ask questions! Just do!

John: Why should I?

Nina: Because I know secrets beyond your wildest imagination.

John: Yeah, right.

Nina: Stop pretending to be all noble! I know you're not perfect. You're anything but perfect, my dear.

John looks at Nina, mad.

John: Fine.

Nina: Good. Now, let me continue. The Laintan National Museum. That's where it's at.

John: You want me to steal it?

Nina: Exactly.

John: Why?

Nina: Didn't I just say 'no questions'?

John: It has the best security in the city.

Nina: (laughing) That's not saying much.

John: I still won't be able to get in.

Nina: Yes. Yes, you will.

John: How?!

Nina puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out a cube that's shinning blue.

Nina: You get to the front door. Smash this on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces, yes? Everything will open, nothing will get in your way. Do now ask how or anything like that, because I will not answer.

Nina hands over the cube.

Nina: I'll come back in a week. You better have it by then.

Nina stands up and walks to the door.

John: One more question. Please.

Nina: What?

John: Why me?

Nina smiles and repeats what she said last time.

Nina: All in good time.

Nina walks out leaving John scared, confused, and shocked.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Eliza walks into the cave, all beaten and tired. It's the night after she was chained up. She lies down on the ground when she hears something. She jerks her head up and looks around. Suddenly, you hear footsteps walk in. Eliza looks over and seems scared. The camera reveals to show Nina Barker.

Eliza: You. No, not you.

Eliza pushes against the cave wall to try get away.

Nina: What happened to you? You turned into a wimp.

Eliza: Get away, demon!

Nina: Stop being a hypocrite.

Eliza: I'll get a stake and smash it into your heart if you don't back off.

Nina: Yes, you look in great condition.

Eliza: What do you want?

Nina: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Eliza: Stop lying.

Nina: I'm not. I was wondering around the woods and I saw this lovely cave. I thought I'd stop by.

Eliza: Get out. Get out, get out!

Nina: If you insist. But, I swear, I'll be –

Eliza: GET OUT!

Nina smiles and walks out.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

A car pulls to the side of the road and the door opens. Out walks a man, smiling. The car is a taxi. He was the passenger. He is Neiki.

Driver: What brings you hear?

Neiki: Oh, nothing.

Neiki reaches to the driver and snaps his neck with ease.

Neiki: Just returning the call.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley and Sam are walking through the graveyard.

Sam: Why do we even have to do this? This place has been clean for weeks.

Riley: Vampires migrate to different areas. Plus, we have to be sure.

Sam: Fine.

Sam looks forward and her eyes widen.

Sam: Oh, boy.

Riley stops.

Riley: What?

Sam: Oh, boy.

Riley: Oh, boy?

Sam: Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy!

Sam points and Riley looks to see about twenty vampires running towards them.

Riley: Holy s-

Sam has to drag Riley down as one of the vampires throws a knife.

Sam: Get up and run!

They start running but are met by five vampires coming the other way. One vampire punches Sam to the ground as Riley punches another. Sam takes out her stake, jumps up, and stakes the one. Riley throws the vamp to the ground, but it's getting up. They decide to flee from the five vampires. They are running as fast as they can from the twenty-four vampires.

Riley: What is this!?

Sam: Your guess is as good as mine!

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Intank is sitting at the bar watching his phone. The door slams open and Graham, Riley, and Sam walk in.

Intank looks up at them.

Intank: I should really lock that thing.

Sam: You sure you called Salomie a ton?

Graham: As much as humanely possible.

Riley: We'll just fill her in later.

Intank: What do you idiots want?

Graham: Something's not so good.

Intank: Cryptic, much?

Riley: There's been a lot of vampire activity lately. Wanna know why?

Intank: Enlighten me.

Sam: We have no frickin' idea.

Intank: Then why are you here?

Sam: Do you know anything?

Riley: Anything that would warrant many, many, many vampires.

Graham: Who's Neiki?

Intank just looks at Graham, Riley, and Sam. He looks down and then looks back at them.

Intank: Neiki.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – LATER

They're all still there.

Graham: He wants revenge?

Intank: Yes, and he just left a message on my phone saying he's back. He uses many vampires for….minions, you could say.

Graham: (giggling) Minions.

Sam looks at Graham, strangely.

Riley: (realizing) That's what Xad showed you.

Intank: (sarcastically) You're a smart one, aren't you?

Sam: We have to get him. We have to stop him.

Riley: Sounds good to me.

Graham: Minions.

The door slams open. Neiki walks in.

Graham: Who are -?

Intank: That's Neiki.

They all stand up.

Sam: You really should lock your door.

Neiki: I know, he's not very smart, eh?

Neiki looks at Sam and smiles.

Neiki: And who's that little babe?

Riley: (angered) Shut your trap, bitch.

Neiki: (smiling) Husband? Or love affair?

Sam: He's my husband.

Neiki walks closer to them.

Intank: Don't do anything.

Neiki: Oh, I wouldn't –

Intank: Not you. Them.

Riley: What!?

Intank: He'll kill you in five seconds flat.

Neiki: This is a nice place you got here. Almost as nice as Jenny's place.

Intank: Don't you dare.

Neiki: What? I gave you a compliment.

Intank punches but Neiki catches his fist.

Neiki: (grinning) Don't tempt me.

Intank lets go.

Neiki: Well, this was nice. See you guys.

Graham: Don't come back soon.

Neiki smiles and walks out of the room.

Riley: Something needs to be done.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

A woman is sitting on her couch, waiting for someone. The doorbell rings and she answers the door. She smiles as she sees the man. It's Neiki.

Woman: Neiki?

Neiki: Julie?

Julie smiles! They hug.

Julie: Online buddies together! Come in.

Neiki walks in as Julie closes the door.

Julie: So, how –

Neiki covers her mouth and smashes her into a wall. She is suffocating. Finally, she collapses to the ground as Neiki smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – HALL – APARTMENT – MORNING

Graham and Riley are standing in the hallway behind a police line of Julie's apartment.

Riley: Neiki?

Graham: Maybe.

Riley: This is just horrible.

They are carrying out a stretcher now.

Riley: Oh, god.

You see her arm falling out. Something has been imprinted on her arm. It says "Salomie".

Their eyes widen.

Riley: Oh, no.

They run.

CUT TO:

INT – BOWLING ALLEY – DAY

Jill and Salomie are bowling. It is Jill's turn.

Jill: Wow! Two days of bowling in a row.

Salomie: Don't tell me you don't like this.

Jill bowls. She watches as the bowling ball glides down the alley. It knocks down all the pins. Jill jumps in joy!

Jill: Yes! Strike, baby! Cha-ching!

Jill walks back down to the seats while doing a little dance and Salomie smiles.

Salomie: Nice, Jill.

Jill: Thank you. I've been practicing.

Salomie: What? The bowling or the dance?

Jill: Guess.

Salomie: Dance?

Jill: Bingo.

Jill sits down and takes a bite of a cheese burger.

Salomie: Is that good?

Jill: Yummy yummy in my tummy.

Salomie: Good.

Jill: Thanks.

Salomie: For what?

Jill: Bringing me back to normal. I'm my old self again!

Salomie: You certainly are!

Jill: Yay?

Salomie: Yay.

They smile.

Salomie: Are you okay?

Jill: Perfecto!

Salomie: Good.

Jill: Then, why don't we –

Jill is knocked to the ground. Salomie looks up to see Neiki. Neiki smiles.

Salomie: Who are -?

Neiki covers her and drags her away, while she's trying to scream. The camera moves to show everyone else in the bowling alley dead and bloody.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

The door opens and Salomie is thrown in. Vampires are in there, hiding from the sun shinning in. Neiki walks in right after the thrown Salomie, smiling.

Neiki: Stay here.

Salomie: (scared) Who are you?

Neiki: A friend.

Salomie: Then let me go.

Neiki: I will. After I kill you.

Salomie looks even more terrified. She tries to get up but Neiki slams her into a wall.

Neiki: You are to stay here. You are to not leave, or I swear I will rip you open and serve your heart on a platter.

Neiki drops Salomie to the ground.

Neiki: (to vamps) Watch her.

CUT TO:

EXT – MUESEUM – NIGHT

John walks to the museum door with the cube. He looks around and smashes it on the ground. It shatters and the door flings open. John looks around and walks into the museum, closing the door behind him.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Sam is running down the street, cell phone in hand.

Sam: Yes, Riley, I'm sure! She's been taken, probably by Neiki. Okay, I'll be right over.

She hangs up and is right in front of Michael.

Michael: Hi, Sam.

Sam: (surprised) Oh, hi, Michael. I kind of –

Michael: I know you're in a rush. You always are. But I thought you could take a moment to talk to me.

Sam: (giving in) What?

Michael: (taken by surprise) Sorry, I didn't think it was that much of a nuisance.

Sam: I'm sorry, Michael, I'm just in a bit of a hurry.

Michael: Is there anything I can do?

Sam: Talk a hell of a lot faster.

Michael: Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to –

Sam: Go on a date?

Michael: Well, um….

Sam: I'm married, Michael. I'm sorry.

Michael: Well, maybe not a date. But, to be friends. To talk.

Sam: Sure, that would be….okay. I'll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow at lunchtime. If I'm not there, too bad. I'm busy.

Sam hurries away. Michael is bewildered at her rudeness.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam walks in to see Riley sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He stands up when she walks in.

Sam: I'm sure. I went to the bowling alley she told me too and found it all bloody with her friend there.

Riley: Dead?

Sam: I don't know. I called the police, anonymously, so it'll all be cleaned up.

Riley: Good.

Sam: Where's the others?

Riley: At Intank's, getting some weapons.

Sam: Good, cause I really want to kill this son of a bitch.

Riley: We all do, especially Intank.

The door opens and Graham and Intank walk in with a bag full of weapons.

Graham: We're back, ready and armed.

Riley: Now we can go kill him.

Intank: One problem: we don't know where he is.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting there, scared, when the door opens and Neiki enters again.

Salomie: Who are you!?

Neiki looks at Salomie.

Neiki: Well, I guess I have some time.

Neiki kneels down next to Salomie.

Neiki: You know you're little friend, Intank?

Salomie just stares.

Neiki: Well, he did something very bad to me. My sister is dead because of him.

Salomie looks shocked and scared.

Neiki: He is going to pay, and anyone who helps him is, too. So, when you die, just know it's because of your little friend. You are dying because that little bitch murdered my sister. And trust me, I will have my revenge.

Neiki gives a menacing and scary smile, leaving Salomie distraught.

CUT TO:

INT – MUSEUM – NIGHT

John walks in and looks around the dark museum. No alarms are going off. He is walking through the museum until he sees a plastic glass container with a scroll in it.

John: This is the one.

John touches it and all the plastic melts. He is shocked and takes a step back. He carefully takes the scroll, but again, no alarm goes off. He looks around, confused.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting on the ground when she sees a shard of glass sitting on the ground. She quickly jumps to it and picks it up as she stands up. Three vampires rush at her. She immediately stabs one. It screams as it dusts.

Vampire #1: Bitch!

Vampire #1 slaps Salomie across the face. Salomie kicks it but it barely does anything. Vampire #2 grabs her shoulders, but she turns around and tries to stake him. He grabs her hand as she tries to stake him. The door smashes open and Neiki with two more vamps come in.

Neiki: What is this?!

Salomie looks to Neiki, scared.

Neiki: (angry) Ms. Sullivan.

Neiki walks to them and stakes the shard of glass. He quickly stakes Vampire #2.

Neiki: He almost let you go. But, I should've known you'd make a ruckus. I mean, that's just like you.

Neiki grabs her by her ear and he pulls her back, closer to the wall.

Neiki: Get against the wall!

Neiki smashes her into the wall. Neiki punches the wall strongly, his fist landing right next to Salomie's face. Neiki brings up the glass again and puts it next to Salomie's neck.

Neiki: You better behave like a good girl or next time this glass will be in your neck.

Neiki suddenly slashes at Salomie's cheek, forming a line and blood dripping from it. She winces and falls to the ground.

Neiki: Are you a good girl yet?

Salomie: (crying) I'm not afraid of you.

Neiki: Is that so?

Salomie: Yes?

Neiki picks Salomie up by her neck, and her feet lift from the ground. He then throws her to the ground.

Neiki: (smiling) Are you scared of me now?

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Intank is sitting on the ground with twigs making a circle around him. He is in the middle of the circle with his eyes closed.

Riley: Is this actually supposed to work?

Intank: Yes, it's a locator spell. We'll know where he is in seconds.

Intank closes his eyes once more and there is a silence. Suddenly, a map appears out of nowhere and a star is being printed by the warehouses. He opens his eyes and the map falls to the ground.

Intank: He's in one of the warehouses.

Sam: So, we smash down the door of every warehouse?

Intank: Basically.

Graham: Well, that sounds like fun.

Riley: Let's go, then.

They stand up. Riley and Graham get out of the house and Intank and Sam are about to follow, Intank with the bag of weapons. Sam confronts Intank.

Sam: Intank, I know all about Neiki now.

Intank: I know. I told you, remember?

Sam: I mean, I understand him.

Intank: Nobody can understand him.

Sam: I do. And, I just wanna say, I understand –

Intank: Stop understanding and get out of my life! This is a mission to save Salomie, nothing more. Now stay out!

Intank stomps out, leaving Sam shocked.

CUT TO:

EXT – BOWLING ALLEY – NIGHT

Jill is sitting on a bench outside the bowling alley with police cars all around her. She looks shocked. A police officer walks next to her.

Officer: We just have a few quick questions for you, ma'am.

Jill looks at the Officer.

Officer: Do you know what happened to you?

Jill: I was playing….playing….I was bowling, with my friend. (realizing) Salomie! Where is she? Is she okay?

Officer: I'm sorry, there was no other person in there left alive.

Jill looks shocked and starts crying.

Jill: Salomie! I was bowling! Knocked over the head! She's dead!? She can't be dead, what!?

Officer: I'm sorry, but we have not identified all the bodies.

Jill: Oh my god, the bodies. Oh my god. I need to go. I need to go.

Jill runs away and the police look stunned.

Officer: Shouldn't we chase her?

Officer #2: She's safe tonight.

The Officer vamps out.

Officer: I guess. We don't need her.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – NIGHT

Jill is running to the door when she smashes into a blond girl with many books. They fall and the books fall. The girl gets up and starts getting her books.

Girl: I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.

Jill: (scared) Where's Salomie?

Girl: Who?

Jill: My friend, she was with me, but then they were all dead. Oh, god. Not again. Not again.

Girl: Calm down. My name's Chris. Come to my dorm, and let's sort this all out. Okay?

Jill: (crying) My best friend. My only friend! I don't know where she is, if she's alive. Help me, please.

Chris: Shh, it's gonna be okay.

Chris puts her arm on Jill's soldier.

Chris: I'm going to help you.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting on the ground, with again, only two vampires guarding her. She sees her opening and she runs for the door. They chase her but she has already opened the door and ran out.

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

She keeps running, but she sees the gang in front of her. She smiles.

Salomie: Intank! Sam! Riley! Graham! Help!

They see her and start running towards her. They meet up with her while the vampire's are running right behind her.

Riley: Keep going with Sam and Intank. Me and Graham will hold them off here, right now.

Sam: What?

Riley: Go! GO!

Sam, Intank, and Salomie keep running. Riley holds up his sword and Graham his crossbow. They both have stakes in their pockets.

Graham: Let's do this.

Graham shoots one of the vampires in the heart, making him dust instantly. Riley swings his sword at the vampire, but he ducks. The vampire punches Riley. Riley spins around and when he comes back to the front, he swings his sword to decapitate the vampire.

Riley: Two down.

About fifteen more vampires come out of the different warehouses.

Graham: About fifty more to go.

Graham and Riley look scared and shocked.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Salomie, Sam, and Intank are running through the graveyard when about fifteen vampires ambush them. At the front of the group is Neiki, smiling.

Neiki: Don't try and get away, my darling.

Salomie screams. Intank guards her.

Neiki: So, is this someone you like?

Intank: Don't touch her, or I will rip your guts out.

Neiki: (smiling) Harsh, eh?

Sam: Get away from us!

Neiki: No, no, no. That wouldn't be fun.

Sam raises a crossbow and shoots at one of the vampires. It dusts. The others rush at them while Neiki smiles. Sam punches one but two others jump on her. Intank rushes at one but Neiki jumps onto him.

Neiki: You can't win, idiot. I'll always win.

Intank kicks Neiki into the air. They both get to their feet, ready for a fight. Riley and Graham join Sam and Salomie with the other fifteen vamps on their trail. Intank punches at Neiki but he ducks and sends a punch to the stomach. He sends a kick but Intank ducks and kicks Neiki back to the ground.

Intank: Bring it on.

Neiki: You will die!

Neiki jumps up and kicks Intank across the face. He grabs Intank's face and throws him into a tombstone. Intank kicks but Neiki grabs his leg and throws him to the ground.

Neiki: You can't fight me.

Intank gets up but Neiki punches him down again.

Neiki: Look around. All your friends….they're dying.

Riley is being punched by two different vamps. Graham is being kicked while on the ground. Sam is trying to guard Salomie, who is on the ground, terrified.

Neiki: You've lost.

Neiki kicks Intank again.

Neiki: Give it up.

Intank looks right into Neiki's eyes as he stands up.

Intank: No.

Intank uppercuts Neiki and he flies a far distance and lands with a smash. He runs to different vamps, easily ripping through them with his bare hands. He watches them dust. About half the ones remaining run away while Intank digs through the rest. Neiki is on the ground, smiling.

Neiki: My good 'ole Intank.

Intank looks to Neiki. Neiki smiles as he gets up.

Neiki: It's been nice. Talk to you later.

Neiki starts running away. Sam gets up and goes to Riley. She is holding her neck.

Riley: What's wrong?

Sam: One of them bit me.

Riley: Oh.

FLASHBACK

INT – APARTMENT – DAY

Neiki and Intank are standing there. Neiki is crying.

Neiki: She was my everything, Intank! You knew that! But you killed her anyways.

Intank: Neiki, no matter how much she loved you, she was evil.

Neiki: No. No! She was not evil! She was not a monster! You are the monster. How could you do that to anyone? How?

Intank: Neiki, she turned us into monsters. Now we have to try to resist it!

Neiki: No! She made us beautiful. We're beautiful.

Intank: We have to stop it. We have to resist.

Neiki looks at him with a sad face. Tears falling from his eyes.

Neiki: You can't resist. That's not what she would've wanted.

Intank: Neiki! She wanted to kill people!

Neiki: Then we'll kill people. You don't get it. She's everything. She's amazing.

Intank: Neiki, you have to stop.

Neiki: No! You're going to pay! First, you kill her and now you don't respect her wishes. You have to die.

Intank: Neiki! Stop this!

Neiki: You're going to pay. And Jenny's going to come back and you're going to regret everything. Just you wait and see. Just you wait.

The screen turns white.

END OF FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

We get a close up of Intank's face.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie walks in to find an empty room. She slowly walks to her bed and lies down.

Salomie: I've had one hell of a night.

Jill: (V/O) Have you?

Salomie looks up to see Jill in her doorway.

Salomie: Jill! You're okay!

Salomie walks to Jill and hugs her.

Jill: Where have you been?

Salomie: (thinking) I was unconscious…..in the cabinet. But, the police found me, so now I'm okay.

Jill: I've been worried sick. They told me everyone in there was dead and I thought you, too. Where were you!?

Salomie: That doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that I'm here. I'm safe. Thank you for caring for me, though.

Jill: How could I not?

Salomie: Okay, how about we watch a nice little movie?

Jill: We always do.

Salomie: Okay, what else do you want to do?

Jill: (smiling) I want to watch a nice, little movie.

Salomie: (smiling) Then a nice, little movie we shall watch. Just for you.

Jill: Why, thank you.

Salomie: You're welcome.

They close the door.

Salomie: So, should we continue our Academy Award sweep?

Jill: I do think so.

Salomie: Good, next up is Titanic!

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley and Sam are sitting in bed.

Riley: How's the neck?

Sam: Okay, I guess. A bit itchy.

Riley: I don't think you're supposed to itch it.

Sam: I'll try not to.

Beat.

Sam: How are we going to do this?

Riley: Do what?

Sam: Take down Neiki!

Riley: We'll do what we always do.

Sam: But that won't work. This guy is big, strong, extremely emotional for Intank. I mean, he basically told me to back off and ignore all his feelings today. He screamed! And Salomie! Her intro to our world is being kidnapped and almost killed!? How does that work?

Riley: That is our world.

Sam: But that shouldn't have happened to her!

Riley: You're right, but we saved her. She'll be fine.

Sam: She's terrified. Frickin' terrified!

Riley: We all are, honey.

Sam: (tearing up) I need some help, Riley. I'm going all crazy. I need some real help.

Riley: It's gonna be okay. We're going to come out of this strong and confident.

Sam: No, we won't. We're going to come out of this dead.

Sam looks up at Riley, with fear in her eyes.

Sam: We're all going to die.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

It is all dark, and the door slowly opens. Intank walks in, but doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. He closes the door and walks to the window. The lights turn on and Intank turns around to see Neiki at the wall.

Neiki: It was kind of depressing in here. Thought I'd lighten up the room.

Intank: Get out of here.

Neiki: It's nice to see you, too, Neiki.

Intank: You want a fight? Is that what you want?

Neiki: No, of course not. Just a talk.

Intank: Nobody ever just wants a talk. They always want something. What do you want?'

Neiki: You dead. But people tell me to be patient.

Neiki stands up.

Neiki: I guess I will be.

Intank: You're not funny, you're not even smart.

Neiki: Don't kid yourself, kid. I can destroy you, both in physical strength and mental strength, in five seconds.

Intank: Would you like to test that theory?

Neiki: No. Because doing that wouldn't be fun.

Intank: What's with you and fun!? Huh!?

Neiki: Doesn't everyone want fun? And, seriously. What's more fun that watching the bastard that murdered my sister die….slowly….very, very slowly? Nothing. That's the answer. Nothing at all.

Intank: Get out of my room.

Neiki: Gladly.

Neiki opens the door and starts to walk out but turns around.

Neiki: I'll be seeing you around.

Neiki walks out and closes the door. Intank takes a knife from his pocket and chucks it at the door. It sticks in the door.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM – NIGHT

John is sitting, obviously waiting for someone. The door opens and Nina walks in, smiling.

Nina: Hello, John. How are you?

John: Let's cut the chat.

Nina: Oh, well, right down to business.

Nina closes the door.

Nina: Fine with me.

John: Good.

Nina: Where is it?

John nods toward the desk where the scroll is sitting. Nina grabs it and looks at it. She looks back at John and smiles.

Nina: Good.

John: Now….answers.

Nina: (laughing) Answers? You really thought that was what this deal was? A partnership? No, no, no. I have secrets about you. I will not release them if you do whatever the hell I want. I have this against you. You can't do anything. You are, basically, my willing slave.

John looks scared.

Nina: I will not explain myself to you, I will not explain my motives, my personality, nor my history. My business will remain private, hence the name: private business. You will do whatever I say whenever I say without questions. Do you understand me?

John: Your secrets aren't that large.

Nina: No, they aren't. Yours, on the other hand, are. John, you're a murderer.

Dramatic music plays as John realizes the seriousness of the situation.

Nina: Well, that among other very bad things. But, no one knows. It will remain that way if you follow my rules. If you don't, well, ya know. You lose. You die. End of story. Quite literally, actually. B'bye now.

Nina stands up with the scroll and walks out of the room leaving John sad, shocked, and scared.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	8. 107 Solitude

Riley Season 1 Episode 7 Rewrite "Solitude"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Eliza: (V/O) Previously on Riley….

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – DAY

Graham: (V/O) What are you looking for?

Riley: (V/O) A demon bar.

Man: Get out of here! We're not open yet!

Riley: I know. I need information.

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – NIGHT

Intank: (V/O) She made me into a monster.

Intank pulls up Jenny's head and shoots a bullet through the bottom of her skull and up through it. Jenny falls to the ground, dead.

CUT TO:

INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT

Salomie: Please, John. Can we just be friends?

John: Get away.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Salomie: (V/O) I'm just getting used to things.

You see Salomie holding a stake.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

You see Intank's cellphone on the bar when it starts vibrating. It stops and you hear someone leave a message.

Voice: (V/O) Intank, I'm back.

You see who it's from. It says Neiki.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Nina: I need a scroll.

John: Why should I? Your secrets aren't that large.

Nina: No, they aren't. Yours, on the other hand, are. John, you're a murderer.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam: (V/O) What is my family secret!? What's so huge!?

Sam is sitting on the bed starring at her tooth.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sam: We're all going to die.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEYWAY – NIGHT

The alley is very dark and depressing. There are garbage cans everywhere and abandoned buildings all around with broken windows and glass all over the ground. The camera pulls back slowly to show the legs of a beautiful woman. The camera moves up more to show her whole body. She has completely black hair. She is wearing tights and red high heels as she walks quickly, but very sexy. She has very little on her top as well. She has a white tang top with a black, leather, short coat on over that. She walks through the alley, and then stops suddenly. She turns to the side entrance of a beaten and abandoned old building. The door was obviously red before, but has been beaten down to a disgusting brownish color. But, this woman does not reach down for the doorknob. However, she seems to know exactly what she's doing. She knocks three times on the beaten down door, and then pauses. Under her breath she whispers something. Too soft for you to hear. She says it again, only this time louder, loud enough to hear.

Woman: (soft; seductively) Igor.

She reaches for the doorknob finally and opens the door very slowly, taking her time. She closes the door as she walks into this new area. It is a very thin hallway, but nothing like you'd expect to see in an abandoned old building. The walls are painted an ugly tan color, but the paint is tearing off. It is hard to walk through the hall, seeing as it's very thin, and to make it harder; there is a thin and uncomfortable looking couch to the left. The hallway goes only a few feet, though. At the end of the hallway is another door. This door is painted bright white. The paint looks as if it's almost new. The woman walks towards it, this time much quicker. She flings it open, unlike the previous door. Inside this room, you can barely move. It is barely ten feet wide. All there is, is an extremely small desk with a small laptop on it. No chair. The laptop looks as though it could be sold for a few bucks. She walks to the laptop, which is on a word document page. She types in a single word: 'sphere'. She stands back as the desk and laptop becomes a door, this one is also bright white. The woman opens this door slower, as well, and walks slowly in. As we follow her into the new room, all you see is her hand on the doorknob. She is in, you can tell because she closes the door. There is a switch to lock the door on the doorknob, and she switches in locked. The camera zooms out to show the room she has finally reached after the long process she has just taken. It is huge, and rusty, yet impressive and expensive-looking at the same exact time. In the middle of the room, there is a giant, magnificent and exotic rug that takes up at least half the room. The walls are lined with dozens of cabinets that are closed, locked shut. On the rug, there is a bed that looks as though is double the size of a king size bed. Also on the rug, but on the other side, is a small wooden chair next to an almost barely larger desk, with piles of paperwork, spreading onto the floor due to the size of the desk. Sitting on the chair is a man who looks as though he hasn't showered in weeks, month's maybe. As soon as the woman walks in, the man twists his wooden chair around with a squek to see who has entered. He has no expression as he sees her.

Man: Get started. I'll be right with you.

The man grabs a key and throws it at her, which she catches. After she catches it, she closely examines, not sure what she's looking for. She smiles as she walks to a cabinet to open it. The man is wearing ripped jeans with a white shirt that is so dirty; you might think it's brown. He has hiking boots on, as well. The woman opens a cabinet and opens it, elegantly. Her smile widens as she sees what's inside. There are hundreds of needles that you get shots with in there, but they are all filled with some different kind of liquid. However, the top fourth all looks like the same liquid. The woman takes one of those. The man stands up from his desk to see what the woman has taken. She turns around quickly, holding the liquid close to nose, smiling.

Woman: Presents. You got me presents.

The man slowly grins at her, while he guides her to the giant bed.

Man: I see you've chosen the usual, my dear.

She sits on the bed, staring into the man's eyes.

Woman: An oldie, but a goodie. The Brownies are my favorite.

Man: I always save them for you, Alex.

Alex is obviously short for Alexis and "Brownies" is probably the liquid. Alex turns her body so that when she lies down, her head will be on the pillow. Alex injects herself with the liquid and she inhales a great big breath. She falls back to lie down, her head hitting the pillow with a smash. The camera zooms out to show the man looking at Alex, almost maternally.

Man: Veno will always be here for you. Always.

The man, supposedly named Veno, stands up and walks back to his small and little wooden desk. The camera zooms out to show Veno sitting at his desk and Alex lying on the bed, injecting herself with the Brownie liquid.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is walking down the street, trying to get to her dorm. She is holding a binder, but a very thin one. The streets are not very busy; almost no one is driving at this time of night. She is walking quickly, but she is in no huge rush. She looks up from the ground where she was watching her feet to see John walking straight at her from the other directing. She tries to cross streets, but she was too late. They collide. Salomie manages to not drop her single 1 inch binder, and John has nothing to drop. Their eyes meet. Salomie just stares, confused.

Salomie: Sorry.

Salomie tries to continue walking but John steps in her way. Salomie looks back at John, trying to act annoyed.

Salomie: Excuse me, I need to get back to my dorm.

John: (reluctant to let her go) Why?

Salomie: Me and Jill are having a girls night.

John: You and Jill are always having a girls night.

Salomie: John, let me go.

John: I need to talk to you, Salomie!

Salomie: Well, I can't talk to you. I just…can't.

John: You do remember that you're the one who broke up with me, right!?

Salomie: Please, I don't want to argue.

John: Then just listen. We can't be friends. It won't work.

Salomie looks at John, dazed and confused.

John: I want you, Salomie. I want us, but I can't wait. I can't wait for you to be ready, when that could be years from now. So, I'm giving you a choice. Now or never, Salomie. No other time.

Salomie looks saddened. She stares at the ground for a second and looks up at John, with a strong face. She inhales loudly, and finally gives her answer.

Salomie: Goodbye, John.

Salomie swiftly moves past John, leaving John standing there, shocked and accepting the fact that he has lost her. John bites his lip and begins walking the direction Salomie came from. The camera shows them both walking in different directions, John very slowly, and Salomie quickly.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by REM/Great Big Sea starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Michael Varton as Michael

Topher Grace as Lain

Liza Weil as Melissa

Jared Padelecki as John

Carlos Bernard as Bob

Jewel Staite as Jill

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – MORNING

Ian is wiping down his bar with a wet rag when you hear the steps of a woman in high heels. Ian turns to the stairs to see the guest, and it's Sam. Ian looks surprised, and obviously didn't expect her.

Ian: Well, hello Sam. This is a pleasant surprise.

Sam: Shut up, asshole. I'm not here to socialize. If you didn't already get it, I don't like you. I….just…..need help.

Ian: (interested; grinning) What for?

Sam: Me.

Ian looks confused and he just stares at Sam with a weird face.

Ian: What?

Sam: Me. My secret. You know all about this crazy ass stuff, so you're bound to know something.

Ian: I don't understand where you're going with this, Sam.

Sam: The tooth! The ink on the tooth, the government, the slaughtering of my family, the demons! What is going on?!

Ian's eyes widen, as if he has just realized what Sam is talking about. The secret she spoke of.

Ian: (surprised; amused) You're….her?

Sam: If you're asking if I'm a female, then I'm gonna kick your sorry ass.

Ian: I know what you're talking about. I know exactly what you're talking about.

Sam: Then tell me!

Ian: Well, I don't know it all, personally. I just know someone who does.

Sam: Address, name, number, now! I don't have all day.

Ian: Well…it's kind of a process.

Ian grabs a piece of paper and takes a pen from his pocket. He starts to jot something down. Once he's finished, he gives the paper to Sam. Sam stares at it for a moment.

Sam: What is this?

Ian: They hide. There are many of these places around the world.

Sam: What places?

Ian: They get high on magic. Magic is their drug…their life.

Sam: And the person that runs this place knows everything.

Ian: Supposedly.

Sam: Yes or no.

Ian: Sam, I honestly don't know. But if it'll make you feel better, then yes. He knows.

Sam nods and walks back up the stairs. Ian just stares for a moment, and then gets back to work.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – MORNING

Eliza is lying on the ground, leaning against the cave wall. She looks sad, distressed, and just miserable. A figure drops down next to Eliza and slides to the ground with her. That figure is Nina. Eliza doesn't seem to care like she had last time.

Nina: (smiling) How you doing?

Eliza: (emotionless) Sucky. Craptastic.

Nina: More non-existent words?

Beat.

Eliza: Why are you here?

Nina: Why aren't I here?

Eliza: Cut the crap and answer the damn question.

Eliza has suddenly become more lively, as Nina grins even wider. Nina blinks and when she opens her eyes, they are completely black. A demon.

Nina: I was so interested to see what you would do. I had to come back for you.

Eliza: I don't know. It's not like I have anywhere to go. My family….

Eliza starts tearing up as she begins to remember. Nina looks sympathetic, but also very evil with a twisted smile on her face. The screen becomes lighter with very bright, contrasting colors.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

A man is tied down on the table, scared and crying. A man, a woman, and a younger looking Eliza are all stationed around the table. The man and woman look old but very fit, wearing a suit and a dress. Eliza looks excited, but also scared and unsure. There is blood on the man, and his shirts and pants are ripped. Some of his teeth are ripped out, and he only has one ear. He has probably been tortured by them. All three of them, Eliza, the woman, and the man, probably her parents, all have black eyes while "working" on the man.

Woman: Eliza, darling, would you go get the scissors.

Eliza: (obedient) Where are they, mother?

Mother/Woman: (sighing) I've told you a million times, Elizabeth!

The mother slaps Eliza across the face, but Eliza just looks back up at the mother as though she deserved the slap.

Mother: Upper drawer in the kitchen.

Eliza: Thank you.

Eliza quickly stated this as she walked to the kitchen. She starts opening the drawer to get the scissors when you hear more loud screams from the man in the other room. With her hand in mid-air, Eliza stops, feeling sorry for the man. She's thinking about what she's doing.

Man/Father: Eliza, where the hell are you!? We need those scissors!

Eliza: (snapping back to reality) Coming, father!

Eliza moves her hand from mid-air and she grabs the scissors. She sprints back to the other room with her mother and father. They see her sprinting.

Mother: Don't run with scissors, my dear. You could drop them and kill this man before he's tortured thoroughly.

Eliza: (looking down) Sorry, mother.

Mother: Eliza, come here.

Eliza obediently moves next to her mother as she hands Eliza back the scissors.

Mother: Stab him in the arm. Then slide the scissor back and forth down his arm. Now.

Man: (hearing this) No, no, no, no! NO!

Eliza swiftly smashes the scissors into his arm. He screams loudly and Eliza twitches, scared at the noise.

Father: (surprised) Eliza, what are you waiting for? Move it around.

Eliza slowly brings the scissor down his arm, as he continues to scream.

Father: (shaking head) Pathetic, worthless piece of shit.

The father quickly punches Eliza backwards and onto the ground, making a scar.

Father: Go up to your room, now! If you can't do this, then you can't be in our sight.

Mother: Upstairs now, missy!

Eliza jumps up and runs up the stairs, terrified. Once she reaches her door, she flings it open. She runs into her room and slams the door behind her. She has tears in her eyes, and does not know what's wrong with her. She's a demon, why can't she inflict pain without feeling guilt. It's happened for awhile, and she was prepared for today. She moves quickly to her closet and opens the door. There is a huge pink trunk inside the closet. Eliza picks up the trunk and plops it onto her bed. She stares at it for a second, teary-eyed. She opens it, and takes a peek inside, but you cannot see what's inside.

Eliza: I'm doing this.

CUT TO:

INT – ELIZA'S HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – NIGHT

The mother and father have just walked upstairs.

Mother: Don't be too hard on her, George.

Father/George: She wouldn't torture. I don't know what's wrong with her.

Mother: Then, let's ask her.

George: And then beat her.

Mother: Of course.

George reaches for the door, but it is locked.

George: (aggravated) Dammit, Eliza! Open this door immediately!

Mother: (mad) Open now or I will kick your ass so hard!

They wait for a moment. No answer. George grows impatient and smashes through the door with ease.

George: Another door broken.

George and the mother walk through the doorway, into her room. They both see the window, open. Eliza must've escaped through there. George is fixed on the window, but the mother is looking around. She sees the pink trunk lying on the bed. A piece of paper is on top of it which reads, "Mother….Father….open this."

Mother: George, look at this.

George: Martha….she left….she escaped. Pile of shit.

Mother/Martha: George, _look_!

George, reluctantly, turns to face the trunk.

George: What is this?

Martha: It's for us, from Eliza.

George opens the trunk and both peek inside. It's a timer. It's a bomb. Immediately, as it opens, the countdown begins from five seconds.

George: Fu –

CUT TO:

EXT – ELIZA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

You see a far out shot of the house as it implodes. Fire bursts from Eliza's window, and you see a figure fall out of that window. The camera zooms in on the person that fell. It's Martha, who is now lying on the ground. She has bruises all over her and a scratch on her cheek, but not much more. Martha looks up where the blast came from.

Martha: That bitch. She tried to kill us.

Martha then realizes George is still in the house. As Martha runs to the front door, another explosion comes from inside the house. This time, it's from the room on the upper floor on the other side of the house. Martha is shocked and confused.

Martha: (to herself) Did she….oh my god.

Martha realizes she has set many bombs in the house, and made them explode once the first one goes off. A chain reaction. An explosion in the living room sends Martha walking backwards, to shield herself.

Martha: I need to get to George!

Martha pushes forward and smashes through the front door. More explosions go off from all over the house. Martha is in the shattered living room, trying to shield herself from the fire.

Martha: George! George! Where are you!?

An explosion at the top of the stairs goes off, and George comes rolling down the stairs. Martha gasps and stares at George's body. She quickly runs to his side and starts crying.

Martha: George! George!

Martha picks him up in her arms and starts to run towards the door. An explosion goes off, sending him flying to the side and slamming into the wall. She continues to cry as she recovers from the blast to the door. She jumps out of the house with George's body and lets out a huge scream. They both collapse on the grass and George is still lifeless. Martha looks at him, and finally realizes that he is dead. She bites her lip, trying to not let out another loud scream. She looks towards the burning house.

Martha: (determined; angered) Eliza's gonna die.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MOTEL – ROOM – DAY

You open onto an empty hotel room. It's all ripped up and in horrible shape. Suddenly, the door opens, and Nina walks in with the scroll in hand. She smashes the door behind her and walks to a rusty old table in the back of the room. She lies the scroll down there and the table shakes. Nina unrolls the scroll and smiles at what's there. The scroll is in an old language that is impossible to understand. Nina takes her hand over the scroll and it changes to a map of…something that looks like a prison. Nina grins even more.

Nina: John hasn't failed me yet.

Nina rolls the scroll back up and a ringing noise begins, coming from her pocket. She takes a cell phone out of her pocket and answers it.

Nina: Hello.

Beat.

Nina: (ominously) Yes….it's all going according to plan. Don't worry, he'll be dead soon.

Beat.

Nina: Yes. I'll be sure to do that. Thank you.

Nina hangs up the phone.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – DAY

Alex is lying on the bed. The camera does a quick zoom on Alex and colors change back and forth to show she's disoriented and high. Alex raises her hand and a chair slams into the wall, breaking. She smiles. The door appears and a woman walks in, looking confused.

Woman: Where's Veno?

Alex smiles, maniacally, at this woman. She looks scared.

Woman: Hello?

Alex jumps up from the bed and walks slowly over to the woman. She looks very sexy and gets very close to the woman. She looks uncomfortable, the opposite of Alex. Alex pulls the woman closer to her.

Alex: You're in for one hell of a ride, girlfriend.

Alex kisses her and the woman tries to get away, but Alex doesn't let her.

Woman: (trying to get away) Ah!

Alex pushes the woman to the ground.

Alex: Shut up! You're no fun when you talk!

Alex grabs the woman by her neck and raises her up, above the ground. She throws the woman against the wall, and she's looking more scared that ever as Alex just smiles. Alex raises her hand and the woman is stuck against the wall, unable to move. Suddenly, the woman starts to scream. Blood is coming out of her stomach. Close up of Alex's smiling face.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Graham and Riley are walking through the graveyard with stakes in hand, patrolling.

Graham: Man, Neiki could pop up any second and kill us both.

Riley: Thanks for being optimistic.

Graham: Well, Riley, honestly….think about it. It may be Intank's fault that Neiki's here, but Neiki wants to kill everyone, does that make any sense?

Riley: Well, we're helping Intank.

Graham: Then, let's stop!

They both stop walking.

Riley: What?

Graham: Why should be helping him? He's a demon!

Riley: He's different!

Graham: Riley, just a week ago you were saying the same thing.

Riley: Well, now I'm not.

Graham: Why!?

Riley: Why? Because I realized we'd be dead if it weren't for Neiki. We've been bitches to him every since he came, and all he's done is saved our asses! I think we're in debt to him. Greatly.

With that, Riley just keeps walking forward. Graham, reluctantly, follows. From the darkness, Salomie pops up. They both jump back a little.

Riley: Salomie! Um…what are you doing here?

Salomie: I was looking for you guys.

Graham: Um…why?

Salomie: I was a little sad, so I thought I could come and train with you guys a little. Can I?

Riley: Train? Like….us…teach you….fighting.

Salomie: Yes! Got it?

Riley: (laughing) Definitely. Okay, Salomie, if you insist. Let's go kick some vampire ass.

They continue walking, laughing.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

In another part of the graveyard, a tired and exhausted Eliza is walking around, and she collapses to the ground.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

Eliza and another girl are standing in the room right next to the door.

Eliza: Your mom and dad are gone?

Girl: For the week, yeah. And like I said, you can stay here till then.

Eliza: Thanks so much! You have no idea what this means to me.

Girl: Hey, it's what friends are for, right?

Eliza: (smiling) Yeah. You're a great friend, ya know?

Girl: I got that.

They laugh. The girl gets up and walks into the hallway next to the door, and Eliza follows here there.

Girl: So, you want the –

The door smashes open and the girl and Eliza turn to the door. Martha is standing there, angry as hell. Eliza looks scared, perplexed, and confused.

Eliza: Mom...how did you --?

The girl is shocked at Martha's face. She looks angry and ready to kill.

Girl: Look, Ms. –

Martha grabs the girl's head and smashes her skull into the wall, sending blood from her head everywhere. She was killed instantly. Martha does this like it's nothing and the girl falls to the ground. Martha, immediately, looks at Eliza. Eliza looks scared and walks backwards.

Eliza: Mom, please! But, I –

Martha: Shut the hell up! You're not my daughter.

Eliza keeps backing up and Martha keeps walking closer and closer.

Martha: You killed you my husband, you destroyed my house.

Eliza: Dad?

Martha: You're gonna die.

Eliza: Mom, no!

Eliza backs up into a wall and cannot go any farther. Martha has cornered her into the wall.

Eliza: Mom….you don't have to do this.

Martha: Oh, but I do!

Martha sends a punch at Eliza but she ducks out of the way and is not cornered anymore. Her fist goes straight into the wall, destroyed the brick there. Eliza is shocked at the force.

Martha: I'm stronger than you.

Martha runs to Eliza and punches her in the face, sending her back a bit. Martha does a roundhouse kick, hitting Eliza again, and sending her into a chair. She regains her balance, but at that same time, Martha knees her in the stomach. Eliza sends a punch but Martha blocks it and sends one back at her, which Eliza receives and takes in. Eliza is already tired.

Martha: You're a pathetic excuse for a child!

Martha sends another punch but this time, Eliza catches it.

Eliza: And you're a horrible mother.

Eliza knees Martha and kicks her back. Eliza seems back in the game. Eliza sends a punch, which Martha blocks. Martha quickly sends another back, but Eliza dodges and gets behind her. Eliza kicks Martha from behind and Martha falls onto a table, snapping it in half. Martha's now on the ground. She jumps up and punches Eliza back. Martha sends another punch which Eliza blocks. Martha grabs Eliza and smashes her into a window and Eliza gets thrown back a little. Shards of glass are all over the ground now. Eliza returns with an elbow to Martha's stomach, and then to her face. Martha grabs Eliza's shoulders and headbutts her. Eliza, while Martha's holding onto her shoulders, runs up Martha's body, and ends with kicking her in the face. Eliza lands perfectly on the ground.

Eliza: I don't know how I dealt with you all those years; torturing and killing people. You're a monster!

Martha: So are you! Only difference is, I'm a good monster.

Eliza: I'm gonna kill you!

Eliza punches Martha and sends another punch which Martha catches. Martha throws Eliza from her arm to the ground. Martha kicks Eliza while she's on the ground.

Martha: Why should I be surprised!? I mean, you did kill your father!

Eliza slowly gets up. Martha punches Eliza back. Martha punches Eliza again and again. Eliza gets punched one more time and falls to the ground with glass all over her from the window smash. Martha is hovering over Eliza, ready to deliver her final blow.

Martha: I've always been ashamed of you. Always.

Martha goes to deliver the final blow by going close to Eliza's head and punching her head so hard that she'd die, but Eliza sees a piece of glass, so she picks it up. And, as Martha's right next to her, she smashes the piece of glass into Martha's neck. Martha is gasping and bleeding mass amounts from her neck. She falls to the ground, staring to the ground and gasping. Eliza gets up and stares at her dying mother. Eliza goes next to her mother and takes the piece of glass out of her neck. Eliza has a few tears in her eye.

Eliza: (softly) Die. Die.

Eliza takes the glass and repeatedly and aggressively stabs her mother to death.

Eliza: (while stabbing; screaming) DIE! DIE!

She keeps stabbing, on and on….

Eliza: DIE! DIE!

Fade out….

END OF FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – ROOM – NIGHT

John is sitting on his bed, looking depressed.

John: How did she know?

He, randomly, goes under his bed, and pulls out a box with a lock on it. He goes to his desk and into one of the drawers. He pulls out a key and shuts the drawer. He goes back to the box and opens the lock. He opens the box to find another smaller box. He is wearing a necklace of a cross. He takes it off and uses the cross as a key to open the lock. He takes the lock off and looks at the thing in the box. It's a gun. John slowly takes the gun out of the box and stares at it, bringing it to his face.

John: How?

FLASH

You see John with the gun shooting someone, but you can't see who.

END FLASH

John is still staring at the gun.

CUT TO:

INT – STREET – NIGHT

Sam is walking down the street, and randomly turns down an alley. She stops when she sees a man leaning up against a building.

Man: You Sam?

Sam: Yeah. You him?

Man: What do ya think?

Sam: Okay, so……where is he?

Man: His name's Veno, and you better watch out for him. I mean, taking so many drugs like that is bound to make you crazy dangerous.

Sam: I can take care of myself. Where do I find him?

Man: Easy. Well, not really, but, it never is, right?

Sam: Just give it up.

Man: Okay. This is what you do. You go to this address in an alley.

The man hands Sam a piece of paper which Sam looks at.

Man: When you get to that door, knock three times. Then, whisper very quietly, "Igor". Then say "Igor" a second time, only much louder.

Sam: What does that mean?

Man: It's not relevant. Just do it. Then, you open the door. When you get in, you'll see a very thin hallway, and at the end of that hallway, is a door. Open the door. You'll find yourself in a terribly small room. There's a computer. Type 'sphere' in the computer. A door will appear where the computer was. That's the door to Veno. Just walk through there.

Sam: Why sphere?

Man: Not. Relevant. If you want info, you don't ask any questions. You just do. Where's my money.

Sam takes 50 bucks out of her pocket and hands it to the man.

Sam: I want you to know that if this information is not valuable….I will kill you.

Man: (smiling) I'm not afraid of you.

Sam walks away.

Sam: (while walking away) You really should be.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – NIGHT

Veno walks into the room and looks down to see the woman's dead body. He immediately is shocked and looks up to see Alex sitting there, smiling. Veno looks extremely mad.

Veno: What did you do!?

Veno storms over next to Alex, just looking at him, smiling.

Alex: Nothing, we were just talking.

Veno: Don't play with me, Alex. Don't play.

Alex: I recall that you love playing with me.

Veno grabs Alex by the shoulders and starts to shake her.

Alex: (giggling) Okay, let's play.

Veno slams Alex against a wall.

Veno: This is not funny, Alex! This is murder.

Alex: (struggling) Ow, get off of me.

Veno: No! Tell me what happened.

Alex: (screaming) Get off of me!

Alex's head starts shaking like crazy from all the drugs and Veno looks confused.

Veno: What are you doing? What the hell!?

Alex starts to scream as long as possible. She stops and just looks at Veno. She has totally black eyes. Alex sends Veno flying across the room, landing with the "phump!" Veno looks back up after being thrown.

Veno: (scared) What is wrong with you?

Alex: (smiling) Nothing; nothing at all.

Alex shakes her head and her eyes are not black anymore. She starts crying.

Alex: (scared of herself) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Alex is looking around, confused and scared.

Veno: Alex?

Alex looks back at Veno.

Alex: I love you…..and I'm sorry.

Alex runs out of the room, leaving Veno confused, sad, and scared.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Sam is walking down the beaten up alley you saw in the teaser. She reaches the same door Alex reached in the teaser and knocks three times, and continues the process. She walks in. When she reaches the hallway, she keeps walking till she gets to the next door. She does the process, gets in, and goes to the computer. She types in, "sphere", and the door appears.

Sam: This better work, dammit.

Sam walks in. She sees a man sitting in a chair with a phone to his ear: Veno.

Veno: (softly) Alex…answer the phone….

Sam: You Veno?

Veno turns around and hangs up the phone.

Veno: Who wants to know?

Sam: Sam.

Veno: Sorry, Sam, but I –

Sam: Sam Finn.

Veno: That name….it's not _the_ name, but –

Sam: I got married. But I'm her.

Veno: You? You're….her?

Sam: Didn't I just say that?

Veno: What do you want?

Sam: Information. I've been in the dark about everything lately. I hear you can shed some light on the situation.

Veno: Well, yeah, but…..it's not that simple.

Sam: It is.

Veno: No, there are people out there who –

Sam: Tell me or I'll kill you. It's that simple.

Veno just stares at Sam, shocked, and nods.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley, Graham, and Salomie are walking through the graveyard.

Riley: So, the trick is to get the vamp in the heart right away. Don't give them a chance to fight back. Fast, quick movements to match them. Do not let them get an advantage. That would be bad. Very bad.

Salomie: Okay.

Riley: We're gonna start with one vamp that we're gonna find for you. You're gonna try to kill it on your own. If you can't, we'll jump in.

Salomie: Sounds awesome….except for the fact that there's five vamps right there.

Salomie points ahead and Graham and Riley look to see a gang of five vampires.

Graham: Crap. This is not good. Not good at all.

Riley: You think?

Salomie: What are we going to do!?

Riley: Quite obvious. Fight.

Salomie: What?! I'm more in the mood for the run plan.

Riley: You said you wanted to train.

Salomie: Yeah, train! Not get murdered.

Riley: You'll be fine.

Riley pulls out three stakes, one for each of them. Riley hands the stake to Graham and extends his arm to Salomie to grab the last stake.

Salomie: Riley, I can't do this! I don't know how.

Salomie is scared out of her mind.

Riley: Salomie….we'll protect you.

Salomie trusts him and grabs the stake.

Graham: Here we go.

The vampires start closing in as, out of nowhere, Eliza pops up and smashes two of the vamps head's together. Riley and Graham take this as their opportunity to run towards them. They all start fighting. Eliza kicks a vamp back and throws another towards Salomie. Riley sees this.

Riley: Salomie! Watch out!

The vampire lands next to Salomie and smiles at her.

Riley: Salomie, I'm coming.

Riley tries to get away but a vamp throws him back.

The vamp punches Salomie.

Salomie: That hurt.

Salomie tries to stake the vamp, but the vamp just grabs her hand and pulls it to the side. The vamp goes down to bite her, but she knees him in the balls. The vamp gasps and Salomie takes her stake and plunges it into his heart. He bursts into dust. Riley sees this and smiles. Meanwhile, Graham has dusted one vamp, and is fighting another. Riley punches a vamp and then stakes him. There are two left, both fighting Eliza. Eliza punches one and immediately kicks the other. She turns around and grabs Riley and Graham's stakes. She turns around as the vamps are recovering. She stakes them and they both burst into dust. Eliza drops the stakes. Riley, Graham, and Salomie look relieved and shocked.

Riley: Eliza, you really saved our asses.

Eliza: (out of it) Shut up!

Riley (confused) Eliza, what's up? Why are you here?

Eliza: (out of it) Why don't you just stop talking?!

Eliza turns around and smashes her fist into a mausoleum.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

A younger Eliza is walking down the street, sheltering herself from the cold. She looks to her right to see an abandoned and rotting house. She decides to enter it to get away from the cold. She opens the door and strolls inside. She sits down on a wooden box that's lying there and stares down to the ground. The camera pans back to show a person standing behind her. As she comes into view, you see it's Nina.

Nina: Hey sis.

Eliza jumps up and turns around to see Nina. She gets slightly calmer.

Eliza: You scared me.

Nina: I can do a lot more than that.

Eliza just rolls her eyes, obviously not very threatened. Nina begins circling Eliza, staring at her. Her eyes are fixed.

Nina: You know, our family is _not_ very happy. Not at all. You killed George and Martha, very wonderful and appreciated members of our family! And you made a big mess with Martha. I mean, all that blood. Most of our family wants that to happen to you. They want you dead. _We_ want you dead.

Eliza: (a bit scared) Well then….why don't you just kill me? Where's your backup?

Nina starts to giggle a little bit.

Nina: I'm different from them. You know as well as everyone that I'm different. I don't just kill my prey.

Nina goes to Eliza's ear.

Nina: (whispering in ear) I stalk them.

Eliza pushes Nina back and goes to punch her but Nina pushes her fist down.

Nina: Tisk, tisk. You know that would do no good.

Eliza backs up, looking extremely mad and intimidated.

Nina: Eliza, a war's coming. You know it, I know it. They are going to kill you about one hundred times before they feel better, and then they'll go and kill some more. I can only warn you. But, I promise. When you die…..I'll be there.

Nina grins and backs into the darkness.

END OF FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

There are fires everywhere and people are running around, scared. Alex is standing in the middle of this, smiling. A woman runs by her, but Alex grabs the woman and snaps her neck. She falls to the ground. Suddenly, a car flips over onto some innocent people by Alex's command. She smiles more.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Salomie, Graham, Riley, and Eliza are all standing there when they hear a scream from the street. Riley turns that way.

Riley: (while turning around) Well, we gotta go help –

When Riley turns to look back at Eliza, she's gone. Disappeared.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Alex is still standing there, wearing a huge grin on her face. Things are exploding everywhere when Riley, Graham, and Salomie emerge from the forest, all holding stakes. She turns to them and smiles.

Alex: Hello. You have weapons. Trying to kill me, huh? It's three against one. I'm so gonna win.

Intank: (V/O) Four against one.

Intank emerges from the shadow holding no weapon.

Alex: You don't even have a weapon!

Intank: Neither do you.

Alex: I don't need one.

Riley: What are you doing here!?

Intank: Did you _really_ think I'd miss a massacre?

Intank smiles and turns blue.

Alex: That's….interesting.

They all charge at Alex except Salomie, who's scared. Alex immediately punches Graham, and then kicks Riley back. Intank punches Alex, but she just pushes him back, which sends him flying into the air.

Riley: (getting up) She's strong.

Graham punches Alex, but Alex ducks and kicks Graham in the gut.

Intank: Go figure.

Intank gets backs up, as well.

Alex is punching Graham repeatedly, and he is getting very bloody. Intank tackles Alex, taking her away from Graham. Graham falls to the ground, unconscious. Intank and Alex both get up and Alex, mad, blasts Intank away with a magical blue beam. Riley is scared.

Riley: Guys, we gotta go!

Salomie is still scared and just standing there.

Riley: Intank, grab Graham! Salomie, run!

Salomie starts running away as Intank picks up Graham and runs away with them.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Everyone enters the house. Intank drops Graham on the couch. He is awake now, but he is badly beaten and is hard for him to move.

Graham: Guys….

Riley: Graham, just stay there and be quiet.

Riley takes out his cellphone and dials a number.

Riley: Come on, Sam. Pick up.

You hear the message machine.

Sam: (V/O) This is Sam, and I'm not here right –

Riley hangs up.

Riley: Dammit.

Riley's phone begins ringing.

Riley: What the --?

Riley answers the phone.

Sam: Riley.

Riley: Sam, I need help.

Sam: What? Is something wrong?

Riley: Very wrong.

Sam: Okay, well, do you need me?

Riley: Of course I do!

You hear a sigh across the phone.

Riley: (notices) Wait, what? What's wrong?

Sam: Riley….there could not be a worse time.

Riley: Sam, I need you.

Sam: Riley, I'm sorry! I'm getting answers that I might never be able to get again. This is a huge deal.

Riley: As big as our town is being blown up?!

Sam: Yes! It's big.

Riley: Sam…..

Sam: I'm sorry, but tell me what's happening so I can help later, I guess.

Riley: There's this girl wreaking havoc on the town. With magic, or something like that.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – NIGHT

Sam: A girl? Magic? What do you mean?

Veno hears this and perks up.

Veno: Sam….

Sam turns around to Veno.

Sam: What is it?

Veno: I think I know who this girl is.

Sam's eyes widen.

Sam: (to Riley) Riley, I think I've got some good info.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – NIGHT

Sam and Veno are both sitting down, ready for a talk.

Sam: Are you gonna tell me now, or make me wait?

Veno is still struggling with the fact that Alex is hurting people.

Sam: Veno!

Veno snaps back.

Veno: Sorry. I'll tell you. I'll tell you now.

Sam looks very anxious.

Veno: Sam, this may be hard for you to believe, but your family knows a secret that goes back many generations, hundreds and hundreds of years.

Sam: I kind of guessed that.

Veno: You're not going to believe this part. There's a secret organization that deals with everything that goes on in the world. The power of countries, economy, war, death, who lives and who dies. They control everything and can make anything go their way. This organization consists of, mostly, demons and people who worship them.

Sam: Are you saying that my family….worshipped demons?

Veno: Sam, yes. They still do.

Sam's eyes widen.

Sam: Wait, what!? No, that can't be!

Veno: I'm afraid I'm not done yet.

Sam: Not done yet!? Are you --?

Veno: Please.

Sam calms down a little.

Veno: Thank you. All of your family was in this organization, but some came to realize that what they were doing was tremendously wrong. So, they quit. But, it's not that simple. Once you quit, you die. They find you and they kill you. They do not want any of their secrets getting out. They kill you. And that's what they did to more than half of your family. Some of your family is still in this organization.

Sam: So, my family killed each other?

Veno: Yes. And that's not all. This is the bad part.

Sam: That _wasn't_ the bad part?

Veno: Sam, your mother is dead.

Sam: I knew that.

Veno: Your father killed her.

Sam's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open.

Veno: She tried to quit, but he didn't. He went out and murdered your mother to keep her quiet.

Sam screams and begins to cry a little.

Veno: He's still alive.

Sam: I thought he was –

Veno: He's not dead. He's still working for the company, an assassin of sorts.

Sam: (mad) How the hell do you know all this!?

Veno: Cause I was in the company. And I left. The only reason I'm still alive is that I changed everything about myself. My setting, the people I'm with, my name. But that won't keep them away. I know it. The thing is…they find you. They _always_ find you. You can't hide from them for too long. They're going to find me. They're going to kill me.

Sam: What's the company's name?

Veno: That's for you to find out.

Sam springs up and chocks Veno.

Sam: WHAT'S THE NAME!?!?

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – ABANDONED WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Eliza is chocking a man just like Sam was.

CAPTION: Two Weeks Later

Eliza: What is I.S.!?!

Man: I can't tell you.

Eliza pulls out a knife and takes it next to the man's ear.

Man: (crying) Okay, okay! Please don't hurt me! Please!

Eliza: Tell me.

Man: I'll tell you!

There is a loud popping noise and the man falls to the ground, dead. A bullet landed right in his head. Behind him, holding a smoking gun is Nina.

Nina: (smiling) Sorry.

Eliza: (walking towards her; mad) Why the hell did you do that, you bastard!?

Nina: Maybe I didn't want you to find out about I.S.

Eliza: Why? Do you know all about it?! Huh?

Nina: How did you first find out about I.S. anyways?

Eliza: Family member. Jamie.

Nina: Ah, I'll have to make a note of killing him.

Eliza: Already did.

They both smile.

Nina: See, you can be a bitch.

Eliza: I've learned from the best.

Nina: Well, I'll see you later.

Eliza: Wait, you need to tell me about I.S. I know this is about me, and I want answers!

Nina: (smiling; laughing) All about you? Do you really? Do you really think this is all about you?

Eliza: It…isn't? Then, what is this about?

Nina: As others would say, that is for me to know and for you to find out. Or as I would say, that is for me to know and for you die over.

Eliza: I won't let you do this. I just won't!

Nina: I thought you realized by now. You have no say in what is to come. You are not the master and you are not the puppeteer in this show! You are a puppet. And that puppet's gonna burn.

Nina smiles and walks away.

END OF FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – NIGHT

Sam and Veno are both sitting there, in silence. Suddenly, the door busts open and Alex walks in, grinning and having her eyes completely black.

Alex: Hello, lover!

Sam: That's her, I'm guessing.

Veno: (shocked) Yeah.

Sam: We need to kill her!

Veno: NO!

Alex sends a blast at Sam, sending her backwards.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Riley, Intank, and Salomie are running through the alley.

Riley: Come on!

Salomie: I still think it's weird we left Graham behind!

Riley: He wouldn't have been able to fight!

They continue running.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – NIGHT

The battle continues! Sam gets up as Veno reluctantly sends some magic at Alex, which doesn't faze her.

Alex: You guys are really pathetic. You can't hurt me.

Sam runs up to Alex and punches her, but Alex pushes Sam back with her magic. At the same time, she nods to Veno, who flies against a wall by Alex's magic/telekinesis. Sam goes to Alex again but Alex just punches Sam to the ground. Veno falls from the wall to the ground. He's lying there. Alex is hovering over Sam, sparks flying out of her hands. She is ready to deliver the final blow and murder Sam.

Veno: (to himself) No.

Veno runs to Alex. As he's running, he finally uses his magic. Veno sends a bolt of lightning out of his hand. It hits Alex and she flies back and slams against a wall. She falls to the ground, and you hear a crack. It was her neck. Sam looks to Alex and then back to Veno, whose eyes are wide open. He just killed his lover.

Sam: Veno…..

Veno walks slowly to Alex's body and falls to his knees. He begins to cry over her corpse. There is a far shot of Sam on the ground, the place a mess, and Veno crying over Alex's body.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Everyone is sitting on the couch or the chair. All are silent and sad.

Riley: She wasn't a demon, was she?

Sam: No. Veno is, but….she's not.

Salomie: We were too late.

Intank: But no one cares. Stop obsessing.

Riley: (mad) Intank, a girl is dead because of us!

Intank: No, she's not. About fifteen civilians are, though. She killed them. I wanted to kill this son of a bitch, but I didn't get the chance too! Plus, we're not responsible for her death! This Veno dude is! So, stop being idiots and face the fact that we did nothing. We didn't save anybody, we didn't kill anybody. We were on the sidelines, watching her lover do all the work. I guess one against one is more efficient that four against one.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley walks into his room, tired. When he looks up, he sees Eliza on his bed, tired and scared.

Riley: Eliza, get out.

Eliza: Riley….

Riley: This isn't the time.

Eliza looks up at Riley, crying.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

There is fire all over the street. Eliza is fighting at least five demons at once on the street. She punches one and kicks another back, but gets pushed back by another.

Demon #1: Hey cous, take this!

The demon punches Eliza back. She gets mad and snaps that demon's neck. Eliza kicks another demon and then goes to stab another demon with a knife she found on the ground. She turns around and slits another's throat. She drops the knife and punches the last two demons, her fists going through them. She's angry. The camera zooms out to show Nina watching all this, smiling.

Nina: Good puppet.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Eliza must've been talking during the flashback.

Riley: But why don't you kill people!? Why aren't you evil!?

Eliza: I don't know! All I know is that we have to kill her.

Riley: Who?

Eliza: We have to kill her, Riley. We have to kill Nina. We have to.

Eliza is scared and Riley becomes scared as well.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

END OF EPISODE

ROLL CREDITS

HEY!


	9. 108 Like Father, Like Son

Riley Season 1 Episode 8 Rewrite "Like Father, Like Son"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie opens the door and walks in to hear giggling. Jill and Chris are sitting on the bed, watching T.V. and laughing. They all seem awkward as Salomie walks in.

Salomie: Um, hello.

Jill: (getting up) This is Chris, my friend.

Salomie: You're –

Jill: (cutting her off) Yes, this is my friend.

Salomie smiles at Jill and then looks to Chris.

Salomie: Hey Chris, I'm Jill's roommate, so you can see why I'm confused.

Chris: Yeah, of course. Sorry to intrude.

Salomie: No, it's fine.

Chris gets up and walks to the door.

Chris: I was just leaving.

Salomie: Wait, what? No, I didn't mean –

Chris: I had fun, Jill. See you tomorrow. (to Salomie) Nice to meet you.

Chris walks out. Jill looks to Salomie, annoyed.

Salomie: I honestly did not mean to kick her out.

Jill: Thanks, Dr. Horrible.

Salomie: What kind of nickname is that?

Jill: Sorry, we were just having so much fun. I don't wanna go all Hulk on you.

Salomie: (sympathetic) Sorry.

Jill: It's fine.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sam and Graham are sitting on the bed, talking.

Sam: He told me that he was a member of this….thing, too.

Graham: It's not very specific.

Sam: That's true, but it's something. It's all we have to work with right now.

Graham: Sam, I know it must be hard, with your parents and –

Sam: Just…stop. I know, and I thank you for that, but…..just stop. I don't want people to belittle me.

Graham: No one's going to.

Sam: Whatever you say.

Graham: Especially Riley.

Sam looks at Graham with an annoyed look.

Sam: Graham, I'm not telling Riley.

Graham: Come on, he deserves to know. This is a huge thing and you're his wife!

Sam: I know I am, but I'm not ready to send it out all over the world.

Graham: You told me.

Sam: And that was a huge mistake. I don't even know _why_ I told you.

Graham: Because I can help.

Sam: How!

Graham: We can find these damn bastards, and kill them.

Sam: Explain.

Graham: Veno says they'll find him. He's bait. When they find him, we'll be there. We'll fight and we'll win. We'll take these people down from the inside.

Sam looks at Graham, shocked and delighted.

Sam: It's crazy, but that might actually work.

Graham smiles and Sam laughs.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Intank falls onto the ground. You just have a shot of him lying on the ground. Then, he jumps back up and it reveals he is fighting three vampires with a sword in his hand. A vampire runs up to him and kicks the sword out of his hand, sending it a few feet to his right. The vamp kicks him, but Intank grabs the vamp's foot. Another vamp grabs his head and pulls him back, making him let go of the other vamp's foot. The vampire whose foot was being held was Vampire #1, and the vampire who grabbed Intank's head is Vampire #2. Then, the last vamp, Vampire #3, punches Intank, but Intank returns a punch. #1 sends an elbow at his head, but Intank grabs his elbow and pulls him out in the open.

Intank: You don't have very good technique.

Intank does a flip over #3 and reaches his sword. He picks it up and swings around, slashing #2 on the cheek. Intank, without looking, sends the sword through #2's heart, and keeps walking. #2 dusts.

Vampire #1: Bastard!

Intank: Why does everyone keep....?

Intank twists around and ends up decapitating #1. He dusts.

Intank: ….saying that!?

Intank kicks #3 back, and then lifts his sword up. Scared, #3 puts his hand up to blow the sword, but it just chops of his hand.

Vampire #3: Ah!

Intank turns #3 around, so he's facing his back, and brings the sword from behind him to his throat. He pulls through, decapitating #3. He dusts. Intank sighs. You hear clapping in the background. Confused, Intank turns around and sees that he's face to face with Neiki.

Neiki: Nice to see you again.

Intank is shocked.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by REM/Great Big Sea starts playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael

Topher Grace as Lain

Liza Weil as Melissa

Jared Padelecki as John

Jewel Staite as Jill

Santiago Cabrera as Neiki  
Francis Capra as Xad  
Kristen Bell as Susan

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

Jennifer Carpenter as Marie (PERSON ON PHONE)

Peter Krause as Patrick Loney

And Sterling K. Brown as Ethan

Created By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Written By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Edited By: BlasterBoy (Ben)

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Intank and Neiki are standing face-to-face. Intank is, at first, shocked but then snaps out of it.

Intank: (confident) Don't you think that clapping thing was a little cliché?

Neiki: (shrugging) I don't know, it's an oldie, but a goodie.

Intank: Why are you here?

Neiki: Why do you think?

Intank: Were these vamps yours?

Neiki: (smirking) Maybe.

Intank: You were testing me.

Neiki starts circling Intank.

Neiki: Just a bit.

Intank: And how did I fair?

Neiki leans in closer to Intank.

Neiki: (whispering) Great stamina and I love your witty banter. But, you took much too long to kill those scums. I thought you would do much better.

Intank: I did kill them.

Neiki: Yes, killing them earns you some points. But not enough to impress me.

Intank: I could have more witty banter with you; will I get more points then?

Neiki: (giggling) You're a funny one.

Intank: Not always.

Intank grabs Neiki by the throat and smashes him against a mausoleum.

Neiki: I wouldn't suggest doing that again!

Neiki pushes Intank off and smashes him into the mausoleum.

Neiki: It's not professional.

Intank: Well, it fits, cause neither am I.

Intank now pushes Neiki away from him and punches, but Neiki blocks and kicks Intank back. Intank punches again but Neiki goes under Intank's arm, and elbows him in the back from behind. Intank falls to his knee.

Neiki: I had fun talking to you.

Intank: (looking up at him) I didn't.

Neiki smiles and backs into the darkness.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Melissa and Graham are sitting on the couch, both laughing.

Melissa: Sometimes, I think you're making this all up.

Graham: No, I swear! I'm dead serious.

Melissa: (laughing) Sure, you are!

Graham smiles at her. Melissa stops laughing and just looks at Graham, both smiling at one another. Their moment is destroyed as the door slams open and Lain is there. He runs in.

Lain: Come on, stop being lazy bums! We were going out, remember?

Melissa: (nodding) Yep, I remember.

Melissa gets up and Graham just stares at Melissa. Melissa looks back at Graham.

Melissa: Come on, Graham!

Graham snaps out of it and gets up, too.

Graham: Yeah. Yeah.

Melissa: Well, you're slow. Meet us outside.

Melissa and Lain walk to the door, and open it. Graham takes his cell phone out and it reads "One New Voicemail". Graham listens.

Melissa: (V/O) Come on, slow poke!

Graham: Okay, I'm coming.

Graham is listening. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he has sad, shocked face on.

CUT TO:

INT – MAGIC PLACE – DAY

The door opens and Sam walks in to talk to Veno. Sam looks at Veno, surprised. He is packing.

Sam: What the hell are you doing?

Veno looks up to see Sam.

Veno: Oh, Sam.

Veno continues packing.

Sam: (getting angry) What are you doing!?

Veno looks at Sam again, stopping packing.

Veno: Sam, I'm leaving.

Sam: (mad) No, you can't do that.

Veno: Sam, they're gonna get me. I have to –

Sam: NO! We have a plan, you can't leave. If you leave, everything goes to hell! We need to take down these sons of bitches now. It has to be now!

Veno: Sam, what do you expect to do?

Sam: Lure them here. Use you as bait.

Veno rolls his eyes.

Sam: (luring him back in) But, you'll be perfectly safe! Me and my friends will catch them here and murder them.

Veno starts laughing.

Veno: You're an idiot.

Sam: (sad; starting to cry) What?

Veno: You truly think that'll work?

Sam: It's the best that we've –

Veno: The best isn't good enough, Sam! You may be good, I don't know. But, I do know one thing. They're better.

Sam: We can outsmart them, you know we can.

Veno: No, we can. They're smarter, better at fighting and everything that's needed to win this chess match. Everything's going to hell, whether I stay here or not, so piss off!

Sam: (crying) We need you.

Veno: No, you don't! You need me, for your own selfish needs! I'm not going to be bait as you get revenge on your father and all those people that have hurt your family. Keep me out of your frickin' vendetta.

Sam: Veno….no…..

Veno: I have nothing left here. Alex is gone. All I have left is my family, so I better get to them before they all die, too.

Veno walks out, leaving Sam devastated. Her last chance at finding the company and her father has been destroyed. She falls to the ground, and starts crying in her hands.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – DAY

It leaves right where their scene left off. Graham is shocked at what he heard, but we don't know what it is.

Melissa: (V/O) Come on!

Graham turns to Melissa and Lain in the doorway and walks towards them.

Graham: I'm sorry, I have to go.

He walks passed both of them, leaving them confused.

Lain: Wait….what just happened?

CUT TO:

EXT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie is walking towards the press.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie walks in and starts to go towards her desk when her boss walks up next to her.

Salomie: Hey, boss.

Boss/Max: Max.

Salomie: Okay, Max.

Max: Anyways, I have a story for you.

Salomie: Stories are always good.

Max: A premo one.

Salomie: Love that kind.

Max: (walking her over to another desk) It's the series of murders that have been happening.

Salomie: (serious) Seriously?! That's awesome!

Max: Yes, but we thought you should work with another experienced writer on this piece.

Salomie: (confused) What?

Max pulls her over to another desk, and sitting there is a boy, probably in his early 20s with short, curly blond hair. He his sitting down, wearing a T-Shirt and jeans, smiling at Salomie and Max.

Salomie: Huh?

Max: This is Logan. Logan – Salomie. Salomie – Logan.

Man/Logan: Nice to meet you….Salomie? Strange name.

Salomie: (defensive) I could say the same for you.

Logan: (smiling) No, you couldn't. My name's Logan.

Salomie: (realizing her joke was bad) So?

Max: Okay, kids, settle down.

Salomie: Kids? We're in college!

She turns to Logan.

Salomie: Are you in college?

Logan: Yeah, Sally.

Salomie: (turning to Logan) What did you just say?!

Logan: I called you Sally.

Salomie: My name's –

Logan: I don't care. I like Sally.

Max: (realizing the tension) Have fun.

Max walks away.

Salomie: You can't call me whatever you feel like calling me, ya know!?

Logan: I know. I feel like calling you one of three names. Either 'slut', 'whore', or 'good in bed', but I didn't feel any of them were appropriate for the work place.

Salomie: I've had enough of you.

Logan: I've had way too little of you.

Salomie walks away, but Logan jumps up out of his seat and chases Salomie. He jumps in front of her.

Logan: Hey! We were hitting it on so well.

Salomie: You have a strange definition of well.

Logan: All of us do, sweetie.

Salomie: What's that even supposed to mean? And I thought my name was Sally to you! Now, it's sweetie!?

Logan: I didn't know you liked that name, but if you insist, I'll call you Sally.

Salomie: You're unbelievable.

Logan: If you forgot the word hot on the end of that sentence, I can totally see that being true.

Salomie rolls her eyes.

Logan: Oh, you know it's true, Sally.

Salomie: Get away from me.

Logan: You have a boyfriend?

Salomie: If I say yes, will you back off?

Logan: (smiling) No.

Salomie: Max! I can't work with –

Logan: Shh, Sally, keep it down. You wouldn't want to disrupt anyone.

Salomie: You know I hate you.

Logan: Hey, you don't know the real me. You could change your mind.

Salomie: First impressions are lasting.

Logan: Sometimes. Other times….

Logan pushes Salomie's hair back.

Logan:….not so much.

Salomie: You know we have to work together.

Logan: I'm looking forward to it.

Salomie: Only if you stop being a total pervert!

Logan: But, what fun would that be?

Salomie: I really hope your joking.

Logan: Sally, I'll be tame….for awhile. Then, my dark, evil, aggressive nature will come out.

Salomie: Please stop talking.

Logan: (smiling) Now, seriously, Sally….do you have a boyfriend?

Salomie just grins at Logan and walks away to her desk.

Logan: (annoyed) What?! What was that!? Was that a 'you turn me on' look, or was it an 'I have a frickin' boyfriend' look.

Salomie just smiles at Logan from her desk.

Salomie: Get back to work. You're disrupting people.

Logan shakes his head as he sits back down.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Eliza is walking around the graveyard, humming to herself. She hears and noise and turns to see what it is. It is five large, red demons running towards Eliza. She recognizes them at once.

Eliza: (to herself) Crap. Sitka demons.

The demons reach Eliza and punch her. Eliza falls to the ground, immediately. The Sitka demons are very, very strong. Eliza gets back up and punches one of the demons back, and kicks another. One of them picks her up and throws her. She lands on her feet and kicks the one who threw her. She takes one of the demons and smashes it into a tombstone. The demon gets right back up and punches her back.

Eliza: How the hell did you do –?

Eliza is punched again by the Sitka demons. They are way too strong for her. She begins to run, and they chase her. While they are big, they can really run fast. While she's running, she takes out her cell phone and calls someone.

Eliza: (on phone) Riley, yes! Eliza! Come; meet me in the old abandoned warehouse in the graveyard. Yeah, that's the one. Bye.

Eliza hangs up the phone.

Eliza: This should work.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

A black man who is very muscular is sitting on a bed in his hotel room. He is in deep thought, and is wearing a button down, striped shirt and jeans. He finishes his thought and stands up. He walks to the door and opens it.

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – ALLEY – NIGHT

The man from the hotel room and a girl walk out of The Gold, into the alley. The girl is wearing a very seductive outfit.

Girl: Come on, boy. Thrill my world.

The girl begins walking backwards. The man doesn't smile. He just walks to the girl and grabs her hair and starts swinging her back and forth.

Girl: Ah! What the hell!?

The man throws the girl into the wall.

Girl: You're insane!

The man punches the girl to the ground.

Girl: Ah! You bastard!

The girl scratches the man with her sharp nails, making a scar on his cheek. The man is getting angry.

Man: Bitch.

The man punches her again, and she falls to the ground. The man leans down and continues to punch her till she's dead.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley is walking up to the warehouse Eliza referred to. He keeps walking closer, but the building suddenly explodes.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley is staring, shocked, at the blown up warehouse. Was Eliza in there? He was supposed to meet her here. Did she die? Suddenly, Eliza pops out of bush, making Riley jump a little.

Eliza: Hey Riley.

Riley: (confused) What the hell?

Eliza: I was fighting some nasty demons: Sitka demons. Ever heard of them?

Riley: No, but…what?

Eliza: I needed to meet you, and I needed to kill these bitches. But, they're insanely strong. I had some explosives planted here. It was where I stored them. I decided it was a good way to kill them.

Riley: But, why would you send me to an exploding building?

Eliza: I knew you wouldn't have time to actually get into the building, but I needed a place to meet you. And, that's what we're doing right now, isn't it?

Riley just looks at Eliza with a "you're insane" look.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

The man that killed the girl is walking down the street.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – DAY

A boy, around 8 years old, is doing his homework on the table. The boy is writing vigorously, and then stops. He is stumped. He starts thinking.

Boy: (to himself) 12 x 12 is…..144!

He writes the answer down on the page quickly, thinking he'll forget it. A man walks in…a vampire. It is NOT the man from The Gold; it's an entirely different person. The young boy is probably that man.

Vampire: Boy!

The boy looks up from his homework and smiles at the vampire.

Boy: I'm doing my homework, daddy!

Vampire: (mad) Do you think I give a crap!? And I'm not your daddy! I stole you just to have some extra hands around the house, and don't you forget it.

Boy: (scared) I'm sorry, daddy.

Vampire: (calming down) It's fine, Ethan. Just….I need some help disposing of my lunch.

Boy: (perking up) Really?

Vampire: Yes, now come.

Boy: (standing up) Okay.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Jill and Chris are, again, sitting on the bed, talking.

Jill: So, Susan then shouted out that Humphrey was a bad teacher, and she didn't consider this teaching.

Chris starts laughing.

Chris: Susan is a complete idiot!

Jill: (smiling) And a bitch.

Chris: Well, I thought that was a given.

Jill: Yeah, I could tell dumb stories about that idiot Susan all night, but I don't really have that –

Chris kisses Jill on the lips real quick. Jill is in shock.

Jill: You're a….girl….

Chris: (scared) I'm sorry.

Jill: My shift is right now. Bye.

Jill stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Chris sad and shocked.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Eliza and Riley are both still talking.

Riley: You were talking about Nina before, and I'm guessing that's why I'm here.

Eliza: You guessed correctly.

Riley: Tell me about her.

Eliza: Riley, she's my sister. She's a demon, but she's not like me. She enjoys pain and death, and she'll kill me. She'll kill everyone.

Riley: Your sister?

Eliza: There's a lot I don't know, like what she's up to here, and who she's working for, but I bet it's something big.

Riley: Wait, she's here!?

Eliza: Yeah, didn't I tell you that?

Riley: No, but that changes everything. Give me her address so I can stop by for a little chat.

Eliza: Riley, she'll kill you in five seconds flat.

Riley: Give me the address.

Eliza just stares at Riley. You don't know if she gives in or not.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

The man walks back into The Gold, looking for his next victim. He looks around.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – DAY

The vampire dad and a demon friend are both sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

Vampire: Ah, I'm hungry.

Demon: A few more hours, and you can go out and get some dinner.

Vampire: I can't believe I don't have any extras in the cellar.

Demon: We can get extras tonight!

Vampire: (turning to demon; snarling) I can't wait that long!

The vampire stands up and begins to lose his temper. He sees the little boy on the floor, watching T.V. as well.

Vampire: You. You'll be sufficient for lunch.

Boy: (confused) What? Daddy?

The vampire goes to pick the boy up, but he runs.

Vampire: You little pig!

The boy runs to the door, but the vampire gets there, too and pulls him back. He falls to the floor.

Vampire: Stay very still.

The vampire goes to bite the boy, but he suddenly stops and dusts. Behind him, is the demon holding a stake.

Demon: Are you okay, kid?

Boy: (scared) Yes, I think so. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Demon: I couldn't let him eat you, now could I?

The boy smiles at the demon.

Demon: I'll raise you. I'll train you, and you'll kill all and be as powerful as ever. You want that, don't ya, kid?

Boy: (smiling) Yes, I do….dad.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Nina is still in her hotel room. She still has the scroll from the last episode that looks like a prison map. A man walks into her room. He has brown hair, and is in his thirties. He is wearing a suit. Nina turns around, scared, but when she sees him, she sighs.

Nina: You scared me.

Man: I'm surprised you're not scared right now.

Nina: (smiling) Patrick, why the hell would you scare me?

Patrick: You call Mr. Loney, or there will be hell to pay.

Nina: Pat, buddy. I'm working on it. He's going to be out soon.

Patrick: This is _not_ a joke, Nina! Do you understand that?

Nina: Yes! I'm working on –

Patrick: Not good enough. We want him out now.

This almost makes it obvious that it is a map of a prison.

Nina: I've got my ticket and everything. I'm leaving soon.

Patrick: No, we've made a different arrangement.

Nina: What? You can't kill me!

Patrick: Not kill you. You're leaving for Dallas now.

Nina: No, that's not happening. I have Eliza to take care of!

Patrick: Eliza's fine for the time being. She is not a threat.

Nina: To hell she isn't!

Patrick: Watch your mouth.

Patrick takes a plane ticket out of his suit pocket and hands it to Nina.

Patrick: That's your ticket. Get ready to leave very soon. And that also means John has to die tonight.

Nina: I had to talk to him more.

Patrick: You don't. You need to kill him tonight. End of story. Have a nice night.

Patrick Loney walks out of the room.

Nina: (to herself) Bastard.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Graham is sitting at the bar, obviously drunk and depressed. A woman walks up to him.

Woman: What's the time, hottie?

Graham doesn't answer.

Woman: Hello!?

Graham: Back off!

Woman: (surprised) You're much more attractive when you don't talk.

The woman puts her hand on Graham's shoulder, and Graham grabs her hand and pulls her next to him.

Graham: Do not touch me ever again. Leave me alone.

Graham lets her go and the woman pulls back.

Woman: Freak.

She walks away, and the bartender walks next to Graham.

Bartender: What was that, dude? She's hot.

Graham: Stop talking.

Bartender: Sorry.

The bartender starts walking away but stops when Graham says something.

Graham: Another beer.

Bartender: You've had –

Graham: I have money. Get me another beer.

The bartender goes to do that. Graham has his cell phone out, and replays the message he was listening to earlier, now on speak phone.

PERSON ON PHONE: Hey Graham. It's sis. Something happened that you need to know about. I don't know if I should tell you over a message like this but I have to tell you now and you need to know. Graham, mom and dad were driving home from a concert yesterday. They were both drunk. They drove off a bridge over another street and slammed into a car below. Graham, they're both dead.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Graham walks into the house and sees Sam walking down the stairs. Graham is, obviously, distraught and Sam notices this.

Sam: (caring) Graham….what's wrong?

Graham: (disregarding it) Nothing. How's the Veno thing?

Sam: Veno's gone.

Graham: (shocked) Oh, Sam, this is bad.

Sam: (going to Graham) It doesn't matter. What is wrong?

Graham just looks at Sam, not answering at first.

Sam: Graham, you can tell me.

Graham: I know I can.

Beat.

Graham: My parents died.

Sam is shocked and doesn't know what to say. She is just taking it in for a minute.

Sam: Oh my god. Graham, I'm so sorry.

Graham: (shaking head) No, don't.

Sam: Graham.

Sam hugs Graham.

Sam: (while hugging) It's okay.

Graham begins to tear up a bit. They break apart.

Sam: Go be with your sister.

Graham: No, it's fine. Marie's fine –

Sam: No. Go be with her.

Graham: But, it's Chicago.

Sam: Go.

Graham nods, finally.

Graham: Thank you, Sam.

Sam: Go pack, and then go.

Graham nods, and surprisingly smiles a little. He walks upstairs, and Sam watches him walk up.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John is sitting on his bed.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

John is pointing a gun at someone, tears in his eyes. He is also very, very scared.

John: I'm sorry.

The camera pulls out to show he's pointing a gun at a woman.

Woman: (scared) I don't even know you! Why are you doing this?

John: I'm sorry.

John pulls the trigger and a bullet flies into her head.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam is sitting on the couch when Riley and Intank walk in. They shut the door, and Riley looks around.

Riley: Where's Graham? Up in his room?

Sam: (standing up) Oh, no. He went to Chicago.

Riley: (confused) What?

Intank: 'Bout time he left.

Sam: His parents died.

Intank: (surprised) Oh, oops. I didn't mean –

Sam: I know.

Riley: Is he okay?

Sam: As good as he can be right now. He'll make it.

Riley: I'm just sad that I couldn't have said how sorry I was.

Sam: I did that enough for all of us.

Intank: I'm sorry to hear that and all, but we have news. Big news.

Sam: (perking up) Do tell.

Riley: There are two things. There are these serial killer things. One leaves pictures as clues for where they're going next. And the other beats girls to death, getting them from The Gold usually and pummeling them in an alley.

Sam: Okay.

Intank: I was thinking; I could go with the Polaroid Killer.

Sam: That's what you're calling him?

Intank: Or her.

Riley: (smiling) It fits.

Sam: And that leaves me and Riley going to The Gold.

Intank: Yep, that was sort of the plan.

Sam: I'm game.

Intank: Okay, I'll check out the crime scene and find out any leads, and you guys have it easy. Go to The Gold, or monitor the alleys around there.

Riley: Let's move out.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Logan and Salomie are at a crime scene. A man has been murder; his throat slit, and this is the serial killer case. Salomie is trying to examine the body.

Logan: (not caring about the case) You look very pretty in this light.

Salomie: (ignoring him) This serial killer has been leaving clues, pictures, on each of his victims. People think it's telling you who his next victim will be, and where it'll happen.

Logan: And what do you think?

Salomie: I think its bullshit. But, whatever.

Salomie walks closer to the body.

Logan: You do know that this is disgusting, right?

Salomie: I thought the girl was the one that was supposed to be disgusted. Do I have to hold you?

Logan: (laughing) Sure, Sally, why not?

Salomie: I didn't really mean –

Logan: I know. I don't care.

Salomie: Work on the case, idiot.

Logan: First compliment you've said all night.

Salomie: (turning to him) You said you'd be competent!

Logan: Big words confuse Logan.

Salomie: Ah! (turning back to body) You're impossible.

Logan: You already said that, back at the press.

Salomie: I guess that proves it's true.

Logan: Or maybe you're trying to convince yourself its true.

Salomie: Oh, stop being so damn full of yourself!

Logan: Sorry, maybe I'm speculating a bit too much.

Salomie: You are.

Logan: Okay, Sally.

Salomie begins to look at the picture left at the crime scene this time, and she notices something.

Logan: So, who's gonna write this thing? Me – you – a chimpanzee?

Salomie: (ignoring him; to officer) Can I see the past pictures and locations and victims who it turned out to be?

Officer: Yes, ma'am.

Logan: What's this all about?

Salomie: Our job.

The officer gives Salomie the pictures and looks at them. She notices something.

Salomie: Oh….whoa.

Salomie drops the pictures and runs to the car. Logan is surprised.

Logan: (calling after) Wait, Sally!? Where ya going?!

Logan chases after her to the car. They have reached the car and Salomie's getting in.

Logan: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is going on?

Salomie: I figured out where the next killing is going to be!

Logan: Then let's tell –

Salomie: We don't have time!

Logan stops and starts analyzing Salomie.

Salomie: We don't have time for this! I'm going.

Logan: Wait, I'm coming too, then.

Logan jumps in the passenger seat.

Logan: I'm not going to let you go and get yourself killed.

Salomie looks at Logan, confused.

Salomie: You hate me.

Logan: (smiling) I never said that.

The car starts moving, and you see Intank watching this. He gets in his car and starts following Salomie and Logan, thinking it'll bring him to the killer.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Jill is behind the bar, bartending. The man from earlier who was beating the girl comes in and sits down at the bar.

Jill: (to the man) What do you want?

Man: Just water.

Jill: Wow, you're really going all out tonight.

Jill turns around and pours some water in a glass. She hands the glass to the man.

Man: Yeah, well, a hangover isn't really what I need right now.

Jill: (smiling) We all need hangovers.

Man: (smiling back) Yeah, just not right now.

Jill: I get it. I mean, I really don't need a hangover, or I might end up sleeping with her.

Man: (shocked) Lesbian?

Jill: (surprised she said what she said) Oh, no, I mean….I have a friend, and I guess she's a lesbian, but I didn't know it, and she kissed me. And I ran away.

Man: Oh. Well, do you not like her?

Jill looks at the man, and is thinking.

Jill: (not truthful) Oh, of course not!

Man: Then, you just need to tell her that. You can't just run away from her, you need to bring all the emotions out into the open. And if you do like her….

Jill looks at the man.

Man: ….then, be with her.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – BACKYARD – DAY

The boy from before is now 16, and is fighting/training with his demon dad. The demon kicks the boy, but he blocks it and kicks the demon back. He punches, but the demon ducks and does a back flip, kicking the boy in the process.

Demon: Come on! Stop being weak!

The boy punches the demon, and then does a spinning kick. The demon punches, but the boy grabs his fist and throws him back onto the ground.

Boy: Good enough for ya!?

Demon: (getting up) Not nearly.

The demon kicks but the boy ducks and goes behind him. The boy kicks the demon forward, into the house wall. The demon turns around and sees the boy sending a punch at the wall. He ducks and the boy's fist goes smashing through the wall.

Demon: Heh, very strong. Love it.

The demon pushes the boy back and kicks him. The boy grabs the demon's head and spins him around, and finally lets him go, sending him going backwards. They have now paused, staring at each other.

Demon: Come. You must enhance your power and kill. Kill all. Kill demons. Kill humans. Kill your soul.

Boy: I will, but I need some anger out NOW!

The boy rams at the demon, tackling him. The demon falls to the ground and the boy kneels down next to him. The boy repeatedly punches the demon while screaming loudly. Finally, he is done. The camera zooms out and shows that the demon is dead, and the boy is all bloody. It randomly starts raining, and the bloody boy looks into the sky and screams.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Nina is packing her things when the door opens. She turns around and sees Riley standing there. She is confused.

Riley: (smiling) Hello Nina. We need to talk.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

There is a far out shot of Nina and Riley facing each other, menacingly.

Nina: Who the hell are you?

Riley: I'm Riley, and I think we have someone in common.

Nina looks confused.

Riley: Eliza. Your sister.

Nina grins and laughs.

Nina: My arrogant demon sister. You do know that, right? She _is_ a demon.

Riley: I know. First time we met, she tried to kill me.

Nina: That's my girl.

Riley: No, it's not. She doesn't kill anymore. She's a good demon.

Nina: Oh, she got you all convinced, huh? Puppy dog eyes and all.

Riley: I don't know what you're talking –

Nina: She isn't all she says to be. She says she's good. Well, she's good for a demon. But, I wouldn't say she's really good.

Riley: I'm not here to discuss this.

Nina: You broke into my hotel room, which people seem to be doing a lot lately, so I have a chance to speak my mind.

Riley: I don't give a damn what you think! You're a demon.

Nina: Then why are you here? And, Eliza's a demon. Intank's a demon.

Riley: (confused) How did you –?

Nina: I know much more about you than you think.

Riley: How!? How do you know?!

Nina: (laughing) You're the only one in this town that dares to kill us. Dares to kill any creature that lurks in the night. Why did you think Eliza came here? Because it's pretty? Yeah, sure. This town has dark, dark secrets and you don't know one of them yet. You think you're bad. Wait till you see what we can do.

Riley: We?

Nina: Get out.

Riley: Wait, you –

Nina: Get OUT!

Nina takes Riley and, literally, chucks him out of her room. She then slams the door.

CUT TO:

EXT – CLIFF – NIGHT

A car, Salomie's car, pulls up to the cliff, and they get out.

Logan: (while getting out) Make-Out Cliff? Didn't know you felt that way about me.

Salomie: This is where the next murder will be! You just have to follow the path. His first picture: a beach. There was a man walking along the beach. That gives the gender. And the murder isn't _at_ a beach; it's something associated with a beach nearby. The first murder was at a hotel that had a pool. The common denominator was swimming. The latest pictured was two people having sex. They were both woman. I thought, where else that's specific to sex except hotels and houses in this town?

Logan: (smiling) Dude, that's genius.

Salomie: It is, isn't it? We're looking for a woman here.

The camera zooms out to show Intank just pulled up and is following them. The camera goes back to Logan and Salomie as they hear screams.

Salomie: Come on!

They run towards the screaming, and Intank follows behind them.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley walks and sees Sam run down the stairs.

Sam: Finally! Where've you been?

Riley: Nowhere.

Sam: Okay, let's go.

Sam smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD - NIGHT

Jill is still talking to the man.

Jill: You're really nice, ya know that?

Man: (smiling) I'm glad you feel that way….

He is searching for a name.

Jill: Oh, sorry! My name's Jill.

Man/Ethan: And mine's Ethan.

Jill: It's _really_ nice to meet you.

Ethan: I feel the same.

They smile at each other for a second when a man comes next to Jill.

Man: Jill, you're shift is done.

Jill: Oh, thanks Charlie. (to Ethan) Well, I gotta go back to my dorm.

Jill begins to walk away when Ethan jumps up.

Ethan: Wait, can I walk you home?

Jill looks at Ethan and smiles.

Jill: I'd love that.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Nina is walking down the hallway.

Patrick: (V/O) Kill him. Now.

Nina gets to John's door and opens it.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Nina walks in, and sees John sitting on his bed. John is shocked to see Nina.

John: What the hell? Why are you back here? I did everything you wanted me to!

Nina: Hey John.

John: Why are you here?

Nina: No reason.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

John is walking home on the streets of Laintan, scared and sad because he just a killed a woman. Suddenly, his cell phone rings, and he answers it.

John: Hello?

Man: (V/O) Did you do it?

The man's voice is masked.

John: Yes…I killed her.

Man: (V/O) Good.

John: Now you stay away from me and my parents, and you never threaten them ever again! Do you have that?

Man: (V/O) I understand. We promise to never threaten your parents again.

John: Good.

John hangs up and is at his house now. He walks in to see both his parents all bloody and lying dead on the floor. He is shocked.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Nina: I'm here to say I'm sorry.

John: (confused) What is –?

Nina: I – we – used you, just like we did before.

FLASH

Man: (V/O) We promise….

END FLASH

John: (realizing) You. You were the one that killed my parents.

Nina sees that John has finally figured it out, and notices she's dragged out this conversation for way too long.

Nina: Get here!

Nina pounces on John and takes out her knife, ready to kill him. He gets out of her grasp, and runs out of the dorm room. Nina smashes the knife into the bed.

Nina: CRAP!

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – ALLEY – NIGHT

Jill and Ethan are walking out of The Gold, into the alley.

Jill: (smiling) I really liked your company tonight.

Ethan: I've never met a bartender so likable and cute.

Jill starts blushing.

Ethan: That'll just make it harder for me to kill you.

Jill: (stopping) What?

Ethan: Sorry.

Ethan grabs Jill by the hair and flings her into the wall. She starts screaming. Riley and Sam appear, obviously going around into alleys and heard the screams.

Jill: Ah! Ethan! STOP!

Sam goes and tackles Ethan. Jill looks scared and runs away.

Riley: Sam! Here!

Riley throws a knife to Sam, who's holding Ethan down. She looks at him again.

Sam: (shocked) Riley….he's human.

Riley: What?

Ethan knocks Sam off him and punches her. He kicks her back and throws her into a wall.

Riley: Pretty strong for a human!

Riley runs to Ethan and Ethan punches him back. Riley elbows Ethan in the stomach and punches him! Sam gets back up and throws the knife at the man, but it misses.

Riley: What are you doing, Sam!?

Sam: Trying to hit his leg!

Ethan punches Riley back. Sam goes to grab the knife she threw. Ethan goes walking to her, ready for the kill. Sam immediately slams the knife into Ethan's arm. He starts screaming.

Ethan: AH!

Riley sees this.

Riley: Nice.

Ethan pulls the knife out and is about to stab Sam, but she grabs knife away from him and kicks Ethan out of the alley, now on the street. Ethan looks scared. Sam and Riley are still. Ethan starts running away. Riley tries to chase him, but Sam stops him.

Sam: He's gonna move on. We scared him.

Riley: But that won't stop him.

Sam: Sure it will.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Jill walks in to see a sad Chris still there.

Chris: Jill, I'm so –

Jill: Don't. I'm sorry. I was hanging out with someone at The Gold, and he was so sweet, and so nice, and so….murderous. I fell in love with Bob, and I don't even know why. And then he died. I think I was starting to fall in love with this woman killing freak. I just want to be happy. And I realized….I have never been as happy as I was with you.

Chris starts to beam a little.

Jill: You make me happy. I don't care about your gender, or if you have a penis or not.

Chris starts to laugh a little.

Jill: I think I love you, Chris Gemma. Do you love me?

Chris: (smiling) More than anything in the world.

CUT TO:

EXT – CLIFF – NIGHT

Salomie and Logan reach the screams. A girl is being pulled out of her car by a man with black, long hair. He has a scary looking scar on his face. Salomie runs towards him to save the girl.

Logan: What are you doing!?

Logan chases after her. They reach the killer. Salomie tries to stop him, but he punches her back onto the ground. Her nose begins to bleed a bit. Logan gets mad and punches the killer. He lets go of the girl, who goes back to her car and drives off. Logan continues punching, but the killer punches Logan back to the ground. For a second, Logan stares at the ground. In that second, Intank appears from behind a car and punches the killer so hard that he falls to the ground, unconscious. As Logan looks back, Intank jumps behind a car. Logan looks to Salomie and goes next to her.

Logan: Sally, are you okay?

Salomie: (sitting up a bit) I'm okay, my nose is just…bleeding.

Logan: Looks like we've got our killer.

Salomie: Yeah. This'll make one hell of a story.

Logan: Maybe we should call the cops.

Salomie: Yeah, probably.

Logan: Question, though.

Salomie: What?

Logan: Why didn't you tell the cops in the first place?

Salomie: Well….I don't know, I didn't think of it.

Logan: I told you to, and you said we didn't have time. It would've been much safer.

Salomie: I know.

Logan: I can only think of one reason.

Salomie: (annoyed) What?! What's your hypothesis?

Logan: You're a danger junkie.

Salomie just smiles and laughs at Logan.

Salomie: Maybe I am.

Logan: Or maybe…..you just wanted me to save you.

Salomie: Oh, get over yourself.

Logan: Hey, it's a very likely possibility.

Salomie: In your dreams.

Logan: Not in my dreams. It happened right here, right now. I saved you. I'm your knight in shinning armor.

Salomie smiles at Logan.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Riley and Eliza are meeting once more.

Eliza: How did your meeting with Nina go?

Riley: Great. She, literally, threw me out of her room.

Eliza: (laughing) Not too surprising. But, did you get what you were looking for?

Riley: Yeah, it was easy. I know where she's going. And I know where we're going. We're going to Dallas, baby, and so is she. I saw the ticket on her bed.

They both smile at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is running around, frantically, looking for someone. She turns and bumps into John. She sighs.

John: Sorry, I'm leaving.

Salomie: No! You're just the person I was looking for.

John: What?

Salomie: John, when I broke up with you because I didn't have time for the commitment. That was a load of crap.

John: (confused) I know. I told you that.

Salomie: No. It was crap. I broke up with you because you scared me.

John: What!? I scared you?

Salomie: You knew all this stuff about me, and I didn't know how! It was like you were stalking me!

John: You could've asked me.

Salomie: I know, I was just being an idiot.

John: Salomie, I knew about you because everybody in school did. I saw you, and I feel in love a few years ago. I asked around. I needed to know more about you. You were the only reason that I stayed in Laintan. That and my parents. They're gone now. You are the only reason I'm here. Just to see you.

Salomie: (touched) John. I'm so sorry.

John: I love you, Salomie.

Salomie: I think this is the part where we kiss and make up.

John: I would really like that.

They kiss, passionately.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Ethan runs into a cave, when he sees Xad from 1.04 and 1.05 there.

Xad: Get out.

Ethan is scared, and runs. Neiki walks out from the shadows of the cave.

Neiki: Nice job getting him out.

Xad: Thanks, boss.

They smile at each other.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie opens the door to her room, and the lights are off. She turns them on and sees a naked Jill and Chris, under the covers, just waking up. Salomie realizes Jill's a lesbian and that they're having sex. She has a shocked look on her face, and "SATAN LEND ME A DOLLAR" by HILL OF BEANS starts playing as you close up on Salomie's shocked face.

_Satan, Satan_

_Lend me a dollar_

_Satan, Satan_

_Lend me a dollar now!_

The camera shows a shot of Jill waking up and seeing Salomie.

_Satan, Satan_

_Lend me a dollar_

The final shot is Salomie's shocked face.

_Satan, Satan_

_Lend me a dollar NOW!_

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

"SATAN LEND ME A DOLLAR" by HILL OF BEANS continues to play through the credits.

END OF EPISODE


	10. 109 Sector 41

Riley Season 1 Episode 9 Rewrite "Sector 41"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthorized usage of these characters is permitted.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – LECTURE HALL – DAY

Salomie is sitting in her seat with at least a hundred people around her. At the front of lecture hall stands Professor Humphrey, giving a lecture on the purpose of writing. Salomie is, once again, zoning out. She can't pay attention after last night. Never. All she could think about was how Jill was gay. It was just so surprising. Salomie begins tapping her pencil to keep her mind of things. Sitting next to her is her boyfriend, John. They just recently got back together. Salomie looks over to John, who looks back to her, smiling. Salomie forces a smile, just to not be rude. Salomie looks back to see Jill and Chris sitting next to each other a few rows back. They are smiling and laughing, obviously not listening to Humphrey, either. Jill spots Salomie looking at them and looks back at her. Salomie immediately loses eye contact and looks back to the center of the class, again.

PROFESSOR HUMPHREY: And that concludes today's lesson. On Wednesday, I want an essay on why you like to write. And no, it can't be because your teacher told you to.

Giggles go throughout the hall, but Salomie does not laugh.

PROFESSOR HUMPHREY: See you tomorrow.

Professor Humphrey walks to his desk to get his coat and things, as everyone stands up and begins to leave the hall. John and Salomie get up at the same time. Salomie is still distracted, but John doesn't notice. Salomie looks back to see Chris and Jill walking out of the hall, holding hands.

JOHN: (shaky) Salomie.

Salomie turns back to John, noticing his shakiness.

SALOMIE: What's wrong?

JOHN: I could ask the same to you.

Salomie is not worried anymore, and she just starts walking down the steps to the exit. John follows right behind her.

JOHN: (following her) You can't just dismiss this.

They continue walking.

SALOMIE: Can't I?

JOHN: No, I just said you can't.

Salomie reaches the exit and walks out into the busy college hallways. John follows right behind her and turns her around.

JOHN: Look, Salomie. I know you care about Jill. You know it, too.

SALOMIE: I do know it. But….it's too awkward, John. And she lied to me about this, too! We tell each other everything.

JOHN: That last part is an excuse. You only care that it's awkward.

SALOMIE: (beginning to walk; changing subject) What do you want for dinner tonight?

JOHN: (following her; sighing) Salomie….

SALOMIE: What do you want for dinner tonight? Cause, if you don't answer, you just won't eat.

John sighs again, but then gives in and walks with Salomie.

JOHN: Chinese, please.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Riley is walking through the graveyard during the day. It looks much different during the day. He reaches Eliza and another woman with black hair. She looks young, and is extremely beautiful. She is wearing a black top and jeans. She smiles at Riley when he comes to them. Riley looks up and down the woman, confused.

ELIZA: Hello, Riley.

RILEY: (turning to Eliza) Who the hell is this?

WOMAN: It's nice to meet you, too.

ELIZA: This is Katie.

The woman referred to as Katie extends her hand to shake hands. Riley just stares at her.

RILEY: What is she doing here?

ELIZA: (sighing) She's a slayer, and she's kick-ass.

KATIE: Why, thank you.

ELIZA: She's a contact. We can't take Nina down alone and you know it. She's our back-up.

RILEY: (accepting her) Fine. The name's Riley.

KATIE: (grinning) I know.

RILEY: Well, that isn't creepy or anything.

ELIZA: We're leaving tomorrow.

RILEY: (turning to Eliza) Okay, sounds good.

Eliza and Katie turn to walk away but Riley spins Eliza back around/

RILEY: One more thing. Do you have any idea what Nina's up to? At all?

ELIZA: (smiling) If I did, why would I need you?

RILEY: Eye-candy.

Eliza begins to laugh, and Eliza and Katie turn to leave, once more.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – DAY

Melissa and Graham are sitting on the couch, both looking incredibly sad.

MELISSA: Graham, I'm so sorry.

GRAHAM: (looking down) You already said that.

MELISSA: I know, but I really mean it.

GRAHAM: I know you do.

MELISSA: I'll go with you –

GRAHAM: (shouting) No! I have to go alone.

Melissa: (confused) You can't go through this alone.

GRAHAM: (standing up) I'm not.

MELISSA: Graham….

GRAHAM: Goodbye, Melissa.

Graham walks towards the door, and Melissa watches him leave.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by REM/Great Big Sea starts playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael Gene

Topher Grace as Lain Von

Liza Weil as Melissa Reyna

Jared Padelecki as John Doven

Jewel Staite as Jill Oliver

Santiago Cabrera as Neiki Gareth  
Francis Capra as Xad  
Kristen Bell as Susan Jaden

Tina Majorino as Chris Gemma

Mary-Louise Parker as Nina Baker

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza Baker

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

Jennifer Carpenter as Marie Miller

Peter Krause as Patrick Loney

Lena Headey as Katie Jones

James Lafferty as Shawn Parker

Kevin Zeger as Josh Anna

Zack Ward as Asher Baltar

Rachelle Lefevre as Mara Gold

Adrianne Palicki as Emma Helfer

Matthew Bomer as Pyro

Tahmoh Penikett as Electric Demon

And Skeet Ulrich as James Baker

CREATED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

WRITTEN BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

STORY BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

EDITED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

BANER BY: AMANTINE (ARI)

ADDITIONAL CASTING BY: DARK AGES (KEVIN)

SONGS USED: "BUILDING A MYSTERY" by SARAH McLACHLAN

PRODUCED BY: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS INC.

Congratulations to Kevin (DARK AGES), who just came out with an all new series entitled "EAST WICK", also produced by "Different Dimensions Inc." Be sure to check the pilot out.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

John and Salomie are walking down the hallway to get to John's room. John looks nervous to get to his room.

SALOMIE: John, just get off it.

JOHN: Salomie! You need to understand Jill's….change of sexuality.

SALOMIE: It's not that easy.

JOHN: Why not? If you're really her friend, you shouldn't give a crap.

SALOMIE: (offended) Are you saying I'm not really her friend?

They both reach John's door.

JOHN: No! I'm just saying you should act like it.

Salomie opens John's door to see blood smeared across his wall. They are both shocked, and John looks terrified.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie and John are sitting down on the bed, talking.

JOHN: And then, she tried to kill me. I got away, but just barely.

Salomie is stunned at all this information.

SALOMIE: Are you trying to tell me that you…killed someone?

JOHN: (tearing up) Only to protect my family! But it didn't help, did it?

SALOMIE: (shocked) I can't believe it….

JOHN: I'm sorry, Salomie.

SALOMIE: We're gonna find this son of a bitch and kill her.

Shocked, John looks to Salomie and smiles at her.

JOHN: I knew there was a reason I love you.

Salomie smiles.

SALOMIE: I don't care that you killed someone. You're right, it was for your family, and I love you!

JOHN: (laughing) You should care that I killed someone.

SALOMIE: I know….but I don't care.

John and Salomie kiss.

JOHN: Soon, you're going to become a felony if you don't care.

SALOMIE: Yes, but I'll be your felony.

They continue to kiss.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam and Riley are yelling at each other, both standing up.

SAM: Dallas!? Really?! Is there a reason for this!?

RILEY: Sam, I've already told you, I can't tell you!

SAM: Well, that's an oxymoron.

RILEY: Leave out the "oxy" part, and that's you!

SAM: (laughing) You're resorting to petty insults? You're insane.

RILEY: You leave all the time.

SAM: Not to go halfway across the country!

RILEY: You might as well.

SAM: What the hell is that supposed to mean!?

RILEY: It means that our relationship has gone to hell lately, so, ya know what, why do you care?

SAM: (offended) You think I don't care about you anymore?

RILEY: I know it.

Sam is shocked, but she can't respond.

RILEY: (upset) See….I told you.

SAM: That is _not_ the point!

RILEY: You can't just move on from that!

SAM: Why are you going to Dallas!?

RILEY: To save….something!

SAM: (confused) What does that even mean?!

RILEY: I don't know! Eliza, the demon, her sister, Nina, another demon, is doing something really evil near Dallas, and we're stopping it.

SAM: (shocked; laughing) I should've known. You're going to Dallas to stop a demon….with a demon.

Sam continues to laugh in anger.

RILEY: Oh, and if it was Intank, you'd be fine!

SAM: No, I wouldn't, because you would probably kill him on the way there!

Sam continues to laugh.

RILEY: This isn't frickin' funny!

SAM: On my side, it is!

RILEY: She's a good demon.

SAM: If she was, you wouldn't get along with her.

Sam continues to laugh, as Riley gets extremely angry.

SAM: She's hot, right? She probably kills people, but she's hot, so it's okay.

RILEY: Just shut up, Sam. You're an insane freak, and I need to go!

Sam stops laughing and just smiles at Riley, in disbelief.

SAM: You've really convinced yourself to think that….haven't you?

Riley can't respond. But, at the same time, the door slams open and Salomie walks in.

SALOMIE: We have a problem.

Sam and Riley both look over to Salomie.

RILEY: We're kind of in the middle of something.

SALOMIE: Someone tried to kill John.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Salomie, Riley, and Sam are all sitting on the couch, and Salomie obviously just told them everything.

RILEY: That sounds like Nina.

SALOMIE: Who?

RILEY: Tell John that he'll be safe very soon.

SALOMIE: (confused) Okay.

Riley stands up and looks at Sam.

RILEY: See, this thing isn't pointless, after all.

Riley walks over to the door and opens it, as Sam stands up.

SAM: Where the hell are you going!?

Riley looks back to Sam.

RILEY: Dallas.

Riley walks out, and slams the door shut.

CUT TO:

INT – AIRPORT – DAY

Graham, confused and with one bag, walks out of the airport gate and looks around. He seems to be searching for someone. He finally stops and meets someone's eyes. He doesn't smile, though. He still has a frown on. The camera shows a woman, in her 20s or 30s, running up to Graham. She has long, brownish flowing hair that goes down to her back. She has a T-Shirt and jeans on, and is wearing boots. She isn't smiling as she runs to Graham, either. She hugs him once she gets to him, and embraces him. Graham hugs her back.

WOMAN: I missed you so much, bro.

The woman's voice is the same voice from the cell phone message from last episode.

GRAHAM: (while hugging) Marie….I'm so sorry.

WOMAN/MARIE: Shh, stop.

They stop hugging.

MARIE: Come on back to my place now.

CUT TO:

INT – MARIE'S APARTMENT - DAY

Marie's apartment is very messy. At the center of it is a living room with a worn-out couch and an old TV. To the left and through a doorway, is a kitchen with a counter, a table, and a small fridge. To the right is another doorway that leads to a bedroom with two beds. One is obviously for her, the other is for Graham. She's been cleaning in that room. Graham is sitting on Marie's old, worn-down couch, while Marie is standing up.

MARIE: (not overly upset) So, how've you been?

Graham just looks up at Marie, not answering.

MARIE: My life's been great so far, ya know? I met this girl named Carey who bartends at a bar. Well, obviously!

Marie starts to laugh to herself.

MARIE: She is the nicest, and she does all these cool tricks with cards.

Marie smiles at Graham, who just looks back at her in disbelief.

MARIE: (changing subject) I'll get you some coffee.

Marie runs into the kitchen, while Graham watches her move around her apartment, frantically.

GRAHAM: (concerned) Marie, you don't –

Marie runs into the living room again with a mug and suddenly gasps and drops her mug, smashing it on the ground. She covers her mouth, as she begins to cry. Graham is shocked.

GRAHAM: Marie!

Graham follows Marie's eyes to see a family picture of them and their parents. They are all very happy. The mother has long, red, beautiful hair, and the father is wearing a suit. He's not a very skinny man, but is obviously very loving. Graham looks to a crying Marie, who is falling to the ground. Graham is looking at her and begins to cry a little.

GRAHAM: (loving) Marie….

Marie looks up to Graham, still bawling.

MARIE: Big brother, help me. Help me!

GRAHAM: Marie….

Graham goes to Marie and hugs her. She cries in Graham's arm, and Graham continues to cry with her.

GRAHAM: I –

MARIE: (bawling) I know…..

They both lye there on the ground, hugging each other…crying…..the camera zooms out.

CUT TO:

EXT – ROAD – DAY

Eliza and Katie are loading things onto a truck on an abandoned road. They are loading many guns, and other weapons such as swords and knives. Riley walks up to the truck, without them knowing.

RILEY: This is a bit out of the way.

Riley crept up on them, and Eliza and Katie jump a little.

ELIZA: (sighing) I think people would be a little suspicious if we were loading all this stuff.

RILEY: (confused) We are loading all this stuff, though.

ELIZA: (grinning) But they don't know that.

Riley begins to laugh.

RILEY: Where exactly are we going?

ELIZA: Town right outside of Dallas named Georgetown.

RILEY: Does anybody really live there?

ELIZA: (smiling) Not that we know of.

KATIE: (opening the passenger door) Get in the back, newbie.

RILEY: Newbie? What?

KATIE: (closing the door) Get in the back.

Riley opens the back seat door and hops into the car. Eliza opens the driver's door and jumps in, as well.

ELIZA: You guys ready?

KATIE: More ready than I'll ever be.

RILEY: Drive.

Eliza smiles as she starts the car. They drive off.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – DAY

Neiki and Xad are standing around a fire.

NEIKI: You really suck at killing people, you know that.

XAD: (aggravated) He was _right_ next to me. I had him, Neiki! I had him!

NEIKI: Boss, to you.

XAD: (laughing) I'm not calling you boss, old –

Neiki, suddenly, grabs Xad by the throat.

NEIKI: Don't you dare talk to me like that.

XAD: (scared) Okay….okay!

Neiki lets go of Xad, who falls to the ground.

NEIKI: Now, let's not dwell on the past. Let's move onto the future. The three.

XAD: (looking up) The three? Are you insane? They'll kill you!

NEIKI: They're idiots. They won't.

XAD: Why would be summon them? You seriously think they'll kill Intank.

NEIKI: (shocked) Why would I want Intank dead? I want his silly little friends dead.

XAD: (smiling) Now you're talking. Kill the Riley one.

NEIKI: Impatient little prick. Shut up.

XAD: Sorry….boss.

NEIKI: See, we're going to make great friends after all.

Neiki smiles an evil smile.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie storms into the press, a bit disoriented. Logan notices her and stands up. He walks over to her, but she just pushes him away.

LOGAN: Salomie!

Salomie ignores him and keeps walking forward till she gets to her boss. He turns around and sees Salomie.

BOSS: Hey, Salomie.

SALOMIE: Max, I need an article.

BOSS/MAX: What?

SALOMIE: My day is sucking horribly, and I need a god damn story to waste my time!

MAX: I'm sorry. One, that's not a good reason, and two, I don't even have another articles.

SALOMIE: (sighing) Max….please….I need this.

MAX: I'm sorry, Sal. All out.

SALOMIE: Don't call me Sal!

MAX: Sorry….

Salomie storms off to walk out, but Logan cuts her off.

LOGAN: What the hell's your problem, Sally?

SALOMIE: You do know that's extremely annoying, right?

LOGAN: Don't care. I heard you need an article.

SALOMIE: Eavesdropper. Now get out of my damn way, or I will move you.

LOGAN: I'd love that. So, I can give you my article –

Salomie pushes Logan out of the way.

SALOMIE: (while walking away) Happy!?

Salomie walks out, and slams the door behind her.

LOGAN: (to himself) What the hell is wrong with her?

CUT TO:

EXT – HOTEL – GEORGETOWN – DAY

The truck Katie, Eliza, and Riley were in pull up next to an old, small hotel. The town is very small, and there are only a few houses and stores. Across the screen, white letters saying, "ONE DAY LATER" comes across the screen. Eliza, Katie, and Riley all come out of the car, examining the area around them.

RILEY: This place is a dump.

ELIZA: It's suffice.

KATIE: I guess.

ELIZA: (demanding) It is.

RILEY: Do we need to check in or something?

ELIZA: (confused) Are you kidding me? No one's at the desk in here.

RILEY: What?

ELIZA: This place isn't running anymore.

KATIE: That's crazy, Eliza! We can't stay here.

RILEY: Why did you go for here?

Eliza starts laughing.

ELIZA: Yes, because we have money and time for a real hotel. Oh, and they love all our little gizmos. Of course not. We're staying here. They still have beds and everything. You can everything else in town.

RILEY: This _is_ town!

ELIZA: Then you can get it here.

Eliza starts walking to the door with her bag.

KATIE: (shaking head) Let's go.

Katie and Riley follow Eliza, finally.

CUT TO:

INT – ABANDONED HOTEL ROOM – GEORGETOWN – DAY

Eliza, Riley, and Katie all walk into an old, beat-down hotel room. Katie cringes at the sight of it.

ELIZA: This is where Katie and I will be staying.

KATIE: We will?

Riley starts to laugh. The paint is dark blue, but is coming off, and the paintings have all fallen to the ground and broken. The beds look old and as Eliza sits down on one, it makes a strange noise.

KATIE: (sarcastic) Sounds comfy.

ELIZA: We'll just have to deal. (to Riley) You're room is to the right.

RILEY: Is it just like this one?

ELIZA: Yeah.

RILEY: Oh, great.

Katie laughs at Riley's joke this time.

RILEY: Do we know where Nina is yet?

ELIZA: We just got here, Riley.

RILEY: Do we know where she is yet?

ELIZA: (sad) No.

RILEY: Okay.

Riley walks out of their room to go to his room. He reaches the door to his room and leans against it. He is depressed, angry, and stressed. Suddenly, he punches the door. It is so old and fragile that his fist goes through it. He is shocked.

ELIZA: (V/O) Riley!? You okay!?

RILEY: Yeah….I'm fine….

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam and Michael are walking down the street, laughing. As they continue to walk, Michael just smiles at Sam.

SAM: (noticing) What?

MICHAEL: (smiling) You're just so beautiful.

SAM: (laughing) Haha, very funny, Michael.

MICHAEL: I'm not kidding. Not kidding at all.

They stop walking and Sam looks at Michael.

SAM: What?

MICHAEL: I have something to confess to you.

SAM: Michael…what is it?

MICHAEL: I like you.

SAM: I like you, too. This isn't really a confession.

MICHAEL: No, I mean I like you. A lot.

SAM: (realizing) Oh….you like me.

MICHAEL: More than that! I think I might love you.

Sam is shocked, and her eyes widen.

MICHAEL: (waiting for a response) Sam?

Sam gets so nervous and she just runs away, leaving Michael confused.

CUT TO:

INT – RESTAURANT – NIGHT

The restaurant is very fancy and has lights everywhere. People eating there are dressed in dresses and tuxes. The food looks amazing, but very expensive. Sitting at a booth in a dress and a tux, are Salomie and John having a date. They are both eating some very expensive-looking chicken, and John is smiling, but Salomie is not.

JOHN: Come on, Salomie! Cheer up! It's our first date back from our long, way too long break.

SALOMIE: I know, but….what about you?!

JOHN: (confused) This is me. That is you. Hello.

SALOMIE: You're safety! This woman is trying to kill you!

JOHN: You said that the cops have it handled, and until they give us the okay, I can stay with you.

SALOMIE: Yeah, and what about Jill!? She hates me, doesn't she?

JOHN: No, I think you're the one hating her.

SALOMIE: That's not true at all.

JOHN: Then talk to her!

SALOMIE: How?

JOHN: You're friends. You'll get through it. Make up!

Salomie looks up at John, not worried anymore.

SALOMIE: You're right. I will. Thanks honey.

Salomie leans forward and kisses John.

SALOMIE: (smiling) Now, let's enjoy our first date!

JOHN: First date back.

SALOMIE: Of course! I meant to add that part.

They both laugh, as the camera zooms out.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – CHICAGE – NIGHT

Marie and Graham are both in front of many police officers.

OFFICER: We believe your parent's deaths to be a murder.

MARIE: (shocked) What!?

Graham is stunned, so he just walks backwards a bit.

MARIE: You said it was a car crash!

OFFICER: We believe we have found a bullet in your father.

MARIE: Believe!? What does that mean?!

OFFICER: We're not certain yet. Our theory is that someone shot your father as he was driving, causing him to drive off the bridge.

MARIE: But you said –

OFFICER: We know, miss. We're sorry.

Graham is just too stunned and he runs outside of the station.

CUT TO:

EXT – POLICE STATION – NIGHT

Graham runs out and leans up against a pay phone. Suddenly, it starts to ring. He answers it.

VOICE: (V/O) I killed your parents.

You hear the phone hang up on the other end. Graham is even more shocked and just drops the phone. Marie runs outside to check on Graham.

MARIE: Graham!

GRAHAM: (shocked) A man just called on this phone. They said they killed our parents.

You close up on Marie's shocked and sad face.

CUT TO:

INT – GIRLS' ABANDONED HOTEL ROOM – GEORGETOWN – NIGHT

Eliza, Riley, and Katie are all in the girls' room. Eliza is on one bed, and Katie and Riley are on another.

ELIZA: I'm going to get some help.

RILEY: Help with what?

ELIZA: Stopping Nina. More contacts are around here, and we need their help.

KATIE: (shrugging) Okay.

ELIZA: I'll be back soon.

Eliza stands up and walks out the room.

RILEY: Well, won't this be interesting?

KATIE: I've heard Nina's pretty bad ass.

RILEY: You've never seen her?

KATIE: No, you have?

RILEY: Yeah.

KATIE: (in shock) Seriously!? What was she like?

RILEY: I think I scared the crap out of her.

KATIE: (laughing) That's awesome.

RILEY: (smiling) I'm kidding, she threw me out of her room.

Katie starts cracking up.

RILEY: Oh, shut up, I bet you couldn't take her!

KATIE: I'm a slayer, of course I could!

RILEY: Yeah, but she's a demon.

KATIE: And I kill demons.

RILEY: (losing) Well….yeah.

Katie starts laughing again, and Riley joins in.

KATIE: Well, I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone yet!

RILEY: (smiling) What?

KATIE: I'm running for the mayor of Laintan!

RILEY: (happy) Really!? That's amazing, Katie!

KATIE: I know, I really can't wait. I hope I win.

RILEY: You have my vote.

KATIE: (smiling) Thanks, Riley.

RILEY: Well, since you shared something with me, I'll share something with you.

KATIE: What?

RILEY: This is the first conversation in a long time where I wasn't talking about how crappy my life is.

Katie smiles at Riley even bigger now.

RILEY: And I think I owe it to you.

They lean in closer to each other, and start kissing. After they start kissing, they don't slow down or stop due to it being awkward. They just keep kissing. The both fall backwards onto the old bed. The bed is making all these weird noises. They're still kissing and Riley grabs Katie's back and pulls her closer to him. Katie takes Riley's shirt off, and they continue to kiss. The stand up again, and Katie gets her shirt pulled off to reveal only a bra. As they continue to kiss, Riley takes Katie's jeans off. They fall back onto the bed. Riley is on top and they are kissing and rubbing up against each other, passionately. Katie begins to pull off Riley's pants.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Sam is patrolling in the graveyard with a stake, wearing a black, leather jacket, and jeans. Suddenly, she gets punched and falls back a little. She looks forward to see it's a vampire. She gets punched again.

VAMPIRE: Dinner!

SAM: No!

Sam kicks the vamp back, and tries to stake him, but the vamp pulls Sam closer and tries to bite her. Sam pushes him and away and punches him. The vamp grabs Sam and throws her to the ground. She rolls on the ground, and then gets back up. She goes to stake the vamp again, but the vamp knees her.

VAMPIRE: I heard you were a good fighter. My friends will be so impressed.

Sam breathes heavily, but gets back in the game.

SAM: And why would that be?

Sam kicks again, but the vamp dodges.

VAMPIRE: Cause I killed you.

SAM: Not a –

Sam kicks the vamp back.

SAM: CHANCE!

The vamp does a spinning kick, making Sam fall to the ground. The vamp goes to crawl over Sam and is about to bite her.

VAMPIRE: Chance!

The vampire goes down to bite, but he gets pulled back, and suddenly dusts. Sam looks up to see Intank holding a stake. He's extending a hand to help Sam up.

CUT TO:

INT – CAVE – NIGHT

Neiki and Xad are both gathered around a fire.

NEIKI: Hinu atum atum elakanamin. Bring these flesh-eaters to the earth and kill the mighty and torture the weak. Bring them….NOW!

A huge light appears, and three giant, mean, gray demons appear. Xad and Neiki smile.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Intank and Sam are walking through the graveyard.

SAM: Thanks for saving me back there.

INTANK: No problem, Sam. It's what I do.

SAM: Yeah, but not when it comes to Neiki.

INTANK: We're gonna find him and kill him, Sam. Don't worry.

SAM: (confused) Are you comforting me?

INTANK: (laughing) I guess.

SAM: You're growing as a person.

INTANK: As a demon.

SAM: And that's a bad thing?

INTANK: According to Riley.

SAM: Ignore him, he's just prejudice.

INTANK: (smiling) I don't even care about his approval. He's an idiot.

SAM: I said he's prejudice, but he's still my husband.

INTANK: That doesn't mean you have to like him.

Intank continues walking, but Sam stops, grinning.

SAM: And what's that supposed to mean?

Intank stops too, and turns around.

INTANK: I've seen the way you look at him.

Sam is still grinning at Intank.

INTANK: It's not a look of love. It's a look of hatred.

Sam stops grinning and just looks surprised.

INTANK: You hate your husband. You just don't care anymore. And it's obvious to me and everyone around you…including Riley.

Sam realizes he's right.

INTANK: Are you ever going to do anything about it? Or are you just going to let the bastard destroy your life.

SAM: He's not a bastard.

INTANK: (smiling; walking backwards) But you think he is.

Intank turns around and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

Eliza is sitting on a couch with two females and two males. Probably people she recruited. Across from her is a male sitting in a couch.

MALE: I've had enough of this life, Eliza. Okay?

ELIZA: No, not okay. Nina is going to destroy everything. I need your help.

MALE: (laughing) You don't even know what she's up to!

ELIZA: ASHER!

MALE/ASHER: Sorry, Eliza. I can't help you.

Asher begins to stand up, but Eliza pushes him down as she stands up.

ELIZA: Nina killed your wife. Don't you want to kill this son of a bitch?

ASHER: Now, that's not fair to bring –

ELIZA: Don't you want to kill this son of a bitch?

ASHER: (giving in) Yes….

ELIZA: So do I. So, let's go do that.

ASHER: Okay.

Asher stands up, as do the other recruits. Asher has red hair, and is thin, as are the other recruits. He is wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans.

CUT TO:

INT – COLLEGE – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking through the hallway and sees Chris and Jill talking to each other, laughing. Salomie starts walking to them. She has reached them and stands there. Jill and Chris look at her.

CHRIS: (nervous) I'll see you later, Jill.

JILL: Bye.

Chris walks away, and Jill looks back at Salomie. She has a blank face.

SALOMIE: I was an idiot.

Jill smiles, and hugs Salomie.

JILL: I missed you.

Salomie smiles and laughs, too.

SALOMIE: I missed you, too.

They break the hug.

SALOMIE: I should've been –

JILL: Shut up. The, "I was an idiot" is sufficient. I don't need a long, winding, boring speech. You're an idiot. That's it.

They smile at each other.

SALOMIE: So glad to be back.

Susan walks by them.

SUSAN: And the lesbians are back together again.

JILL: There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, Susan.

SUSAN: I know you probably want to sleep with me, but resist the temptation.

SALOMIE: Hey! I'm not a lesbian. I'm going out with John, the guy you want but can't have because he hates manipulative cut-throat bitches.

Susan walks away.

JILL: (smiling) Nice one, Salomie.

SALOMIE: And we're back.

CUT TO:

EXT – HILL – DAY

It is the next day. Nina is walking down a hill, holding the map of what looks like a prison in front of her. She's staring at it, and then stops to look up. She smiles. The camera shows the prison on the map right in front of her.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

Police officers are swarming the warehouse, and the officer from the earlier scene, and Graham and Marie are just standing there, in shock.

OFFICER: This is where they tracked the phone to. Poor guy.

The camera shows a mutilated body with a bloody cell phone next to it.

OFFICER: This murderer is smart, doing this. But, why would he call you?

GRAHAM: I have no idea.

OFFICER: Well, we'll look into this more, but for now, you guys can go.

MARIE: Thank you, officer.

Graham walks closer to the body and sees a note. He sees that there is an address on it. He takes it and stuffs it in his pocket.

MARIE: Let's go, Graham.

GRAHAM: Okay.

Graham and Marie exit the warehouse.

CUT TO:

INT – GIRLS' ABANDONED HOTEL ROOM – GEORGETOWN – DAY

Eliza walks in with the three male recruits and the two female recruits. Katie and Riley are sitting there; both fully dressed, looking happy.

ELIZA: What's wrong with you guys?

KATIE: Nothing, we just had a good….talk.

RILEY: (laughing) Yep, that's right.

ELIZA: (confused) Um…okay.

Riley and Katie both laugh, sitting on the bed.

ELIZA: Anyways, I got these five. They're all very strong and very smart. They're willing to die for this cause. They probably will.

Asher looks serious.

ELIZA: This is Mara.

Eliza points to one of the woman. She has flowing, red hair. She gives a twisted smile.

ELIZA: This is Emma.

Eliza points to the other woman, who has shorter, blonde hair. She has a blank expression, and seems tougher.

ELIZA: This is Asher.

Eliza points to the man we have already met.

ELIZA: This is Josh, and this is Shawn.

The man named John has blonde hair, and his hair is very short. He is thin, but not as muscular as Shawn, who has semi-long brown hair. He is very muscular, and seems to be a street fighter.

RILEY: Yeah, it's nice to meet you all, but get to the point.

SHAWN: (joining in) We did a locater spell to find Nina, and we found her.

KATIE: (interested) Where?

EMMA: (jumping in) Next to a prison.

RILEY: I saw a map of a prison when I went into her room.

ELIZA: I know. That's why this is a big thing. She has got to where she wants to be and she's about to do whatever she's going to do. It's happening now.

RILEY: Good, cause I was getting bored in here.

KATIE: (laughing) You were?

RILEY: (laughing) No, not at all.

ELIZA: (rolling eyes) I don't know what the hell happened while I was gone, but I don't care. You probably had sex.

Katie seems shocked.

ELIZA: Like I said, I don't care, but here's a bit of info for ya, Katie: he's married. Get over it. And we have a war to fight. If you're not ready to fight, then leave, because it's happening right NOW.

Riley and Katie seemed stunned.

SHAWN: About damn time you said that.

ELIZA: Now, let's go. We have the weapons in the car. This is usually the part where I give a big speech. I'll just say….don't die.

Eliza walks out of the room, and Asher, Emma, Shawn, Mara, and Josh follow.

RILEY: What's up with her?

KATIE: Nina's getting to her.

Riley and Katie stand up and walk out the door.

KATIE: (while walking) You're married?

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – GEORGETOWN – DAY

Nina walks into the prison, looking extremely sexy. She is in a huge room, and there are two guards at the end of the room, standing next to a door. She walks up to them.

GUARD: Excuse me, miss –

Nina takes out a gun and shoots them both in the heart. She puts the gun back in her pocket and goes to the door. She opens it with no problems and continues on. She has reached a long hallway with cells on each side. The weird thing is that each prisoner looks like he or she is about to die. Nina walks past them all. At the end of the hall is a door that Nina is trying to reach. A guard walks out of that door and sees Nina.

GUARD: You're not aloud to be –

Nina punches the guard and snaps his neck, quickly. She opens the door at the end of the hall, and walks through it. She has reached an octagon-shaped room. At the corner of each point is a door. Each door has writing on it. It is always "SECTOR ____". After "SECTOR" is always a different number. At the center of the room is a control panel, where two guards and a scientist stand. The guards pull out their guns and the scientist hides behind the panel. Nina immediately shoots one of the guards in the heart, and then kicks the other guard, who smashes his head on the panel. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Nina walks over him and smiles. She points her gun at him and shoots him in the head. Nina walks over to the scared scientist.

SCIENTIST: Please, spare –

Nina shoots the scientist in the head. She puts her gun away and reaches for a key in his coat. She takes it and walks to one of the doors, reading "Sector 41". She unlocks it and walks through the door. This is a hallway that is COMPLETELY white, and there are cells on each side. The difference is that each cell is different. Some are glass doors, some are regular cells. Each prisoner is very much alive, yelling and screaming. Some are very strange looking, and some are even vampires. She walks past all the prisoners to the very last cell, on the left. The cell is a regular cell, and there is a thin, dark-haired, muscular man sitting there, staring up at her. He smiles.

MAN: Took you long enough.

Nina unlocks the cell and the man walks out.

NINA: (smiling) I'm here now, aren't I, James?

The man/James kisses Nina.

MAN/JAMES: (smiling) You are.

James and Nina walk out of Sector 41.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam is sitting on the couch, watching the news. She sees news of three, vicious demons attacking the city of Laintan. She looks shocked and immediately turns off the T.V. She goes to get weapons from her cabinet.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

Graham is in the warehouse, staring at the address on the card. This must be where it led him. He looks up to see three vampires feasting on a human, laughing. He walks up to them.

GRAHAM: Hello, boys.

The vampires are surprised. One goes to him, but Graham immediately stakes him in the heart, and he dusts. The other two are scared.

VAMPIRE: You, bitch!

Graham stakes another vampire in the heart, dusting him. Graham grabs the last vamp by the neck and looks him in the eye.

GRAHAM: (yelling) Tell me who killed my parents!

VAMPIRE: (scared) I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!

GRAHAM: WHO!?

VAMPIRE: (scared; giving in) Neiki! It was Neiki. Just, don't hurt me!

Graham stakes the vampire in the heart, dusting him.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

Sam walks into Ian's bar with a sword.

IAN: (scared) Woah, whatever you think I did, I didn't do it.

SAM: This isn't for you, Ian. It's for those three sons of bitches ruining our town.

IAN: Oh, yeah, I saw that on the T.V. Why're you here?

SAM: I need you're help.

IAN: (laughing) I'm not much help with the fighting thing.

SAM: You're the best I got. Salomie's off with her boy-toy, Riley went to Dallas to do god knows what –

IAN: He's probably getting laid.

SAM: And Intank shows up at random intervals. You're all I got.

IAN: That's kind of sad, but I can't help.

Sam takes the sword she has and puts it against Ian's neck.

SAM: You've screwed me over too many times. Now, I said this sword wasn't for you, but it could be.

Ian looks very scared.

SAM: (smiling) See, I can be very persuasive.

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – OCTAGON ROOM – DAY

Nina and the man named James are standing by the control panel, smiling.

NINA: You're saying you don't know anything about this place, huh, buddy?

JAMES: Nope. They took me from you and stuffed me in here.

NINA: Which is weird, because all you have is a lot of strength.

James grabs Nina's arm, squeezing it.

JAMES: That's all, is it?

NINA: And you screw like a mad man.

James laughs.

NINA: This place was made for demons. You know the Initiative in Sunnydale?

JAMES: Who doesn't?

NINA: They say it was the only government experiments with demons. That's way wrong. This was the first, and there are a few others going on around there. This place is just extremely secretive, without being underground.

Nina grins at James, who grins back.

NINA: Almost no one works here, and it's in the middle of nowhere. The bad news is….basically, no security. And that's just fun.

James laughs.

JAMES: Fun for the whole family.

NINA: And you remember what happened to the Initiative in Sunnydale?

JAMES: Oh, yeah.

NINA: Well, I'd love to see it happen again, just in a more….open area.

James smiles at Nina and they both look at the control panel. She flicks seven switches, and smiles at James.

NINA: I suggest running.

Nina and James run out of the Octagon shaped through the one door that goes to the normal prisoners. The other seven doors smash open, and demons come rushing out.

CUT TO:

EXT – HILL – PRISON – DAY

Asher, Shawn, Emma, Mara, Josh, Eliza, Katie, and Riley are all standing on the top of the hill, looking down at the prison.

ELIZA: She's here, and it's time to take her down.

SHAWN: I'm ready to kick some ass.

MARA: Then you've come to the right place.

Suddenly, you see two specks coming out of the prison.

KATIE: Is that all she wanted? A prisoner? Is that Nina and a prisoner?

ELIZA: Guys…..look.

They all look back to the prison doors and many, many more specks come flying out of the prison doors.

RILEY: I think we have a problem.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – MARIE'S APARTMENT – CHICAGO – DAY

Marie and Graham are sitting next to each other on the couch, still sad and shocked.

MARIE: The officers decided it wasn't a murder.

GRAHAM: How? There was a bullet –

MARIE: I have no idea at all.

GRAHAM: (standing up) That's it, I have to leave. I gotta get back to Laintan.

MARIE: I'm going, too.

GRAHAM: NO!

Marie is stunned at his response.

MARIE: Why the hell not?

GRAHAM: I'm your big brother, and I'm telling you no. Laintan has nothing for you.

MARIE: It has you.

GRAHAM: You have a life here. Keep it.

MARIE: (giving in) But, I promise, this is not the last time I'll see you.

GRAHAM: We're related, Marie. Of course this isn't the last time we'll see each other.

MARIE: I mean, we'll see each other again, soon.

GRAHAM: What?

MARIE: (smiling) I love you, big brother.

GRAHAM: Love ya, Marie.

They hug.

CUT TO:

EXT – HILL – PRISON – DAY

Riley, Eliza, Katie, Asher, Shawn, Emma, Mara, and Josh are staring at the army of demons coming at them.

JOSH: (scared) What do we do?

EMMA: We fight.

ELIZA: Let's go do this.

All eight of them run down the hill to the demons. Nina and James are still there, waiting to fight. Asher, Shawn, Emma, Mara, and Josh run into the crowd of demons and start fighting them. Asher kicks one back and stabs another with a knife he took out of his pocket. Josh punches one demon and then takes out a gun and shoots it. Josh shoots other demons around him and then kicks them. The others are also fighting demons. Nina and Eliza meet each other and stand across from each other.

NINA: (smiling) Hey, sis. Good to see you.

ELIZA: I've been waiting for this.

NINA: So have I.

They start circling each other.

ELIZA: You know when you gave me this whole speech about how I was a puppet in this little game? I thought you were the puppeteer.

NINA: How smart of you.

ELIZA: I was wrong. I was wrong all around. You're not the puppeteer. You never have been.

Eliza punches Nina, but she blocks and punches Eliza back.

NINA: You're right! I'm just another puppet, but at least I'm a better one.

Nina punches Eliza again, but she ducks and knees Nina. Nina pushes Eliza back and runs up her body, kicking her right before she does a flip. Nina then punches, but Eliza catches Nina's arm and swings her around. She throws her into the wall of the prison. Nina kicks Eliza, but Eliza ducks again. Nina gives two more punches. Eliza blocks the first, but gets sent back by the other. She falls to the ground. Nina picks Eliza up and throws her onto the ground again.

NINA: I've always been the better sister.

Eliza jumps up and kicks Nina in the face.

ELIZA: You just keep thinking that.

Riley has met up with James, and they have started fighting. James is obviously much stronger. James punches Riley back and then kicks him in the face. James grabs Riley and smashes his head into the side of the prison. James then knees Riley in the gut, making Riley spit blood.

JAMES: (laughing) What are you doing? Do you consider this fighting? Pathetic piece of crap.

James punches Riley and he falls to the ground. Katie is fighting a demon that seems to be one of the strongest. He can control electricity.

ELECTRICITY DEMON: This is just fun.

The demon sends some lightning at Katie, who jumps out of the way. She gets closer to him and kicks him. She does a spinning kick, which sends the demon back a bit. Katie tries to punch, but the demon grabs her arm. He smiles evilly at her. Suddenly, he sends electricity through her body. She is shaking and falls to the ground, unconscious. Riley sees this as he's being pummeled.

RILEY: No!

Riley gets back up and throws James into the electricity demon to get him away from Katie. Riley runs to Katie.

RILEY: Are you okay?

Katie is still unconscious. Everyone else is still fighting, but it is not going well at all. Josh is barely alive. Nina and Eliza are still fighting neck-in-neck. Nina pulls out her gun and points it at Eliza, but Eliza pushes her hand out of the way, in random directions. Nina just begins shooting, and three bullets land in Josh. One is in his heart. He falls to the ground, perhaps dead. If he was not dead then, he is dead now because many demons jump on him and start ripping him to shreds. Eliza sees this.

ELIZA: You, bitch!

Eliza takes the gun and chucks it far away.

NINA: (smiling) One down, seven to go.

ELIZA: Yeah, but the only thing _I _care about is killing you.

Eliza punches, but Nina steps back to dodge.

NINA: That's not a very nice thing to say to your sister!

Asher, Emma, and Mara are fighting all back-to-back and just getting the demons away.

ASHER: This is never going to work.

EMMA: (while slicing a demon's throat) Try harder!

MARA: He's right, we need to get out.

ASHER: I say run into the prison.

MARA: I agree.

EMMA: Fine.

MARA: On the count of three….

Mara kicks one of the demons back.

MARA: One….

Asher stabs one and headbutts another.

MARA: Two….

A demon stabs Emma.

MARA: THREE!

Mara and Asher run, and Emma, reluctantly, follows. Many, many demons follow them into the prison. Riley is still next to Katie, while the demon and James are still getting up.

RILEY: Wake up!

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – LAINTAN – DAY

The three, vicious demons are wreaking havoc on Laintan. Sam and Ian run up to them, both with swords.

IAN: I don't get what I can do.

SAM: Stop moaning and start fighting.

Beat.

SAM: (to demons) Hey, knuckleheads! Over here!

The demons turn their attention to Sam and Ian.

IAN: (whispering) Way to go, Sam.

SAM: Want to kill us?

The demons rush at Sam and Ian. Sam kicks one back and swipes her sword at it, but it catches the sword and throws it away. Sam looks scared.

SAM: Crap.

Ian punches one, but it punches back, sending him flying. Before he flies, he dropped the sword, though. Sam sees her opportunity. Sam grabs the sword and stabs one of the demons in the heart. It dies.

SAM: Ha!

The other two demons are very angry now.

INTANK: (V/O) Need some help?

Sam looks back to see Intank, and smiles.

SAM: Love some.

Intank runs to the demons and punches them both. Sam kicks one back and punches it, but the demon catches the punch, and throws her next to Ian. Intank punches the other, but the demon just punches back. Intank was obviously too weak and goes flying as well. He lands next to Sam and Ian.

INTANK: This is not working.

IAN: Ya think? How am I helping?

SAM: I have an idea.

IAN: What?

Sam stands up.

SAM: My safety blanket.

Sam takes out a grenade and throws it at the two demons. Intank smiles as it blows up and kills the demons.

INTANK: That works.

SAM: (smiling) That it does. That it does.

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – OCTAGON ROOM – DAY

Asher, Emma, and Mara run into the Octagon-shaped room. They stop.

ASHER: Why are we stopping?

MARA: All the doors are broken and Emma was stabbed!

EMMA: I'm fine, dammit.

MARA: (looking at the wound) Woah, that's bad.

EMMA: I can still fight.

ASHER: Doubt it.

Asher is looking around the room and sees buttons next to every door.

ASHER: Those buttons might be sturdier doors.

EMMA: What? That's a huge leap.

ASHER: It's the only chance we have.

MARA: Then, let's go.

They hear the noise of the demons coming to get them.

MARA: Come on!

They run into Sector 41 and press the button on the outside. A metal door shuts, and they are safe inside Sector 41. The demons are scratching at the door to get in, but they don't. Emma leans on the door, and slides to the floor.

EMMA: We're dead.

MARA: No! No, we're not.

EMMA: (laughing) Are you kidding?! There's an army of demons out there, and there's eight of us, one with a vendetta.

ASHER: Seven.

They all look at Asher.

ASHER: Josh was killed.

EMMA: Oh….yeah.

MARA: We can still make it.

EMMA: How?

ASHER: I was looking at the control panel. There's a button to poison the sectors.

EMMA: How is that good? That means the demons might get to us. They might kill us with it!

ASHER: They're too dumb. I mean, we can use it to our advantage.

MARA: How?

ASHER: We get them in here, and we close the metal door. We push the button, and they all get poisoned.

EMMA: That would be a wonderful plan, if only they had a reason to get here, and we could get out.

ASHER: (sad) Sacrifice.

MARA: (shocked) What?

ASHER: One of us has to sacrifice themselves to kill all these demons. They're used as bait, and they run into here with the demons following, and we shut the door.

MARA: You're suggesting killing one of us…

EMMA: To kill all of them. It's genius.

MARA: You're really supporting this idea!?

EMMA: If you're not supporting it because you're a wimp, you don't have to be strong. I'll do it. I mean, I'm stabbed anyways….why not finish the job.

MARA: (realizing what's happening) No.

ASHER: What?

MARA: I'm doing it.

ASHER: Are you serious?

MARA: Yeah….it's going to be me.

EMMA: (surprised) Um….okay.

MARA: (smiling) You don't have to sound so happy.

EMMA: I'm not, it's just –

MARA: I know…I'm kidding. But I'll do it.

ASHER: Now for the problem of getting out.

MARA: We need to just hope they've gotten bored and went back outside.

EMMA: Do you really believe they did?

MARA: (smiling) No. But it's all we've got.

ASHER: Okay.

They all stand up now.

ASHER: Let's do this.

Asher presses the button on the inside to open the door. It begins to open and no demons are in the octagon-shaped room. They're safe. Mara smiles.

MARA: Thank god I was wrong.

They begin to walk outside.

CUT TO:

EXT – PRISON – DAY

The demons have returned, and people are scared. The electric demon sends Riley flying with a spark and goes over to Katie, whom he shocks again. This wakes Katie up, who gets mad. She jumps up and kicks the demon backwards. Nina and Eliza are finishing up their fight. It's about a tie. Eliza punches, but Nina dodges and gives an uppercut to Eliza. Nina kicks Eliza back and she falls to the ground, tired. Nina has won. She smiles, evilly. They are both breathing heavily.

NINA: Nice one, sis. I won't kill you. I'm not supposed to.

Eliza is confused.

NINA: Don't worry. You'll be dead soon, anyways.

Nina smiles and runs away with James. The electric demon is scared of Katie now and runs away. Katie just lets him go, because she is so tired. She runs over to Riley, scared.

KATIE: Are you okay?

Riley gets back up.

RILEY: Yeah…I'm fine.

They look over to see Mara running inside the prison and all the demons following her.

RILEY: What the hell is going on?

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – OCTAGON ROOM – DAY

You see Mara running through the room and into Sector 41. The demons all follow into the sector. Asher and Emma run after them, and once the demons have fallen in, they hit the metal door button. It closes on them all. The last image they see is demons jumping on Mara. Asher goes to the panel and presses one of the buttons. Emma is looking at the door, and a tear drops from her eye.

ASHER: I guess you're not so cold after all.

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – FIRST HALLWAY – DAY

Riley has followed them in, confused. He is in the real cell area, with the dead-looking prisoners. He reaches a cell that is opened and looks in. It is a man with fiery red hair, smiling at him.

RILEY: Who are you?

The man stands up and walks over to Riley, slowly. Riley is confused. Suddenly, the man punches Riley to the ground. Riley looks back at up to see him looking down, smiling at him. He has fire coming out of his hands. He's a demon that controls fire.

FIRE DEMON: Hello.

A hand lands on the demon's shoulder, and he looks back just to get punched in the face by Eliza. Eliza takes him and throws him into the cell and locks it. The demon snarls at them, but Eliza and Riley just stare at him. They have stopped the demon. But Nina still got what she wanted and got away. She got James.

CUT TO:

EXT – ABANDONED HOTEL – GEORGETOWN – NIGHT

Katie and Riley are outside of the hotel, talking next to truck.

KATIE: Josh and Mara are dead.

RILEY: Yeah, that's right.

KATIE: That's horrible.

RILEY: And all the demons are, thankfully, dead.

KATIE: Yeah, I guess. And Asher, Emma, and Shawn? What about them?

RILEY: They're fine, they just went back home. They're ready to be called on whenever.

KATIE: Eliza seemed pretty angry.

RILEY: Well, she did lose to Nina. That's a pretty big thing.

KATIE: Yeah….Riley, we can't do this.

RILEY: What?

KATIE: When we slept together…it was great. I felt alive. But, it can't happen again.

Riley is shocked and sad.

KATIE: You're married…I'm sorry.

RILEY: (sad) Yeah, I get it.

Eliza walks out and to the truck.

ELIZA: Ready to go?

RILEY: Yeah. Let's go.

KATIE: I have to finish up some work down here.

ELIZA: Okay, but we're leaving.

KATIE: I know. I won't see you around anytime soon.

RILEY: Bye, Katie.

KATIE: Bye…

Riley and Eliza get into the car and drive off.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Nina and James are walking down the alley in an unknown city. They walk up to Patrick, from the earlier episode.

PATRICK: (smiling) You got him. What a shock.

NINA: I did.

JAMES: Now, I'm back in the fold?

PATRICK: Yes. Where's Pyro?

NINA: (smiling) I never really liked him, so I didn't pick him up.

PATRICK: (mad) None of us ever liked him! That's the point. You didn't get him?

NINA: No. Oops.

PATRICK: (sighing) This'll do for now.

"BUILDING A MYSTERY" by SARAH McLACHLAN begins to play.

PATRICK: But it's not over yet.

_You come out at night_

_That's when the energy comes_

PATRICK: Not even close.

CUT TO:

INT – PRISON – FIRST HALLWAY – NIGHT

_And the dark side's light_

_And the vampire's roam_

Katie has a gun in hand and walks down the hallway of cells till she reaches the "Pyro" cell. She sees "Pyro".

_You strut your rasta wear_

_And your suicide poem_

Katie points the gun at "Pyro" and shoots.

_And a cross from a faith that died_

_When Jesus came_

Pyro stops the bullet with fire coming all around him. He smiles and sends it flying out the cell. Katie begins to run.

_You're building a mystery_

Katie runs down the hallway, as Pyro steps out of his cell that he's burnt through, smiling.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

_You live in a church_

_Where you sleep with voodoo dolls_

You see Intank walking through the graveyard.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_And you won't give up the search_

_For the ghosts in the hall_

Neiki and Xad are walking through all the dead bodies.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_You wear sandals in the snow_

_And a smile that won't wash away_

Sam is sitting on the couch when she hears a knock at the door. She goes to answer it and its Graham. He walks in a bit.

_Can you look in the window?_

_Without your shadow getting in the way_

Sam and Graham start hugging.

_You're so beautiful_

_With an edge and charm_

_But so careful_

_When I'm in your arms_

As Sam is hugging Graham, she sees Michael in the doorway.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

_Cause you're working_

_Proving a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah, you're working_

_Building a mystery_

Nina, James, and Patrick are walking away.

CUT TO:

INT – RESTAURANT – NIGHT

_And choosing so carefully_

John, Salomie, Chris, and Jill are all at a table together, laughing.

_You woke up screaming aloud_

_A prayer from your secret god_

_You feed off our fears_

_And hold back your tears, oh_

Chris kisses Jill, passionately.

_Give us a tantrum_

_And a know it all grin_

_Just when we need one_

_When the evening's thin_

John sees them kissing and smiles. He turns to Salomie and kisses her, passionately.

_You're a beautiful_

_A beautiful fucked up man_

_You're setting up your_

_Razor wire shrine_

Salomie breaks the kiss off and smiles, she stands up and goes to the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT – RESTAURANT – BATHROOM – NIGHT

_Cause you're working_

_Proving a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah, you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully_

Salomie walks in the bathroom and sends magic sparks at the mirror. She smiles, showing she has magic powers.

CUT TO:

EXT – CAR – NIGHT

_Oooh, you're working_

_Building a mystery_

Riley and Eliza are driving. You close up on Riley.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

"BUILDING A MYSTERY" by SARAH McLACHLAN continues to play during the credits.

END OF EPISODE


	11. 110 A Little Trick

Riley Season 1 Episode 10 Rewrite "A Little Trick" (1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthorized usage of these characters is permitted.

SALOMIE: (V/O) Previously on Riley….

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Katie, Nina, and Riley are standing there.

ELIZA: She's a contact. We can't take Nina down alone and you know it. She's our back-up.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam and Riley are yelling at each other, both standing up.

SAM: Dallas!? Really?! Is there a reason for this!?

RILEY: Sam, I've already told you, I can't tell you!

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – CHICAGE – NIGHT

Marie and Graham are both in front of many police officers.

OFFICER: We believe your parent's deaths to be a murder.

MARIE: (shocked) What!?

CUT TO:

INT – GIRLS' ABANDONED HOTEL ROOM – GEORGETOWN – NIGHT

RILEY: This is the first conversation in a long time where I wasn't talking about how crappy my life is.

Katie smiles at Riley even bigger now.

RILEY: And I think I owe it to you.

They lean in closer to each other, and start kissing.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

GRAHAM: (yelling) Tell me who killed my parents!

VAMPIRE: (scared) I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!

GRAHAM: WHO!?

VAMPIRE: (scared; giving in) Neiki! It was Neiki. Just, don't hurt me!

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Nina and James are walking down the alley in an unknown city. They walk up to Patrick, from the earlier episode.

PATRICK: (smiling) You got him. What a shock.

NINA: I did.

JAMES: Now, I'm back in the fold?

PATRICK: Yes.

CUT TO:

EXT – CAR – NIGHT

Riley and Eliza are driving. You close up on Riley.

KATIE: (V/O) When we slept together…it was great. I felt alive. But, it can't happen again. You're married….I'm sorry.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

INT – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

The episode starts on an outside shot of a black area with people in robes and hoods on forming a circle.

ROBED MAN: Today is a very special day, for we bring in a new member of our family. A member so special, a member so great. Not once have we ever had a female member, but that time has come!

ALL: Amen!

ROBED MAN: I would like to call her forward….

A person in a robe walks to the center of the circle. She puts down her hood. It's Salomie. She smiles to the circle.

ROBED MAN: Salomie!

All the robed men start cheering and applauding, while the camera zooms in on Salomie's evil grin.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Sam is sitting on the couch, reading a book. She hears a car pull up outside, and sighs. It must be Riley. She puts the book down on the coffee table in front of her and walks to the door. She opens it and sees Riley walking up to the front door, frowning.

SAM: (emotionless) Welcome home.

Sam walks away from the door as Riley walks in. Riley shuts the door behind him, and sees Sam walk back to the couch. She sits down and grabs her book.

RILEY: (sarcastically) Love you, too, honey!

SAM: You're implying that I also said that.

RILEY: (sighing) Is this really all I get?

SAM: Well, I don't know where exactly you were, so, I can't say, 'how was Chicago!?' or something.

RILEY: Dallas…you know that.

SAM: What did you do there? Specifically, of course.

RILEY: (sighing) Never mind, I'm going upstairs.

SAM: So, whenever I bring up your secret activities, you pretend I don't exist!

RILEY: At least it beats never pretending you exist.

Sam shakes her head and goes back to reading her book.

RILEY: Where's Graham?

SAM: Upstairs. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you.

Riley walks up the stairs, and once he's out of sight, Sam throws her book on the ground and buries her head in her hands. The phone rings, and Sam reluctantly answers.

SAM: Yes?

VENO: (V/O) Sam? Is that you?

Sam suddenly perks up.

SAM: Veno?!

VENO: (V/O) It is you.

SAM: Why are you calling? Are you back in Laintan?

VENO: (V/O) No. I know how badly you wanted to find your father and the company. I have the first piece of the puzzle. Go to 1214 Westbury Lane.

SAM: But, what's –?

You hear Veno hang up on the other side of the phone. Sam slowly hangs up, and you close up on her shocked face.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End of the World" by REM/Great Big Sea starts playing.

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn

Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn

Bailey Chase as Graham Miller

Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee

And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Michael Varton as Michael Gene

Topher Grace as Lain Von

Liza Weil as Melissa Reyna

Jared Padelecki as John Doven

Amaury Nolasco as Ian Jones

Jewel Staite as Jill Oliver

Santiago Cabrera as Neiki Gareth  
Francis Capra as Xad  
Kristen Bell as Susan Jaden

Tina Majorino as Chris Gemma

Mary-Louise Parker as Nina Baker

And Nicki Aycox as Eliza Baker

CREATED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

WRITTEN BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

STORY BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

EDITED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

BANER BY: AMANTINE (ARI)

SONGS USED: "SUPERMASIVE BLACK HOLE" by MUSE

PRODUCED BY: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS INC.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Riley is now standing by a grave. You see the name on the grave: Mara Gold. Next to that gravestone is another gravestone, reading: Josh Anna. Riley stares at them and then finally closes his eyes.

ELIZA: (V/O) It's horrible, isn't it?

Riley opens his eyes and immediately turns around to see Eliza walking up to him.

RILEY: (solemn) Yeah….it really is.

Eliza walks next to Riley, and they both look back at the gravestones.

ELIZA: Nina did all this. She pulled the trigger right before those bullets flew into Josh's stomach. She set loose those demons, and made Mara sacrifice herself for everybody else there, including ourselves! You could say it's our fault, because she was dying to save us, but I don't think about it like that. Those kinds of thoughts are crap. You think that too, don't you? Don't be ashamed, that's good!

RILEY: I don't feel any guilt!

ELIZA: And why should you?

RILEY: Because it's my fault. I was standing right next to Nina in her hotel room. I could've brought my gun and put it up to her head!

ELIZA: I guess I was wrong. You do feel idiotic guilt when you really shouldn't.

RILEY: I could have shot her!

ELIZA: But would it done anything? Would it really?

Riley closes his eyes, taking all this in.

ELIZA: It's no one's fault except Nina's and the people she works for. I'm ready to take them down. Are you?

RILEY: (laughing) Wasn't that what we were just trying to do?

ELIZA: (aggravated) We lost, Riley! Get it?! We lost!

Riley looks to Eliza, shocked.

ELIZA: We weren't heroic, we weren't amazing. We were beaten down by the beast and nearly died! I'm not ready to let that stand. I'm going after her.

RILEY: I'm not. I'm not doing that again. Me and Sam are in a really bad spot right now and –

ELIZA: I can imagine. You slept with Katie.

RILEY: (shocked) What? No, I didn't.

ELIZA: Yeah, you did. It was obvious, Riley.

RILEY: Oh.

ELIZA: But that's not why you're in a rough spot, right? You haven't told her yet….right?

RILEY: How does everyone know more about my marriage them me?!

ELIZA: Because you're an oblivious idiot, Riley. Sam sees right through you. Sooner or later, she will realize you have slept with someone else. Just you wait.

Eliza begins to walk away, but Riley turns around to see where she's going.

RILEY: Where are you going!?

ELIZA: (while walking) To find my sister….and kill her. I won't see you for a long time, Riley. See ya when you're divorced.

Riley is shocked at this comment, but just shrugs it off.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

As the door open, Sam is rushing around, trying to find something. Salomie walks in and shuts the door behind her.

SALOMIE: Sam?

SAM: (running around) What the hell do you want?!

SALOMIE: Um…a little advice.

SAM: I'm kind of looking for something!

SALOMIE: It'll only be a second.

SAM: (walking over to a cabinet) WHAT?!

SALOMIE: Well, I was wondering if I should take it one step further with John.

Sam opens the cabinet and pulls out a gun and smiles at it.

SALOMIE: Should I sleep with him?

SAM: (turning around; in Salomie's face) You better have the time of your life right now, because your life just goes to crap from where you are!

Sam walks to the door and opens it for Salomie.

SAM: Go and have some damn sex!

Salomie walks to the door, shocked, and then kind of laughs. Sam follows Salomie out the door with her gun.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

Intank is sitting down at Ian's bar, with a drink in hand. Ian is on the other side of the counter with a drink, too. They seem to have made a small relationship.

IAN: I know the feeling. Everyone's always after me. Someone pays me to do a job one minute, the other minute a hot chick is beating me up. No one's on my side.

INTANK: I still think I've got it worse. I mean, everyone hates me because I'm a demon, but really, I'm just trying to get by! I'm killing the evil sons of bitches that these humans are fighting, but I don't get anywhere near to the respect I deserve.

IAN: Prejudice.

INTANK: And then Neiki comes along ready to kill me?! Seriously, just give me a break!

IAN: That is hard to beat, but I've got no one, even you rag on me.

INTANK: But now I understand your pain, man.

IAN: Cheers!

They both slam their drinks together and laugh, almost drunkenly, but not quite there. Ian walks over to the other side of the bar, where Intank's sitting.

IAN: Want another drink?

INTANK: Sure, I'm up for another –

Suddenly, Ian drops his glass and falls to the ground. The glass shatters, and Ian begins shaking on the ground. Intank puts his drink down and goes to Ian's side. Ian's eyes are totally black.

IAN: (entranced) Your destiny. 1214. Lane. Destiny. Westbury Lane. Unravel your destiny.

INTANK: Destiny?! What destiny!? WHAT?!

Ian stops shaking, and his eyes return to normal. He breathes slowly.

INTANK: My destiny!? What about it?

IAN: (confused) I have no idea what you're talking about, dude. No idea.

Intank stands up, aggravated.

IAN: Where are you going?

INTANK: (while walking away) 1214 Westbury Lane.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Riley walks back into the house, and walks up the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – DAY

Graham is lying on his bed, depressed, when Riley walks in and sees him there.

RILEY: Hey Graham….how're you?

GRAHAM: Both my parents are dead.

RILEY: I'm so –

GRAHAM: Neiki murdered them.

RILEY: (surprised) What?!

GRAHAM: Neiki ordered the death of my parents. And he's going to pay.

RILEY: Don't go making assumptions.

GRAHAM: It's not an assumption! The vampires told me.

RILEY: And they're very reliable.

GRAHAM: Who else would know except for them?

Beat.

GRAHAM: Riley, I didn't get along with my family. Especially my parents. We constantly fought, and I cheered when I finally got away from them. I would've done so much stuff differently, if only I had that chance. But Neiki took that away from me. Now, when I say that Neiki is going to pay, I really hope you understand. He's going to die, looking into my eyes.

Graham sits up and looks straight into Riley's eyes.

GRAHAM: I'm going to see the life slip out of him, and I'm going to like it.

Graham stands up and walks out of his room, and Riley follows him.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – UPSTAIRS – HALLWAY – DAY

RILEY: (following Graham) Think about this, Graham.

GRAHAM: (stopping) I have!

Graham continues walking down the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Graham walks over to a trunk, closely followed by Riley.

RILEY: Stop!

GRAHAM: (opening the trunk) I'm sorry, Riley.

Graham pulls into the trunk and pulls out a club.

RILEY: For what?

Graham takes the club and whacks it over Riley's head. Riley falls to the ground, unconscious. Graham pulls some rope out of the trunk and grabs a chair. He lifts Riley up and plops him on the chair. He takes the rope and ties his hands to the chair, then his feet to the chair. He takes another piece of rope and ties his body to the back of the chair. He grabs some duck tape out of the trunk and puts a piece over Riley's mouth, so he can't talk. Graham looks at the unconscious Riley tied to a chair and goes back to the trunk, grabbing supplies.

GRAHAM: I'm sorry….

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

You see the same black circle as before, with all the robed men. In the middle of the circle is an old, tied, beaten up man, kneeling on the floor. One of the robed people walks to the middle of the circle next to the man. You see long fingernails. It's a woman. She puts her hand on the man's chest and energy blasts through her to the man. He screams, and falls to the ground, dead. As everyone else in the circle applauds, the woman pulls down her hood: it's Salomie. She smiles with black eyes.

SALOMIE: I'm getting stronger.

One robed man walks out of the circle, closer to her.

ROBED MAN: You're supposed to.

SALOMIE: I like it.

Salomie walks out of the circle and looks at something. The camera reveals it to be a line of 20 people, looking just as beaten and tired as the old man.

ROBED MAN: (V/O) Kill them all.

SALOMIE: (smiling) My pleasure.

You see Salomie throwing energy and you hear people screaming, but you don't see the people actually dying. You just hear their screams.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki and Xad, followed by vampires coming up through the sewers run into this huge new mansion. It has a small room on the right with a giant window in it. It has a great center of the mansion. It is mostly grey, and is very reminiscence of Angelus' mansion. Neiki is walking in while carrying a man by his hair. He throws the man to the ground, and the vampires jump on top of him. Neiki looks around and smiles.

NEIKI: Boys, welcome to your new home.

All the vampires cheer.

XAD: (smiling) You've really outdone yourself this time, Neiki.

NEIKI: I know.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

You close up on Riley, all tied up. He suddenly opens his eyes and sees that Graham has tied him up. He tries to get loose, but it's no use. He's stuck. Suddenly, the phone starts ringing. Riley is next to the phone moves his head to answer it. He screams into the phone, but with the duck tape, he can't say anything. He tries to scream as hard as he can with duck tape on.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Riley is still tied up, and it's probably a half hour later. The door opens and Ian runs in to see Riley tied up. He's shocked.

IAN: Riley!

Ian quickly goes over and unties Riley's hands. Riley then pulls the duck tape of his mouth.

IAN: Who did this?

RILEY: Graham.

Riley unties his feet as well.

IAN: Graham? Your friend?

RILEY: Yeah. I tried to stop him from taking out Neiki right now. Bad idea.

Riley stands up.

RILEY: Why did you call in the first place?

IAN: Some vampires are harassing a few people in an alley downtown. You need to help them.

RILEY: Vision?

IAN: Yeah.

RILEY: Okay.

Riley goes to the trunk and pulls out a stake.

RILEY: Thank you.

Riley walks out the front door.

IAN: I'll…leave then.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Neiki walks into a hotel room, and Veno is standing there.

VENO: Hey, what are you –?

Neiki punches Veno.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

Neiki has Ian pinned against the counter.

NEIKI: What did you tell Intank!? What did you tell him!?

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Neiki is walking closer to Veno.

VENO: I'll never tell you!

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

IAN: His destiny! Some address! Some address! Don't hurt me!

NEIKI: What address?

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

NEIKI: Tell me or I'll rip your head open.

VENO: NO!

NEIKI: I'll ask one more time: what address?

VENO: I will never –

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

IAN: 1214 Westbury Lane! Okay!? Let me go!

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Neiki takes out a gun and points it at Veno.

NEIKI: Tell me now.

VENO: (scared) 1214 Westbury Lane.

NEIKI: (smiling) Thank –

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

NEIKI: - you.

Neiki lets go of Ian, and he starts breathing normally again.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

Neiki raises the gun at Veno and you just get a shot of Neiki with the gun. He pulls the trigger, but does it hit Veno.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

Neiki takes out a knife and stabs Ian in the stomach. Ian falls to the ground, gasping for air.

NEIKI: Goodbye.

Neiki puts the knife back in his pocket and walks up the stairs.

CUT TO:

EXT – IAN'S BAR – DAY

Neiki walks over to his car and goes inside it. He starts driving away. The camera zooms out to show Graham in his car watching Neiki. Once Neiki goes, Graham starts up the car and follows Neiki.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

Neiki parks his car and walks out, and goes into the woods. Graham does the same. Neiki is walking in the forest with Graham right behind him. Graham pulls out his gun and points it at Neiki.

GRAHAM: Neiki!

Neiki immediately turns around to see Graham.

GRAHAM: Put your hands up!

NEIKI: (smiling) About time you came to see me. I mean, I did –

GRAHAM: You killed my parents!

NEIKI: I was about to say that, but you didn't let me finish my sentence.

GRAHAM: (mad) You evil bastard. I should shoot you right where you stand!

NEIKI: But you won't.

GRAHAM: What? Why?

Neiki pulls out the gun he used to shoot Veno and points it at Graham before he has time to shoot.

NEIKI: That's why.

Graham pulls the trigger to his gun, but Neiki jumps out of the way, behind a tree.

NEIKI: You've got guts, kid. Didn't see that one.

Neiki jumps out of the tree and shoots three bullets at Graham, but they all miss. Graham runs to Neiki and punches him and then smashes him into the tree.

NEIKI: Fist fight? You'll never win.

Before Neiki can move, Graham shoves his gun into Neiki's mouth.

GRAHAM: You may want to reconsider that statement.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – DAY

The vampires are harassing some people in the alley. They are covered in shade, so they aren't blowing up. There are three of them. Riley appears behind them with a stake in hand.

RILEY: Hey, guys.

The vampires turn around to see Riley, and they all run towards him. Riley grabs one and throws him into the sunlight. He bursts into fire, and dusts. The other vamps grab him and throw him against a garbage can. They pin him against the garbage can and are about to bite him when energy comes flying across the alley and into the vampires. They both, suddenly, dust. Riley turns around to see Salomie smiling at him. Her eyes are completely black.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

Graham still has the gun shoved into Neiki's mouth.

GRAHAM: You are going to pay for killing my parents! You are going to pay!

Before Graham can pull the trigger, a hand pulls Graham away and sends him flying into a tree. It's Xad. Xad picks up the gun and points it at Graham, ready to kill him.

NEIKI: No, don't!

Xad looks confused.

NEIKI: Trust me; he'll be in a lot more pain if he isn't dead.

Graham looks up at the two, disgusted. Neiki smiles as they both run away.

CUT TO:

EXT – FACTORY – DAY

Sam is walking up to a factory with a gun in hand. This must be the address. She walks inside.

CUT TO:

INT – FACTORY – DAY

It's completely empty, minus one door at the end of the huge room. She goes to it, and inside are stairs leading to the basement, with very little lights. She reluctantly goes down there.

CUT TO:

INT – FACTORY – TUNNEL – DAY

It is very dark on the stairs, and the door suddenly shuts, destroying all light sources; except for some candles. She continues walking through the tunnel until she reaches a dead end. It's a wall with a symbol painted on it: a green circle with a blue monster in the middle. Sam is confused. Footsteps. Sam can hear footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she turns around with her gun in hand. She shoots her gun before looking to see who it is.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – DAY

Riley is staring at Salomie, shocked.

RILEY: What was that?

SALOMIE: (walking towards Riley) Hey, honey bear.

RILEY: What?

Salomie walks next to Riley and puts her hands on his shoulders.

SALOMIE: You look very masculine today. What happened?

RILEY: Are you okay?

SALOMIE: What happened?

RILEY: (confused) Graham tied me up.

SALOMIE: Oooh!

Salomie jumps away from Riley and pins herself up against a wall, leaving Riley very confused.

SALOMIE: (sliding down the wall) Naughty, naughty!

Salomie is now lying on the ground, smiling up at Riley.

RILEY: Are you high?

Salomie begins cracking up as jumps up and walks forwards to Riley again. Riley walks backwards till he hits the dumpster. Salomie jump on the dumpster, putting her legs around Riley's waist.

SALOMIE: You are beautiful.

RILEY: Salomie….

SALOMIE: I'm going to have sex with you.

Salomie begins kissing Riley, but Riley pushes her off, and she rolls on the ground. She looks up at Riley, disgusted.

SALOMIE: Fine! No sex for you!

Salomie begins walking away.

SALOMIE: Onto my next candidate.

RILEY: (while Salomie walks away) What is wrong with you!?

SALOMIE: (while walking away) Nothing….I haven't felt this good in a long time.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

John is sitting on his bed when the door flings open and Salomie walks in.

JOHN: Hey Salomie –

Salomie jumps on John and they both collapse on the bed. Salomie begins kissing him.

JOHN: What are you doing!?

SALOMIE: Having the time of my life.

They continue kissing.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – FACTORY – TUNNEL – DAY

You get a shot of Sam's eyes widening. The camera shows that Intank was the person creeping up on her. The shot just missed him.

INTANK: You almost shot me, you bitch!

SAM: (shaking her head) I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you.

INTANK: Look before you shoot.

SAM: Weird, my philosophy is shooting before you look.

INTANK: I don't like that.

SAM: (confused) Why the hell are you here?

Sam raises her gun at Intank.

SAM: Why are you following me?

INTANK: I'm not following you! Ian had a vision.

There is a close-up of Sam. She seems confused.

SAM: You're not making any sense! Is something bad going to happen here?

INTANK: I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen here.

SAM: But you said –

INTANK: I know what I said!

Sam slowly starts to put her gun now, confused.

INTANK: He said he saw my destiny. He said the key to my destiny….was here.

Sam looks shocked and just looks around.

INTANK: (mad) What's your story?!

SAM: Veno called me!

INTANK: (shocked) What!?

SAM: He said this place would lead me to the company. And the company would lead to my father. My father, who killed the rest of my family.

INTANK: Wait a minute! That company? Your father? How does that relate to my destiny?

SAM: I don't know, I didn't even realize you had anything resembling a destiny!

INTANK: And you think I did?

SAM: (holding head) I'm so confused.

INTANK: You and me both.

Sam looks over to the symbol on the wall. Intank sees this and looks over to it.

INTANK: What do you think it is?

SAM: Don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Sam walks over to the wall and pushes it forward. It begins to move forward, very slowly, when suddenly, it flings backwards, sending Sam with it. The wall is now back to normal, and Sam falls on her back. Intank helps Sam up.

INTANK: Are you okay?

SAM: (wiping herself off) Yeah, I'm fine.

NEIKI: (V/O) Hello, Sam. Intank.

Intank and Sam both look around, wondering where Neiki is.

NEIKI: (V/O) You can stop looking for me. I'm not in the tunnel.

Intank looks extremely scared.

NEIKI: (V/O) You're scared. You should be. You're trapped in here. Forever.

You get a close up shot of both Intank and Sam.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

John is lying in the bed, breathing heavily. Salomie is now out of bed and she is putting on the last of her clothes.

JOHN: (noticing Salomie) Where are you going?

Salomie is not answering as she puts on her tang top. John sits up and looks at Salomie.

JOHN: Salomie!

Salomie turns to John, not fully dressed, with a huge grin on her face. John smiles back at her.

JOHN: Our first time.

SALOMIE: You're first time?

JOHN: Yeah.

Salomie begins laughing, and John looks confused.

SALOMIE: (smiling) You were a virgin yesterday?

JOHN: Yeah.

SALOMIE: That's pathetic.

Salomie walks over to the door.

JOHN: Where are you going?

SALOMIE: Find a man who has some experience, cause man, that was dull.

Salomie walks out of the room and slams the door, leaving John stunned.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

Salomie is walking out of the dorm building and sees Jill walk by the building. Jill spots her, smiles, and runs up to her.

JILL: Salomie! What are you doing here?

SALOMIE: (walking; emotionless) What do you think?

JILL: (confused) Um….

Salomie rolls her eyes.

JILL: (figuring it out) You had sex with John!

Jill lets out a big scream and smiles at Salomie. Salomie looks at Jill, disgusted.

SALOMIE: You all are so easily amused. Dorks.

JILL: (fake laughing) That's hilarious, Salomie.

SALOMIE: It wasn't a joke. You guys are the joke.

Jill stops, offended.

JILL: Hey, I was trying to congratulate you.

SALOMIE: (turning around) I had sex. It's not like I died.

JILL: Why would I congratulate you for dying!?

SALOMIE: Because then I wouldn't have to listen to you anymore.

Salomie walks off, and Jill is extremely mad. Jill starts running after Salomie and turns her around.

JILL: You know what I have to say to that?

SALOMIE: I. Don't. Care. You're boring and dumb, and I would love it if you would just stop talking.

Salomie turns around and walks away again.

JILL: (yelling after her) Bitch!

Salomie continues walking away, smiling.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SUSAN'S ROOM – DAY

Susan is curled up in her bed, tears falling from her eyes. What is she thinking about? The camera zooms in on her face when…

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – NIGHT

There is a small child, probably Susan, on the ground, terrified. A woman and a man, probably the mother and father, are beating up this girl.

WOMAN: You _know_ you are not supposed to talk to the police.

MAN: You know better!

The man punches the child, who then begins to cry, which aggravates them more. The woman grabs the child by the next.

WOMAN: You will shut the help up!

The woman punches the little girl again.

END FLASHBACK

Susan is just so scared. She shakes her head out of it and gets up. She walks out of her room.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Susan is walking down the street when she sees Salomie walking down the street on the other side. She runs over to her.

SUSAN: Salomie!

Salomie turns to her and smiles.

SALOMIE: Hello, honey.

SUSAN: (confused) What?

Salomie starts smiling at Susan.

SUSAN: I'm sorry for –

Salomie throws Susan against a building, not listening to her.

SUSAN: (trying to get loose) What are you doing?

SALOMIE: Shh….just stay still and enjoy.

Susan pushes Salomie off and Salomie laughs.

SUSAN: I'm trying to be a good person, not to be my parents –

SALOMIE: (imitating) Wah, wah, wah. I'm so tortured.

SUSAN: Get away from me.

Susan begins walking away and Salomie calls after her.

SALOMIE: Hey, you came to me.

Susan walks away, and looks scared and disgusted.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

The metal door opens and Salomie walks in to see Graham sitting alone at the bar with a drink. There is no one else in the rest of The Gold. It's closed during the day. Salomie walks next to Graham.

SALOMIE: Hey, Graham.

GRAHAM: (not looking at her) Waiting for Intank.

Salomie walks behind the bar and starts pouring herself a drink.

SALOMIE: Why?

GRAHAM: He needs to make me his special drink.

Salomie smiles at Graham. She seems genuine in this seem, as though she isn't under the magic's spell. Or maybe she's just faking it.

SALOMIE: You need to get drunk?

GRAHAM: Now more than ever.

Graham takes a sip of the regular beer in front of him. Salomie walks around back to the side of the bar where Graham is, now with a glass of beer of her own.

GRAHAM: Aren't you underage?

SALOMIE: Does it really matter?

Salomie sits down next to Graham.

GRAHAM: (giggling) Guess not.

Graham takes another sip of his beer.

SALOMIE: You're a slow drinker. If you really needed to get drunk, you'd be drinking faster.

Salomie chugs her beer down.

GRAHAM: Trust me….I need this.

SALOMIE: And why would that be?

GRAHAM: (looking straight into Salomie's eyes) Neiki killed my parents.

Salomie looks concerned.

GRAHAM: I went to kill him and he beat me.

SALOMIE: At least you're alive, in front of me today.

GRAHAM: (shaking his head) It's because Neiki wants me to suffer. He would have been kind to have killed me, but he shows no sympathy.

Graham gets up and throws the rest of his beer to the floor, angry. Salomie gets up and stands next to him.

SALOMIE: That's why we're going to find him, Graham. We're going to find him and make him pay.

Salomie puts her hand on Graham's cheek and they both stare into each other's eyes.

SALOMIE: This can't happen.

GRAHAM: I need this.

Graham starts kissing Salomie and then start kissing more passionately.

SALOMIE: Okay, I'm fine with this.

Salomie kisses him while leading him to the door leading to the basement.

GRAHAM: (stopping for a moment) Where are we going?

SALOMIE: Basement. Privacy.

Graham smiles as they continue kissing. Graham opens the door as they back up to the stairs. Salomie just stops kissing Graham and pushes him down the stairs. She was faking it the whole time. Graham falls many steps until he hits the ground, hard. Graham looks up at Salomie, confused and hurt.

GRAHAM: Why are you doing this?

Salomie does not answer; she just gives a big smile.

SALOMIE: Nice knowing you, Graham.

Salomie begins walking away, as she uses her magic to shut the door and then lock it. She smiles as she walks out of The Gold and Graham screams from the basement.

CUT TO:

INT – FACTORY – TUNNEL – DAY

Sam and Intank are staring at each other, scared. Sam shakes her head and pushes on the wall again, expecting it to move.

INTANK: It's not going to budge.

SAM: (pushing) Well, we have to do something.

INTANK: That's a waste of time.

SAM: (stopping) Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?

INTANK: First off, find a way out of here. Go back to the stairs.

SAM: (nodding) Fine.

Sam walks forwards back to the stairs, and she just reaches a wall, with a tunnel leading left and right. Sam turns back to Intank.

SAM: We're trapped. The stairs are gone.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is walking down the hallway, smiling.

ROBED MAN: (V/O) Kill him and burn it down. Down to the ground.

Salomie walks to a door and knocks. A young man with black hair opens the door and smiles.

YOUNG MAN: Are you –?

SALOMIE: Yeppers.

YOUNG MAN: Come on in.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – ROOM – DAY

Salomie walks into the room with the young man and the man goes over to the counter.

YOUNG MAN: So, do you have the money you owe me?

Salomie just looks at the young man, smiling.

SALOMIE: Nope.

YOUNG MAN: And why is that?

SALOMIE: We're not going to pay you.

YOUNG MAN: I'm sorry to hear that.

The man grabs a gun from behind the counter and points it at Salomie.

YOUNG MAN: Hopefully, this'll send a message.

SALOMIE: (laughing) You're going to kill me?

Salomie begins to walk closer to him.

YOUNG MAN: I hate to waste a young, hot body like this, but –

SALOMIE: Take it for a test drive.

Salomie is up against the young man's stomach, seducing him. The man laughs.

YOUNG MAN: I know what you're doing. I'm not an –

Salomie takes the gun from the man and throws him to the ground. He starts getting up, but Salomie, using her magic, sends him flying across the room, into a cabinet. The cabinet breaks on impact. The man looks up at Salomie. Salomie walks over to a piece of paper on the counter. She takes out her lighter and stares at the man.

SALOMIE: They want the evidence burnt to the ground. The apartment and you goes with it.

Salomie lets the piece of paper on fire and grins. Salomie turns to the man and shoots in three times in the stomach.

SALOMIE: Feels so nice to shoot a gun at you.

Salomie fires one last shot that goes into his head. He slumps backwards, dead. Salomie looks back to the piece of paper burning.

SALOMIE: (disappointing) This is taking much longer than expected.

Salomie waves her hand and everything in the room starts bursting into flames. Salomie walks out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie walks out of the room and starts walking to the elevator, calmly. The fire alarm is on and Salomie has obviously used her magic to set everything else in the building to set on fire because doors are flying open with fire blowing out of them. Salomie reaches the elevator and calmly presses the down button while you hear screams in the background. She walks into the elevator as the door closes.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – LOBBY – DAY

The elevator door opens again and Salomie walks out into the lobby. Everything's on fire and a man on fire runs past Salomie, but she just smiles. She walks out of the building.

CUT TO:

EXT – APARTMENT BUILDING – DAY

Salomie is farther away from the building now as fire trucks are approaching it. Fire is blowing out of the building and Salomie snaps her finger. As soon as she snaps, the windows blow open as fire goes through them. Salomie smiles, still.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – FACTORY – TUNNEL – DAY/NIGHT

Sam and Intank are just looking around the tunnel.

SAM: What do we do?

INTANK: I have an idea.

SAM: What?

Intank punches through the wall leading to the staircase and they get through. Sam looks at him, shocked.

SAM: I didn't know you can do that.

INTANK: Neither did I. Let's get out of here.

They run up the stairs and into the big room. They see Neiki standing there, smiling.

NEIKI: Took you long enough.

INTANK: Bitch.

NEIKI: I'm offended! I knew you guys could get out extremely easily. I'm not a complete jerk.

SAM: I'm gonna murder you!

NEIKI: You don't have enough time, missy.

SAM: What?

NEIKI: Your friends. They're dying.

SAM: (scared) Riley?

NEIKI: No, he comes soon.

INTANK: I don't get it, Neiki, Graham? You already killed his parents! That's not enough!?

NEIKI: No, that's enough…for now. Your friends.

Neiki stands circling them.

NEIKI: The ones that led you here.

Sam gasps.

NEIKI: The bartender. The employee.

SAM: You didn't….

NEIKI: Ian.

Intank looks shocked.

NEIKI: Veno.

Sam looks like she's about to cry.

NEIKI: (backing up to the door) You better find them.

Neiki opens the door to the outside and starts walking out.

NEIKI: They might already be dead.

Neiki shuts the door and leaves Sam and Intank shocked.

INTANK: Ian.

SAM: I traced where Veno's call came from. Let's get there, then we'll deal with Ian.

INTANK: Move quickly.

They both run to the door.

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

The circle is formed again, and Salomie is in the middle with her hood down.

ROBED MAN: You have down well, Salomie. The fire was impressive. We will send you on your next mission now.

SALOMIE: (laughing; shaking head) No, no, no.

ROBED MAN: (moving forward) What do you mean?

SALOMIE: (getting in his face) I'm done with this initiation crap.

ROBED MAN: This is –

SALOMIE: Cut the comeback. We all know how this is going to end.

Salomie grabs the robed man's head.

SALOMIE: I get what I want.

Sparks start flying from Salomie's hands.

SALOMIE: I _always_ get what I want.

ROBED MAN: I will not give into –

Salomie sends the sparks through the man's head and he shakes, and then falls to the ground.

SALOMIE: He's dead! Who else wants to fight with me?

Nobody answers.

SALOMIE: Good. I'll be at the bar.

Salomie smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Salomie is walking around The Gold and "SUPERMASIVE BLACK HOLE" by MUSE is playing in the background. The lyrics are not written, but it is playing loudly. Salomie walks over to the bar and looks up to see a man with blonde hair bartending. He is skinny and muscular. Salomie smiles at him.

MAN: (to Salomie) What can I get for you?

SALOMIE: Some sex.

MAN: (laughing) Sorry, we're all out.

SALOMIE: Why? You gay?

MAN: (smiling) No, definitely not.

SALOMIE: Then…what's wrong? You don't do it well?

MAN: I do it well enough.

SALOMIE: (shaking head) Well _enough_ is not good. That's an excuse.

MAN: (extending hand to shake) Tom. Tom Robin.

SALOMIE: I'm not shaking that thing.

MAN/TOM: (smiling) Something is wrong with you, lady.

SALOMIE: (getting up; going behind the bar) Hey….I'm not an old lady.

TOM: (backing up) I'm working.

SALOMIE: And I'm just giving you a very generous tip.

The song is still playing in the background. Salomie goes up to him and starts kissing him. She pulls him out of the bar.

TOM: What are –?

SALOMIE: Let's dance.

Salomie pushes him to the dance floor and starts dancing with him, sexually. The song is still playing as they dance. Salomie slashes Tom against the face randomly after dancing for a minute, and he falls into a table.

TOM: What the hell, bitch!?

Salomie smiles at him.

SALOMIE: You're cute. But, you obviously do it horribly.

Salomie sends magic at Tom, sending him flying into some people. A woman screams when she sees this, but the song is still playing. Salomie sends magic everywhere and things are exploding every which way. Salomie sends magic at the balcony, and it tilts, making everyone on it start falling off of it. Most people make it to the stairs in time though. Salomie continues dancing to the music while things are blowing up in slow motion.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – ROOM – NIGHT

The door opens quickly and Sam and Intank run in. Sam looks to the ground and immediately turns around, covering her mouth. Intank walks over to walk Sam saw and shakes his head, mad. The camera pans down to show Veno lying on the ground in a pool of blood. There is a bullet in his head. He's dead.

INTANK: (mad) Let's get to Ian's bar.

SAM: (turning around) Do you see this?! Do you see what he did!?

INTANK: Yes, that's why we need to see what happened to Ian.

SAM: This was the one man who could help me find my father! He was helping me, and now he's dead because of that bastard you sent after us!

INTANK: (in Sam's face) And Ian has become the only friend I have, did you know that!?

Sam stops yelling.

INTANK: He's the only one that cares for me, Sam! So, if you think I'm not mad that this son of a bitch has returned to wreak havoc on everything I hold dear, then you're a complete moron. Let's get to work.

Sam is shocked as Intank walks out of the room.

INTANK: (V/O) Are you coming?

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Riley is walking down the street when he sees people running out of The Gold, screaming. Riley runs over to the door and goes in.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

The music has stopped, and there's an eerie silence. Everyone is gone except for a few dead bodies and one living person standing in the middle of them. Salomie.

SALOMIE: (smiling) Hey, buddy.

RILEY: Salomie….did you do this?

SALOMIE: Yeah, aren't you proud of me?!

RILEY: You killed these innocent people.

SALOMIE: Oh, Riley, you know as well as anyone that no one's innocent.

Salomie starts walking towards him.

SALOMIE: No one.

There is a pounding on the basement door and Salomie turns to it, smiling.

SALOMIE: Oh, yeah.

Salomie waves her hand and the door flings open. Graham falls out into the open area, tired.

GRAHAM: Salomie….

RILEY: (shocked) You locked him in there!?

SALOMIE: Yeah! But, you should be thanking me. I mean, he did beat you unconscious and tie you to a chair.

RILEY: How did you –?

SALOMIE: (sarcastic) I can read people very well.

Beat.

SALOMIE: Graham told me.

GRAHAM: No, I didn't!

SALOMIE: (to Graham; taunting) With your mind.

Salomie turns back to Riley, faced with a punch coming at her. Salomie doesn't flinch and just catches the punch.

SALOMIE: So that's how you wanna play?

Salomie throws Riley across the room and into a table.

SALOMIE: Fine by me.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John is sitting on his bed, reading, when there is a knock at the door.

JOHN: Come in!

The door opens and John looks up to see Jill and Chris walk in.

JOHN: (confused) Oh, hey guys. What's up? You seen Salomie lately?

JILL: (closing the door) Yeah, and that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.

JOHN: (putting) I know what you mean.

CHRIS: You do?

JOHN: She had sex with me for the first time.

CHRIS: First time? Seriously?

JILL: (hitting Chris) Shut up!

Chris giggles a little.

JOHN: She brushed it off like it was nothing and then left me alone in bed.

JILL: We need to find her. That person who talked to me was not my best friend. Time to get her back.

JOHN: I'm coming.

John starts to get up.

JILL: That's what we were hoping.

JOHN: I got your guys back.

They start walking to the door.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

SALOMIE: (walking over to Riley) I thought we had an unspoken agreement, Riley! You pin him to the ground, and I gut him.

GRAHAM: Are you talking about me.

Salomie turns around and flings Graham against the wall with her magic. Her eyes go black.

SALOMIE: Settle down, boys.

Riley gets up.

RILEY: You're a freak.

SALOMIE: Yeah, but I can be your freak.

Riley punches Salomie and then gives another punch, which Salomie deflects.

SALOMIE: (faking a yawn) Boring.

Salomie punches Riley and then kicks him back.

SALOMIE: Oh, yeah, I made myself strong.

Salomie jumps onto a table.

SALOMIE: Fun, right?

Salomie kicks Riley in the face, while on the table. Meanwhile, Graham is lying against the wall. He takes out his cell phone and starts calling someone. Salomie is off the table now and holding Riley's bloody head.

SALOMIE: Pathetic.

Salomie throws Riley across The Gold, onto the stage. Salomie jumps onto the stage as Riley begins to stand up again.

SALOMIE: Don't you ever learn to stay down!?

Salomie sends magic at Riley and it slams him into the ground. His head hits the floor hard and he spits out blood.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – NIGHT

Intank and Sam run down the stairs, into the bar area. They look over to see Ian lying on the ground with a knife in his stomach.

INTANK: Ian!

Intank runs over to him and checks his pulse.

INTANK: He's alive for now.

SAM: What do we do?

INTANK: Take out this metal rod of death.

Intank pulls out the knife, and Ian lets out a huge scream. Sam closes her eyes and Intank sees this.

INTANK: (to Sam) Get your act together! We've lost one so far, let's not make it two.

Sam nods and then goes to the counter. She grabs a rag from the counter.

SAM: Gotta stop the bleeding, right?

INTANK: Yeah.

Intank stands up as Sam kneels down and puts pressure on the wound.

INTANK: (pulling out his cell phone) Graham's calling.

SAM: Answer it!

INTANK: (against it) But Ian's –

SAM: Now!

Intank answers the phone.

INTANK: What?

GRAHAM: (V/O) Intank! You gotta get down here!

INTANK: I –

GRAHAM: (V/O) Salomie's got some kind of magic going on and she's destroying The Gold. She's going to kill us, Intank. Me and Riley will be dead.

Intank takes this all in and just hangs up.

INTANK: (to Sam) Gotta go.

SAM: What!? What's going on!?

INTANK: Keep him alive. Please….keep him safe.

Sam is shocked as Intank leaves the bar.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

GRAHAM: Hello!? You still there?!

Suddenly, Graham's phone gets flung across the room and into the wall. Graham looks up and sees Salomie walking towards him.

SALOMIE: Who were you talking to?

GRAHAM: (scared) No –

SALOMIE: Your dead mother? Father?

GRAHAM: Don't you dare.

SALOMIE: Don't I dare do what!?

Salomie is now in Graham's face.

SALOMIE: Your friend, Riley, up there, is kind of down.

GRAHAM: He's your friend, too! At least he was.

SALOMIE: (laughing) He was never my friend! I'm accepted into your little club because I blackmailed you. That's not acceptance.

GRAHAM: That's not true.

SALOMIE: Oh, it's not?

Salomie grabs Graham by the ear and pulls him up.

SALOMIE: It's not true, huh!?

Graham starts getting extremely scared.

SALOMIE: Are you calling me a liar!?

GRAHAM: No, I'm sorry, I'm –

Salomie slams him into the wall.

SALOMIE: Pathetic suck-up.

The door opens and Salomie turns around. Intank has just walked in and he has shocked at everything going on in The Gold.

INTANK: What have you done!?

SALOMIE: Welcome to the party! Where's Sammy?

INTANK: She has to save my friend's life.

SALOMIE: Too bad you won't ever be able to see him again. You'll be dead by then.

GRAHAM: Help us!

Salomie punches Graham back into the wall.

INTANK: Salomie, what do you think you're doing?

SALOMIE: I'm embracing my power, my destiny!

INTANK: But…why?

SALOMIE: It's the only thing I'm good at. Massacring.

INTANK: That's the one thing you suck at. At least the old Salomie sucked at it.

SALOMIE: But I'm not the old Salomie. I'm new and improved.

INTANK: I don't believe that.

SALOMIE: Why?

INTANK: I don't believe everything I'm told.

SALOMIE: Smart boy.

Salomie sends Intank flying into a wall with her magic.

INTANK: Wanna fight!?

SALOMIE: I so do –

Salomie gasps and falls to her knees. Intank is very confused.

INTANK: Salomie?

Salomie falls face first the ground. It is revealed that a bullet is in Salomie's back, and Graham is holding the smoking gun.

INTANK: Salomie!

Intank runs over to Salomie and holds her in his arms.

INTANK: (to Graham) Did you kill her?

GRAHAM: She was going to kill us.

INTANK: (checking pulse) She's alive.

Suddenly, a white light bursts from Salomie and Intank falls back a bit. The bullet hole disappears and Salomie wakes up, gasping and her eyes wide open. They're not black anymore.

INTANK: Salomie, you okay?

SALOMIE: (crying) What happened to me? What happened?

INTANK: (hugging her) Shh….it's okay.

Intank looks evilly at Graham, who attempted to murder Salomie and tied Riley up.

INTANK: (putting Salomie down) I have to call Sam.

Intank takes out his cell phone and dials. He puts it to his ear.

INTANK: Sam?

SAM: (V/O) Yeah…

INTANK: Is everything okay?

SAM: (V/O) I don't know.

INTANK: What do you mean?

SAM: (V/O) Ian's not dead.

INTANK: Well, that's good.

SAM: (V/O) But we won't be seeing him for a very long time. He's in a coma.

Intank is shocked.

INTANK: Oh.

SAM: (V/O) I'm going to the bar.

INTANK: Okay. Bye.

Intank hangs up.

RILEY: (V/O) Where is she? Is she okay?

Intank turns to see Riley limping off the stage, beaten badly.

INTANK: Bar.

RILEY: I'm getting her.

INTANK: She's had a rough day.

RILEY: Why? Did her best friend betray her and then another one of her friends attempt to kill her?

INTANK: No. But, the one chance she had to find her father died.

RILEY: Too bad.

Riley walks out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – NIGHT

Sam is at the bar with Michael, each with a beer in hand.

SAM: Everything just sucks, at the moment.

MICHAEL: I'm sure things will get better.

SAM: (laughing) That's what I like about you. So optimistic, but you don't even know what's wrong.

MICHAEL: But you won't tell me.

SAM: (smiling) Good thing you don't ask.

MICHAEL: What if I did ask?

SAM: I said, good thing you don't ask.

Michael laughs a little.

RILEY: (V/O) What the hell are you doing?

Sam turns around to see Riley. She's a bit shocked.

SAM: Oh, Riley! What are you doing here?

RILEY: I could be asking you the same thing!

SAM: (confused) Getting a drink with Michael. Michael, this is Riley.

Michael stands up and extends his hand to shake.

MICHAEL: It's nice to meet you.

Riley punches Michael, and everyone gasps.

RILEY: Are you trying to sleep with my wife!? Huh, is that it!?

SAM: (mad) RILEY! Get out, get out into the alley!

Sam drags Riley to the back door.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Sam is pulling Riley outside and shuts the door. She pushes him.

SAM: What the hell do you think you're doing!?

RILEY: You're having an affair, aren't you!?

SAM: NO! He's a friend, Riley! Do you know the concept?

RILEY: Yeah, right.

SAM: Oh, don't give me that bullshit!

RILEY: What?

SAM: I know you slept with somebody in…wherever you were! You're a lying, cheating bastard! I'm aloud to have a male friend who occasionally has drinks if you're aloud to sleep with a dirty slut and enjoy it!

RILEY: (shocked) How did –?

SAM: I've been married to you for awhile, Riley, and I know you. However, I regret most of it. Get out of my way.

Sam walks past Riley and out of the alley. Riley looks sad and shocked. Suddenly, a vamp jumps into the shot and bites Riley in the neck. He starts gasping, as he sinks to the ground.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

END OF EPISODE


	12. 111 Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted

Riley: Previously On Riley...

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Marie and Graham are at a funeral.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – DAY

The sheriff, Graham, and Marie see the body.

Sheriff (Over Voice): We think it was a murder. Someone murdered your parents.

CUT TO:

INT – HOUSE – DAY

Graham is holding the vamp.

Vamp: It was Neiki!

Graham stakes the vamp and he dusts.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam: Go and have the time of your life.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie runs in and kisses John as they fall onto the bed.

John: What are you doing?

Salomie: Having the time of my life.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – MORNING

Salomie and John are in bed, laughing. They kiss.

Salomie: So, does this mean we're officially dating or something?

John: You could say that.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

The door opens and in comes Graham with all his bags. Sam comes running down the stairs to see who it was. She smiles when she sees that it's Graham. The house is cleaner now.

Sam: Graham, you're back.

They hug each other.

Graham: Yeah, back for good.

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN PLACE – UNKNOWN

There are the robed men again. There is the robed man in the middle again. There is an unknown robed person with them. A shirtless man with a hood over his head is in the middle.

Robed Men: Do it. Now.

The other robed person puts their hand on the shirtless man's back. Orange energy shines and goes into the person. The person gasps. The person takes of the robe and smiles. It's Salomie.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki and Xad walk into a huge mansion. They're smiling and Neiki is holding a man by the hair who looks terrified. There is a sewer entrance and many vampires emerge from it.

Neiki: Here we are, boys! Make yourself at home.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD - NIGHT

Salomie lifts up her hands and electricity comes out of it.

Intank: What the -?

Salomie sends it flying. Things fall and people scream.

Salomie: You hear those people screaming? You're not screaming. But I can make you.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Riley: Your power is going.

Salomie: No it's not.

Salomie does a jumping kick.

Riley: Yes, it is. And it's all because of your humanity. Your love.

Salomie: No!

Riley punches Salomie back into a table.

Salomie: No!

Salomie begins to cry. Salomie falls to the ground and cries. Sam and Graham stare at them in shock. Intank is now on the ground and he pulled the chair out of him.

Riley: It's okay. It's all going to be okay.

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – NIGHT

Riley walks in and sees Sam and Michael drinking together. Sam sees him.

Sam: Riley.

Riley: Sam! What are you doing?!

Sam: I'm having a drink.

Riley: You could have just said a date.

They walk outside into an alleyway.

Sam: It wasn't a date! I swear!

Riley: It sure as hell didn't look like it.

Sam: You know what, Riley!? I've had enough of this crap!

Riley: What?

Sam: I can't have a drink with a friend with you! This is insane! I can't talk to you right now! I can't look at you! Talk to me when you are sane!

Sam walks away leaving Riley alone and shocked. Riley seems sad also. Tears start coming down. Suddenly, a vampire jumps from behind Riley and bites him. Riley's eyes widen as the vampire bites him.

START EPISODE

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Graham, Salomie, and Intank are there putting things away. Graham is putting up tables and chairs while Intank is grabbing weapons that have dropped in the training room and putting them away. He is limping about. Salomie is in the training room helping Intank.

Salomie: I'm sorry, Intank.

Intank: For what?

Salomie: Sticking a chair in your stomach.

Intank: Brat, there's no apology needed.

Salomie doesn't respond.

Intank: Why aren't you coming back after that comment?

Salomie: Because I deserve it, and so much more.

Intank: You know what, you're right. You do. You shouldn't have delved into that magic like that. It will get you and the people around you killed.

Salomie: I thought you didn't care about me.

Intank: I care about the people around you.

Intank turns away from her.

Intank: And I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt.

Salomie: Thanks, Intank.

Intank: No thanks needed.

There is a pause.

Salomie: Did you make Neiki the way he is now?

Intank doesn't respond.

Salomie: Sorry, bad time.

Intank: In a way.

Salomie: What?

Intank: He's coming after us...because of me.

Salomie: Why is -?

Graham: (Over Voice) Guys, come here!

They run into the room.

Salomie: What is it?

Graham points to the ground. There's a note there.

Salomie: What does it say?

Graham: I don't know.

Intank picks it up and reads it. He rips it in half.

Intank: Another damn note from Neiki! He's giving us warnings!

Graham: Anything new?

Intank: Check the cupboard in the training room.

Graham: What?

Intank: Just do it!

Graham goes into the training room and opens a large cupboard. A dead man falls out of it.

Intank: Guess who planted that.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Sam is walking through the alley, going to The Gold. She has tears in her eyes as she's walking. She hears a noise so she stops. She looks around. She sees that it's coming from behind the dumpster. She walks closer, slowly. Then a rat scurries from behind the dumpster. Sam thinks that she was being very stupid. As she walks away she sees a bloody hand sticking out of the dumpster. She opens it slowly and sees a bunch of bloody bodies. Her eyes widen. She goes to a corner and throws up. She takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

Sam: Graham! We have a problem.

Sam walks closer to the bodies. She sees bite marks in the bodies.

Sam: Graham, we have a nest of vamps here or we just have one nasty vampire. I'll be there in a minute.

She closes her cell phone and puts it in her bag. Sam keeps on walking, tears in her eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Jill and Chris are walking down the street.

Chris: Where are we going now?

Jill: Well, I think we should get John.

Chris: John?

Jill: Yeah, he wants to find her too.

Chris: Okay, can I take a break first?

Jill: Sure, I'd love that too.

They sit on the sidewalk.

Chris: I'm so tired.

Jill: I know.

Chris: Do you think Salomie will be better when we find her?

Jill: To tell the truth, no.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

You just see Riley's face. His eyes are closed. The camera moves to show his neck. It has bite marks in it. The camera zooms out to reveal Riley's body on the ground. You see a, what it looks like, teenage girl, sitting on a wooden crate. She is looking at her nails. She looks at Riley and then looks back at her nails.

Teenager: When will you wake up?

The teenager vamps out. She kneels down next to Riley's body. She grabs his cheeks.

Vamp: Ain't you the darndest thing?

The vamp looks annoyed.

Vamp: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Oh well, you're not getting up for awhile.

The vamp starts to walk away when she stops in her track. A hand grabbed her ankle. It was Riley's. You see Riley's face and his eyes are now open. The vamp smiles.

Vamp: Now that's what I've been waiting for.

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea!

Starring:

Marc Blucas – Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic – Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase – Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring – Intank Wellee  
Keira Knightley – Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Santiago Cabrera – Neiki  
Jewel Staite – Jill  
Jared Padalecki – John  
Francis Capra – Xad  
Kristen Bell – Susan

ACT 1

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Riley is still holding onto the vamps' ankle. The vamp is smiling.

Vamp: Come up, boy.

The vamp leans down and pulls Riley up. The vamp is inching closer to Riley.

Vamp: Give us a kiss.

The vamp and Riley kiss. They fall to the ground. They stop kissing for a moment.

Vamp: Touch me and don't you dare stop.

They continue to kiss. The vamp jumps on top of Riley.

Vamp: What's your name, big boy?

Riley: Riley.

Vamp: Mine's Shasha.

They both get up. Shasha grabs Riley again and laughs.

Shasha: Riley's such a wimpy name.

Riley: I'm not wimpy.

Shasha looks at his muscles.

Shasha: No, it doesn't look that way.

Riley throws Shasha to the ground.

Riley: It doesn't just look that way.

Shasha smiles again.

Shasha: Come on, Riley.

Shasha stands up.

Shasha: I know what you are. I am what you are. Now, all you have to do is let it loose.

Shasha vamps out.

Shasha: I did.

Riley stares at her, emotionless. Riley vamps out. Riley is a vampire! Riley kisses Shasha while they're both vamped out. The camera zooms around them quickly.

Riley: So did I.

Shasha smiles and let's go of him.

Shasha: I'm going to show you what our life is now. What it can be. Let's go.

Shasha and Riley walk out of the alley. When they're walking, it becomes slow motion. They're smiling. Sasha's hair is blowing in the wind. Her hair is black. It closes up on the darkness of her hair when it...

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Salomie, Graham, and Intank are sitting down when Sam walks in. She still has tears in her eyes.

Graham: Sam, what's wrong?

Sam: Nothing.

Intank: There's something but we don't have time now. We can't keep on stalling. We need to get Neiki.

Sam: What?

Salomie: Neiki left a body for us.

Sam: Oh. Well, a vamp left a few bodies for us.

Intank: Explain, Sam.

Sam: Well, when I was walking home I saw a hand hanging out of a dumpster. I opened it and found bodies with bite marks. I'm actually thinking it was a gang.

Salomie: Why?

Sam: There were at least a dozen bodies.

Graham: What vampire would clean up the bodies and hide them.

Sam: I don't know.

Intank: I do.

Sam: What?

Intank: Neiki's sister, she knew a vampire that did this. Vicious. Killed a dozen in only two days.

Salomie: We need a name here.

Intank: She called her Shasha.

Sam: How did she know this vamp?

Intank: Well, she hired this vampire to take out her family.

Sam: Why would she do that?

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – JENNY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

There are people sitting around them. A man and a women, the mother and father obviously. There is also two small children. One is a boy and the other is a girl.

Father: So, how's Neiki doing with his job, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Well, he's doing okay Richard. Gaining enough money to pay the damn rent.

Girl: Mom, don't say those words!

Elizabeth: Shut up, you brat!

The girl starts crying. Elizabeth gets aggravated.

Elizabeth: Richard.

Richard gets up and goes the girl. He punches her.

Richard: Be quiet.

Intank: (Over Voice) They were abusive.

Richard sits back down.

Elizabeth: Thank you, Richard.

The boy remains silent.

Richard: And Jenny's doing well.

Elizabeth: Yes, very well.

There is a knock on the door.

Elizabeth: Who the hell is it? We're eating dinner!

Elizabeth gets up and opens the door. You see Shasha there, smiling.

Shasha: Hello, is Jenny here?

Elizabeth: No, but she's supposed to be here in fifteen minutes.

Elizabeth starts to close the door but Shasha pushes it back open. Elizabeth looks insulted.

Elizabeth: Let me close my door.

Shasha: Ms. Jaynes, can I please wait here till Jenny gets home?

Elizabeth: No.

Richard: Elizabeth, let her in!

Elizabeth: No! Come back later.

Shasha: Please, it won't be long. I promise.

Elizabeth: It's still a no.

Richard stands up and goes to the door.

Richard: What's your name, Ms.?

Shasha: Shasha. Shasha Kennons.

Richard: Then please come in, Shasha.

Elizabeth: Richard!

Elizabeth turns to Shasha.

Elizabeth: You still can't –

Shasha pushes Elizabeth back and walks in. She slams the door closed.

Richard: Excuse me!

Shasha vamps out and Richard looks horrified.

Shasha: You're excused.

Richard screams as Shasha bites her teeth into Richard. Richard falls to the ground, dead. Shasha turns to the children. They scream.

Shasha: Come here, kiddies.

Shasha runs into the other room. The camera doesn't move so you can't see it but you hear screams. Elizabeth stands up in this room. Shasha walks back into the room with Elizabeth. Shasha grabs Elizabeth.

Shasha: Don't be rude.

Shasha bites Elizabeth. Elizabeth falls to the ground, dead. Shasha smiles.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Sam: Oh, I get it.

Intank: But it could be another vamp, definitely.

Graham: Well, I'm going with Shasha.

Sam: We have to look into the other possibilities, Graham.

Graham: (Ignoring Sam) Salomie, search for a girl named Shasha Kennons. Anything you can find out about her is great.

Sam: Graham!

Graham: Where the hell is Riley!?

Sam: He's out. He will be back soon.

Graham: Well until then, I'm the god damn boss.

Graham starts to walk away.

Sam: Graham! Listen to me!

Graham: I already did.

Sam: You're blaming Neiki right away when it could just be some plain old vamp.

Graham: Yeah, I'm blaming Neiki right away.

Sam: It will mess everything up. We might not be able to track down this vampire if you do this.

Graham: Sam, talk to me when he hires a vamp to kill your parents.

Graham walks into the training room and slams the door shut. Salomie walks up to her.

Salomie: Hey Sam.

Sam: Salomie.

Sam hugs Salomie.

Sam: It's okay.

Salomie: I'm sorry about everything.

Sam: We'll find these guys and hurt them...real bad.

Salomie: Good plan.

Sam: But you must promise me that you won't go back to witchcraft.

Salomie: I promise, Sam. My spell casting days are over.

Sam: Good.

Sam walks towards the training room door and is about to open it but then pauses. She thinks and then walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki is sitting down in a chair when Xad walks up to him.

Xad: Do you want him now?

Neiki: As a matter of fact, I do.

Xad leaves and comes back with a tied and gagged man. Xad throws him to Neiki.

Neiki: Thank you so very much.

Neiki grabs his head and snaps his neck.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

Neiki snaps someone's neck.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki smiles and drops the body.

Neiki: That was great.

Xad: Why the hell didn't you torture him?!

Neiki: I didn't feel like it.

Neiki stands up.

Neiki: Did Intank get my note.

Xad: The vamps dropped it off.

Neiki: Good. The games will begin very shortly.

Neiki walks away.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Riley and Shasha are walking down the street. Shasha has her arm wrapped around Riley. They are smiling.

Shasha: That was delicious!

Riley: I think she was a virgin.

Shasha: Who cares!?

Shasha laughs.

Shasha: See, isn't this the life, Riley?

Riley: It is. Now, Shasha, it's time to eat dinner.

Shasha: (confused) Wasn't that dinner?

Riley: No, it was just an appetizer.

Shasha: Then what do you want for dinner?

There is a flash and you see the gang except Riley.

Riley: I have my ideas.

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

It is the same dark place from the episode earlier. The Robed Man is sitting on the ground, his eyes closed. Another robed man walks up to the Robed Man.

Robed Man #1: (The one that isn't sitting) Sir, Salomie has failed us.

Robed Man: (Man who is sitting down) Excuse me?

Robed Man #1: Her powers are all gone.

Robed Man: No they're not.

Robed Man #1: Most of them anyways.

Robed Man: That is correct.

Robed Man #1: She's given up on us.

Robed Man: Then there's really only one thing to do.

Robed Man #1: I understand.

Robed Man: Thank you for informing me.

The Robed Man #1 walks away and the Robed Man closes his eyes again.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Lain and Melissa are sitting on the ground playing a board game. They laugh and have a great time.

CUT TO:

EXT – HALLWAY – NIGHT

You see a door. A hand comes into view and it knocks on the door. The camera moves out to reveal that it's Jill's hand and Chris is standing next to her. Jill stops knocking and stands there trying to be polite.

Jill: Come on, come on, come on.

John opens the door.

John: Hello Jill. Did you find Salomie?

Chris: No, we didn't.

John: Ah, great.

Jill: We will. Let's go.

John: What?

Jill: You're coming with us.

John: Okay?

John walks of the room and they walk down the hall together.

John: Where are we going?

Jill: The Gold.

Chris: That was emptied, wasn't it?

Jill: Yeah, and the way she's acting now, I wouldn't be too surprised if she was there.

John: Once I see her I'm going to give her a little speech.

Jill: The speech.

They walk out of the view of the camera.

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting on the sidewalk, just trying to calm down. She holds her head. A figure appears behind her. She hears so she stands up and turns around.

Salomie: What is it Gra-?

Her eyes widen. It's a humongus demon! The demon is all black and he lifts up his big hands. Sharp knives come out from his hands. They are attached. The demon punches but Salomie fortunately ducks or else she would be killed by the knives. Salomie screams.

Salomie: Help!

Salomie thinks about using magic for a second but then the demon kicks her to the ground. The demon hovers over her.

Salomie: Oh god, oh god, oh god. Help!

The demon is about to kill her when the demon just falls over. Graham is standing in front of her with an axe.

Salomie: Thank you, Graham. Thank you a ton.

Salomie hugs him.

Salomie: I was almost dead.

Graham: You shouldn't be out here.

Salomie: I'm fine now...because of you.

Graham: You should come in.

Salomie: No.

Graham: Salomie, it could be those robed dudes! They might be after you! They might want to kill you.

Salomie: Or it could just be a demon. Do you guys ever think about that?

Graham: No because it never happens.

Salomie: It does! Vampire attacks, what are they, huh? Are they all plans of vengeance? Huh?

Graham: I saved your life.

Salomie: You did...and I'm very grateful...but I'm not going inside. I need to calm down. I can't do it in there.

Graham shakes his head.

Graham: Don't blame me if you get killed then.

Graham walks inside and Salomie sits back down.

Jill: (Over Voice) Hello Salomie.

Salomie looks up and sees Jill, Chris, and John.

Salomie: Hey.

Jill: What's wrong with you?

Salomie: Excuse me?

John: You've been acting like...

Jill: A freak and a jerk.

Salomie: I – I...

Jill: Is that little phase over?

Salomie: Um, yes. It is.

Jill: Good because I've had enough of it.

John: (Sarcastically) You don't need to hold back, Jill.

Salomie: No, John, don't defend me. I was horrible. I mean, what I called you. That wasn't me. But now I'm me.

Jill: Good.

Chris: We're glad to have you back.

Jill: We're going to leave now. But we just wanted to talk to you about that.

Salomie: Okay, bye.

Jill: Bye.

Jill and Chris walk away and John sits down next to Salomie.

Salomie: Aren't you leaving with the guilt parade?

John: No, no guilt. I was just...confused.

Salomie: I see.

John: So was Jill. That's not the person we learned to love. That's...Susan. You're not Susan or else I swear that I wouldn't be sleeping with you.

Salomie smiles slightly.

John: Now, can you just be Salomie?

Salomie: I think I can.

John kisses Salomie. He grabs her head and they continue to kiss. Salomie breaks it up.

Salomie: Not now. I need to do stuff.

John: As long as it's not turning into Susan again.

Salomie: I swear, it's not.

John: Okay.

John stands it up.

John: See you later tonight?

Salomie: No, but tomorrow.

John: Okay.

John walks away. Salomie smiles and stands up. She slowly walks back into The Gold.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

John is walking down a sidewalk. There is a lady in front of him. The lady turns around and it reveals that it is Susan.

Susan: Hey.

John tries to just walk away but Susan follows him.

Susan: What are you walking away from?

John: You, slut.

Susan: Aw, that hurts my feelings.

John stops and pushes Susan. She laughs.

Susan: Come on, you know that you want me. But you just have to be faithful to little miss goody two shoes. Right?

John: Even if I wasn't with Salomie, I wouldn't be with you.

Susan: You keep saying that to yourself.

John: Gladly.

Susan: Don't you want to do it again, though?

John: Do what again?

Susan laughs.

Susan: Don't play dumb with me. I was there when it happened.

John: It didn't exist.

John continues to walk but Susan continues to follow.

Susan: But it did. That's the truth and you can't handle it.

John stops again.

John: It was a one night thing! It will never happen again.

Susan: But you want it to.

John: No, I'm not listening to this.

Susan: Stop lying to yourself!

John: I'm not!

Susan: You went to Salomie but she couldn't give you what you wanted.

John: That's not true.

Susan: So then you come to me and I give you everything you ever dreamed off. I showed you what sex really is. It happened and can't deny that.

John stops and punches Susan across the face. Susan looks up, holding her face, shocked.

John: I'd like to test that theory.

John continues to walk but this time Susan doesn't follow. The camera moves with John as he's walking. He sees two people walking down the sidewalk, it is Shasha and Riley. John bumps into Shasha and they both stop.

John: I'm sorry, Miss.

Shasha punches him to the ground. John is unconscious.

Shasha: It's fine.

Shasha and Riley continue to walk.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Intank walks over to Sam and holds up a book.

Intank: I looked up this type of thing. It's a different dimension.

Salomie walks over to them.

Salomie: Yeah, I did that spell but I can't do that now.

Intank: I can.

Intank points to some words.

Intank: It's right here.

Sam: I'm ready for some butt kicking.

Graham: Yeah, same here.

Intank starts reading the words.

Sam: That sounds weird.

Intank: Shh!

Intank: Shh!

Intank finishes reading and a black portal appears above.

Graham: I'm guessing that we jump?

Salomie: Yeah.

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

You see a man's face. The camera zooms out and you see Riley biting him and Shasha standing next to him, laughing.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

You see John lying on the ground, still unconscious.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

You see Susan with a bruise on her face, walking slowly down the street.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – NIGHT

You see a bed. You hear noises as the camera moves up to reveal Jill and Chris sleeping together.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki is doing push ups in his mansion and Xad is standing there, laughing at Neiki.

CUT TO:

INT – DIMENSION – UNKNOWN

Graham, Sam, Intank, and Salomie appear in the dimension.

Salomie: Let's do this.

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

CUT TO:

INT – DIMENSION – UNKNOWN

Graham, Sam, Intank, and Salomie are all standing there.

Sam: Where is everyone?

Salomie: There.

Salomie points to a huge building. They all start walking there.

CUT TO:

INT – DIMENSION – BUILDING – UNKNOWN

Sam, Salomie, Graham, and Intank all walk in.

Intank: Hello?!

Graham: Shut up!

Many robed men appear before them with swords, axes, knives, and many more weapons.

Graham: Great job, idiot! You got all their attention.

Intank pulls out two knives from his pockets.

Intank: Good.

Intank runs to them and they all rush to them. Everyone starts to fight fiercely. Sam is helping Salomie fight.

Salomie: We can't beat them all! There's like twenty of them and four of us.

Sam: I know!

Sam punches one but is punches onto the ground by another. The man is about to swing his axe down on her when Graham immediately tackles him. Sam gets back up. Intank stabs two at the same time but is hit over the head by the handle of an axe. The man swings the axe down on Intank but Intank catches the axe quickly. He tries to keep it back but it's obviously hard for him.

Intank: These guys are freakin strong!

One of them swings his sword down on Salomie she moves out of the way. The man punches her onto the ground and then kicks her. Salomie coughs. Sam grabs the mans' hand but the man elbows her away. Salomie grabs a stake from out of her pocket and stakes the man.

Salomie: Are these guys human?

Intank: Who cares!

Intank flings the axe backwards and it goes straight into the mans' head. Intank jumps up. There are about fifteen left now. Graham sees that there is a huge chandelier above them.

Graham: Stall them!

Graham starts running up the stairs but one grabs him as he's going up. Graham elbows him. Rope comes out of his hand and goes all over Graham. He can't move. The man holds his knife threatening. Intank sees this and throws one of his knives at the man. It goes in his head. The knife that he drops then lands on the rope and cuts it. Graham is loose and continues to run up.

Intank: No need to say thank you!

Graham takes his sword and is going to do something with it.

Graham: Move out of the way.

Salomie and Sam run into the corner. Intank doesn't move at all.

Graham: It's your fault you didn't move, Intank!

Graham cuts the rope that's keeping up the chandelier and it falls on all the men and Intank! The men are all dead. Graham runs down and Sam and Salomie run over to Intank. Intank pushes the chandelier away from him and gets up.

Sam: Are you okay?

Intank: Yeah, I'm fine.

Salomie: You're limping.

Intank: True.

Graham: I told you to move.

Salomie: You should have listened, dude.

Intank: I realized that.

You hear Salomie gasp. Everyone turns around and sees the Robed Man that Salomie was talking to in the episode earlier holding her neck.

Robed Man: Hello Salomie.

Sam: Let her go.

Robed Man: No.

The Robed Man blinks and Sam, Graham, and Intank fly to the other side of the building.

Robed Man: See how much damage I do?

Salomie: I'm not scared of me.

Robed Man: Oh, I think differently. See, Salomie, I can feel your fear. It's deafening. You can't trick me.

Salomie: You think you're all that.

Robed Man: I am and you know it.

Salomie can't argue.

Robed Man: I knew it.

Salomie tries to get loose.

Robed Man: I gave you a chance, Salomie. I had high hopes for you. You were my shining star. Look how much of a mistake that was. I'm so sorry that I have to do this.

Salomie: I'm not.

Salomie reaches in her pocket and takes out a stake. She shoves it into his neck. The man spits blood onto Salomie's face and he drops her. Salomie looks disgusted. She wipes the blood from her face. The gang slowly gets up in pain.

Intank: I'm having a bad day. I get stabbed with a chair, a chandelier fell on me, and I was thrown aggressively against a wall. It's not good.

Graham: I find it rather amusing actually.

Salomie is looking uneasy.

Sam: What's wrong?

Salomie: We killed a bunch of humans.

Intank: It's okay kid, they were evil.

Salomie: But still humans.

Sam: They would have killed us.

Salomie: But we came looking to kill them.

They walk out of the building.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

A black portal appears in The Gold. Sam, Graham, Intank, and Salomie come out of the portal. When they come out, Sam falls over. She stands up and brushes herself off, disgusted in falling over.

Salomie: I'm tired.

She does a fake yawn.

Sam: I think we all are.

Graham: I don't understand why Riley isn't back yet.

Sam: Yeah, he needed alone time but he should be back.

Intank: Sam, god, what did you say to him? Because I say good job. He's probably extremely depressed!

Intank smiles.

Sam: You're not funny.

Riley: (Over Voice) Were you guys looking for me?

They all turn and see Riley. Sam smiles and runs right to him. She gives him a big great hug and Riley looks surprised.

Riley: I'm sorry about my attitude.

Sam: It's all fine!

Sam kisses him. Riley pushes her off.

Riley: Thanks.

Sam backs up.

Intank: (Sarcastic) I'm surprised you didn't go get another girl.

Riley: But I did.

Sam looks surprised and then fakes laugh.

Sam: You're such a joker.

Riley: I'm not joking.

Shasha walks out of the shadows. Riley grabs her and they kiss passionately. Sam looks disgusted and tears fall from her face.

Sam: What the hell is she doing?

They stop kissing and Shasha smiles.

Shasha: Kissing, dumb ass.

Sam runs over to Shasha and Riley. She separates them and punches Shasha. Shasha laughs. Once she's finished laughing, Shasha punches Sam and she lands on the stage. Graham, being defensive runs to Shasha but Shasha just pushes him back and kicks him to the ground.

Intank: What the hell happened?

Shasha: Don't you get it.

Shasha vamps out and soon after that, so does Riley. Sam gasps and everyone is shocked.

Riley: I thought it was obvious.

Salomie: Oh god, no.

Riley: He has nothing to do with it.

Riley walks to Salomie.

Riley: I helped you. I saved your life and everyone else's in this room. Now all I ask for is a little snack.

Salomie screams and punches Riley.

Riley: Do it again.

Riley punches Salomie into a table.

Intank laughs.

Intank: You're pathetic. You're following orders from her. You're faithful. It's funny. I thought you were alone. I thought you hated demons.

Riley: You see, I've changed.

Intank: I noticed.

Riley: But you're right. She was just for my amusement.

Shasha looks stunned.

Shasha: What?

Intank: He turned on you.

Riley breaks a chair and picks up a piece of it. He shoves it into Shasha's heart and she dusts. Riley drops the piece.

Riley: Dust.

Intank: Just like you will be.

They run at each other. Sam gets up and runs to the training room. She grabs a crossbow and while Intank and Riley are fighting, she points it at Riley but she can't shoot.

Riley: Take this!

Riley punches Intank and then knees him.

Riley: I've always hated you.

Riley punches him to the ground.

Riley: Always will.

Intank trips Riley and he falls to the ground. Intank jumps on top of Riley and punches him. Riley head butts him and Intank falls off of him. Riley stands up and grabs Intank. Riley grabs Intank and slams him into a table. He throws Intank onto the stage and Riley follows him. Riley jumps on the stage and kicks Intank while he's on the ground but Intank holds his hands out to block. Intank jumps up and kicks Riley back. Intank does a jumping kick and punches Riley into a drum set. Riley punches Intank off the stage and onto a table. Riley jumps onto the table and kicks Intank off the table. Intank gets up and flips the table while Riley's on it. Riley falls to the ground and Intank kicks him. Intank grabs Riley and slides him across The Gold back to the place where Riley staked Shasha. Intank picked up the piece of the chair. They are both standing up now about to face off again. They go to each other. Riley extends his arms to do a bear hug but Intank goes under them and grabs Riley from behind. He has the piece at his heart and is about to stake him.

Intank: Goodbye.

Sam puts her crossbow up and fires. But it didn't go to Riley. It went in the back of Intank's knee. He screams, drops Riley, drops the piece, and falls to the ground. Riley smiles and looks at Sam.

Riley: Thanks, sweetheart.

Riley grabs the arrow and moves it up a little in the back of his knee. Intank screams. Riley then throws Intank against the wall.

Riley: Looks like I won.

Salomie holds up the stake she has in a threatening position. She runs to Riley.

Salomie: Hey Riley!

Riley turns around.

Sam: No!

Salomie stakes Riley in the heart. Riley grabs the stake but it's already in his heart.

Sam: NO!

Salomie touches Riley as he dusts and they both vanish. Sam is in shock and begins to cry.

Sam: Oh god, no.

She falls over, crying.

CUT TO:

UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

It is all white and all you see is white. Then Riley and Salomie appear before the camera, Salomie is still touching Riley's shoulder. Riley seems to be normal, not evil.

Riley: What happened?

Salomie: You killed. You became a vampire.

Riley: No.

Salomie: Yes. And then I staked you. You dusted but I sent you here, your soul here. I can bring you back.

Riley: But how?

Salomie: I know I shouldn't but I have to. I can't let you die. It's magic time.

Salomie grabs Riley's cheeks and she closes her eyes. Everything starts shaking. Riley begins to panic.

Salomie: Stay calm.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Sam is still crying and everything starts to shake. Things fall everywhere.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Chris and Jill are keeping each other company as everything is shaking.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Susan is running down the street as things are shaking. Susan falls over.

CUT TO:

UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

Salomie's eyes widen and they zoom in on her face. A bright light largens and you can't see anything.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Sam gets up and a bunch of things were destroyed. A bright light appears and Sam covers her eyes. As the light vanishes, it reveals Salomie holding Riley's face. Sam's eyes widened.

Sam: Thank you, god!

Sam runs over to Riley and hugs him tightly.

Sam: I thought I lost you!

Sam kisses him.

Sam: I love you.

She kisses him again.

Salomie smiles.

The camera zooms out to show everything. Graham is on the ground, Salomie is smiling, Sam and Riley are kissing each other, and Intank is leaning against the wall.

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie walks down her hall and opens the door.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – NIGHT

She notices that Jill isn't there. She slowly gets into her bed. She curls up and shuts her eyes. She drifts to sleep.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Xad walks to Neiki.

Xad: Neiki, Shasha's dead.

Neiki looks sad.

Neiki: Oh. I'll miss her.

Xad: Just like you miss Jenny?

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE – DAY

Intank snaps Jenny's neck.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Neiki: No, it's not the same.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – MORNING

Graham is on the phone.

Graham: Hey Lain!

Lain: (Over Voice) Hey, Graham.

Lain sounds uneasy.

Graham: What's wrong?

Lain: (Over Voice) Graham, I realized something today.

Graham: What is it?

Lain: (Over Voice) I'm in love with Melissa.

Graham's eyes widen.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Melissa is sitting on her couch when there is a knock on the door. She gets up and answers it. It is Graham.

Melissa: Hey Graham.

Graham: Hey, can I come in.

Melissa: Yeah, sure.

Graham walks in.

Melissa: What's up?

Graham: It's about Lain.

Melissa: Okay, what about him?

Graham: Melissa, he's in love.

Melissa smiles.

Melissa: That's great. Who's the lucky lady?

Graham: You.

Melissa looks surprised.

Melissa: What? Me?

Graham: Yes, you.

Melissa: That's impossible.

Graham: It's possible.

Melissa: But...

Graham: You don't love him?

Melissa: Exactly.

Graham sits down next to Melissa on the couch and grabs her shoulders.

Graham: Well...

Graham leans in closer and Melissa and him are about to kiss.

Graham: No, what about Lain?

Melissa looks sad.

Graham: What the hell.

Graham kisses Melissa passionately. As they're kissing they hear the door open. They look to see who it is. It's Lain, shocked at them kissing. Graham and Melissa can't talk and Lain is in shock.

FADE TO BLACK

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	13. 112 Tailspin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted

Melissa: Previously On Riley...

CUT TO:

INT – BAR – NIGHT

Riley walks in and sees Sam and Michael drinking together. Sam sees him.

Sam: Riley.

Riley: Sam! What are you doing?!

Sam: I'm having a drink.

Riley: You could have just said a date.

They walk outside into an alleyway.

Sam: It wasn't a date! I swear!

Riley: It sure as hell didn't look like it.

Sam: You know what, Riley!? I've had enough of this crap!

Riley: What?

Sam: I can't have a drink with a friend with you! This is insane! I can't talk to you right now! I can't look at you! Talk to me when you are sane!

Sam walks away leaving Riley alone and shocked. Riley seems sad also. Tears start coming down. Suddenly, a vampire jumps from behind Riley and bites him. Riley's eyes widen as the vampire bites him.

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

You just see Riley's face. His eyes are closed. The camera moves to show his neck. It has bite marks in it. The camera zooms out to reveal Riley's body on the ground. You see a, what it looks like, teenage girl, sitting on a wooden crate. She is looking at her nails. The teenager vamps out. The vamp starts to walk away when she stops in her track. A hand grabbed her ankle. It was Riley's. You see Riley's face and his eyes are now open. The vamp smiles.

Shasha: Now that's what I've been waiting for. I know what you are. I am what you are. Now, all you have to do is let it loose.

Shasha vamps out.

Shasha: I did.

Riley stares at her, emotionless. Riley vamps out. Riley is a vampire! Riley kisses Shasha while they're both vamped out. The camera zooms around them quickly.

Riley: So did I.

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Salomie: Aren't you leaving with the guilt parade?

John: No, no guilt. I was just...confused.

Salomie: I see.

John: So was Jill. That's not the person we learned to love. That's...Susan. You're not Susan or else I swear that I wouldn't be sleeping with you.

Salomie smiles slightly.

John: Now, can you just be Salomie?

Salomie: I think I can.

John kisses Salomie. He grabs her head and they continue to kiss.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

John is walking down a sidewalk. There is a lady in front of him. The lady turns around and it reveals that it is Susan.

Susan: Hey.

John tries to just walk away but Susan follows him.

Susan: What are you walking away from?

John: You, slut.

Susan: I gave you everything you ever dreamed of. I showed you what sex really is. It happened and can't deny that.

John stops and punches Susan across the face. Susan looks up, holding her face, shocked.

John: I'd like to test that theory.

CUT TO:

INT – DIMENSION – UNKNOWN

Graham, Sam, Intank, and Salomie appear in the dimension.

Salomie: Let's do this.

CUT TO:

INT – BUILDING - UNKNOWN

Robed Man: I gave you a chance, Salomie. I had high hopes for you. You were my shining star. Look how much of a mistake that was. I'm so sorry that I have to do this.

Salomie: I'm not.

Salomie reaches in her pocket and takes out a stake. She shoves it into his neck.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Salomie holds up the stake she has in a threatening position. She runs to Riley.

Salomie: Hey Riley!

Riley turns around.

Sam: No!

Salomie stakes Riley in the heart. Riley grabs the stake but it's already in his heart. Salomie touches Riley as he dusts and they both vanish.

CUT TO:

UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN

It is all white and all you see is white. Then Riley and Salomie appear before the camera, Salomie is still touching Riley's shoulder. Riley seems to be normal, not evil.

Riley: What happened?

Salomie: You killed. You became a vampire.

Riley: No.

Salomie: Yes. And then I staked you. You dusted but I sent you here, your soul here. I can bring you back.

Riley: But how?

Salomie: I know I shouldn't but I have to. I can't let you die. It's magic time.

Salomie grabs Riley's cheeks and she closes her eyes. Everything starts shaking. Riley begins to panic.

Salomie: Stay calm.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

Sam gets up and a bunch of things were destroyed. A bright light appears and Sam covers her eyes. As the light vanishes, it reveals Salomie holding Riley's face. Sam's eyes widened.

Sam: Thank you, god!

Sam runs over to Riley and hugs him tightly.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Melissa is sitting on her couch when there is a knock on the door. She gets up and answers it. It is Graham.

Melissa: What's up?

Graham: It's about Lain.

Melissa: Okay, what about him?

Graham: Melissa, he's in love.

Melissa smiles.

Melissa: That's great. Who's the lucky lady?

Graham: You.

Melissa looks surprised. Graham sits down next to Melissa on the couch and grabs her shoulders.

Graham: Well...

Graham leans in closer and Melissa and him are about to kiss.

Graham: No, what about Lain?

Melissa looks sad.

Graham: What the hell.

Graham kisses Melissa passionately. As they're kissing they hear the door open. They look to see who it is. It's Lain, shocked at them kissing. Graham and Melissa can't talk and Lain is in shock.

START EPISODE

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Melissa and Graham just stopped kissing and they're staring at Lain who is in shock.

Graham: Lain,...

Lain: Oh god.

Lain opens the door and slams it shut. Melissa starts to get up but Graham pushes her down.

Graham: Let me.

Graham stands up and walks to the door. He opens it and walks out.

CUT TO:

EXT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Lain is walking down the driveway and Graham runs to him. Graham abruptly turns Lain around. Graham has his arm on Lain's shoulder. Lain hits it off.

Graham: Lain.

Lain: What, Graham??!!

Graham: I'm sorry.

Lain: Guess what? I don't care.

Lain starts to walk but Graham turns him around again.

Graham: Lain, it just happened. I didn't mean to.

Lain: You accidentally kissed Melissa?

Graham: I know it sounds strange, but –

Lain: You don't know how it sounds. Have you ever done this before? Have you ever kissed her before?

Graham: No, I swear I haven't.

Lain: So, right when I tell you I love her, you kiss her?

Lain laughs.

Lain: Maybe I shouldn't have told you.

Graham: Lain.

Lain: Do you really hate me that much?

Graham: It wasn't like that.

Lain: I'm sure it wasn't.

Graham: I'm sorry, Lain.

Lain: It doesn't cut it.

Lain turns around and starts walking. Graham is extremely sad. Graham walks back to the door and opens it.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Graham walks in, depressed.

Melissa: I'm guessing it didn't go well?

Graham shakes his head.

Graham: No, not good at all.

Melissa: I get it.

Graham: He's not listening to me at all.

Melissa: Well, I think you should go now.

Graham: (confused) What?

Melissa: You need to go. I need to look for a job and you...you just can't be here now.

Graham: Okay, I understand.

Graham opens the door and walks out. Melissa is left being sad. She turns on the news that morning.

Person On TV: So, that was Sheriff Jeremy. Remember, they're looking for more cops.

Melissa realizes something. She turns off the TV and gets up.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM ROOM – MORNING

Salomie is sitting on her bed watching TV. She has a warm cup of cocoa in her hands. It is a cartoon she is watching. One of the guys smashes the other person with a huge hammer and the man that got hit now looks like an accordion.

Salomie: That can't happen.

She shakes her head. Jill walks in and smiles.

Jill: Hey normal Salomie!

Salomie: Hey not home all night Jill.

Jill: Yeah, I was at Chris's.

Salomie smiles.

Salomie: Did you have fun.

Jill: Oh yeah. So, what you watching?

Salomie: Very unrealistic cartoons. It's very depressing.

Jill: You know you shouldn't be watching those. They make you grumpy.

Salomie: I know, I know.

They laugh.

Salomie: Sorry about last night.

Jill: It's the past. Forget it.

Salomie: Thanks.

Jill: No problem. So, what's up with John?

Salomie: He understands.

Jill: Good, everything's good.

Salomie: Yeah.

Jill: And remember, it's today.

Salomie's smile turns to a frown as does Jill's.

Salomie: Yeah, I know.

Jill: It's hard.

Salomie: Very.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Sam and Riley are standing in the middle of their living room, kissing passionately. They stop for a second.

Sam: This is nice.

Riley: You deserve this.

They start kissing again but when they hear the door open they immediately separate as a depressed Graham walks in. Sam and Riley notice it.

Sam: What's wrong?

Graham: Nothing.

Riley: Who's going to believe that?

Graham: It's personal stuff.

Riley: Well, we're your personal friends.

Graham: It's not your business.

Graham walks upstairs and Riley is shocked.

Sam: Give him some time Riley.

Sam turns Riley around and kisses him.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Neiki is punching a punching bag and Xad is standing against a wall watching and talking to him.

Xad: So, when are we going to start collecting?

Neiki: Soon! I told you, already!

Xad: Sorry, I forgot.

Neiki: You should be.

Xad: Still mad about Shasha?

Neiki: You got it!

Xad: Yeah.

Neiki: She was something special! Even when Riley is evil he goes and kills her! How idiotic is that?!

Xad: Well, he is idiotic.

Neiki: I've noticed.

Neiki is still punching the bag.

Xad: Maybe you should calm down a little, champ.

Neiki: Okay.

Neiki kicks the punching bag and it flies across the room onto the ground.

Xad: That's not calm.

The camera moves over to show the punching bag has something on it, a piece of paper. Taped to it is a picture of Intank.

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea!

Starring:

Marc Blucas – Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic – Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase – Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring – Intank Wellee  
Keira Knightley – Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Santiago Cabrera – Neiki  
Jewel Staite – Jill  
Jared Padalecki – John  
Francis Capra – Xad  
Kristen Bell – Susan

ACT 1

CUT TO:

INT – SUSAN'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Susan is lying on her bed. No one else is in her room. Her roommate moved out because she couldn't live with Susan and no one else went to live with her. She looks sad from last nights encounter with John. Susan then looks at her nails. She shakes her head and punches her bed.

Susan: How could I be so stupid?!

Salomie: (V/O) You just are.

Susan looks over and sees Salomie in the doorway. Susan tries to act more like her usual self.

Susan: Why the hell are you here?

Salomie: Are you coming today?

Susan: To what? Is it something with you because then, no way.

Salomie: It's the funeral.

Susan: No way, I didn't even know that stupid loser.

Susan looks down because of what she said but she tries to hide it.

Susan: Is that it? Because I want all the losers to get out of my room?

Salome: Yeah, your room and only yours.

Salomie slams the door. Susan looks sad again and begins to cry. She puts her hand on her face.

CUT TO:

EXT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks down the street to the door of the Police Station. She opens it.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks in and sees everybody running around. Melissa is surprised at how much people are doing. She walks to a man.

Man: Hello. Do you need something, Miss?

Melissa: Well, don't you guys need some cops?

Man: Oh, you're here to try and get the job?

Melissa: Yes.

Man: Right this way.

They walk to a door and open it.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – ROOM – DAY

They walk into the room.

Melissa: You guys are busy little bees, huh?

The Man laughs.

Man: Yeah, we're always like this but now especially.

Melissa: Why? What happened?

Man: Well, there have been a series of some serious murders around Laintan. We're trying to figure out who did it and why? It's not easy.

Melissa: Yeah, but I think I could help.

Man: How?

Melissa: Oh, I mean, if I got the job I would help find him.

Man: It could be a girl. You don't know how many times these serial killers have turned out to be women. No offense, of course.

Melissa: Of course.

Melissa smiles, casually.

Melissa: So, you have an application or are we just going to have crazy naked sex or something?

The Man laughs again.

Man: Application.

Melissa: Sounds like a plan.

The Man hands her an application.

Melissa: Thanks.

Man: Call me when you're done.

Melissa: Okay, but who should I call?

Man: Jake, Jake Smiths.

Melissa: Cool, and its Melissa, Melissa Sanders.

Jake: Okay, Miss Sanders. It is Miss, right?

Melissa: Right.

Jake: Good.

Jake walks out of the room and Melissa sits down and pulls out her pen. She begins to write. Jake pops his head in the room again.

Jake: Need any help with that?

Melissa is uneasy, afraid he's flirting with her now.

Melissa: No, I'm fine.

Jake: Okay, then just call Jake if you need anything.

Melissa: I will, Jake. I need to fill this out now.

Jake: Okay.

Jake goes out again. Melissa shakes her head again.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking down the street with Riley. They are smiling.

Riley: So, where do you want to eat today?

Sam: I don't know, you?

Riley: Coffee?

Sam: For lunch?

Riley: Hey, you told me to pick.

Sam: Okay, coffee shop.

Riley: Fine with me.

He looks at his watch.

Riley: Wait, I need to go get some stuff at the grocery store!

Sam: Now?

Riley: Yeah, later today we have a date, remember?

Sam smiles.

Sam: Yeah.

Riley: Can you eat by yourself right now?

Sam: I think I can deal.

Riley: Okay. Bye.

Riley runs away. Sam smiles. She sees Michael staring at her from a table in the coffee shop. She walks over to the table and sits down across from him.

Sam: Hey Michael.

Michael: Sam. Hey.

Sam: How are you?

Michael: Good, but I must know if your husband is going to try and beat me up again.

Sam laughs a little.

Sam: No, I don't think so.

Michael: See, you said think. You can't think.

Sam smiles again.

Sam: You actually said that about someone?

Michael: Hey!

Sam: You know, I've missed talking to you. We have to hang out more often.

Michael: I like that idea.

Sam: Good. Now do they pizzas here?

Michael laughs.

Michael: I don't think so.

Sam: Oh well. I guess I'll go get a coffee and I'll be right back.

Michael: Okay.

Sam gets up and walks to the counter while Michael smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT – FUNERAL – DAY

There is an overview shot of the funeral. They are putting the coffin into the ground. People are standing all around. As the camera moves down, you see one of them is Salomie, another one Jill, and another one is John. A man moves up to say something.

Man: Um, I would like to say something. I am Bob's father. He was a great man...he was amazing. I loved him so much. We will all remember him in our hearts, forever.

CUT TO:

EXT – END OF FUNERAL – DAY

Salomie, Jill, and John are walking away at the end of the funeral.

Jill: Wow. I've never been to one of those.

John: Same here.

Salomie: I'm really sad now.

John: We all are.

John puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on the forehead. They run into someone and they see its Susan. They are shocked.

Salomie: Hello Susan. Why are you here? I thought you said Bob was a pathetic loser.

Susan: I was...admiring the graveyard.

John doesn't believe it.

John: Then leave you psychotic son of a bitch.

Susan: Fine, I will.

Susan walks away from them.

Salomie: I can see you really cared for Bob.

That's obviously not the reason he said that but he tries to make Salomie believe that she was right.

John: Yeah, he was like a brother to me.

Jill: I'm sorry, John.

Salomie: Maybe we should talk to his parents. Help comfort them.

Jill: No!

John and Salomie look at Jill shocked.

Jill: I can't. They won't believe me. They'll accuse me of murdering him.

John: That's ridiculous.

Jill: It is, but it happens. They want to bring the person that did it, to justice.

Salomie: I don't believe that, but I'll go with you.

Jill: Thank you.

John: Fine.

They start walking away.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – NIGHT

You see Jill and Bob facing the vampire in separate flashes and then finally where the vamp kills him.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – END OF FUNERAL – DAY

Salomie, John, and Jill continue walking away.

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa is still filling out her application when the door opens. She looks up and sees Jake letting in Lain with an application in hand. Melissa is in shock.

Lain: Hello Melissa.

Jake: So, you guys know each other?

Melissa: Yeah, we do.

Jake: Cool, well, you two will probably be working together then.

Melissa: Joy.

Jake: Okay, I'll leave you guys alone.

Jake closes the door, leaving Melissa and Lain alone.

Melissa: Hey Lain.

Lain: Did you force it?

Melissa: What?

Lain: Did you force the kiss?

Melissa: Oh, no, never!

Lain: So, it was Graham's fault.

Melissa: No, not at all. It...it just happened.

Lain: That's just what Graham said. Guess you guys think alike.

Lain looks around and notices that there isn't another chair.

Lain: Nowhere to sit.

Melissa: Well, I just finished.

Melissa puts her pen down and stands up.

Melissa: Hope you get the job.

Lain: There's more than just one.

Melissa: I hope you get one of the jobs.

Lain: Thanks, right back at you.

Melissa: Thank you.

Melissa walks out and Lain sits down.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa just walked out of the room.

Jake: (Over Voice) Melissa!

Melissa sees Jake running towards her. He finally gets to her.

Jake: You finished?

Melissa: Yeah.

Jake: Then I'll take that.

Jake takes the application.

Melissa: Thanks.

Jake: So, you got the job.

Melissa: What?

Jake: Well, I don't make the shots around here but they look at this thing here just to see if you actually cared about joining. I know, I know, our police sucks but I think you will help it become better.

Melissa: Oh, thanks.

Jake: Yeah, no problem. They'll probably call you up tomorrow around noon. Same with your friend if he actually fills out the application.

Melissa: Okay, cool. Thanks for all your help.

Jake: See you around.

Melissa: Yeah.

Melissa walks out as Jake smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki is stretching on the ground while thinking.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

You see a girl running from something in the dark and she runs into someone. It's Neiki!

Girl: Oh god, please help me! You have to save me!

Neiki: From what?

Girl: Something – I can't explain it. Just save me.

Neiki: Okay.

Neiki snaps her neck.

Neiki: Is that what you wanted?

He smiles.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

It zooms more in on Neiki's face.

FLASHBACK

INT – JENNY'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

You see Neiki bound and gagged. Jenny is standing above him, smiling.

Jenny: Brother, everything will be explained soon. Don't hate me. Wait to judge me.

You hear a knock at the door.

Jenny: That must be her.

Jenny goes to open the door and it's Shasha.

Shasha: Hey Jenny!

Shasha walks straight in so she either isn't a vampire or is already invited.

Jenny: Hello Shasha!

Shasha: How are you?

Jenny: I'm doing great.

Shasha then sees Neiki bound and gagged and she is in shock.

Shasha: What the hell?

Jenny grabs Shasha and throws her against a wall. A vampire comes out from her bathroom.

Jenny: Now!

The vampire bites Shasha, her eyes and Neiki's eyes widen as Jenny smiles.

Jenny: Dig deep.

The vampire stops biting her and takes a knife and cuts himself. Shasha drinks the blood and falls to the ground.

Jenny: Thank you, sir.

Jenny takes the knife that the vamp has and stakes him. He dusts.

Jenny: Yippee! You're dead!

Jenny turns to Neiki.

Jenny: You see, Neiki, I just gave her eternal life. Now she will live forever. I'm not going to give that to you, I'm going to give you something better. I'll give you power beyond your wildest imaginations. It will be like heaven...or hell, which ever one you prefer. Now, what do you think about that.

Neiki smiles slowly.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

The camera zooms out from Neiki.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MELISSA'S BEDROOM – MORNING

It is the next morning. Melissa is lying in her bed, asleep. She has a clock and a phone on her nightstand next to her. The clock reads 10:00 AM. Her phone rings and she gets up quickly. She answers it.

Melissa: Hello?

Jake: (Over Voice) Hey, it's Jake!

Melissa: Oh, hey.

Jake: (Over Voice) So, you got the job and if you want to come down in about two hours we could really use you down here at the station.

Melissa: Okay, that sounds great.

Melissa hangs up.

Melissa: Joy, I got the job.

Melissa gets out of her bed and walks to her closet. She shuffles through it and pulls out a pair of jeans and a purple T-Shirt. She looks at them for a second and then throws them on her bed.

Melissa: Those look good for today.

CUT TO:

INT – SUSAN'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

Susan is sitting on her bed, just lying there. She hears a knock at the door. She quickly turns on the TV and turns it to the fashion channel. She stands up and runs to the door. She swings it open and John is standing there.

Susan: What the hell are you doing here?

John: Why were you at the freakin funeral?

Susan: I wasn't. The graveyard isn't all funerals.

John: I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. Wait, I'm not sorry.

Susan: Hey! Didn't you torment me enough two nights ago when you punched me in the freakin face!?? Huh!!!??? Now, get the hell away from me! Go with your little girlfriend. Have a cup of hot cocoa. Oh, I forgot to say, mornin'.

Susan slams the door in John's face and John is completely shocked.

CUT TO:

EXT – POLICE STATION – DAY

You see a shot of the police station from outside.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks into the station and runs into Jake. She smiles at Jake.

Melissa: Hey Jake!

Jake: Hey, nice to see you again. Well, you're going to have to put a uniform on. I'll go get it and I'll be right back.

Melissa: Okay.

Jake walks away and Lain, in his uniform walks up to Melissa.

Lain: Hello Melissa.

Melissa: Lain, hey.

Lain: How are you today?

Melissa: I'm doing – you know what, this has to stop. I know you like me, Lain. But I'm sorry, I don't. I like you as a friend and I would love to not be fighting anymore and just be like we used to be, great friends, but if you're going to act like this and I'm going to like this, it's not going to work. Can we please just be like we used to be? Please, Lain, please.

Lain: Okay, I'd love that.

Melissa: Friends?

Lain: Yeah.

Lain smiles as Jake walks back to them.

Jake: Hey Lain.

Jake gives a uniform to Melissa.

Jake: Here you go.

Melissa: Thanks, I'll go change in the bathroom.

Melissa walks away. Jake moves in closer to Lain.

Jake: Does she have a boyfriend?

CUT TO:

EXT – PRESS – DAY

You see a shot of the press.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie walks into the press and goes to her desk. She sits down on her desk. Max, her boss from episode 3, goes next to her.

Max: Hello Salomie.

Salomie: Oh, hey Max.

Max: Well, I see you're back.

Salomie: Yeah, sorry for taking that long break but now I'm back for good.

Max: That's good to hear, Salomie. I have an article for you. A front page one.

Salomie: Really?

Max: Yes, Salomie, I do.

Salomie: What is it?

Max: Have you heard about those murders down at the local group of warehouses?

Salomie: Yeah, a little.

Max: Well, that's what the article's about. Your deadline's in a week. Go, write, now.

Salomie: Thanks Max.

Max walks away and Salomie smiles.

Salomie: Yes!

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks out of the bathroom with her uniform on. A man walks up to Melissa.

Man: Hello Melissa?

Melissa: Who are you?

Man: You can call me boss, or Wallace.

Melissa: Okay, boss or Wallace.

They shake hands.

Wallace: You're going to work on the murder case with Jake.

Melissa: Oh, okay.

Wallace: It's horrible, but I think you can find the killer.

Wallace walks away. Jake walks to her.

Jake: I see you've met Wallace. He's pretty cool. Anyway, well, you're going to come with me and Lain to check out the murders at the warehouses.

Melissa: Um, are you sure I should go?

Jake: Yeah, come on.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – DAY

Jake, Melissa, and Lain are walking in the parking lot. They go to a police car. Lain goes to sit in the passenger seat, Jake in the drivers seat, and Melissa in the back. They begin to drive,

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Melissa is sitting in the car.

Melissa: So, are we just checking it out down there?

Jake: Yeah, nothing big.

Melissa: Okay.

Melissa pulls out her cell phone.

Melissa: Hey Graham. I'm going to check out the murders at the warehouses with Lain and a police officer named Jake. I got a job as a police officer and so did Lain. So, I was wondering if you could investigate this a little also. Okay, thanks a ton. Bye.

Melissa hangs up.

Melissa: Okay, let's go.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

You see a shot of the dorm.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Graham is walking through the hallway and then stops to knock on a door. Jill opens the door and it surprised to see Graham.

Jill: Hello? You are?

Graham: A friend of Salomie.

Jill: Oh, that's weird. You look old.

Graham: I'm not.

Jill: That's what they all say. Anyways, she's not here. You can come back later.

Graham: Do you know where she went?

Jill: Her job?

Graham: Which is?

Jill: She works for the newspaper.

Graham: Okay, thanks.

Graham walks away and Jill shuts the door.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie is on her computer, looking for information, when Graham walks in and walks to Salomie.

Salomie: Graham?

Graham: Hey Salomie. Is anyone here working on the murders at the warehouses?

Salomie: Me.

Salomie points to the computer screen. She was searching the murders.

Graham: Okay, cool. Once you get some information, call me.

Salomie: Why?

Graham: My friend is also investigating it.

Salomie: Okay, I'll call you.

Graham: Thanks.

Graham walks away.

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

You see the street.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Sam and Michael are laughing at their table.

Sam: God, did that really happen?

Michael: Yes! She just threw the pie in my face!

Sam: Oh my god! That's hilarious!

Michael: I know!

They try to stop laughing.

Sam: Okay, does that mean I can spill my coffee on you "accidentally"?

Michael: No, no way!

Sam: Be that way!

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

You see a shot of the dorm.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY  
The song "Tailspin" by The Nields starts playing. The music starts at 0:10. Some instrumental stuff is playing until the lyrics start. You can find the song here: ACT 3

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

You see the street.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Sam and Michael are laughing at their table.

Sam: God, did that really happen?

Michael: Yes! She just threw the pie in my face!

Sam: Oh my god! That's hilarious!

Michael: I know!

They try to stop laughing.

Sam: Okay, does that mean I can spill my coffee on you "accidentally"?

Michael: No, no way!

Sam: Be that way!

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

You see a shot of the dorm.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY  
The song "Tailspin" by The Nields starts playing. The music starts at 0:10. Some instrumental stuff is playing until the lyrics start. You can find the song here: .com/watch?v=6UZiCrlv3GI

Don't want to get my heart broken.  
Don't want to lay myself out on the line.  
I've got plenty of friends.  
If you're in need of a friend, you can have one of mine.

Salomie is walking down the hallway and stops at a door. She knocks and waits until John opens it and smiles.

Don't want to lay my heart open.  
For the arrow to find the tender spot!  
Don't want to worry about what I don't have, I want to worry about what I've got.

John: Hey.

Salomie: John, hey.

John: Do you want to come in.

Salomie smiles a little.

Salomie: Okay.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

But you pull me in.  
Make me feel brand new again.

You just see Sam and Michael laughing together.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Make me turn around when I walk away.  
This is not me!

You have a close up on Melissa and there is a shot of Graham blending in with the shot.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM - SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – DAY

This is not how I've been!  
I'm in a tailspin, back again.

Jill and Chris are kissing passionately in the room.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Tailspin, back again.  
Tailspin, back again!!!

John and Salomie are kissing each other and they fall onto the bed. Salomie takes John's shirt off and Salomie does the same to John.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

I got everything I wanted.  
How could I want something more?  
I'm not the kind to spend the afternoon waiting for a package to arrive at my door.

The music skips to 1:29, skipping the solo for the music. Sam and Michael are still talking but you can't hear them. You close up on their hands, they are holding hands.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JILL/SALOMIE'S DORM ROOM – DAY

And what is does is I say, Hey, what's this?  
Is it something I really need?  
Did I ask for a god?  
Down to the earth?  
Did I ask you to intercede?

Jill and Chris are under the covers now. All you see are the covers moving.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JILL/SALOMIE'S DORM ROOM – UNDER COVERS – DAY

But you change my mind.  
Reconfigure how I spend my time.  
Make me lift my chin...

You see Jill's face and then Chris's face back and forth.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

...where you break my heart.  
Where's the fun in that?  
When does the easy part start?

You see John and Salomie keeping on kissing each other and grabbing each other.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

I'm in a tailspin, back again.  
Tailspin, back again.

You see Melissa looking sad.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Tailspin, back again!!!  
Tailspin, back again.  
Tailspin, back again.

You see someone; looking like a waitress, walk over to Sam. She nods and pulls out her wallet and grabs some money. She gives it to the women but before she closes it she sees a picture of Riley, smiling. She closes it and then faces Michael, smiling.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Tailspin, back again!  
Tailspin, back again!

You see the covers moving.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

Tailspin, back again!!!

You see John and Salomie kissing.

END SONG

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

Salomie is walking out of the dorm after her "meeting" with John.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie walks into the press and walks straight to her desk and sits down. She sees her notes on the murders and then types on the computer.

Salomie: I'll never find this killer.

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSES – DAY

They park their car and walk out of it. Lain looks around.

Lain: There's nothing here.

Jake: (sarcastically; to Lain) That sure was a thorough search.

Lain: Well, I don't see anything.

Melissa: I do. Look!

Melissa points to someone. It looks like Wallace.

Jake: That's Wallace. What is he doing here?

Melissa: I have no idea.

They run after him. They turn a corner and see him gone but they see a bloody body. The head seems twisted and something went through her stomach. The weirdest thing though, is that her left hand was gone.

Melissa: Oh my god.

Lain: What the hell is this?!

Melissa: It's Wallace! It has to be!

Jake: No, I'm sure he must just be running away from the murderer.

Melissa: There's no way. Oh god, oh god. Look at her.

Melissa points to the body. She begins to cry.

Lain: Melissa, don't look.

Melissa starts walking away when Jake pulls out his cell and starts talking to someone.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa, Jake, and Lain walk into the room. They all walk into separate directions. Melissa walks straight to Wallace and she turns him around.

Wallace: Melissa?

Melissa: I saw you running, I turned a corner that you turned and I saw that bloody body.

Wallace: I saw it too.

Melissa: Did you make it look like that?

Wallace: What?

Melissa's been trying to hold it in but she just screams.

Melissa: Did you kill that girl!!??

Everybody in the station stops to look at them and Wallace tries to make her calm down.

Wallace: No, Melissa. I would never do that.

Melissa: Then what were you doing?

Wallace: To tell the truth, looking for you guys to help you. I ran into the murderer. He had a mask on, I couldn't see his face. I saw him standing next to the body. He chased me, and I ran.

Melissa doesn't look convinced.

Wallace: You have to believe me, Melissa.

Melissa: (lying) I do.

Wallace: Good.

Wallace walks away from her.

CUT TO:

EXT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Melissa knocks on the door. Riley answers.

Melissa: Hello, is Graham here?

Riley: Yeah, he's right in here.

Melissa: I'll stay out, can you bring him out?

Riley: Yeah, sure. Just one second.

Melissa: Okay.

Riley disappears into the house and Graham walks out.

Graham: Hey.

Melissa: Graham, we need to talk.

Graham: I know, about the Lain thing, it's just gone so insane. He's so mad at me. I don't think he'll be my friend anymore. And then everything will be so weird between us. I don't want this. I just want everything to be normal.

Melissa: Graham, I talked to Lain. He said he'd love being friends with me.

Graham: But he didn't say that to me.

Melissa: Well, talk to him. Okay? And we needed to talk about the murders.

Graham: Oh.

Melissa: Did you get any info?

Graham: No, but someone's trying now.

Melissa: Okay, I think I know who the murderer is.

Graham: Who?

Melissa: Wallace, my boss.

Graham: Why?

Melissa: Well, when me, Lain, and Jake, one of my partners, searched at the warehouses, we saw Wallace running. We chased him. He turned a corner so we turned the corner also. When we turned it, he was gone, and there was a bloody body with the left hand gone.

Graham: What was his story?

Melissa: He saw the murderer with a mask on next to the bloody body so he ran. But, there's a problem with his story. There were two bodies. One was on the left side of the middle of the group of warehouses, one was on the right. We saw the one on the right, and he claimed he saw that one too. Here's the flaw. He was running from the left. If he saw it, why would he run left and then back right towards where the murderer was according to him.

Graham smiles.

Graham: You're really good at this.

Melissa smiles back at him.

Melissa: I know. So, can you get some info on this dude?

Graham: Yeah, sure. Wallace what?

Melissa: Wallace Echolls.

Graham: Okay, will do.

Melissa: Me and Lain are going to check the warehouses again tonight.

Graham: Okay, be careful.

Melissa: I always am.

Melissa walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Graham walks into the press. He walks to Salomie.

Graham: Any info?

Salomie: No. I can't find anything.

Graham: Well, my friend did.

Salomie: What is it?

Graham: Too long to explain. You need to search Wallace Echolls and find whatever you can about him. And look for anything relating a left hand.

Salomie: Isn't he the person who employs people at the police station?

Graham: Yes, but his history. And make it fast. When you find something, call me.

Salomie: Okay, I will.

Graham: Thanks a ton.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – NIGHT

There aren't that many people there anymore. She is typing stuff on the computer. Her eyes widen.

Salomie: Oh my god.

Salomie quickly prints the page she was looking at. It prints and she grabs it. She stands up and runs out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Salomie is walking to her car, on the phone.

Salomie: Answer it!

You hear a message machine but you can't tell who it is.

Salomie: (to the message machine) Graham, I found something. Something big. It turns out that Wallace was fired from his last job as a police officer for sexually assaulting someone. A girl named Jamie. And guess what, she lives in Laintan, what a coincidence. I'm going to visit her and get some answers. Then I'll call you back.

Salomie hangs up and keeps walking.

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSES – NIGHT

Melissa and Lain are walking around, looking for a clue. They see a warehouse with a light on inside and they walk towards it.

CUT TO:

EXT – HOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie knocks on a door. A women answers.

Women: Hello?

Salomie: Hello, I am Salomie.

Women: Who cares?

Salomie: Well, I need some information on a local employee from the police station you worked at. Do you remember Wallace Echolls?

The women's eyes widen.

Women: Come in.

Salomie walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – WOMEN'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Women: So, what do you want to know about Wallace?

Salomie: What did he do to you?

Women: Well, sexually assaulted me.

Salomie: No, specifically.

Women: Do you want a play by play or something?

Salomie: Sort of.

The Women laughs.

Women: Let me get a piece of paper.

Salomie: No, did he do anything to your hands?

Women: What?

Salomie: Did he?

Women: Yes. He licked my hands every day. In the station, he tried to slip a lick in. He always did it. A few times he bit it.

Salomie: Do you know what hand specifically?

Women: Why? Why do you want this?

Salomie: Just believe me. I need to know.

Women: You're a stranger to me! Why should I believe you?

Salomie: Please.

Women: The left hand. Is that all?

Salomie: Yes, I got it all. Thank you.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – NIGHT

Salomie is driving while talking on the phone.

Salomie: Graham!

Graham: (Over Voice) Yeah? I got your message. My friends are out looking for the murderer now, specifically Wallace.

Salomie: They're looking for him? Oh god. He's the murderer. He has to be! He sexually assaulted that woman! He always licked her left hand, the hand that's always bit off on the victims. Sometimes he bit her hand.

Graham: (Over Voice) Oh god. I've got to save her.

Salomie: Then, go. Please, as fast as you can. Oh god, please.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Melissa and Lain walk in. They see a body without her left hand. They then see Wallace with blood all over him. He smiles slightly.

Wallace: You caught me.

Melissa takes out her gun and points it at him.

Melissa: You're under arrest.

Wallace: Okay.

CUT TO:

EXT – CAR – NIGHT

Graham walks out of his cars. He's next to all the warehouses. He sees the one with the lights on in the distance and starts running towards it.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Melissa has the gun pointed at Wallace.

Melissa: Lain, cuff him.

Lain walks behind Wallace with cuffs but Wallace elbow him. Melissa pulls the trigger but Wallace jumps out of the way. Wallace's tongue extends and throws Melissa back but Lain didn't see it. Lain gets up and throws Wallace back.

Lain: Stay away from her.

Lain points his gun at him but Wallace jumps onto him and punches him. He jumps off him and walks to Melissa. He grabs Melissa's throat.

Wallace: I liked you, I really did.

Graham jumps through the window and tackles Wallace. Wallace lets go of Melissa.

Graham: Stop that!

Graham punches him. Wallace punches Graham across the room. Lain stands up and start shooting but Wallace starts running across the room. Lain follows him and keeps shooting him. Once Wallace gets to Graham, Wallace picks him up and uses him as a shield.

Graham: Don't shoot!

But it all happened too fast. Lain shot Graham instead of Wallace. Lain is in shock.

Lain: Oh god.

Melissa: (who is still on the ground) No!

Wallace drops Graham onto the ground. Graham, with his last energy, grabs a piece of wood and stabs Wallace in the back as he's laughing. He stops and spits blood. He falls to the ground. Graham then closes his eyes and his head falls to the ground. Melissa stands up and runs to Graham. She has tears in her eyes.

Melissa: Oh god, Graham!

Melissa holds Graham but he doesn't wake up.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

You just see two nurses.

Nurse #1: Yes, he's in a coma.

Nurse #2: Oh.

The camera zooms out and reveals that the patient in that room isn't Graham. It is someone random.

Nurse #2: I'm going to talk the people for Graham.

Nurse #1: Okay.

Nurse #2 walks out of the room into the lobby where Melissa, Lain, Riley, Salomie, and Sam are sitting. They stand up when she walks towards them.

Nurse #2: He is fine. We can let him go in a few hours.

They smile.

Nurse #2: He's a very lucky man. You don't have to wait; it will be a few hours.

Melissa: No, I'll wait.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL LOBBY – EARLY MORNING

It is around 1:00 AM. Melissa is almost asleep when Graham walks out of the hospital room.

Melissa: Graham!

Melissa runs to him and hugs him.

Melissa: Thank god you're all right.

Graham: I'm fine.

Melissa stops hugging him and just smiles at him.

Graham: Melissa, about tonight –

Melissa: I don't want to know about tonight. I don't care. All I care about is you.

Melissa grabs him and they start kissing. The camera zooms out to show no one, except staff and Graham and Melissa, in the hospital and Graham and Melissa kissing.

END OF ACT 3

FADE TO BLACK

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	14. 113 Damages

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted

Neiki: (V/O) Previously On Riley...

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

John is walking down a sidewalk. There is a lady in front of him. The lady turns around and it reveals that it is Susan.

Susan: Hey.

John tries to just walk away but Susan follows him.

Susan: What are you walking away from?

John: You, slut.

Susan: I gave you everything you ever dreamed of. I showed you what sex really is. It happened and can't deny that.

John stops and punches Susan across the face. Susan looks up, holding her face, shocked.

John: I'd like to test that theory.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Neiki is punching a punching bag and Xad is standing against a wall watching and talking to him.

Xad: So, when are we going to start collecting?

Neiki: Soon!

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks in and sees everybody running around. Melissa is surprised at how much people are doing. She walks to a man.

Man: Hello. Do you need something, Miss?

Melissa: Well, don't you guys need some cops?

Man: Oh, you're here to try and get the job?

Melissa: Yes.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam smiles. She sees Michael staring at her from a table in the coffee shop. She walks over to the table and sits down across from him.

Sam: Hey Michael.

Michael: Sam. Hey.

CUT TO:

EXT – FUNERAL – DAY

There is an overview shot of the funeral. They are putting the coffin into the ground. People are standing all around. As the camera moves down, you see one of them is Salomie, another one Jill, and another one is John. A man moves up to say something.

Man: Um, I would like to say something. I am Bob's father.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa is still filling out her application when the door opens. She looks up and sees Jake letting in Lain with an application in hand. Melissa is in shock.

Lain: Hello Melissa.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

You see a girl running from something in the dark and she runs into someone. It's Neiki!

Girl: Oh god, please help me! You have to save me!

Neiki: Okay.

Neiki snaps her neck.

Neiki: Is that what you wanted?

He smiles.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Sam and Michael are still talking but you can't hear them. You close up on their hands, they are holding hands.

NOTES ARE MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND MUSIC CHOICE: I chose the song "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna not because I liked the song, I don't. I chose it because the lyrics I interpreted them differently. When she says "Oh Mr. DJ" it's like Neiki talking to the gang. Then "Pump up the volume" is Neiki saying turn up the threat. Make yourself a threat. "Let me show you how you move," is Neiki just saying that he can destroy you, and let me see what you can do! Also, the events in the teaser take place at different times. ALSO, this takes place AFTER Season 7 of Buffy now. Okay, end rant. Onto the show!

START EPISODE

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

In slow motion you see Riley get ready for a fight while Neiki talks.

Neiki: (V/O) Sometimes, you want to get the easy way out. Win but not have any fun.

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie smiles at John and kisses him.

Neiki: (V/O) Sure, you want to win at any costs. But you want to make the risks big.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

A vampire punches Sam onto a tombstone and it breaks.

Neiki: (V/O) You want to just make it all stop. I don't like that. It's stupid. I like to have a little fun with my job.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki is walking towards Xad in slow motion.

Neiki: (V/O) I need to make Intank and his pathetic friends step it up a little.

Neiki reaches Xad and smiles.

Neiki: (V/O) I know just the way.

You just see black and "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna (see above) starts playing.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what?  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

At first, you just see black.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION - NIGHT

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what?  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

Neiki is just standing there, staring into space. It zooms out to reveal Xad walking to him.

_It goes one by one, even two by two  
Everybody on the floor let me show you what I door  
Let's go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up one time wind it back once more_

Xad reaches him.

Xad: Neiki, it's going well.

Neiki: Good, very good. Hopefully, I'll get the point across to them, or else killing them will be so much less fun.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM - STAIRS – NIGHT

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run_

Salomie is running down the stairs in slow motion.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – NIGHT

_Let me see you move and  
Rock it till the groves done_

You see Riley on the phone, looking like he's screaming. You can't hear him.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Shake it till the moon becomes the sun  
Everybody in the club give me a run_

A bunch of Polgara demons are attacking Graham.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

_If you're ready to move say it (Yeah, yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah, yeah)  
Well, I'm ready for ya_

There is a band playing and a girl is dancing like crazy. The lights are all different colors and flashing.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_Come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm gonna show you how you move  
Come, come_

Intank's face is just shock and he keeps falling over but you don't see why.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – STAIRS – NIGHT

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what?_

Salomie falls down the stairs and looks up at the top of the stairs to see a werewolf. The werewolf jumps down at her but right as the werewolf is going to hit her, the screen turns to black.

CUT TO:

NONE – NONE – NONE

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

The screen is just black.

END SONG

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea!

Starring:

Marc Blucas – Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic – Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase – Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring – Intank Wellee  
Keira Knightley – Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Santiago Cabrera – Neiki  
Jewel Staite – Jill  
Jared Padalecki – John  
Francis Capra – Xad  
Kristen Bell – Susan  
Jennifer Gardner – Heather  
Jensen Ackles – Dean  
Michael Varton – Michael

Created By: Ben

Written By: Ben

Edited By: Ben

Based On: Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon.

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MORNING

You just see a shot of the house.

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – MELISSA'S BEDROOM – MORNING

The bottom of the screen says "Two Days Earlier". Melissa and Graham are both in bed, shirtless, laughing.

Melissa: How come we've never done this before?

Graham: Because we weren't together.

Melissa: Well, this is the best.

Graham: I know.

Graham kisses Melissa passionately. Melissa grabs Graham's head as they kiss and they break up slowly. Melissa is only an inch away from Graham.

Melissa: Ready?

Graham: Yeah.

Melissa and Graham pull the covers over them and the covers start moving.

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – MORNING

Salomie walks out of her class and a girl runs up to Salomie and taps her on her shoulder. Salomie turns around, confused.

Salomie: Hello? Do I know you?

Girl: No, but I'm Heather. I'm in your class.

Salomie: Oh, hey Heather. I'm Salomie. Nice to meet you.

Heather: I noticed that you're the one who got an A+ on the test.

Salomie: Yeah, I did.

Heather: I got a D-.

Salomie: Oh.

Heather: Will you be my study buddy? I seriously need some help.

Salomie: Okay, that's fine with me.

Heather: I'm in The Mackenlie Tower.

Salomie: The huge one?

Heather: Yes, the tower.

Salomie: Okay.

Heather: I'm on the 13th floor. Room 1313.

Salomie: Okay, tonight at 9:00?

Heather: No, tomorrow night.

Salomie: Okay, see you there Heather.

Heather: Thanks.

Heather smiles and Salomie walks away. Heather's cell phone rings and she answers it.

Heather: Hello? Okay, I'll be right there.

Before Heather walks away, she looks at a camera moving around on the wall. Heather then walks away and the camera zooms in on the camera. The inside of the camera fades into Neiki and Xad.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

You see Neiki and Xad staring at a bunch of TV's, each is a different view from cameras set up across town to spy on the gang.

Neiki: There's a new player in town.

Xad: Who? The girl? She won't go far.

Neiki: Well, it will do some damage. Don't you agree?

Xad: I guess. But she met her today.

Neiki: Then we'll kill her tomorrow.

Xad: It will do nothing at all.

Neiki: We'll also kill others.

Xad: Good. Someone they really care about.

Neiki: Oh, most definitely.

Xad: Good.

CUT TO:

INT – LAIN'S HOUSE – MORNING

Lain is lying on his couch watching TV. There is a knock on the door.

Lain: Come on in! It's open!

The door opens and Graham walks into Lain's house. Lain looks to see who it is.

Lain: Hey Graham.

Graham: Hi.

Lain: Look, I know you're sorry about the Melissa thing and Melissa and I agreed that we're just friends. I'm good. So, don't apologize.

Graham: I'm here to tell you that me and Melissa are seeing each other.

Lain doesn't look surprised.

Lain: I figured.

Graham: What?

Lain: It was obvious that you guys had feeling for each other. You just didn't know it. I mean, you guys were kissing in front of my face.

Graham: Lain, it –

Lain: Graham, I'm cool. I'm still in love with Melissa, but you guys are my best friends and my only friends. I'm not going to give you guys up.

Graham smiles a little.

Graham: Thank you, Lain.

Lain: You don't have to thank me.

They hug each other.

Graham: I say we all go see a movie.

Lain: I say YAY!

They both walk out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

You see Sam holding a cane.

Sam: It's easy and fun. Just try.

The camera turns to show Michael looking at a cane he's holding.

Sam: It's a cane. Don't examine it.

Michael: Okay.

Sam: Here we go.

Sam tries to hit Michael but Michael holds his cane and it blocks the blow. Michael then tries to hit Sam but Sam blocks it and pushes Michael back onto the ground.

Michael: Hey! You can't –

Sam thrusts her cane forward so Michael stops speaking in fear. The cane is about to hit his neck but Sam stops right before it hits him.

Sam: Did you think I was actually going to hit you?

Sam brings her cane down.

Michael: I wasn't sure.

Sam puts her hand out and Michael grabs it. Sam pulls him up.

Michael: Thanks.

Sam: No problem.

Michael: So, do you do this often?

Sam: No, not really.

Sam then thinks for a second.

Sam: Okay, yes I do.

Michael: That's a little weird.

Sam: I know.

Michael: I'm tired.

Sam: Oh. Well, a band is playing at The Gold tonight. Are you going to check it out?

Michael: I don't know.

Sam: Oh, come on. I'll go with you.

Michael: Okay, I guess.

Sam: I'll see you then.

Michael: Okay.

Michael walks out of the house.

CUT TO:

EXT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Michael is walking down their drive way. Susan starts walking to their door and runs into Michael.

Susan: I'm sorry.

Michael: It's fine.

Susan: Thanks.

Michael then keeps on walking and Susan walks to the door and knocks on it. Sam opens it and is surprised to see Susan.

Sam: Hello, you are?

Susan: I'm Susan. I saw Salomie come here once. Does she live here? Because, I need to talk to her.

Sam: Oh. Are you one of her friends?

Susan: Um, ah, you could say that.

Sam: No, she doesn't live here but the next time I see her, I'll tell her that you were looking for her.

Susan: Oh, no! Please don't tell her. I'll find her.

Sam: Okay.

Susan: Bye.

Susan walks away.

Sam: Bye?

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

John is lying on his bed, watching TV when there is a knock at the door. John looks at the door and reaches for the remote. He casually shuts off the TV and walks to the door. He opens the door to see Susan there.

Susan: Hello John.

John: What the hell do you want?

Susan: I was looking for Salomie. Since you guys are dating, I thought she might be here.

John: Why are you looking for her?

Susan: I want to tell her something. It's very important.

John realizes what she's trying to do.

John: No, you can't. I won't let you.

Susan: Won't let me do what?

John: Tell her what we did! I said it was over!

Susan: It's going to come out sooner or later.

John: No, it never will. I'll make sure of that! Now stay the hell away from me and Salomie.

Susan: It's not right that you don't tell her.

John: And you always do what's right.

Susan: John, you know that –

John slams the door and Susan stops talking. Susan shakes her head.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki is sitting next to a computer and is searching something. Xad is standing next to him. He is looking over his shoulder.

Neiki: Here we go.

Xad: What do you have on them?

Neiki: Let's see. For Graham there is the one time that he shoplifted.

Xad: (sarcastically) Wow, that's some serious dirt on him.

Neiki: Shut up. Nothing on Sam or Riley except for the government.

Xad: Yeah, there's not much on that.

Neiki: Salomie is all good.

Xad: Great. What about Jill or John? Chris?

Neiki: There's no need to search them.

Xad: Why?

Neiki: They're college students.

Xad: Fine.

Neiki: What about Heather?

Xad: But she's also a college student.

Neiki: Yes, but she's new.

Xad: So is Chris.

Neiki: True. I'll search them both.

Xad: So?

Neiki: For Chris there is nothing. And Heather...there is...oh my god.

Xad: What is it?

Neiki smiles as Xad looks at the screen and also smiles.

Xad: Yes, oh yes.

Neiki: This is perfect.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Sam, Riley, and Intank are all standing around.

Sam: Are you kidding me? You're paranoid?

Intank: I may be paranoid but I'm right. I know Neiki better than all of you. He's going to strike.

Riley: Well, what do you think?

Intank: Children, he loved them.

Riley looks disgusted.

Intank: Not in a sick way. He wasn't a sick person but he is now.

Sam: Maybe he doesn't like them anymore.

Intank: He's still Neiki, only evil!

Sam: Fine. Where do you think this will happen?

Intank: No idea. I just know that Neiki won't come out after 4:00 PM because he wakes up at 3:30 PM and it always takes him a half hour to get dressed and stuff.

Sam laughs.

Sam: You have got to be kidding me.

Intank: This isn't a laughing matter!

Sam: But that was funny.

Intank: Shut up! We have to stop him.

Sam: You dig up the research then. This is nonsense.

Sam walks out and Intank looks to Riley.

Riley: Dude, get some help. He'll strike but your theories are insane.

Riley also walks out, leaving Intank sad.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa is standing, wearing her uniform, when Graham walks in.

Melissa: Hey!

Melissa walks over to him and kisses him.

Melissa: What are you doing here, handsome?

Graham: The paperwork you asked for is in my hands.

Graham extends his arm which has a bunch of papers.

Melissa: Yes, that's the DNA results.

Melissa takes them.

Melissa: (yelling) George, the results are here! I'm leaving them on you desk!

Melissa starts walking and Graham follows her.

Melissa: So, did you thank your friend for the help?

Graham: What?

Melissa puts the papers of George's desk. Melissa turns to Graham.

Melissa: You know. That Salomie chick?

Graham: Oh, no. But I will.

Melissa: Cool, I'd love to meet her.

Graham laughs.

Graham: No, you wouldn't.

Melissa: What?

Graham: I'm just kidding.

Melissa: Oh. (changing the subject) So, how's your wound?

Graham: Don't call it that.

Melissa: Well, how is it?

Graham: Good. Still hurts a little, obviously.

Melissa: Can I see it? I can make it a better with a lick or two.

Graham smiles slightly.

Graham: Not in public.

Melissa: Well, I'm off in an hour.

Graham: Now, that sounds good.

Melissa: Good. See you at my house in about an hour.

Graham: Okay. Have fun with...police work stuff.

Melissa laughs.

Melissa: Okay.

Graham walks away and Melissa continues to smile.

CUT TO:

EXT – SCHOOL – DAY

Intank walks up to a school.

CUT TO:

INT – SCHOOL – DAY

There is no one in the hall when Intank walks in. He sees a sign that says "Principal John Snortel". He guessed that that was their principal. He continues walking down the hall until he gets to a door. He opens it and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – SCHOOL – INFORMATIONAL CENTER – DAY

Intank has walked into the Informational Center. Luckily, no one was in there at that time. He sits down and presses the log in button. At username, he types in "johnsnortel" and then goes down to password. He randomly guesses and goes with the sign. He types in "principal". It doesn't work and then he makes another guess with all he knows. He types "principaljs" and it was correct. Things pop up all over the screen and he just exits them out. He sees a shortcut on the desktop called "Schedules" and he clicks on it. There are many topics but he chooses "Bus Schedules" and starts reading through them. He sees that no buses are out after 3:30 PM, except one that leaves at 4:45 PM from that school. He grabs a piece of paper from the printer and starts writing the bus number. The bus number is seventeen. He stands up and leaves the room. There is one last shot of the room.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

You see a shot of the dorm.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is walking down the hallway with bags in her hand. She walks to her door and opens just so it could be closed before she opened it fully.

Salomie: What?

Jill: (V/O) One second!

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – DORM ROOM – DAY

Jill has sheets over her and grabs her jeans. She starts putting them on. You see Chris lying in bed with covers over her.

Chris: Salomie?

Jill: Yeah.

Chris: Oh, crap.

Chris rolls out of bed and starts to get her clothes on.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is standing at the door and hears noise all inside the room. She begins to laugh. The door opens and Chris walks out. Jill stands at the doorway, smiling nervously.

Jill: Okay, you can come in now, Salomie.

Salomie: (laughing) Okay.

Salomie walks in.

Jill: See you soon, Chris.

Chris: Okay.

Jill shuts the door.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – DORM ROOM – DAY

Salomie sits on her bed. The room is a mess.

Salomie: I see that you guys had fun.

Jill: (under her breath) Oh, yeah we did.

Salomie heard what she did.

Salomie: (smiling) Oh, really?

Jill: We just had some...bonding time.

Salomie: Good for you!

Salomie laughs.

Jill: Where's the bondage with John?

Salomie: I don't know. He's been...not bondy lately.

Jill: Girl, I don't think that's a word.

Salomie: Really? I'm depressed now?

Salomie falls back in her bed.

Jill: No, don't be. Find John and be bondy, even if it's not a word. Okay?

Salomie gets up.

Salomie: Okay.

Salomie stands up and walks to the door.

Salomie: Thanks, Jill.

Jill: I'm always here to tell you to be bondy with John.

Salomie: Okay.

Salomie walks out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Salomie walks in and looks around until Melissa walks up to her.

Melissa: Hello? Can I help you?

Salomie: I was looking for a man named Graham.

Melissa: Are you Salomie?

Salomie: Yes, that's me.

Melissa: Oh, I'm Melissa, Graham's girlfriend.

They shake hands.

Salomie: Nice to meet you.

Melissa: Same here.

Salomie: Is he here right now?

Melissa: No, not now.

Salomie: Oh.

Melissa: He's probably at his house.

Salomie: Okay, thanks.

Melissa: No problem. Nice meeting you.

Salomie walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Graham is sitting on the couch, watching TV when there is a knock at the door. He gets up and opens it. It's Salomie.

Salomie: Hey Graham.

Graham: Hey.

Salomie: Met your girlfriend. She seems nice.

Graham: She is.

Salomie: Anyways, tell Riley and Sam not to contact me all day. And maybe not at night. Okay?

Graham: Why? What are you doing?

Salomie looks down and bites her lips. Graham realizes and he opens his mouth.

Graham: Oh. Okay, sure, Salomie. I'll tell them.

Salomie: Thanks, Graham.

Graham shuts the door and Salomie walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – CHRIS'S DORM ROOM – DAY

There is a knock at her door and she answers it. It's Jill.

Chris: Hey J-

Jill grabs Chris fiercely and starts kissing her. They fall into Chris's room and Chris closes the door as they fall over.

CUT TO:

INT – LECTURE HALL – DAY

Salomie walks into the lecture hall, no one is there. She starts walking up to her seat that she was in that day.

Salomie: (to herself) I just had to leave my stuff in here.

Salomie grabs her purse but she's missing her notebook. She looks around but she can't find it.

Professor: (V/O) Salomie?

Salomie turns around to see her professor standing at his desk.

Salomie: Oh, hello Professor Henry.

Professor Henry: What are you -?

Salomie: I can explain.

Professor Henry: Please do.

Salomie: (holds up purse) Forgot stuff.

Professor Henry: Oh, me too.

He lifts up his coffee mug.

Salomie: Oh.

Professor Henry: So, come on.

Salomie: You go on. I need to find my notebook.

Professor Henry: (suspicious look) Okay. Goodbye Salomie.

Professor Henry walks out. Salomie continues to look around when she hears a noise. She walks up the stairs in the lecture hall to a curtain. She opens it and sees a boy there. She gasps and steps back.

Boy: I'm sorry, did I scare you?

Salomie: Hell yeah! You're standing behind a freakin' curtain! Were you watching me?

Boy: No. I was looking for my stuff and I found a notebook.

He holds it up.

Salomie: That's mine!

Salomie snatches it from him.

Boy: You're welcome.

Salomie: Sorry, I'm just a little freaked.

Boy: It's fine.

Salomie: Yeah.

Salomie begins walking down the stairs when the Boy jumps on her. Salomie screams.

Salomie: Get off me!

Boy: I'm sorry about this.

Salomie: Wha-?

The Boy punches her.

Salomie: (starting to sob) Stop!

Boy: I can't do it!

The Boy walks away from her but then he starts to get shocked from his metal bracelet. Salomie sees this and knows what happened. He stops getting shocked and grabs Salomie.

Boy: I'm so sorry.

The Boy throws Salomie down the stairs and she starts to scream and cry. When she reaches the bottom, she is all bloodied up. The Boy walks down to her and lifts her up by her shirt. Salomie is crying now.

Salomie: Why?

The Boy grabs her neck.

Boy: Because I have to.

The Boy snaps her neck. The Boy stares at her lifeless body and falls back into chairs.

CUT TO:

INT – LECTURE HALL – DAY

The Boy is holding Salomie's head still. It was just the Boy's vision of him killing her. He thinks about what will happen and then let's go of her and backs off. He starts getting shocked and he falls to the ground and he's stopped being shocked. The Boy looks to her and grabs her but Salomie pushes him away. She grabs her cell phone out of her purse and starts to press buttons. She starts running but the Boy grabs her foot and she falls to the ground. When she hits the floor, the cell phone falls out of her hand and slides across the floor. She opens her hand to get it but she's held back by the Boy. The Boy flips her over and grabs her neck as she jumps on top of her.

Salomie: (while being choked) Please...stop.

The Boy is choking her. Salomie elbows the Boy and he falls back into chairs. Salomie quickly gets to her feet and grabs her purse, notebook, and cell phone. She runs out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT – LECTURE HALL/HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie has just run out of the room and she runs into a lady that drops all the books she was holding. It turns out that it's Mrs. Tapon.

Mrs. Tapon: Good heavens!

Salomie looks at her strangely and then starts picking up her stuff.

Salomie: I'm so sorry...

Mrs. Tapon: Mrs. Tapon! Why did you run into me?

Salomie: It was an accident, I'm sorry.

Mrs. Tapon: You should be, this is insane. You shouldn't run.

Salomie: (pointing to lecture hall door) In there. There was this Boy who attacked me and almost killed me. I had to get out. I think he's still in there.

Mrs. Tapon pauses and walks to the door. She opens it and sees the room trashed.

Mrs. Tapon: Oh my.

Salomie: How could he not be here?

They see a window open.

Salomie: He got away.

Mrs. Tapon: I'll call the police.

Salomie: Okay, you do that.

Salomie begins to walk away when Mrs. Tapon stops her.

Mrs. Tapon: Where are you going?

Salomie: I need to go. Sorry and bye!

Salomie runs away.

Mrs. Tapon: (shaking head) Freshman.

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie stops running and is out of sight from Mrs. Tapon. She grabs her cell phone out and calls someone.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – DAY

Sam is sitting on her bed, thinking when her cell phone rings. She answers it.

Sam: Hello?

Salomie: (V/O) This is Salomie.

Sam: Hey Sal!

Salomie: (V/O) Don't ever call me that again. I was almost killed a few minutes ago.

Sam: Oh my g-

Salomie: (V/O) Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I have to go. Just thought I'd let you know. Bye.

Sam: But –

Salomie hangs up and Sam is left in confusion.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – DAY

John opens the door and sees Salomie there.

John: Salomie?

Salomie: Yes.

Salomie grabs his head and kisses him. They break loose a little.

John: What is this?

Salomie: You haven't been seeing me lately. I need you.

John looks at her for a second and then they begin kissing again. They go into John's room while kissing and Salomie pushes the door shut. John starts to lick John's neck.

Salomie: I missed you.

They fall onto the bed.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

The Boy from the lecture room barges into the mansion.

Boy: (pointing to metal bracelet) Get this damn thing off me! Now!

Neiki walks to the Boy and Xad walks behind him closer.

Neiki: (laughing) Sure, I'll do that and just let you go. You wish.

Boy: I do!

Neiki: Dean, come here.

The Boy, Dean, walks closer to Neiki and then Neiki punches him in the face. Dean falls to the ground, unconscious.

Neiki: That's better. Put him in the cage.

Xad: My pleasure.

Xad pulls Dean by his feet to one of the rooms in the back of the mansion. He opens it and throws Dean in there. You see the feet and legs of another person so you know someone else is in there. Xad shuts the door and puts a lock on the door. He grabs two more and puts them on.

Xad: That should hold them, right?

Neiki: Yes, I think it will.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Sam, Riley, and Graham walk into The Gold where Intank is standing.

Riley: You call us...again.

Intank: I've got where Neiki is going to strike.

Riley: Oh, not this again.

Intank: Shut the hell up!

Sam: Wait guys. I was too confused in the car to tell me and I still am but I have to tell you guys. Salomie was almost killed today.

Graham: What? How? Is she alright?

Sam: I don't know. She just told me and hung up.

Graham: She told me she was not going to be able to be reached today because she was having sex.

Sam: That's why she was in a hurry.

Intank: Back to the subject!

Sam: Okay, what?

Intank: I found out that there's only one bus after 4:00 –

Riley: Oh, this is ridiculous!

Intank: Let me finish! It's going in about fifteen minutes. Now, let's go.

Sam: Wait a minute, why? This sound's crazy, Intank. You know that, right.

Intank: Yeah, but if we go we'll just be wasting fifteen minutes if it's not right, if we don't go and it happens, we'll lose at least fifteen lives. Which one's a better idea?

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Salomie is lying in John's bed with him. Salomie is kissing him and then stops and looks uneasy.

John: What's wrong?

Salomie: (lying) Nothing. Everything's just perfect.

John: (smiling) I would hope so.

John pulls her closer. They keep on kissing.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

A bus goes driving by.

CUT TO:

INT – BUS – DAY

A Bus Driver is driving the bus while kids are screaming in the back.

Bus Driver: Sit down and be quiet! No more talking for the rest of the ride.

Kid #1: What? This sucks!

Bus Driver: Don't use that language!

The Bus Driver looks out the glass door and sees a man standing on the side of a road. The Bus Driver looks confused. The man jumps through the door of the bus and is standing next to the Bus Driver. It turns out that the man is Neiki.

Bus Driver: (shocked; confused and scared) What the hell?

Neiki: Hello.

Bus Driver: Who are you?

Neiki: I'm Neiki.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Intank, Graham, Sam, and Riley are standing on the side of the road when they see the bus coming.

Intank: (points) Look, Neiki!

They see Neiki on the bus and the smashed door.

Riley: What are -?

When the bus passes, Intank jumps right on, leaving Riley speechless.

CUT TO:

INT – BUS – DAY

Neiki sees Intank. First he has a shocked look and then he smiles.

Neiki: (laughing) Intank? I didn't expect this! I had no idea that you would do this!

Intank: I guess you don't know me very well.

Intank stands up tall.

Neiki: Oh, I do. I know all about you. I know all.

Intank: (giggling) Sure you do.

Bus Driver: What the hell is happening?

Neiki: Stop being rude. We're talking.

Intank: Neiki, this is about us. Let's get off here.

Neiki: Let me think...no.

Intank: Neiki, -

Neiki punches him.

Neiki: Oops.

Intank punches but Neiki ducks and then trips him. Intank kicks Neiki back while on the ground.

Neiki: Don't stop the bus or I'll kill you!

Bus Driver: (scared) Okay.

Intank jumps up and punches twice but Neiki blocks. Neiki punches Intank in the stomach and then Intank knees Neiki back into one of the seats that no one's in. Neiki walks to Intank and kicks but Intank grabs his foot. Neiki breaks loose and kicks Intank in the face.

Intank: Stop this!

Neiki grabs Intank by the neck.

Neiki: Never.

Neiki keeps one hand on Intank's neck and lifts him up. With the other, he breaks the Bus Driver's neck.

Intank: No!

Neiki: He dies.

Neiki throws Intank out of the bus and he rolls to the side of the road. The bus is swerving because no one is driving it.

Neiki: Bye kids.

They all scream as Neiki jumps off just like Intank only Neiki actually lands.

CUT TO:

EXT – ROAD – DAY

Neiki is standing at the side of the room and Intank slowly gets up. He is all bloodied up.

Intank: No.

Neiki: (smiling) Yes, oh yes.

The bus drives off the bridge they were on onto the street below them.

Intank: No!

Neiki laughs.

Neiki: I love to see you in pain.

Intank looks at him, disgusted.

Neiki: You deserve it.

Neiki starts walking away.

Intank: No! You come back here!

Intank turns him around and punches him.

Intank: You killed all those kids!

Neiki: You killed my sister.

Neiki punches him down to the ground.

Neiki: And you thought that was bad? You just wait.

Neiki walks away and Riley, Sam, and Graham run to Intank.

Sam: Intank! Are you okay?

Intank: They're all dead. All the kids and the bus driver are dead.

Graham: Oh god.

Riley: (referring to Neiki) Should we follow him.

Intank: No. Nothing will work.

The camera zooms out to show all of them on the side of the road, just there.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking down the hallway and opens a door.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie walks in and sees Jill on her bed, watching TV.

Jill: Hey Sal.

Salomie: Hey Jill.

Jill: There was some mail for you.

Jill points to the floor. There's a letter but it's been opened. Salomie looks to Jill.

Jill: What? You thought I could resist?

Salomie picks it up.

Jill: It's gibberish. Doesn't have a return address. The only real word on there is Neiki. Don't know why, though.

Salomie looks at the letter for a second.

Salomie: It's backwards.

Jill: what?

Salomie: The note, it's written backwards.

Jill: Why?

Salomie sits on her bed and starts typing in her computer.

Salomie: Probably because they didn't want nosey people to read it, like you.

Jill: Hey!

Salomie: You asked.

Salomie keeps on typing.

Salomie: I got it!

Jill: What does it say?

Salomie: Oh god.

Salomie's face is shocked.

Salomie shuts her laptop and walks to the door with the letter.

Jill: Wait, what did I miss?

Salomie walks out the door.

Jill: Wait!

Jill sighs.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam is sitting on the couch, drinking some hot cocoa. Riley is fixing the way their weapons are fixed in a cabinet.

Sam: Riley, I never thought Intank would be right.

Riley: (while fixing) Same here. We got there in time. Just...Neiki...

Riley stops and pauses for a second.

Riley: There was nothing we could do.

Riley continues to work.

Sam: Yeah, if we believed him, we could've prepared more.

Riley: He sounded insane.

Sam: He is insane! It doesn't mean he's not right, though!

Riley stops and sits down next to Sam.

Riley: (puts hands on shoulder) Sam, everything will be alright.

Sam: (confused) It doesn't always work that way, Riley! Nothing's always 'alright', Riley!

Riley: (shocked) I know.

Sam: Well, you don't act like it.

The door opens and in comes Salomie.

Salomie: Guys, hey.

Sam: Salomie!

Sam stands up and runs to Salomie. She hugs her.

Sam: What the hell happened?

Salomie: In the lecture hall, a man attacked me. He seemed like he didn't want to kill me or hurt me. He kept saying sorry.

Sam: What kind of murderer is he? Is he even trying?

Salomie: He had some weird bracelet that shocked every time he refused to kill me.

Sam: I'm thinking total Neiki.

Riley: Who wouldn't?

Salomie: Well, I've got to go see Heather.

Sam: Heather?

Salomie: Ex-Study buddy.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking through the hallway. She reaches a door saying 1313 and knocks on it. No one answers.

Salomie: Where the hell is she?

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – HEATHER'S ROOM – NIGHT

No one is in the room.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

A song is playing. It is "Pon De Replay". Intank is at the bar handing out drinks.

Intank: Why don't you guys wait! I don't have any damn super powers or anything!

You see people dancing everywhere and you see one of them is Heather. She is dancing a little like Faith and Buffy were in "Bad Girls". She walks to a Man just walking with a drink.

Heather: Hey big boy.

Man: Hello?

Heather: I'm Heather. Want to dance?

Heather slides down, her hands running down his legs.

Man: I think you're drunk.

Heather: (laughing) Totally.

Man: I think you should go home.

Heather: (waving arms) Nah.

Man: Go home and go to sleep.

Heather: With you, honey, all the way.

Heather puts his arms around him.

Man: (pushing arms away) No. Go home.

The Man walks away and Heather looks offended.

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – ALLEY – LATER THAT NIGHT

Heather walks out of The Gold, not that drunk anymore. She runs into a man in a police officer outfit.

Heather: Hey!

The Man stops. The Man grabs Heather and she tries to get loose.

Heather: Hey. Get off me!

The Man punches her and Heather looks up at him in fear.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – MORNING

Intank walks out of the training room with a white shirt and sweatpants on. He then has a shocked face.

Intank: (angered) Go.

The camera moves to show Neiki in The Gold, smiling.

Neiki: Hey, Intank! How are you?

Intank: Leave!

Neiki: (smiling) No.

Intank goes and grabs Neiki.

Intank: Leave.

Neiki: Bite me.

Intank pushes him and walks away. Neiki laughs.

Neiki: Wait, aren't you going to snap my neck? I thought you really liked doing that.

Intank turns around and stares at Neiki in disgust.

Intank: Don't you dare –

Neiki: What? Talk about how you killed my sister when she did absolutely nothing!

Intank: She killed people!

Neiki: And gave them new life! Just like she did to you and me! How can you not understand!

Intank: It's not new life! It's a curse!

Neiki: No way.

Intank: What are you trying to do to me?

Neiki: Get revenge.

Intank: By killing children?

Neiki: You cared...so I killed.

Intank: You little bastard.

Neiki: What can I say, there's nothing better than your pain.

Intank: I think there's one thing.

Neiki: And what's that?

Intank punches Neiki.

Intank: Yours.

Neiki laughs.

Neiki: Good one. See you soon, friend.

Neiki starts walking out.

Intank: I'm not your friend.

Neiki walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

John and Salomie are lying in bed.

Salomie: So, how was your nights sleep?

John: What sleep?

They kiss.

Salomie's watch alarm goes off and she looks at the time.

Salomie: Oh, got to go!

John: What?

Salomie: I really need to go?

John: Why?

Salomie: (thinking) Jill. She needs me to judge some men.

John: Oh, that makes me feel great.

Salomie: (laughs) I'll base it off Jill's feelings. If it was mine, they would all be one out of ten, except you of course.

John hugs her more tightly.

John: Thanks.

Salomie: No problem. So, time to go.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Salomie walks into the house and Sam and Graham are there on the couch.

Salomie: So, do you guys need me today? I was thinking yes.

Sam: Yeah, we're trying to find out where Neiki is going to strike.

Salomie: Any ideas?

Graham: No, not yet.

Sam: We need to get Intank. He knows all about Neiki.

Salomie: Okay. I'll go find him.

Salomie walks out the door.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – MORNING

Intank is still in the same clothes and Salomie walks in.

Intank: How'd you get in?

Salomie: Door was open.

Intank: (whispering) Neiki.

Salomie: What?

Intank: Nothing.

Salomie: So, the gang needs you.

Intank: What?

Salomie: They need you to find out where Neiki will strike next.

Intank: Fine.

Salomie: Intank, did you know I almost died?

Intank: (confused) What?

Salomie: Yesterday, I almost died.

Intank: How?

Salomie: A man tried to kill me in a lecture hall. He didn't want to though but he was forced to...by...who knows what.

Intank: Neiki.

Intank walks to Salomie and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Intank: Kid, do you mind if I call you kid?

Salomie: Yeah.

Intank: Okay. Kid, we're gonna find him. We're gonna kill him. He tries to touch you again I will snap his neck in an instant. He will never hurt you again.

Salomie smiles.

Salomie: I didn't know you cared so much.

Intank: I have a bigger heart than you thought.

Salomie smiles once more.

Intank: I'll be right out and we'll go and find Neiki.

Salomie: Okay.

Intank walks into the training room.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

The door opens and in comes Intank and Salomie. Sam turns to them and holds up a letter.

Sam: Ta-da.

Salomie: And that is?

Sam: Another letter from Neiki. It seems that he wants us to know what he's up to.

Intank: Yeah, he wants us to feel pain. More specifically, me.

Sam: Oh.

Sam hands the letter to Intank.

Sam: So, what does that mean, big shot?

Intank looks at it.

Intank: Um, it says Dik.

Sam: I already knew that.

Salomie: (giggling) I think he forgot to write down the c.

Intank looks at Salomie.

Salomie: Sorry.

Intank: It's kid backwards. This is easy.

Sam: Okay, but there's a back.

Intank: It says erac yad. It's Day Care backwards. Go to the local day care. That's where he's striking.

Sam: More at the bottom.

Intank: It says s'it sdrawkcab. It's "It's Backwards", backwards.

Salomie: (laughing) No duh.

Sam: Okay, he didn't have to write that.

Intank: Salomie, get Graham and Riley upstairs. Sam, find out the closest Day Care.

Sam: Okay.

Salomie: Getting them as we speak.

CUT TO:

INT – DAY CARE CENTER – DAY

Little kids are running around everywhere when Riley, Intank, Sam, Graham, and Salomie run in. Kids everywhere stop to stare at them.

Little Kid #1: Old people!

Little Kid #2: Strangers!

Little Kid #3: Attack!

All the Little Kids scream and jump on the gang.

Women: Children, calm down! It's time for a time out for all of you!

All the kids moan and go sit in a corner. The Women walks to the gang.

Women: I'm sorry about that. Is there something I can help you with?

Riley: (confused) No.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

The gang is walking down the street. They are all confused.

Salomie: So...Intank was wrong.

Intank: I just went with the letter. I don't get it.

Graham: Yeah, neither do –

Sam: Wait a minute!

Intank: What?

Sam: The last thing he wrote was this is backwards/

Riley: Yeah, obviously.

Sam: Maybe he meant the meaning of the message!

Intank: Oh.

Riley: A retirement home.

Graham: Elderly people are the opposite of children. It's backwards.

Sam: Exactly.

Salomie: Hey, why didn't I get to say anything?

CUT TO:

INT – RETIREMENT HOME – DAY

The gang runs in and you only see them. They have shocked faces.

Salomie: Oh god.

The camera shows the retirement home. It is all bloody with bodies everywhere.

Salomie: (begins crying) Oh my god.

Salomie falls to her knees.

Salomie: No, no, no.

Salomie puts her hands over her face. The others are in shock. Riley walks closer to the bodies.

Riley: We were too late.

Intank grabs Salomie and turns her away from the bodies and blood. Salomie throws up in the back.

Riley: They're all dead.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Salomie is sitting on the couch, with her knees up to her chest. Intank walks over to her with some hot cocoa and gives it to her. Salomie takes it and holds it close to her.

Salomie: Thank you.

Intank: You're welcome.

Intank walks away to the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY

Intank walks in and Sam is standing at the sink, watching the water.

Intank: Whatcha doin?

Sam turns around and then turns off the sink.

Sam: Nothing.

Intank: Why were you staring at water?

Sam: It can wash the blood away.

Intank: (beat) Bye. I'm going to The Gold.

Intank walks out.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Sam is walking down the street as "Fast As I Can" by Great Big Sea begins playing.

_From the first hello you gave to me  
I've done nothing else but smile  
And I know you're in a hurry  
I bet it's gonna take awhile_

Sam sees the coffee shop and walks in it.

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

The music is still playing.

_So forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know_

Sam sees Michael at a table and goes to sit down next to him.

Michael: Right on time.

Sam: That's me.

_I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way too fast_

Michael: So, we get to hang out once again.

Sam: (slightly smiling) Yeah, it's great.

Michael: How've you been?

Sam: (lying) Great.

_I'll tell you all of the things  
That you never forget  
I'm just not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet_

Michael: That's wonderful. I ordered some coffee for you.

Michael pushes the coffee towards her and Sam picks it up.

Sam: Thanks, Michael.

Michael: Yeah.

_NOT WORDS: A small solo happens_

Sam: I'm going to get the sugar.

Michael: No, I'll get it.

Michael says this as Sam reaches over the table to grab it and they both try and get it. They're faces are right next to each other. They pause.

_So, don't push me in too deep  
I've always been, the fool who rushes in_

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – AIRPLANE – NIGHT

Riley has a ring in front of Sam and she smiles and grabs him. They start to kiss.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – COFFEE SHOP – DAY

_I know you've got to take the pieces  
One by one  
For you've got everything_

Sam thinks for a second and then they kiss.

_And so forgive me if we take time_

Sam grabs Michael's head and they continue to kiss from across the table.

_But there's something that's been on my mind_

Sam pauses for a second, breaking off the kiss.

_I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush_

Sam starts to kiss him again.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – HALLWAY – DAY

_This feeling's coming on way too fast_

Sam and Michael are kissing down the hall.

_I'll tell you all of the things  
That you never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet_

Sam and Michael are still kissing and they reach a door. While kissing, Michael swipes a card in a slot in the door and it opens.

_I'm not ready to say I love you yet_

They fall into the room.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – HOTEL ROOM – DAY

_NOT WORDS: A tiny solo happens_

Sam is lying on the bed when Michael comes into view, slowly climbing up her.

_Oh, they'll be times when I'm mistaken  
And they'll be times when we're gonna fight  
I bet you you're in doubt  
We can work it out_

Michael grabs her head and they begin to kiss.

_And in time we'll get it right  
Oh!_

Sam and Michael get up and stare at each other.

_Oh, so forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know_

Sam and Michael begin kissing again and while kissing Sam takes Michael's shirt off.

_I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you never forget_

They fall back onto the bed, still kissing.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – HOTEL ROOM – DAY/LATER

_But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm going fast as I can  
Please don't make me rush  
This feelings coming on way too fast  
I'll tell you all of the things that you never forget  
But I'm not ready to say I love you yet  
I'm not ready to say I love you yet_

Sam and Michael are lying in the bed, naked and under the covers. Michael's arm is around Sam and Sam slowly opens her eyes.

_NOT WORDS: The song drifts out_

Sam gets up and gets her clothes on. She looks sad and then she walks out the door. Michael opens his eyes and sees that Sam is gone.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – HALLWAY – DAY

Sam is walking down the hall, now with clothes and Michael runs up behind her, also now with clothes.

Michael: Sam!

Michael turns Sam around.

Sam: What!?

Michael: Where are you going?

Sam: (angry) My HUSBAND.

She emphasizes on "husband".

Michael: Who? Riley?

Sam: Yes! He's my husband, god damn it!

Michael: That doesn't matter.

Sam: It sure as hell does, Michael! Do you not understand?

Michael: No, I don't. I'm in love.

Sam: You're blinded by love.

Michael: You're blinded by fake love, which is worse.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Michael: You and Riley? You call that love?

Sam: Yes, that's why we got married.

Michael: Marriage isn't love, Sam. Marriage is what people in love do. They get married but it isn't love for you.

Sam: (laughing) It is.

Sam stops laughing and begins to cry a little.

Sam: It damn well is!

Michael: No, you have to stop lying to yourself.

Sam: (sobbing) No.

Michael holds her shoulders and looks her in the face while she's crying.

Michael: This is love, Sam! Be with me and be happy, Sam! Please! I love you and I know you love me.

Sam: Stop it! Please.

Michael: What am I doing? Telling the truth?

Sam: It's not the truth!

Sam continues to cry.

Michael: You know it is. You love me.

Sam: No!

She shouts as loudly as she can and walks away while sobbing. Michael has a shocked, confused, and sad face.

Old Man: (V/O) Keep it down out there!

Michael goes on his knees and begins crying. Michael covers his face.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki and Xad are dancing in the mansion. Suddenly, Neiki stops to look at something.

Neiki: Graham.

You see Graham standing there across from Neiki.

Graham: No, not Graham.

Graham suddenly changes to Sam.

Sam: I'm a shape shifter.

Neiki smiles widely.

Shape Shifter/Sam: I think you could use my skills.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is walking down the hallway when John runs into her and he smiles.

John: Salomie.

Salomie: John, hey.

Salomie keeps on walking when John stops her.

John: Where are you going?

Salomie: I need to get something from my room and then I'm off.

John: Where are you going?

Salomie: (trying to find an answer) I can't tell you.

John: (laughing) You can tell me anything.

Salomie: No, I can't.

John: Salomie?

Salomie starts to cry a little.

Salomie: If I don't make it through today, remember that I love you.

John: (confused) What are you talking about?

Salomie puts her hand over her face.

John: Why wouldn't you make it through today? Salomie, what is happening?

Salomie kisses John and he pushes her away.

John: Salomie, what is happening?

Salomie: I can't.

Salomie starts to walk away when John fiercely pushes her around.

John: I need answers, Salomie and you're not leaving until I get some.

Salomie: Get your hands off me!

Salomie pushes him.

Salomie: I'm going.

Salomie starts to walk away and John screams after her.

John: Salomie! Come back here now! Don't think everything's alright, Salomie! Come back!

Salomie continues to walk, with tears in her eyes.

END OF ACT IV

ACT V

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – DAY

Graham is sitting on his bed, just thinking. Melissa appears in the doorway.

Melissa: Hey.

Graham: How'd you –?

Melissa: I let myself in. Door was open.

Graham: Oh, hey.

Melissa walks in and sits next to him.

Melissa: So, anyone home?

Graham: No, but they'll be home soon.

Melissa: I thought we were going to do the comfort thing.

Graham: Melissa, today's...weird.

Melissa: Weird how? Is it weird that we caught two shoplifters today? Tell me that's it because I hope that isn't a normal thing. It sure was a pain in the ass!

Graham: No. Just trust me. You don't want to be near me today.

Melissa: (confused) Okay.

Melissa stands up.

Melissa: Tomorrow?

Graham: (thinking; sad) I hope.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie is walking down the street with her arms crossed. Melissa is also walking down the street and sees her.

Melissa: Hey Sa-

Salomie: Not now.

Salomie walks right by Melissa.

Melissa: (sarcastic) Everyone's so happy today.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie is still walking down the street when she runs into Susan.

Salomie: Sorry.

Susan: You said sorry to me?

Salomie: I didn't know it was you.

Susan was acting nice.

Susan: Sal, I have to tell you something.

Salomie: Now's a horrible time.

Salomie keeps on walking.

Salomie: And never call me Sal again.

Susan looks sad.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Everyone is in Riley's house.

Salomie: So, what do we do?

Riley: I think we just go on with our normal lives. Let's see what happens.

Sam: What?

Salomie: That's not safe. We saw what Neiki can do.

Riley: We can't live in fear.

Intank: He won't be alive that much longer so that doesn't matter much, now does it?

Salomie: This is a bad idea!

Graham: Yeah, Riley, I don't know about this.

Riley: There's nothing else we can do! This is what we're doing! Deal with it.

CUT TO:

EXT – MACKENLIE TOWER – NIGHT

Salomie is walking towards the entrance.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking through and sees a snack machine.

Salomie: (to herself) Yum.

She reaches into her purse but she doesn't find any money.

Salomie: Crap.

Salomie keeps on walking.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – THIRTEENTH FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie walks to a door that says 1313. She knocks on the door. She puts her hands in her pockets, waiting. She then hears jingling and pulls out some coins.

Salomie: (to herself) Yay for some money.

Salomie looks at the door and realizes she's not in there so she walks down the hall to the elevator. She looks on it and it says "Out of Order".

Salomie: (to herself) What the hell? It was operating a minute ago.

Salomie sighs and walks to the door to the stairs. She opens it and walks in it.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – STAIRS – NIGHT

Salomie starts walking down the thirteen flights of stairs. She is at the top of the whole building. She continues walking down, tired and quite sad. She hears a noise and stops. She looks behind her. She has walked down one flight of stairs. She continues walking when she hears growling. She stops and looks behind her. There is a werewolf coming at her.

Salomie: Ah! Help!

Salomie runs down the stairs and hits a railing.

Salomie: Oh god.

Salomie continues running down the stairs as the werewolf chases her.

Salomie: Somebody! Help!

Salomie realizes that no one is coming and she can't be helped or saved by a huge werewolf. Salomie hits the railing again and falls down the stairs and falls on a landing next to a door to the seventh floor. The werewolf is at the top of the stairs next to her, growling. Salomie's eyes widen in fear.

Salomie: Somebody, help me.

The werewolf leaps and is about to land and devour Salomie when the door to the seventh floor flings off it's hinges and smacks the werewolf and sends him hitting a railing. Salomie looks to see how the door flew and Heather is standing in the doorway. She comes running in and goes to the werewolf, flinging the door off of it. She is about to snap the werewolf's neck on the railing.

Salomie: No! Stop it!

Heather turns to Salomie.

Heather: What?

Salomie: It's a human inside. Don't kill it.

Heather: Can I knock it out?

Salomie: Be my guest.

Heather takes the door and smashes it over the werewolf's head.

Heather: There we go.

Heather walks to Salomie and extends her hand. Salomie grabs it and gets up.

Salomie: What the?

Heather: Slayer.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – THE GOLD – ALLEY – NIGHT

The screen says "Yesterday".

Heather: What the hell?

Heather is looking up at the man who punched her.

Heather: You're going to pay.

Heather does a jumping kick, sending the man backwards. Heather runs to him and holds him by his neck.

Heather: Who do you work for?

Man: Neiki.

Heather: Who is Neiki?

Man: You don't need to know.

Heather punches the man down to the ground. He is unconscious.

Heather: Crap.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – STAIRS - NIGHT

Heather: And how did you know what that thing was?

Salomie: I did my homework. And what the hell's a slayer?

Heather: I thought you did your homework.

Salomie: Only some of it.

Heather laughs.

Heather: I'm meant to save people from the forces of darkness. You know, boring stuff.

Salomie: How'd you -?

Heather: Super powers.

Salomie: Like super man.

Heather: Only a girl.

Salomie: Yeah.

Salomie stands up.

Salomie: And how long has this been going on?

Heather: I don't know. Two or three weeks maybe.

Salomie: And you invited me to show me?

Heather: No, not at all. I wanted to study because you were a straight A student.

Salomie: Oh.

Heather: Yep, that's me.

Salomie: Okay, but can you explain something to me.

Heather: Sure.

Salomie: Why were you accused of murder last year and the only reason you got off was because you had a really good lawyer. I mean, really good.

Heather looks stunned.

END OF ACT V

ACT VI

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is sitting on his bed.

Sam: (V/O) Graham! Riley! I'm going out to get some food at the grocery store!

Graham: Okay!

Riley: (V/O) Be back soon, Sam!

Sam: (V/O) I will!

Graham continues to sit.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Intank is sitting on his bed.

Jenny: (V/O) Hey Intank.

Intank turns around and sees Jenny standing there.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – STAIRS – NIGHT

Heather is standing there in shock.

Salomie: Can you talk?

Heather: When you ask sane questions.

Salomie: (acting peppy) What if I state something? Will you be silent? Can I try?

Heather: I didn't –

Salomie: Shut up. I know you did. Tell me why?

Heather: Fine. He was a demon.

Salomie: (laughing) Nice one. This was a year ago. You became a slayer three weeks ago. Tell me how that works.

Heather: I said I became a slayer three weeks ago. I never said anything about learning about all this demon stuff.

Salomie: What?

Heather: My dad was a watcher. He told me everything. There was one slayer in the world. I guess that's me.

Salomie: You're joking.

Heather: No, he taught me everything.

Salomie: Oh.

Heather: He actually died last year. He was at a meeting...and their building blew up.

Salomie: I'm sorry.

Heather: And to answer your question, it was my father's last instructions. Right before he died he told me to kill that...demon. He was a demon that looked like a human. He ran a shop but...he was pure evil. I killed him.

Salomie: Oh.

CUT TO:

EXT – GROCERY STORE – NIGHT

Sam is walking in.

CUT TO:

INT – GROCERY STORE – NIGHT

Sam grabs a cart and walks around the grocery store. In one aisle, she grabs something.

Michael: (V/O) Sam.

Sam looks over to see Michael next to her.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking in the hall with a shocked face on.

Salomie: (to herself) Wow.

Salomie gets to her door and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie walks in and sees Jill fishing through their fridge. She looks up to Salomie.

Jill: Hey, Sal, want to go get some stuff at the grocery store?

CUT TO:

INT – GROCERY STORE – NIGHT

Jill and Salomie are walking around with a cart.

Sam is staring at Michael is shock.

Sam: Michael, go away.

Sam turns and begins to walk. Michael follows her.

Michael: No, Sam.

Sam: Are you stalking me?

Michael: No, I need food.

Sam: Then go get it.

Michael: I need something to eat.

Sam: Get away from me.

Sam walks away.

Michael: Sam! I'm sorry.

Michael runs to her and turns her around.

Michael: I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But you know it's the truth.

Sam: No, you just want it to be.

Michael: Then why did you sleep with me?

Sam: I...I don't know.

Jill and Salomie are still looking around.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley is watching TV when he sees a note on the table in front of him. He looks confused and reads it. It says "Food go boom". Riley's eyes widen and he grabs his coat.

Riley: Graham! I'll be back soon!

Riley runs out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley has just left and Graham doesn't know why. Graham just sits until he hears his window break. He looks over and sees three Polgara demons coming into his room. They're in his room. One punches him and another one knees him onto the ground.

Graham: Help!

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Intank stands up, shocked.

Intank: Oh god. No.

Jenny: Yes.

Intank backs up and falls down onto the ground.

Jenny: What's wrong? Can't take the guilt, huh?

Jenny punches Intank.

Intank: Stop it.

Jenny: No.

Jenny kicks Intank and then Intank slowly gets up with a bloody nose.

Jenny: Say you're sorry.

Intank: Never.

Jenny does a spinning kick, making Intank fall over again. Intank is on his knees. Jenny punches but Intank catches her fist. Jenny gets loose and punches Intank down.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – NIGHT

Riley is in his car, on his cell.

Riley: Pick up.

CUT TO:

INT – GROCERY STORE – NIGHT

Sam is staring at Michael when her cell rings. She answers it.

Sam: Hello? Riley?

Riley: (V/O) Get out of there now!

Sam: Why?

Riley: (V/O) There's no time to explain. Just leave.

Sam: Okay.

Sam puts the phone down for a second.

Sam: Goodbye Michael.

Sam walks away and out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – GROCERY STORE – NIGHT

Jill and Salomie stop.

Jill: I think we're done shopping.

Salomie: Yes.

Jill: Okay. I need to go to the bathroom.

Salomie: Okay. I'll buy this stuff and wait for you outside.

Jill: Okay. And I'm keeping my purse with me! You don't get it.

Salomie: Darn.

Salomie laughs.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is still fighting them. One of them is dead. Graham is all bloody. Graham punches one and them grabs a pen from his bed. He stabs one of the two demons with the pen. He falls down, dead. The other demon then stabs Graham in the arm with the spears that come out of their arms.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki is standing, eyes closed, when Xad walks to him.

Xad: Neiki, everything's going good.

Neiki: Perfect, just perfect.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

You see the wall with blood all over it. The camera moves around to show blood everywhere and then Jenny and Intank. Jenny is standing over Intank, who's lying on the ground, face first. Jenny has a very bloody knife in her hand.

Jenny: I didn't know you bled so much.

Jenny then takes the knife she had and stabs Intank with it. He gasps and then his eyes close and he continues lying. Jenny smiles and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT BUILDING – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Jenny walks out of the room and into the hallway. She changes to an ugly looking demon. Since it changed, it appears to be the Shape Shifter. The Shape Shifter walks down the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Salomie is walking with her cart to her car.

Sam is walking through the parking lot, as far away from the grocery store as possible. Sam doesn't have the cell phone anymore.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – NIGHT

Riley is driving as fast as he can and is sweating.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Sam is still walking when she hears a huge boom. She turns around as quickly as she can as a car parks into a spot. The car door opens and out comes Riley, running to Sam. Sam's eyes widen and her mouth is wide open. Tears begin to fall from her face. You see the grocery store exploding and in flames. Fire bursts everywhere and she knows Michael is in there. She begins to cry. Riley runs to her and spins her around. Riley buries her face in his shoulder. Sam is sobbing as hard as she can. Riley is trying to comfort her.

Salomie saw this. Her eyes widen and she begins crying as she knows Jill was still in there. Salomie falls to her knees and puts her head down. She hears footsteps near her and crying so she looks up. She sees Jill standing there in tears.

Jill: Salomie! You're alive!

Salomie smiles as much as she can but continues crying.

Salomie: Jill!

Salomie gets up and squeezes Jill in her arms.

Salomie: I thought I lost you.

Jill: I thought that same thing!

They continue to hug.

"The World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies starts playing.

The camera zooms out to show Riley hugging Sam and Jill hugging Salomie. You also see the fire and the ruins off the store. You hear sirens in the background.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Woke up  
Wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed_

Sam walks into her room slowly, her face all watery from tears. Sam slowly curls up in her bed.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

_I thought of you  
And where'd you gone  
And let the world spin madly on_

Salomie and Jill are crying on their knees, hugging each other. They fall to the ground.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_And everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
Take the time for you_

Intank is lying face first on the ground, all bloody. He then lifts his head from the ground, showing that he's not dead.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

_I just got lost  
And slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_

John is sitting in bed, thinking about what he said to Salomie.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

_I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the starts  
From my windowsill_

Graham is on the floor, bloody but still alive. The three polgara demons are all dead. Riley runs in and helps him up.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

_The whole world is moving  
And I'm standing still_

Sam is still sitting on her bed.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – HEATHER'S ROOM – NIGHT

_NOT WORDS: Solo_

Heather is lying on her bed.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

_Woke up  
Wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here  
And the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

Sam walks from the parking lot to all the debris from the building collapse and explosion. She stares at all the debris.

CUT TO:

EXT – DEBRIS – NIGHT

_I thought of you  
And where'd you gone  
And the world spins madly on  
And the world spins madly on  
And the world spins madly on_

The camera slowly moves through the rubble and you see Michael's body in the rubble.

_NOT WORDS: END SONG_

CUT TO:

EXT – COMPUTER CENTER – NIGHT

Red lights are flashing outside the entrance to the computer center hallway. Police cars are pulling up. Salomie sees this as she walks bye and runs in there before they can stop her.

CUT TO:

INT – COMPUTER CENTER – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Salomie walks in and sees blood everywhere. She sees Mrs. Tapon's dead body in front of her, her heart torn out and blood everywhere. Salomie looks at it in disgust. She walks into a room that has blood all over the door.

CUT TO:

INT – COMPUTER CENTER – ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie look all around. She sees a desk that was turned around. She looks around and sees a foot. She runs to it and is surprised by what she sees. She sees Jill lying on the ground, her eyes closed. Salomie runs to her and kneels down next to her. Salomie lifts her head up.

Salomie: Jill! Wake up, Jill! Please!

Salomie begins to cry.

The camera zooms out to show Salomie holding Jill.

Salomie: Jill!

FADE TO BLACK

Salomie: (V/O) Wake up!

END OF ACT VI

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	15. 114 Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted.

Jill: (V/O) Previously On Riley...

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

John is walking down a sidewalk. There is a lady in front of him. The lady turns around and it reveals that it is Susan.

Susan: Hey.

John tries to just walk away but Susan follows him.

Susan: What are you walking away from?

John: You, slut.

Susan: I gave you everything you ever dreamed of. I showed you what sex really is. It happened and can't deny that.

John stops and punches Susan across the face. Susan looks up, holding her face, shocked.

John: I'd like to test that theory.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Neiki is punching a punching bag and Xad is standing against a wall watching and talking to him.

Xad: So, when are we going to start collecting?

Neiki: Soon!

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa walks in and sees everybody running around. Melissa is surprised at how much people are doing. She walks to a man.

Man: Hello. Do you need something, Miss?

Melissa: Well, don't you guys need some cops?

Man: Oh, you're here to try and get the job?

Melissa: Yes.

CUT TO:

EXT – FUNERAL – DAY

There is an overview shot of the funeral. They are putting the coffin into the ground. People are standing all around. As the camera moves down, you see one of them is Salomie, another one Jill, and another one is John. A man moves up to say something.

Man: Um, I would like to say something. I am Bob's father.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE STATION – DAY

Melissa is still filling out her application when the door opens. She looks up and sees Jake letting in Lain with an application in hand. Melissa is in shock.

Lain: Hello Melissa.

CUT TO:

INT – LAIN'S HOUSE – MORNING

Lain: It was obvious that you guys had feeling for each other. You just didn't know it. I mean, you guys were kissing in front of my face.

Graham: Lain, it –

Lain: Graham, I'm cool. I'm still in love with Melissa, but you guys are my best friends and my only friends. I'm not going to give you guys up.

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – COMPUTER CENTER – ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie is holding Jill, looking like she's crying.

Salomie: (V/O) It all happened way too fast.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM - NIGHT

Jill is lying on a hospital bed with feeding tubes on her. Her eyes are closed and Salomie is standing over her. Salomie is holding her hand.

Salomie: Wake up, Jill. Please.

Chris runs in and runs to Jill.

Chris: Jill!

Tears start coming down from Chris's face.

Salomie: She's in a coma.

Chris starts to cry and puts her face into Jill's stomach. Salomie starts walking away.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – LOBBY – NIGHT

Salomie is walking to a chair when she runs into John.

Salomie: John.

Salomie hugs him and John is shocked.

Salomie: Jill's in a coma!

John: I heard.

Salomie begins crying.

John: Shh. It's okay, Salomie. It's okay.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM - NIGHT

You get a close-up of Jill's face. There is a flash of white light.

DREAM

CUT TO:

INT – COMPUTER CENTER – ROOM – NIGHT

Jill is one a computer when she hears a noise. She gets up.

CUT TO:

INT – COMPUTER CENTER – HALLWAY – NIGHT

You see a flash of Mrs. Tapon's face and then a flash of blood splattering.

END DREAM

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

Jill is shaking in her hospital bed.

DREAM

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – NIGHT

Jill is running with Bob down the hill.

END DREAM

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

You see a shot of Jill. The camera moves to show Neiki hovering over her and smiling.

END TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas – Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic – Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase – Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring – Intank Wellee  
Keira Knightley – Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Santiago Cabrera – Neiki  
Jewel Staite – Jill  
Jared Padalecki – John  
Francis Capra – Xad  
Kristen Bell – Susan  
Jennifer Gardner – Heather  
Jensen Ackles – Dean

Special Guest Starring:

Michael Varton – Michael  
Terry O'Quinn – Man

Created By: Ben

Written By: Ben

Edited By: Ben

Based On: Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon.

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – HALLWAY - NIGHT

Riley walks to the door and knocks on it. The door slides open and Riley just walks in. He first sees blood on the wall and then sees blood everywhere and a bloody Intank lying face first on the ground. Riley runs over to him and grabs him.

Riley: Intank! Get up!

Riley turns him and you see his face. His eyes aren't open.

Riley: Wake up!

Riley punches Intank, trying to wake him up, but it doesn't work. Riley lifts him up and starts walking him out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY'S ROOM - NIGHT

Sam is just sitting on the bed, staring into space.

Michael: (V/O; echoing) You call that love?!

Sam starts to cry a little.

Michael: (V/O; echoing) You love me!

Sam: (V/O; echoing; screaming) No!

Sam puts her hands on her face. The camera zooms to show her face.

Sam: (whisper) Yes, I do.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is all bloody and bruised while lying on his bed. He hears the door open and stands up.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley is pulling Intank in. He closes the door as Graham walks down the stairs.

Graham: (shocked) What the hell?

Riley: I found him like this.

Graham: Is he – is he alive?

Riley: (while dragging) I don't know.

Riley throws him on the couch.

Graham: Oh my...god.

Intank is bleeding so much that the tan couch is turning completely red.

Riley: Graham, go get some towels!

Graham: Okay.

Graham runs into the kitchen when Sam slowly walks down the stairs, not saying a word and emotionless until she sees Intank on the couch.

Sam: Oh my god!

Sam takes a gulp.

Sam: Intank.

Sam runs over to him and grabs his shoulder.

Sam: Get up! Get up, god damn it!

Sam punches and starts tearing up a little.

Sam: No!

Sam punches him again and he starts bleeding more.

Sam: Get up!

Riley sees the bleeding is increasing and grabs Sam. He pulls her back as she is crying.

Sam: I can't lose another person in my life!

Sam turns to Riley.

Sam: Riley! Don't leave me, too!

Sam hugs Riley while sobbing. Riley starts tearing up.

Riley: I won't, Sam. I will never leave you. Never.

Sam buries her face into Riley's shoulder when Graham walks in with towels. He sees Sam.

Graham: Sam.

Graham walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulder.

Graham: It's going to be okay.

Riley: (while hugging Sam) Graham, can you try and stop the bleeding?

Graham: I'll try.

Graham starts pressing towels against parts of Intank's body that are bleeding badly. Graham suddenly stops and puts his ear on Intank's chest.

Graham: Oh my god.

Riley lets go of Sam and walks closer to Intank and Graham.

Riley: What is it Graham?

Graham: It's his heart. It stopped beating.

Riley's eyes widen and Sam, who has stopped crying but still has tears on her face, gives a face asking 'What?'. Graham looks at the bloody Intank and closes his eyes.

Dean: (V/O) No one mourns the wicked. So, I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought. What ya think?

CUT TO:

INT – HALLWAY – MORNING

Dean and another boy are walking down the long hallway to their class.

Boy: He was bitch.

Dean: George, don't hold back.

George: It's the truth, Dean. Get it through your thick head! It was the one good thing he ever did, die!

Dean: Don't you think that's a little harsh?

George: No, Marcth deserved it! And come on, try and pronounce his name. It's insane! It's March with a t! Who the hell does that!?

Dean: His parents.

George: Idiots who created that bitch.

Dean: George, -

George: On his funeral, I'm sick.

Dean: We weren't invited.

George: Oh yeah. I'll be the funeral crasher! Want to join me?

Dean: (giggling) No thanks.

George: Chick alert.

Two beautiful girls walk by them, one with dark brown hair with a huge smile on her face. She is wearing a black dress that is obviously too short for her. The other had red hair and freckles all over her face. She was wearing an orange T-Shirt with jeans. As they walked by, they waved.

George: (turning) Making my move.

Dean: (laughing; turning him) No you're not.

George: (laughing) Come on, they so wanted me.

Dean: They were looking at me, fat ass.

George: I'm not fat!

Dean: Sure.

George: Why am I your friend? You never go for the chicks anymore! That is not the Dean I know!

Dean: Been a weird last few weeks.

George: You mean how Marcth died?

George burst out into laughter.

George: His name!

Dean: (smiling) It's not that funny.

George: It sure as hell is!

Dean: Okay.

Dean looks at his watch and frowns.

Dean: I need to go...now. Bye.

Dean starts sprinting as fast as he can away.

George: (shouting) You need to go to the bathroom that bad!?

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – MORNING

Salomie is lying on her bed, asleep. She slowly opens her eyes. She still has her clothes from last night on. She walks over to Jill's bed and looks depressed.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – MORNING

Salomie walks in. Everybody was running around and was frantic. Max runs up to Salomie, shocking her.

Max: Salomie, I got a story.

Salomie: Good. Give it to John.

Max: John quit.

Salomie: What?

Max: It was his. But then, he quit. Doesn't really matter, you do so much more for the news.

Salomie: Max, I have a question.

Max: Shoot.

Salomie: Do you keep personal files of people?

Max: (laughing) Of course not. We're not stalkers or something.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

John: You need it more than me. You've only had a few articles, no good ones, and you haven't been here for awhile.

Salomie: How did you know that? I didn't even know you worked here and you know everything about me?

John: (figuring out he's been caught) Well, I just guessed.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – MORNING

Salomie: Yeah, you're no stalkers.

Max: So, here's the article.

Salomie: Max, no.

Max: What?

Salomie: My best friend was just put into a coma?

Max: I'm sor-

Salomie: Don't.

Salomie walks away and Max follows her.

Max: I'm sorry, Salomie.

Salomie: Bye.

Salomie walks out and Max just stops.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – MORNING

Salomie is walking while the song "Will I" from the musical 'Rent' starts playing.

Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?

Salomie continues walking with her hands in her pockets.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

_Will I wake tomorrow?  
From this nightmare_

Sam, Riley, and Graham are all asleep. Intank's bloody body is still sitting on the couch.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – MORNING

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow?  
From this nightmare_

Chris is still sitting next to Jill, holding her hand.

CUT TO:

EXT – FIELD – MORNING

_Will I lose my dignity? (Will I lose my dignity?)  
Will someone care? (Will someone care?)  
Will I wake tomorrow? (Will I wake tomorrow?)  
From this nightmare (From this nightmare)_

Dean is running through the field as fast as he can when he is shocked. He falls to the ground.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

_NOT WORDS: Rounds keep on repeating many times_

There is a close up on Intank's bloody body.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

John is sitting on his bed.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – MORNING

There is a close up on Jill's head.

_END SONG_

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Sam and Riley are asleep on the ground. Graham is asleep in a chair. Sam suddenly wakes up and gasps which wakes up Riley and Graham. Graham looks around with confusion.

Graham: What's going on?

Sam is now sitting up. Intank's bloody hand is going off the couch and Sam grabs it.

Riley looks at Sam.

Riley: Sam.

Sam doesn't respond.

Riley: Sam, stop.

Sam just stares at the lifeless body. Sam then looks confused.

Sam: I think I hear beating.

Sam puts her ear against Intank's chest.

Riley: Sam, there's nothing.

Sam: There is!

Graham: (shocked) He's breathing!?

Sam smiles widely until suddenly it turns into a frown and she sits back down.

Sam: No, there's nothing.

Intank suddenly gasps and Sam, Riley, and Graham swiftly move their heads to Intank.

Sam: Oh my god!

Intank sits up. He spits some bloody as Sam grabs Intank and hugs him as tightly as she can.

Riley: Wow.

Riley suddenly smiles which Graham is surprised by.

Intank: I'm back.

Sam: (crying) You were dead.

Intank: I was, wasn't I?

Graham: You were.

Sam stops hugging him and looks him straight in the eye.

Sam: So, is it true?

Intank: What's true?

Sam: Did your life flash before your eyes?

Intank shakes his head.

Intank: No. I saw Neiki's life. But mostly, I saw his future.

Sam looks at him, confused.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Dean runs into the mansion, sweating. He then falls to the floor. The camera moves to show Neiki standing over him.

Neiki: Hello Dean. What took you so long?

Dean: I...I was running.

Xad: (walking from shadows) Not fast enough it would seem.

Neiki kneels down next to Dean, who is still lying on the ground.

Neiki: I need you to do something.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Sam: What do you mean?

Intank: I saw Neiki and I in a big fight. I saw pieces like a puzzle.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Intank: (confused) I really don't know.

Riley: You're not helping us.

Intank: (snapping) Sorry! I was kind of just dead!

Riley: (shouting) Do you think I give a damn!?

Intank: (shouting) I don't care!

Sam: (screaming) Everyone, shut up! Intank just died. Neiki is going to do something big. And Michael was just killed. So shut your mouths.

Graham: (quietly) Go Sam.

Sam: Intank, what did you see again.

Intank: Like I said, a big fight. I saw pieces of something. I saw a huge bright light.

Sam: Heaven.

Riley: (under his breath but just so people can here) Yeah, right.

Sam looks at him with disgust and then looks back to Intank.

Intank: No. It was destructive. I saw people dieing. I saw death. And then I saw Jenny.

Graham: Jenny?

Intank: Someone. Someone evil.

Riley: Another evil person?

Intank: Another evil person.

Riley: Great.

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – DAY

Riley is walking through the forest. It looks later than the real time. Riley stops because he hears something. He quickly turns around and throws a punch but a hand grabs it. The camera moves out to show that it's Neiki's hand.

Neiki: Hello.

Riley quickly pulls away from Neiki and does a jumping kick but Neiki blocks it without any effort.

Neiki: Stop being so mean.

Riley: Shut up!

Riley punches Neiki but it does nothing.

Neiki: (laughing) Funny boy.

Neiki pushes Riley and that sends him flying to the ground.

Neiki: You can't hurt me.

Riley looks mad.

Neiki: Why were you looking for me?

Riley: (lying) I wasn't looking for you.

Neiki: We both know that's a lie.

Neiki grabs Riley by the neck.

Neiki: Why?

Riley punches Neiki and Neiki drops him.

Neiki: You can't hurt me!

Riley: I know.

Neiki: Why do you try? Why don't you just give up? You know you can't win.

Riley: I have hope. I believe.

Neiki: Believe in what? Miracles? Huh!?

Riley: No. I believe in myself...and you. I believe in you, Neiki. I'm counting on you to screw yourself over. I'm waiting for it.

Neiki suddenly looks furious and then he gives a little smile.

Neiki: It's not going to happen, buddy. My plans already in motion and you can't stop it. You lose.

Riley: No. I don't lose.

Neiki: Riley, this is over! It's over!

Riley: No, it's just beginning.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Salomie is walking down the hallway. She gets to her room and opens it. She walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Salomie closes the door and looks to her bed. She has a shocked face.

Salomie: Why are you here?

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – DAY

Chris is sitting in a chair next to Jill. Her eyes are closed until they suddenly burst open.

Chris: Jill!

Chris moves her head to look at Jill and she sees that she's still in a coma.

Chris: Hey baby.

Chris grabs her hand and starts rubbing it, gently.

Chris: Wake up, babe. Wake up...for me.

Chris starts to get teary.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

The Gold is all empty when the door opens and Heather peeks her head in.

Heather: Hello?

Heather continues to walk in and closes the door.

Heather: Anyone here?

No one answers.

Heather: Guess not.

Heather walks to the training room door.

Heather: Let's see if these rumors are true.

Heather tries to open the door but it's locked. Heather looks mad and then breaks the lock and opens it. She walks in and looks around. She sees all the training equipment and weapons on the wall and ground. Her eyes widen.

Heather: Holy crap.

Heather turns to the door but is faced with an angered Intank.

Intank: What the hell are you doing here?

Heather: I'm...I'm...

Intank: Snooping.

Heather: No!

Intank: Then –

Heather: (without thinking) Salomie sent me!

Intank: Salomie? How do you know her?

Heather: (relieved) I go to her school.

Intank: Why did -?

Heather: I don't know.

Heather begins walking away.

Heather: Now, -

Intank: Wait a minute, follow me. I want to talk to Salomie with you.

Heather: (under breath) Crap.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie is still standing there.

Salomie: And who the hell are you?

The camera moves to show Jenny standing there.

Jenny: My name is Jenny.

Salomie: Why are you here?

Jenny: Because.

Salomie: That's not an answer.

Jenny: Of course it is.

Salomie: Not a good one.

Jenny: But it is an answer.

Salomie: I repeat, who the hell are you!?

Jenny: I'm...an old friend of Intank's...and Neiki's.

Salomie's eyes widen. Salomie goes to her desk and pulls a knife out of the drawer. When she looks up, the door is open and Jenny is gone.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

Jenny is walking down the hallway and suddenly she changes to the shape shifter.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie is sitting on the bed. The knife is not in her hands anymore.

Intank: (V/O) Yo Sal.

Salomie looks up and sees Intank and Heather standing in her doorway. Salomie looks confused when Heather gives an innocent smile.

Intank: She says she knows you.

Salomie: She does. She's Heather.

Intank: And she says you told her to break into The Gold.

Salomie: (confused) What?

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Heather: Okay!? I'm sorry.

Intank: So, you're a slayer?

Heather: Yes.

Intank: (offended) And there are rumors about me?

Heather: Oh.

Salomie: Heather, stay here tonight, in Jill's bed. I'd like some girl company.

Heather: Okay, will do, Salomie.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARK – NIGHT

It is raining hard. A girl is running through the rain and falls every now and then. She also looks back every now and then. As the camera zooms in, you see its Jill. You know it's a dream now. She has a terrified face on.

Jill: HELP!

Jill keeps running and then trips and slams into the wet, slimy grass. She slowly gets up but something rams into her sending her to the ground again. She looks up again and sees a dark and strange creature. The creature walks towards her.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

Jill is shaking like crazy in her hospital bed. Chris looks at her, shocked and confused.

DREAM

CUT TO:

EXT – PARK – NIGHT

The creature grabs Jill by the neck. And lifts it's fist up.

Flashes of Jill shaking in her hospital bed are shown.

The creature slams its fist down but you don't see what happened to Jill.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

An old man, looking about 60, is sitting on his chair, watching the news. There is a knock at the door. He stares at the door for a second and then turns off the television. He stands up and opens the door to see Dean standing there.

Old Man: Hello? Who are you?

Dean: I'm Dean. May I come in?

Old Man: Why are you hear, young man?

Dean: Someone sent me.

Old Man: Who?

Dean: Neiki.

Old Man: Who?

Dean had grown tired of questions. He shoved the old man into his apartment and walked in. He slammed the door shut.

Old Man: What in gods name are you –

Dean punches the man.

Dean: I don't want to do this! I'm sorry!

Dean punches the man again. He falls to the ground. Dean grabs a lamp and smashes his head with it. Dean scrunches up his face, looking as though he's about to cry. He takes a key out of his pocket. He opens a drawer and grabs all the folders. Dean opens the door and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley and Intank, now cleaned up but limping with bruises and cuts, are the only ones in the room.

Riley: Stay here for the night, only tonight.

Intank: (still in shock) Okay.

Riley throws a blanket at Intank which he catches.

Riley: Goodnight.

Riley turns off the light and walks upstairs.

Intank lies down and closes his eyes. The camera zooms in on him.

FADE TO:

DREAM

INT – TRAILER – DAY

The sun is beaming through a trailer while an old man is walking around it, whistling. He hears a noise and stops. He looks out the window and sees a man, Neiki. He looks frustrated. He opens the door and walks outside.

Man: Get the hell away from my stuff!

Neiki: (pretending to be confused) This is your stuff? Oh, sorry.

Man: It's fine. Just, don't go through my stuff.

Neiki: (smiling) Okay.

Neiki grabs a rope next to a table that was put up and throws it around the man's neck. He pulls it and the man's neck snaps.

Neiki: Intank! Intank! Intank!

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

You see Intank's eyes open slowly.

Riley: Intank! Intank!

Intank gets up.

Intank: I'm up, bitch face. I had a dream.

Riley: Wow, that's great.

Intank: I mean, of Neiki. Of him killing a man.

Riley: So? It's a dream.

Intank: It felt...real.

The camera moves to show Sam standing on the stairs.

Sam: Well, what about him seeing Neiki's future. It's obvious that they're attached in some way. It wouldn't hurt to check out this murder.

Riley: Fine.

Sam: Where was this?

Intank: McKinely Park.

Sam: Okay. I'll get Graham and we'll go.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – MORNING

Xad and Neiki are standing in the middle of the mansion.

Neiki: These files helped us a lot.

Xad: I know. So, are we going to do anything?

Neiki: Definetely.

The shape-shifter in its real form walks up to them.

Shape-Shifter: When? I want to kill something.

Neiki: All in good time, my friend, all in good time.

The camera moves to show the files. It says "The Pieces of Eragon".

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – MORNING

Sam is walking in the hall.

Sam: Let's go Sam!

Sam suddenly stops and looks shocked.

Sam: Oh my god. You're not –

The camera turns around to show Michael.

Michael: No, I'm dead.

Sam: Then how are -?

Michael: Stop with the questions. I'm here to tell you something...something very important.

Sam: But Michael, you died.

Michael: True. And I'm dead. But that doesn't mean I don't love you and don't want to help you.

Sam: What do you need to tell me?

Michael: That something evil's afoot. Intank isn't just having bad nightmares. They're so much more than that. You have to believe him. And in the end, you will have to betray your own husband. Something big is about to go down. You know it, I know it. You have to stop it. With Riley in charge, the human race will die. He is not fit to be a leader...yet. He has to grow. But for all of his mistakes, you have to make up for it. Don't disappoint man kind. Don't let evil rise.

Sam looks down and starts to talk.

Sam: But Michael, (she looks up but nothing's there) Michael?

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – COMPUTER ROOM – DAY

There is a window. It opens and in walks Neiki, Xad, and the shape-shifter.

Neiki: Okay, you know what to do.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Riley is driving with Sam in the passenger seat. Graham and Intank are in the back.

Intank: Stop at Salomie's dorm?

Riley: Why? We're bringing Salomie?

Intank: Yes...and Heather.

Sam: Who?

Intank: Heather. Salomie's slayer friend.

Riley's eyes widen.

Riley: A slayer?

Sam: But that means –

Graham: That Buffy's dead.

Intank: Buffy?

Graham: Riley's old girlfriend.

Intank: She was a slayer?

Riley: Yes. Once a slayer dies, another one rises.

Intank: (realizing) Oh.

Riley stops.

Riley: Go get them.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – OFFICE – DAY

A man is sitting in a huge chair. A young lady with glasses and her hair in a bun walk in.

Young Lady: Hello General.

General: Hello Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Well, we're close to finding the last piece of the puzzle.

General: Close isn't good enough. Find out where it is!

The general slams his fist on his desk.

Elizabeth: Yes sir.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – COMPUTER LAB – DAY

The shape-shifter is hiding at the side of a doorway, Neiki and Xad gone. Elizabeth walks by the lab but doesn't see him. The shape-shifter suddenly turns into Elizabeth (ES-S). ES-S walks to a computer and start typing. The printer starts sprinting many pages.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Salomie and Heather are sitting next to each other when there is a knock on the door. Salomie opens the door and sees Intank.

Intank: Hey. We're on a mission.

Salomie: Excuse me?

Intank: We need to go.

Salomie: Where?

Intank: You too, Heather. You're strong.

Heather: Okay.

Heather stands up.

Salomie: Hey, hey, hey! Explain this.

Intank: I had a vision of Neiki killing someone. We have to stop him.

Salomie: Okay, you could have just said that.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Salomie, Heather, and Intank all hop in the car.

Heather: Let's go!

Riley: You're Heather?

Heather: Yes.

Riley: You're a slayer?

Heather: Yes.

Riley: Buffy.

Heather: (realizing) Oh, Buffy's not dead!

Riley: (confused) What?

Heather: Well, she did a spell to make a bunch of people slayers. She's not dead...that I know of.

Salomie: How do you know this?

Heather: Dad, watchers council. I have connections.

Salomie: Ah.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – OUTSIDE VAULT – DAY

Neiki is starring at a vault with Xad right next to him.

Xad: How are we going to open this?

Neiki kicks the door down to the vault.

Xad: Oh.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – HALLWAY – DAY

An alarm starts to go off while a man is walking through the hallway.

Man: (screaming) Get security! Now! Security!

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – VAULT – DAY

Neiki and Xad notice the alarm.

Xad: We got to go fast.

Neiki: I'm quick.

Neiki runs to a glass container and smashes it. He grabs three pieces of stone that were in the glass container and places them in the bag he was carrying with him.

Neiki: Let's go.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – COMPUTER CENTER – DAY

ES-S is still typing. The printer has printed many pages but has now stopped. You see the screen off the computer and you see all their research. ES-S then presses delete.

CUT TO:

EXT – RESEARCH LAB – DAY

Neiki and Xad jump into a car.

Xad: Wait! What about shape-shifter?

Neiki: He isn't here. He's supposed to be here. I'm not going to be caught because of him. Let's go.

They start driving away.

CUT TO:

INT – RESEARCH LAB – HALLWAY – DAY

ES-S walks out into the hallway with a folder with all the information he printed in it. She turns and sees the General.

General: Elizabeth! What is that?

ES-S: Oh, it's just pictures of my family. I have them to put on your desk when I get it.

General: (mad; confused) What in -?

ES-S grabs General's face and starts suffocating him. He falls to the ground, dead. ES-S hears guards coming and thinks fast. ES-S screams.

ES-S: Oh my god! (crying) The General is dead!

The guards come and see this.

Guard: Oh my god. What is that you have there, miss?

ES-S: My research.

Guard: Oh.

Another Guard: All the research is gone. It was deleted off the hard drive!

The guards turn to where ES-S was, but she had gone and the door was starting to close.

CUT TO:

EXT – FRONT OF RESEARCH LAB – DAY

ES-S is running with her folder. The guards run out and start shooting. As she turns around, she changes into a guard with a gun in hand and starts shooting. He has a bullet proof vest on. As a truck is going by, he jumps on it. He keeps shooting the guards as they move. The Shape-shifter tears off part of the truck and aims the gun at the driver.

Shape-Shifter: Keep driving.

CUT TO:

EXT – PARKING LOT – DAY

The Shape-Shifter jumps down from the truck. The truck is filled with blood now, probably from the driver.

CUT TO:

INT – TRAILER – DAY

There is the man from earlier, whistling.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Neiki and Xad are driving in the car.

Neiki: To the mansion we go.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

Neiki and Xad walk into the mansion. The Shape-Shifter is already there.

Shape-Shifter: You didn't wait for me!

Neiki: You were taking too long.

Xad: Did you delete their files?

Shape-Shifter: Yes. And the stuff we need is right here.

He lifts up the folder he was carrying.

Neiki: Good.

Neiki takes the folder from him and starts looking through it.

Neiki: There's nothing here.

Xad: That sucks.

Neiki: Get ready for a locator spell. It's time to find the last piece of the puzzle.

CUT TO:

EXT – CAMPING GROUNDS – DAY

A car parks in a camping ground and Riley, Sam, Graham, Intank, Salomie, and Heather all walk out.

Sam: So, where's this person?

Intank: This way.

Intank starts walking and everyone follows him.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – DAY

You see a map and a glowing light on the map.

Neiki: That's where it is. Let's go.

CUT TO:

EXT – TRAILER – DAY

The man from earlier is sitting on a table, eating a sand which. Intank walks next to him while the others come to Intank. Intank just stands there, confusing the man.

Intank: This is him?

Man: What the hell are you talking about?

Salomie: You're in danger.

Man: What the hell?! By you guys? Yes, probably.

Intank: By some evil man.

Man: You!

Intank: No. His name is Neiki. He's looking for you and an artifact you have. A piece of something.

Man: (realizing) Oh, that one. He's not getting that.

Intank: Then you're dead.

Man: And if I give it up?

Intank: You're still dead.

Man: (confused) What the hell?!

Riley: We're here to protect you!

Sam: Go get the artifact...now.

Man: Why? You're some strangers! For all I know, you work for the god damned government!

Intank: Who gives a crap!? Get that artifact! There is more than just your life at stake.

Neiki: (V/O) Wow, very emotional.

They all turn to see Neiki, the Shape-Shifter, and Xad.

Intank: (whispering) Xad.

Xad: Hey buddy!

Graham: You joined him!?

Heather: I'm confused.

Salomie: (comforting her) So am I, Heather. So am I.

Riley: Xad! (turning to the Shape-Shifter) And who the hell are you!?

Neiki: My friend, the Shape-Shifter.

Riley: A Shape-Shifter.

Shape-Shifter: (while turning to Sara) Yes, a shape-shifter.

Riley: (mad) I'm going to kill you.

Neiki: (turning to the man) You! Can I have that little piece you have? Pretty please?

Man: Get the hell away from me!?

Neiki: Is that a no?

Intank runs at Neiki, screaming.

Neiki: So we'll cut to the chase!

As Intank is running, he turns blue and Neiki turns red. Intank punches Neiki and Neiki knees Intank in the stomach making everything explode. Riley runs at Sara/Shape-Shifter and attacks. The rest go at Xad.

Xad: Crap.

They're all fighting a ton. The man goes into the trailer.

Neiki is beating the crap out of Intank. Neiki kicks Intank back and then throws Intank. Riley punches Sara but she blocks. Sara does a spinning kick sending Riley to his knees. Sara does a jumping kick while Riley's on his knees but Riley blocks and jumps up only to be pushes back and then kicked by Sara. Sara punches Riley and then Riley pushes Sara and punches her. Xad is trying to defend himself but it isn't working. They are beating Xad. Neiki sees the man in the trailer.

CUT TO:

INT – TRAILER – DAY

The man is shuffling through his keys and puts one of the keys into a drawer keyhole. Neiki walks in.

Neiki: Hello.

Man: Get back!

Neiki runs to him and slams him onto his ground. Neiki grabs the man's head and moves his head in closer only to head butt him. Then, Neiki smashes his fist into the man. He spits out blood and then is silent. Neiki takes his fist out and sees the key in the keyhole. He turns the key and opens the drawer. He sees the last piece of Eragon and grabs it.

Neiki: Hello beautiful.

CUT TO:

EXT – TRAILER – DAY

Neiki kicks the door down and walks out of the trailer.

Neiki: We're leaving.

Sara punches Riley to the ground and spits in his face. She starts walking with Neiki. Neiki throws some of the people on Xad off of him and they continue walking. They are all confused and on the ground.

Neiki: See you soon!

They walk away leaving the gang clueless, sad, and confused.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

Jill is still in a coma, lying on the hospital bed. The door opens and Salomie walks in with a scratch above her eye and flowers in her hand.

Salomie: Hey girl.

Salomie is teary.

Salomie: I brought you some flowers.

Salomie places the flowers on Jill's lap.

Salomie: How are you?

Salomie starts to cry a little.

Salomie: Wake up, girl. You're strong. You have to wake up, girl. Wake up!

Salomie lays her head, sobbing now, on Jill's lap. The camera zooms out.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Sam is sitting alone in her bed. On her right side, there is an image of her having sex with Michael.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

You see Neiki standing with a folder. The camera moves and shows a huge metal box with a metal door. The camera moves through the door and shows Dean, lying there. You then move the camera to show another naked foot.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK

INT – GROCERY STORE – BASEMENT

You see Xad standing there next to a bomb when you here the doors open. Xad turns to see who is there. He then smiles.

Xad: I've been waiting for you.

Voice: Well...

The camera moves to show Michael standing at the top of the stairs.

Michael: ...now I'm here.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT III

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	16. 115 Past Tense

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthrized usage of these characters is permitted. Riley The Series is affiliated with The Demon Slayer, written by The Dark Ages (Kevin).

**THERE IS NO PREVIOUSLY FOR THIS EPISODE**

TEASER

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – NIGHT

You see the dark forest but nothing else. There is complete silence until you hear heavy breathing. You see a girl running through the forest. She falls to the ground. The camera zooms in on her. She's a beautiful girl and then you can see who it is. It's Marie! Marie stands up and looks behind her.

Marie: Come on! Carey!

You see another girl running through the forest Suddenly, Marie's eyes widen.

Marie: Run!

Marie turns and starts running. You see that there is something behind the girl running, Carey. It's a vampire! Carey jumps over a huge log in the way. The vampire, however, trips over the log. The vamp falls to the ground but quickly gets up. The vampire gets to Carey and throws her to the ground. Marie, still running, slows a bit and looks behind her shoulder. Her eyes widen. She stops and turns. She doesn't know what to do.

Carey: Help!

The vampire punches her while she's on the ground and smiles. The vampire gets kicked onto the ground. He looks up and sees Riley.

Riley: Bring it.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN - NIGHT

Sam and Graham are sitting at the kitchen table.

Sam: Man, I'm bored.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS - NIGHT

The vamp jumps up and punches Riley. Riley comes back with a punch, but the vamp catches his fist and punches him in the stomach multiple times. Still stuck, Riley head butts the vamp to get him off of him. Riley punches the vamp and then a spinning kick. The vampire kicks Riley to the ground, next to Carey.

Riley: Hello, ma'am. (himself) Wow, haven't said that in awhile.

Riley jumps up and kicks the vamp back.

CUT TO:

INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT

All the lights are off, but Intank is sitting at a table with books spread out everywhere. The camera closes up on the title of one of the books. It says "Ancient Artifacts".

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS - NIGHT

Riley pulls out a stake, making the vamp mad. The vamp rushes at Riley but Riley just moves to the side but extending his arm with the stake. The vamp slams into the stake and dusts.

Riley: There we go.

There is a bright light.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – VILLAGE – NIGHT

The bottom of the screen says "Five Years Ago". The village is being destroyed and the people slaughtered. You can hear villagers screaming for help. Then, you see Neiki. Neiki is walking through a pile of bodies. Neiki looks to the camera.

Neiki: (to someone) So, you did this?

You can't see who he's talking to.

Neiki: This is mighty impressive. I mean, very impressive.

Neiki smiles.

Neiki: I think you could maybe help me out in something that has to be done, revenge, destruction, death. So...maybe?

The camera turns to show the person he's talking to. It's Jill! He's talking to Jill, five years younger!

Jill: (smiling) Maybe.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

"End Of The World" by Great Big Sea starts playing.

Starring:

Marc Blucas – Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic – Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase – Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring – Intank Wellee  
Keira Knightley – Salomie Sullivan

Guest Starring:

Santiago Cabrera – Neiki  
Jewel Staite – Jill  
Jared Padalecki – John  
Francis Capra – Xad  
Kristen Bell – Susan  
Jennifer Gardner – Heather  
Jensen Ackles – Dean  
Jamie Ray Newman – Salomie's Mother

Special Guest Starring:

Jennifer Carpenter – Marie

Created By: Ben

Written By: Ben

Additional Scenes: Kevin (Dark Ages)

Beta: Alex (Magnetic _____)

Edited By: Ben

Based On: Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon.

Produced By: Different Dimensions Inc.

ACT 1

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Graham and Sam are sitting on the couch, watching the news.

Sam: The news is always depressing.

Graham: The world is depressing.

Sam: So...whatever happened in Chicago?

Graham: I saw my sister.

Sam: Oh.

Graham: Her name's Marie. We went to the funeral. That was really all to it.

Sam: You told me about it being a murder.

Graham: Yeah. It was.

The door quickly opens and Riley with Carey and Marie come charging in.

Graham: Oh my god!

Marie: Graham!

Marie runs towards Graham and they hug.

Marie: How are you, bro?

Graham: I'm fine. Why are you here and how did you find Riley?

Marie: Long story.

Graham: I have all night.

Marie smiles at Graham.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

Chris is asleep in a chair. Jill is still in a coma on her hospital bed.

Neiki: (V/O; echoing) We have a call.

Jill's eye flash open.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting on her bed and Heather on Jill's.

Salomie: Wait, what!? Sorry, I really suck at this math.

Heather: It's fine. I have all night.

Salomie: I don't. I get tired very quickly.

Heather: I'm a night person.

Salomie: Good for you.

Heather: You are too.

Salomie: What?

Heather: Remember the night we stayed out till three. You were so hyper! And you weren't drunk!

Salomie laughs and smiles quickly.

Salomie: So very true.

Salomie suddenly gains a frown. Heather notices it.

Heather: What's wrong, Salomie?

Salomie: Nothing.

Heather: You're lying.

Salomie: (giving in) It's just...everything is so wrong.

Heather: What do you mean?

Salomie: I mean, my best friend's in a coma and there's this big humongous evil that wants to kill us and might actually succeed. What could be worse?

Heather: Not having John and other friends.

Salomie: But –

Heather: Being alone and losing every single thing in your life.

Salomie looks confused.

Heather: It's okay.

Salomie smiles a little. The phone suddenly rings and Salomie picks it up.

Salomie: Hello?

Salomie suddenly looks shocked.

Salomie: Oh my god. I'll be right there!

Salomie quickly hangs up the phone and jumps off the bed. She grabs her coat and puts it on. She walks over to the door and looks back at Heather.

Salomie: It's Jill...she's awake.

Salomie opens the door and walks out. Heather stands up and follows. She closes the door after she walks out. You are left seeing an empty room.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki is sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. The camera moves over into a metal cage. You move through it to see Dean sitting a corner, scared.

Dean: (whispering) Let me out.

The door to the cage opens and Xad pokes his head in.

Xad: Hey, you!

Dean looks up at Xad.

Dean: Me?

Xad: Yes, you! Who else is there in here?

Dean looks to the other side of the cage. You can't see who's over there.

Xad: Well, I meant you!

Dean: Okay.

Dean stands up and walks out of it.

Dean: What do you want?

Xad: Shut up! I talk.

Dean: Sorry.

Xad: You're going to kill anyone that tries to stop the ritual.

Dean: What ritual?

Xad: The subject of it doesn't concern. All you need to know, is stop them.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is sitting on his bed with Marie.

Graham: It's been awhile.

Marie: (smiling) It really has.

Graham: What happened in Chicago?

Marie takes a deep breath.

Marie: Well, me and the sheriff looked for the killer. We never found them...never.

Graham: There's got to be more.

Marie: Not that much more.

Graham: Who was that girl?

Marie: Carey? She's my best friend now. We met while I was helping the sheriff. She was a witness. She lived down there.

Graham: Oh.

Marie: Yes.

Graham: But...

Graham points to Marie's stomach.

Graham: (joking) You got kind of fat, huh?

Marie: I'm pregnant.

Graham's eyes widen.

Marie: I'm 7 months pregnant. I'm having twins.

Graham: (smiling) Congratulations!

Graham hugs Marie quickly.

Marie: Thanks.

Graham: Who's the lucky guy?

Marie: I don't know. I was mugged. That might be it.

Graham: Oh.

Marie and Graham both look down to the ground.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM - NIGHT

Salomie and Heather burst into the room. They see Chris and Jill, standing up. Salomie gives out a huge smile.

Salomie: Jill!

Salomie runs to Jill and gives her a big hug.

Salomie: You're awake!

Jill: I'm awake.

Heather smiles slightly.

Chris: Come here.

Chris turns Jill around and kisses her.

Heather: Some hot action!

Chris and Jill separate and laugh.

Salomie: We're going to have a party tonight.

They all smile widely.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie bursts into the press and Max spots her. A lady also spots her.

Lady: Hey Salomie.

Salomie: Hey Suzie.

Max: Salomie!

Salomie: Max.

Salomie continues to walk and passes Max. Max follows.

Max: I thought you quit.

Salomie reaches her desk.

Salomie: I did.

Salomie starts picking up her stuff and Max is in shock.

Max: What!? You can't quit.

Salomie: I already did.

Max: Come on! Please stay with us.

Salomie: I made my decision already.

Max: But why?

Salomie: There is way too much in my life. This is the only thing I can bear losing. Bye Max.

Salomie walks to the door.

Max: Salomie!

Salomie stops but doesn't turn around.

Salomie: What?

Max: (sad) Bye.

Salomie continues walking and walks out. The camera moves over to a man sitting at a desk. He was listening to all of this.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie is walking with all her stuff that was at the press. Suddenly, you hear a gunshot. She drops all of her stuff. She hears screaming and looks around. She sees the press. There is a huge glass window there. The man that was listening to her conversation is shooting everywhere. She sees Max hiding under a desk. The man turns to see Salomie. He points the gun at the glass window and shoots. The glass shatters and he keeps shooting. There is slow motion showing the glass flying and more bullets coming from the gun. Salomie runs into a shop and hides. She peeks out the window in the shop and sees Suzie trying to run away. The man points his gun at Suzie and shoots her in the heart. She falls to the ground, dead. She sees Max stand up and sprint at the man.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Max is running at the man and slams into his chest. The man falls to the ground, dropping the gun. Max picks up the gun and aims it at the man. Without thinking, he shoots.

CUT TO:

INT – SHOP – DAY

Salomie is in shock. She has just watched her ex-boss kill someone. At least he saved everyone. Salomie just slides down the wall of the shop and thinks.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN - DAY

Riley is sitting at the kitchen table. Sam walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

Riley: Hey Sam.

Sam takes out an apple from the fridge and closes it.

Sam: Oh, hey Riley.

Riley: How have you been lately?

Sam: (smiling) You know! We talk everyday.

Riley: But we don't really talk.

Sam: (confused) What are you talking about.

Riley: You know what I'm talking about, Sam.

Sam: No, I don't.

Riley: (not convinced) Sure you don't.

Sam: Riley, what is going on!?

Riley: Sam, we talk everyday but we don't really talk! We haven't shared anything lately! You know that!

Sam looks down.

Riley: I prove my point.

Riley stands up and walks out. Marie starts walking in as Riley stomps out. Marie is confused.

Marie: What's going on?

Sam: (lying) It's nothing.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Intank is cleaning the bar when the door opens. He turns around to see Carey. Carey is in all this make up and in high heels. She has a bright blue bathrobe on but nothing else.

Intank: Can I help you?

Carey: Yes...

Carey gives a wide smile and takes off her bathrobe and is just naked now. You don't actually see her though.

Carey: ...You can.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – DAY

Intank is in shock with his eyes very wide.

Carey: Hello.

Carey starts walking towards Intank. Intank tries to back up but he's right up against the bar.

Carey: Don't try to resist it.

Carey gets to Intank and starts to put her legs around Intank.

Intank: Woah!

Intank pushes her back.

Intank: What are you doing?

Carey: Being me.

Carey grabs Intank's head and kisses him. Intank pushes her again.

Intank: Get the hell away from me!

Carey: (offended) Hey!

Intank: How do you know me?

Carey: This is a club you own. I saw you here last night.

Carey widens her smile.

Carey: I just got here.

Intank: I can tell. You obviously don't know the damn rules! This is a quiet town.

Carey laughs loudly.

Carey: That's what you think! This town is defining.

Intank: What?

Carey: Shh! Don't talk. You're sexier when you don't.

Intank had enough of this and just punches Carey off of him. She flies and hits a table. She falls to the ground and looks up. There is blood on her mouth.

Carey: You bitch!

Carey walks to her bathrobe and puts it on. She opens the door and looks over her shoulder.

Carey: You'll regret that.

Carey walks out and slams the door shut. Intank looks very confused.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – SALOMIE/JILL'S ROOM – DAY

Salomie walks into her room, shocked and confused. Jill is lying on her bed.

Jill: That was one hell of a night.

Salomie: It really was.

Salomie sits on her bed.

Salomie: You should meet Heather more. She's awesome.

Jill: From what I know of her, yeah, she is.

They smile together. The phone rings.

Salomie: I should get that.

Salomie answers the phone.

Salomie: Hello?

Jill: Who is it?

Salomie: Oh my god. I'll be right over.

Salomie hangs up.

Jill: Who is it?

Salomie: No one.

Jill: Tell me!

Salomie: I can't.

Jill: Tell me!

Salomie looks down.

Salomie: (looking up) I have to tell you something.

Jill looks confused.

Jill: Shoot.

Salomie: I know this is all hard to absorb but...

She pauses.

Jill: Spit it out.

Salomie: Demons exist.

Jill: What?

CUT TO:

INT – CAR – DAY

Heather is driving in her car with Salomie in the passenger's seat and Jill is in the back.

Jill: I'm still confused.

Salomie: It's very confusing for the first week. Then, it just kind of sinks in.

Heather laughs.

Heather: Tell me when it sinks in for me.

They keep driving.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Salomie, Heather, and Jill walk into Riley's house. Sam is on the couch and looks up.

Sam: Hey Salomie, Heather, and...who are you?

Salomie: Sam, this is Jill. She's my best friend. I told her.

Sam looks shocked.

Sam: You told her? And wait...is this coma Jill!?

Salomie: (smiling) Yes.

Sam: That's great. You woke up.

Jill: Yeah.

Sam: (trying to avoid subject) What happened?

Salomie: Sam, -

Sam: We need to know if someone attacked you.

Jill: I don't remember.

Sam: Try.

Jill: I have no clue.

Sam shakes her head.

Sam: Great.

Sam stands up and walks to the kitchen. Salomie follows her, furious.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY

Sam is walking to the table and Salomie turns her around.

Salomie: What the hell are you doing?

Sam: We need information!

Salomie: That's no excuse to treat my best friend, who was just in a coma, like crap!

Sam: You don't understand what's going on! Neiki isn't this little threat!

Salomie: What is he going to do?! Destroy the earth?!

Sam looks down and Salomie is shocked.

Salomie: You have got to be kidding me.

Sam: It's not just destroying the earth. It's hell on earth.

Salomie: How's this happening?

Sam: Intank did some research. Those puzzle pieces he was getting, they're keys.

Salomie: To what?

Sam: A portal...that leads to hell.

Salomie: So, he combines these things...

Sam: And hell on earth.

Salomie: Crap.

Riley: (V/O) Guys, come in here.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – DAY

Salomie and Sam walk into the room and everyone else is in there.

Riley: (referring to Jill) Who's she?

Salomie: My friend. I told her.

Riley: (mad) What?! Why?!

Sam: Who the hell cares! Get on with it.

Riley looks mad but listens to Sam.

Riley: There's something I've got to tell you guys...

Jill: Hell on earth, yada yada yada.

Riley: (confused) What?

Jill points to Sam and Salomie.

Jill: (referring to her and Heather) We're professional eavesdroppers.

Jill gives a wide smile and Salomie giggles.

Intank: Okay. I'm going.

Riley: What? Where?

Intank: Obviously standing here won't do a thing. I'm going out to find Neiki and kill him.

Riley: You have to wait for us!

Intank: I don't have to do anything! This is my problem!

Riley: But you just made it ours! You did create this and now he's trying to destroy the world. So remind me, if the world ends, to blame you.

Intank: Will do...after I kill Neiki.

Intank opens the door, walks out, and slams the door shut.

Sam: (sarcasm) Good job.

Sam shakes her head and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

John is sitting on his bed when there is a knock at the door. John opens the door and Salomie is standing there.

Salomie: Hey John.

John: (smiling) Salomie.

John hugs Salomie.

John: (while hugging) I missed you.

John lets go of her.

John: I'm sorry about everything.

Salomie: We need to talk.

John: (confused; scared) About what?

Salomie: John, I need some time off.

John: What?

Salomie: I just need –

John: What did Susan say to you!?

Salomie: (confused) She didn't say anything. What are you talking about?

John: (scared) Nothing.

Salomie: (mad) Tell me! What did you do? Tell me.

John: Nothing.

Salomie: (mad) Taking some time off. Bye, John.

Salomie stomps away in anger. John looks down, depressed.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie is driving down the road in Heather's car.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – DAY

Sam is lying on her bed, thinking.

Sam: (to herself) What did Michael mean?

Michael: (V/O) What did I mean?

Sam looks up and sees Michael.

Sam: Michael!

Michael: Hey Sam.

Sam: What does Riley do?

Michael: I can't tell you.

Sam: Why the hell not!?

Michael: It's against the rules.

Sam: Who's rules?

Michael: The Powers That Be's rules.

Sam: The Power of what?

Michael: It doesn't matter.

Sam: It does! I need to know what happens.

Michael: All in good time.

Sam: No! If I need to stop Riley, I need to know what he does.

Michael: He threatens humanity.

Sam: How?

Michael: That, I cannot tell.

Sam: (in tears) Please, Michael. I need help.

Michael: (smiling at her) I will always be here.

Sam: Michael!

Michael disappears.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Salomie is out of the car. Salomie is looking around. She spots Susan.

Salomie: There you are.

Salomie runs towards Susan but is cut off by a crowd of people walking in front of her. When they pass, Susan isn't there.

Salomie: Crap.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

Salomie is walking on the street. She is walking towards her dorm building, in hope of finding Susan. She keeps walking. No music is playing. It is silent.

CUT TO:

EXT – BEHIND DORM – DAY

Susan has walked out of a trail in the woods. She is walking towards the back door of the dorm building. It is still silent except for her walking.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

John walks out of a room and closes the door. He slowly starts walking towards the stairs. It is still silent.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

Salomie is very close.

CUT TO:

EXT – BEHIND DORM – DAY

Susan is also very close, closer than Salomie.

CUT TO:

INT – DORM – HALLWAY – DAY

John starts walking down the stairs.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – DAY

Salomie is still walking when the building suddenly explodes. Fire blows up everywhere and debris goes flying. It picks Salomie up and throws her back, onto the ground.

CUT TO:

EXT – BEHIND DORM – DAY

You see the explosion on this side as well. Susan flies and lands on a rock. She moves over and the camera shows her bloody head. She looks at herself and slumps down. She is unconscious.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – LOBBY – NIGHT

Salomie is sitting in a chair. A doctor walks up to her.

Salomie: So, what's going on?

Doctor: The male will have to have surgery. When the building was blown, he was walking out at that moment. If he was a few feet back, he would be dead. He's lucky to be alive. A piece of glass got stuck in his back. We have to remove it.

Salomie looks down.

Salomie: Oh.

Doctor: Luckily, you're other friend is just fine. She cracked her head a little, but it's all fine. We'll contact you when we have more information.

The doctor walks away. Salomie sees Susan walk out of a room. She runs over to her.

Salomie: Susan!

Susan: (shocked) Me?

Salomie: Yeah, you, bitch.

Susan: (offended) What do you want?

Salomie: John said that you were going to say something to me. What is it?

Susan: Oh...that.

Salomie: What is it?

Susan: (thinking) I don't think I –

Salomie: Tell me!

Susan: Fine. Me and him...kissed.

Salomie has her eyes wide open and same with her mouth.

Susan: I-I...sorry...you asked.

Susan walks away.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is walking down the street when she runs into Heather.

Heather: Salomie!

Heather hugs her.

Heather: Thank god you're safe! You're dorm exploded.

Salomie: I know.

Heather: Where's Jill?

Salomie: (concerned) I don't know.

Heather: What we're going to do is find her, and then have a party.

Salomie: (confused) What?

Heather: You look like you need a party.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – MELISSA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Melissa is sitting at a table, just sitting there. The doorbell rings. Melissa stands up and runs to the door. She opens it and sees Graham. She smiles.

Melissa: Hey, you!

Graham walks in.

Melissa: Where have you been?

Graham: Just around.

Melissa: Ah. You haven't been to the station recently.

Graham: Sorry. Things have been weird.

Melissa: Oh, sorry about that.

Graham: It's okay.

Melissa: So, movie time.

Graham smiles.

Graham: Yes, movie time.

They walk to the couch and sit down.

Melissa: This one's a classic!

Melissa turns on the TV and Mary Poppins is playing. Graham giggles a little.

Graham: This is a classic?

Melissa: Definitely!

Graham thinks for a second.

Graham: My sister is here.

Melissa smiles widely.

Melissa: Awesome! Now, I have to meet her.

Graham: (fake smiling) Great.

CUT TO:

EXT - THE GOLD - NIGHT

We see Heather's black mustang GT convertible parked against the building.

CUT TO:

INT - THE GOLD - NIGHT

Heather enters the crowded bar with a big smile on her face. Salomie and Jill behind her. Heather turns around to face them as she walks backwards towards the bar.

Heather: Listen, ladies. We are going to have some fun tonight so kick back and relax. No boys...no evil.

She turns to Salomie.

Heather: And I'm talking to you.

Heather turns and the girls head over to the bar. They all pull out a seat next to each other. Salomie's in the middle, Heather's to her left, and Jill's to her right. Intank approaches them from behind a bar.

Intank: What can I get for you?

Salomie: Aren't you supposed to be looking for Neiki?

Heather: Hey! I said no evil!

Intank: (not paying attention to Heather) Yeah, but no luck yet.

Jill: Hi, Intank. I would like a beer.

Heather: (seducing) Intank, you look mighty sexy today.

Intank: No free drinks, Heather. What do you want?

Heather: (sighs) Your no fun. And I think you're gay.

Intank ignores the comment and turns to Salomie.

Intank: And you?

Salomie: A shot of hell.

Intank: If Neiki's plan happens, you'll get a lot more than a shot.

Heather: What is wrong with you two!?

Heather turns to Intank.

Heather: We would both like beers.

Intank: Coming up.

Intank heads off to get the beers.

Jill: Salomie, you seriously need help. I know this Neiki hell on earth thing is getting to you, but you need to stop it. It's ruining your life.

Salomie: (annoyed) Ruining my life? Aren't you guys worried? I mean, he's going to bring hell on earth. That scars the hell out of me.

Heather: First of all that's not going to happen because I'm going to stop it.

Intank places the beers in front of the girls.

Jill: Come on! Let's have fun tonight and forget about all our problems.

Salomie: That's going to be hard.

Salomie looks at her beer.

Salomie: Ah, what the hell!

Salomie picks up her beer and chugs it down. Heather and Jill look amazed.

Heather: (laughing) Drink!

Heather and Jill pick up their drinks and clink their bottles together and down their drinks.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD - NIGHT

On the bottom of the screen, it says "Two Hours Later". The girls are barley staying on their chairs. They are loud and laughing at everything. We see several empty bottles on the bar.

Heather: (yelling; slurred) I am so freakin' drunk.

Heather stumbles to her feet.

Heather: Come on! Let's leave. I'm feeling a burger joint is needed.

Suddenly, a trailer trash looking woman bumps into Heather, knocking her to the floor.

Woman: (snarls) Move it!

The woman proceeds to walk. Salomie stands to her feet. She tries to stay up without falling.

Salomie: (calling) Hey, bitch!

The woman stops.

Salomie: (slurred) Say sorry!

The woman turns around with an angered face.

Woman: Excuse me?

Salomie: You heard what I said. Come say sorry to my friend, here. I think your fat ass accidentally knocked her over.

Woman: (snotty) It wasn't an accident.

Heather is laughing on the ground.

Heather: Salomie, let it go. Hey, your name sounds like the meat I put on my sandwich.

Heather bursts out in laughter again.

Salomie: Will it be an accident when I punch you in the face?

Jill slides off the seat, to her feet. She is swaying back and forth.

Jill: Salomie, calm down.

The woman makes her way over to Salomie and gets up in her face.

Woman: (angered) Was that a threat?

Salomie leans close to the woman's ear.

Salomie: A promise.

Salomie stands back and throws a punch, hitting the woman across the face. The woman falls to the ground. Amazement grows over Heather and Jill's face.

Jill: (surprised) Did you just do that?

Salomie: (smile; slurred) Yep.

Heather: (laughing) Salomie, kick her ass!

Everyone in The Gold chants and yells those exact words. The woman gets to her feet. She looks furious.

Woman: Bitch!

The woman charges at Salomie, tackling her. They stumble back into the crowd as they back up from the fight. Both of them flip over a table. Heather stands to her feet.

Heather: (yelling) Kick her ass!

Jill: (yelling) Yeah, kick the hell out of her!

Heather notices that a large man with a leather vest and sleeve full of tattoos is storming over to Salomie and the woman.

Man: Stay off my woman!

He raises his hand, ready to slap Salomie, who is on top of the woman, punching her over and over again. Heather runs over to him and puts herself between the man and the fighting girls. She catches his hand.

Heather: Don't think so.

He swings around his free hand and punches Heather across the face. Heather stumbles back. She slowly lifts her head back up. Her hair is covering her face. She slides her finger through her hair revealing her face and the cut on her lip.

Heather: That was a big mistake.

Heather uppercuts the man, tossing him back across the bar, landing on a table. A man comes up behind Heather, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Heather: Wouldn't do that either.

Heather grabs his hand and flips him over her shoulder, onto the ground. Jill runs over to Salomie and the fighting lady. Jill pulls Salomie off the woman and to her feet.

Jill: Salomie, settle down!

Salomie: I can't!

The woman gets up from the floor and slaps Jill across the face. Jill looks up at the woman with fury in her eyes.

Jill: (pissed) You, bitch!

Jill punches the woman so hard, knocking her out cold.

Salomie: (smile) Good job.

Suddenly, a huge drunk biker man grabs Jill by the hair and throws her to the ground. Salomie turns to run but he snatches her up by the arm and spins her around.

Biker Man: Sexy momma, give me a kiss.

He kisses Salomie. She tries to push him off but he doesn't budge. Jill stands to her feet in pain. She grabs a beer bottle on a table and runs over to the biker man, smashing him over the head. The biker man falls to the ground, unconscious. Salomie is revealed behind him.

Jill: You okay?

Salomie: Yeah...thanks.

Salomie throws her arms around Jill, giving her a hug.

They break apart and look over at Heather, who is taking on two biker guys.

Jill: Should we help?

Heather extends her leg, kicking Biker #1 in the chest, as she tornado punches Biker #2 across the face. Biker #1 grabs a pool table stick and swings it at Heather, who catches it. She snatches the pool stick out of Biker #1's hands and breaks it over his head. He falls to the ground. Biker #2 charges at Heather. Heather extends her leg, kicking Biker#2 in the face, sending him flying back and landing in the bar.

Salomie: Guess not.

Intank comes running from behind the bar. He approaches Heather and grabs her by her arm.

Intank: (yelling) What the hell are you doing?!

Heather: (slurred) Sorry, my bad.

Intank pushes Heather and moves to Salomie.

Intank: What are you doing?

Salomie: (confused) I don't know.

Intank: You were just fighting here!

Salomie; (remembering; smiling) Yeah, that's right. The beer bottles goes boom.

Salomie laughs.

Intank: This isn't so damn funny! You were trying to relax but what happened was wrong! Leave!

Salomie: I –

Intank: (calm) I said leave.

Salomie looks down and raises an eyebrow. She and Jill and Heather walk out of the bar.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Graham is sitting on the couch when Sam walks in.

Sam: Hey Graham.

Graham: Hey.

Sam: Where's Marie and Carey?

Graham: Up in my room. That's where they were when the demonic talk happened.

Sam: So, they didn't hear?

Graham: I don't think so.

Sam: That's good.

They are sitting there in silence. Graham looks at Sam.

Sam: What?

Sam then looks back at Graham. Graham slowly puts his hands around Sam's heads.

Sam: What are -?

Sam and Graham touch lips and start kissing. Sam quickly pushes away from Graham, in tears.

Sam: Oh my god! You're my best friend.

Graham: (shocked) I'm-I-I...

Sam: I have a husband.

Sam looks shocked and stands up. She walks away. Graham is in shock and very sad.

CUT TO:

EXT – HOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie is walking up to it.

Salomie: (to herself) I doubt my dad will be home.

Salomie opens the door and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie turns on the lights.

Salomie: Hello? Dad? You in here?

Woman: (V/O) No, he's not here.

Salomie turns to see a woman smiling. She has long, blonde hair. She is wearing a long, purple shirt and blue jeans.

Salomie: (shocked) You.

Woman: (smiling) Aren't you glad to see me?

Salomie: Mom!?

Mom: Yes, it's me.

Salomie is shaking her head and is in shock.

Salomie: No more! Why do I need more!?

Mom: (confused) Are you talking to me?

Salomie: No, damn it!

Mom: (sad) Why are you acting like this?

Salomie: You left me and my dad when I was eight! You cheated on him! How do you expect me to react!?

Mom: I wasn't –

Salomie: Don't give me any bull shit!

Mom: Salomie, I missed you. I don't want you to hate me.

Salomie: Maybe you should've thought about that before you cheated.

Salomie shakes her head.

Salomie: I can't believe you!

Mom: (mad) Hey, if you want to live here, you're going to have to deal with it! I own this house! I can live here!

Salomie: (shocked) What?

Mom: I bought this house! None of it is your fathers.

Salomie looks down.

Mom: Your friends can stay here too. I heard about the explosion.

Salomie: Fine.

Salomie walks out of the house.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie and Jill are walking down the street.

Jill: Wow, she came back.

Salomie: Yes, she came back.

Jill: Wow.

Salomie: You can stay there.

Jill: You mentioned that already.

Salomie: You can get Chris also!

Jill: You also said that already.

Salomie: Oh. Oops.

Jill: What about Heather?

Salomie: She's in the tower.

Jill: Well...you look depressed.

Salomie: I am.

Jill: Wow, I wanted to hear that.

Salomie: I'm sorry.

Jill: No, Salomie, don't be sorry. I'm going to go. I'll get Chris and go to your place. Thanks a ton.

Jill walks away.

Salomie: You're welcome.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Sam, Riley, Intank, Graham, Salomie, Jill, and Heather are all standing in the room.

Heather: Why are we here?

Sam: Because something happened.

Salomie: What's that?

Sam: Intank had another vision or a vision of the past.

Intank: I saw Michael in the basement of the grocery store with Xad and Neiki, with a bomb.

Salomie: Oh my god. But who's Michael?

Graham: Sam's friend...that died.

Jill: What, I'm confused.

Sam: There's more! The bomb he saw was a bomb I kept. I got it from the government and I kept it.

Riley: How do you know he wasn't just dreaming this?

Sam: Because it all fits together and remember that campsite! The one with puzzle! You didn't believe that either, did you?

Jill: How did he get it?

Sam turns to Jill.

Sam: I don't know. I gave it to someone...but I forgot who. Whoever did must be a traitor. They gave the bomb, or they lost it and didn't decide it was important. Either way, I'll hate them. Bye.

Sam walks away, leaving everyone breathless.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is walking alone, thinking. Then her eyes widen.

Salomie: Oh my god. She gave me the bomb. But I didn't!

Then she looks to the ground and she finally realizes something. She looks up and starts sprinting.

CUT TO:

EXT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Salomie runs to the house and knocks on the door, rapidly. She finally just slams it open to find blood everywhere. Her eyes widen. She runs into Chris and Jill's bedroom. She sees Chris's lifeless body ripped apart. She is lying on the bed.

Salomie: Oh my god!

She looks to the corner of the room and she sees her mom, scared, sitting in a ball.

Salomie's Mom: Help.

Salomie: Jill.

Salomie looks angry and turns to her.

Salomie: I'll be back soon, but I have to go right now. I love you.

Salomie's Mom tilts her head, confused.

Salomie's Mom: What did you say?

Salomie: I love you.

Salomie runs out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Graham, Riley, Sam, and Jill are in the room.

Jill: I want to get to know you guys better.

Graham: Oh.

Salomie rushes in.

Riley: Salomie? What's wrong?

Salomie takes a gun out of her pocket and points it at Jill.

Salomie: Get the hell away from them.

Jill: What?

Salomie: Now.

Jill: What do -?

Salomie shoots and it hits a lamp, breaking it.

Salomie: Now!

Jill moves back.

Sam: Hey! Salomie, stop!

Salomie: She killed all the people in the grocery store! She killed Chris! She's planning on killing us! She almost killed my mother!

Salomie is tearing up.

Jill's confusion turns to a big smile.

Jill: You figured it out? I thought I covered up Chris's death well.

Jill giggles, sounding very evil. Salomie looks really sad and has tears in her eyes but she is still pointing the gun at Jill. Jill notices her sadness.

Jill: (sounding like a baby) Aww! Did I make the little girl cry?

Salomie: I'm going to kill you.

Jill: (surprised; laughing) Really? I didn't you think you could kill a fly! You're pathetic.

There is a long pause.

Jill: Aren't you going to ask how I did it?

No one answers.

Jill: Well, here I go. I met you...five freakin' years ago. That's how long this damn plan has been going on. You think you had a chance to stop it? Yeah, right. He's going to bring hell on earth, bringing all the creatures in hell here, including Jenny. I showed you I was a regular human with regular human emotions. Remember Bob? That was a set up.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – NIGHT

Jill: (V/O) I hired the vamp to kill him.

You see Jill talking to the vampire.

Jill: (V/O) And then I didn't want to pay my debt.

Jill stakes the vampire, killing him.

Jill: (V/O) So I killed him.

END FLASBACK

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Jill smiles widely.

Jill: Aren't I great?

Salomie looks even madder.

Jill: Oh, that's not it. That coma, another setup. I knew you guys would figure out there's a traitor so I set these all up.

Riley: How'd you do it?

Jill: Neiki came in, killed Mrs. Tapon, and then messed up the place. I drank these drugs. He took them and left. These drugs put me in a coma, and then let me wake up after a certain period of time.

Graham: Wow.

Jill: I know. I'm amazing.

Jill laughs maniacally.

Sam: (realizing) You killed Michael.

Jill: Yeah, I did.

Sam: Bitch.

Sam charges at Jill and tackles her. Sam grabs Jill's arms and holds them behind her back.

Sam: Shoot the bitch, Salomie!

Salomie aims at Jill but Jill pushes Sam off and throws her at Salomie. Salomie shoots and hits the wall. Jill runs to the door and flings it open. She runs out. Riley runs to the door and sees Jill sprinting away.

Riley: We won't be able to catch her.

Intank: (V/O) It doesn't matter.

The camera shows Intank in the room.

Graham: Where'd you come from?

Intank: I was upstairs. I heard every word and I know where Jill is.

Salomie: How?

Intank: She's where Neiki is and I know where he is.

Sam: Locater spell?

Intank: Locater spell. Pack up. We're going to stop them, once and for all. Call the rest.

CUT TO:

INT – MANSION – NIGHT

Neiki, Xad, the Shape-Shifter, and a bunch of vamps are in the mansion. Jill is also there. They are standing around the tiny, round table at the back of the mansion.

Neiki: Ready for hell?

Everyone cheers. The doors smash open and it shows Riley, Graham, Sam, Heather, Salomie, and Intank in the doorway. Riley is the first in.

Riley: Not just yet!

They all charge in and everyone rushes at them. Heather pulls out two guns, one in each hand. She runs to two vamps. In slow motion, she jumps up, doing a Russian Split, and kicking them in the face. She pushes down on their faces and flings herself upwards. She is in the air, upside-down and still in slow motion, and she starts shooting upside-down. You can see that the bullets are wooden. She lands and continues to shoot. It becomes regular time. She kicks another vamp and punches another in the stomach. Riley runs to Xad and tackles him.

Riley: Bring it, bitch!

Xad: Bring it, indeed!

They run at each other. Xad punches but Riley ducks and runs past him. Riley kicks Xad in the stomach and punches him. Xad grabs Riley and throws him to the ground. Riley jumps up and punches but Xad grabs his fist. Xad, still holding his hand, moves around, pulling Riley with him. Riley gets loose and punches Xad. Xad kicks Riley back and head butts him.

Xad: So, how did you like it when I showed you your dead girlfriend.

Riley looks very mad.

Riley does a jumping kick and then a roundhouse kick, sending Xad backwards.

Riley: Dead, EX girlfriend!

Riley punches Xad and then Xad pushes Riley back. Xad punches but Riley blocks and then Riley throws a punch and Xad blocks it. Riley starts running at him with his arm extended, ready to punch. Xad grabs his arm and while Riley keeps running, Xad moves behind Riley and turns his arm around, behind his back.

Xad: How do you like this?

Xad throws Riley to the ground, face first, and laughs. Salomie is punching random vamps and has a crossbow in hand. A vampire punches her occasionally. Jill then grabs her and throws her against a wall.

Jill: Hello, friend.

Jill gives a wide, evil smile. Sam is attacking the Shape-Shifter. Sam punches the Shape-Shifter and then knees it in the stomach. The Shape-Shifter turns into the shape of Michael.

Michael: Hello, darling.

Sam punches Michael hard and then kicks him. Michael does a roundhouse kick and then does a back flip, kicking Sam. Michael kicks Sam and then Sam punches Michael but he blocks. Sam tackles Michael but Michael just pushes Sam off. Sam does a jumping kick and then Michael grabs Sam's arm. Michael yanks her arm and Sam goes flying. Michael walks over to Sam as she stands up. Michael elbows her back down. Sam gets back up and punches Michael so hard that Michael falls to the ground.

Michael: You broke my nose!

Sam: (emotionless) Oops.

Neiki runs to the rounded table and places all the puzzle pieces on it, quickly. After he finishes, Intank suddenly tackles Neiki to the ground. They quickly get up and stand in a fighting stance.

Intank: I've been waiting for this.

Neiki: For more than five damn years.

Intank: Five damn years.

They suddenly attack each other. Neiki throws his arm out first, making Intank block it. Intank punches but Neiki slaps his fist away. Neiki extends his arm but Intank ducks and uppercuts him, quickly. Neiki does a roundhouse kick but Intank ducks. Neiki then slides his foot across Intank's foot, tripping him. Neiki kicks Intank hard while he's on the ground, sending him flying into the air. He is flying in the air and then lands on his feet. Intank runs at Neiki and while running does a jump in the air, sending Neiki backs a little. Neiki punches Intank and then kicks him back. Neiki does a jumping kick at the same time Intank does one. They both hit each other. When they hit the ground, they immediately jump back up. Neiki grabs Intank and flips him onto the ground. Intank kicks both of his feet at Neiki, sending him flying straight up into the air. He is coming down on Intank. Intank takes out a stake and when Neiki hits him, the stake goes into him. Intank turns him over, thinking he's dead. Intank stands up and Neiki grabs his ankle.

Neiki: Get here, bitch.

Neiki stands up, grabs Intank, and runs with him. They smash through a huge glass window, into the other, empty room. They roll onto the ground. Salomie is staring at Jill. Jill grabs her by her hair and pulls her up.

Jill: Get here!

Salomie: Help.

The small, rounded table begins to shake and shine. Graham is fighting random vampires. Sam is punching Michael repeatedly. She takes a step back and sees that he's unconscious and all bloody. Riley has Xad in a headlock. Riley throws him to the ground slits his throat. Heather is still shooting random vampires, dusting them. Heather kicks and punches one occasionally. A vamp throws Heather against a wall and takes out of her guns. He points it at her.

Vamp: Any last words?

Heather: Yeah.

Heather holds up three fingers: her pointer finger, her middle finger, and her ring finger.

Heather: Read between the lines...bitch.

Heather trips the vamp and the vamp falls on Heather. Heather takes a stake out of her pocket, quickly, so the vamp lands on the stake. It dusts.

Heather: Oh my god!

The door to the werewolf's cage slams open and a werewolf comes charging at Heather. Heather, without thinking, brings her gun up and shoots the werewolf. Another werewolf is about to come out but Riley quickly slams it shut. The dead werewolf morphs back into human form. It's Oz! Riley notices Oz and runs to him.

Riley: Oz! Wake up!

Riley realizes that Oz is dead.

Riley: Oh my god.

Salomie takes out a knife and then thrusts it into Jill's gut. Jill's eyes widen and she falls to the ground. Riley picks up a crossbow. He sees Intank and can shoot him. He aims it at him. Sam sees this and remembers Michael. Sam runs to Riley and kicks him onto the ground. She got him by surprise! Sam punches Riley. He's not getting up now. Sam walks away. Riley slowly gets up and sees the shinning table. Back with Intank and Neiki, they get up. Intank kicks Neiki onto the wall. They are both bloody after the fight. Intank pushes Neiki against the wall and is prepared to snap his neck.

Neiki: We used to be friends, the three of us!

Intank: Isn't that the magic word...were. That's past tense. You're a demon now!

Neiki: I've always been a demon.

Intank: Shut your god damn mouth!

Intank snaps his neck and Neiki falls to the ground. His body just lays there. Intank starts to get teary. Riley sees the table and grabs the crossbow. He smashes the table and the pieces. The song, "These Four Walls" by Shawn Colvin, begins to play.

_I'm gonna die in these four walls  
I've had enough and I've tried it all_

Intank slowly walks away from the body. Salomie is staring at Jill's body.

_I'll watch the daybreak and I'll see the night fall  
In these four walls_

Salomie walks away from the body, slowly.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_Show me trouble and I'll take him down  
I drew a line on this patch of ground_

Riley walks into the house and sees a note on the table. He picks it up.

_Everything's safe and everything's sound  
In these four walls_

The note says "Riley, I've had enough of this. Goodbye. – Sam" Riley is very shocked and drops the note as Sam walks in. She sees this.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_Up on the rooftop  
I can remember  
Borders I had to break_

Salomie is walking, alone, down the street.

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – CHRIS/JILL'S ROOM – NIGHT

_Now I see  
I have a life  
To make  
To make_

Salomie's mom is still curled up in the corner of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

_I'm gonna miss your southern drawl  
A baby's footsteps in an empty hall  
And every little thing I can ever recall  
In these four walls  
In these four walls_

Intank walks into his apartment, all bloody and goes into his room. He lies down on the bed.

CUT TO:

EXT – SKY – NIGHT

_NOTE: Instrument Solo_

You just see the night sky.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

_Up on a rooftop  
Feel like your flying  
Thinking your heart could break  
Oh, can't you see we have this love to make  
To make_

Riley runs into his room and slams the door shut as Sam pounds on it. He slides down it, very sad.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – NIGHT

_I'm gonna die in these four walls  
I've had enough and I've tried it all_

Intank is lying on the bed. You can see his face, all bloody.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_I'll watch the daybreak and I'll see the night fall_

Salomie is still walking.

CUT TO:

INT – RILEY'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

_In these four walls  
In these four walls  
In these four walls_

Riley puts his face into his hands.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET/WOODS – NIGHT

Salomie is walking and is at the edge of the street. She looks up and her eyes widen. The camera shows Graham's body with his head smashed open.

_END SONG_

FADE TO BLACK

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE

END SEASON

**Please Leave Feedback**

**TRIVIA**

- This episode is one of the longest Riley episodes at 48 pages.

- This episode was originally going to have another song, "Through The Glass", but it was changed at last minute.

- Dark Ages, Kevin, lets his second piece of writing out at BF! The first was the pilot episode of his series, The Demon Slayers. He wrote the bar scene.

- This was originally supposed to have a Magnetic ______, Alex, scene in it but he was busy with Raven at the time but he still agreed to be my beta for this episode!

- This is the end of the season! I loved doing this and I hope you enjoyed it! During the break, if you read, you still have some goodies! The DVD Boxset will come soon. There will be rewrites of the first ten episodes coming shortly! And there will also be a special inbetween season episode, 'lovingly' ripped of from Raven's 50th episode, "Huh?" I hoped you enjoyed the season, and see ya next time!


End file.
